Vulpes Alveus
by Kitsune-242
Summary: A war is approaching. No human, demon, or Soul Reaper can stop it. Only two have the power to prevent the war. But how will they prevent a war, when they don't even get along well? The war of Heaven and Hell is coming fast...and they don't even know it.
1. Vulpes Fugio

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Alright, once again, I apologize that I restarted _"Kitsune Shinigami_" (and renamed it). But I didn't like where it was going. It was taking on a life of its own, and since I started it, I decided to kill it. Metaphorically speaking. I think over the school year, I've learned much more on grammar and spelling and whatnot, and also how to mold one's personality better, so I thought, "Why not try again?" So…right. I decided to leave up the old copy of _"Kitsune Shinigami"_ because some people said that it was funny, and that they'd like to still read it. I might rename this…I dunno…I've currently taken a large liking to Latin, so that'll be showing up here once or twice…or thrice. I dunno.

I have to use my mom's computer, and she hardly lets me on that, so updates will once again be slow and few between. But school ends on June 8th, for me, anyway, so I'll PROBABLY be able to update faster…ish.

**Edit (October 12, 2013): So, finally starting on editing all of the chapters! Not much was changed, except for adding the little title thing at the top (this is an AU, right? Well, it's close, even if it's not) and a few other small things like spelling and grammatical errors that I noticed. I also changed the description for Naruto's fox form (slightly, nothing big), why he leaves, and I slightly tweaked him meeting Urahara, and Ichigo and Rukia. Oh, and the ending was tweaked a bit, so the beginning of chapter 2 will be very slightly different. I think that's it, though.**

* * *

_**Vulpes Alveus**_

_A Naruto/Bleach AU-ish Crossover_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Vulpes Fugio**

"Two from two very different lives…they will come together because of similar needs. Their homes need heroes…these two will have to answer the call," said a soft, feminine voice as two screens that ignored the boundaries of time and space flickered in the dark room.

The screen on the right showed a young child, about three years of age, with unusual spiky orange hair, and warm brown eyes. The boy was clutching what appeared to be his mother's hand firmly as they dodged fellow pedestrians on a crowded city street.

On the other screen was a small fox kit with orange fur, no tail to speak of, and dark amethyst eyes. The kit was licking a paw absentmindedly, rolling his eyes as his mother reprimanded it for venturing off into the forest on his own before he was ready.

But both of the life forms, fox and human, had the same defiant, determined look in their keen eyes. Both looked ready to face anything that the world might throw at them, no matter what it was. There was a promise in those young eyes, a promise to overcome any obstacle at any cost.

"_What? _A demon kit and a human toddler? Are you _insane?_" protested a deep voice from somewhere in the room's thick darkness. "Pick two angels to take up this task, not a monster and a mortal!"

"No. Both of these are more than they appear. They're not purebreds, and that'll make them more flexible to any changes that have to be made in order for success. They both have unusual amounts of spiritual energy, and the kit has an astounding amount of chakra." The woman in the shadows grinned, her teeth flashing in the artificial light. "They're perfect. I choose them. They will be our heroes."

"But-"

The ground shook as the woman planted her fist in the jaw of the man who had dared to try and speak out against her. He collapsed, crumpling like a wet napkin.

"I said they will be our heroes, and they will! They will save their world, and all in it! Nobody else can fill the shoes of the heroes' role. It has been decided. In twelve years, these two will realize their powers, and they will start on the path to becoming true heroes of Heaven and Earth. _Nothing _that _he _can throw at them will stand a chance," the woman said, her voice growing quiet as she spoke. Even though the volume of her voice lowered, the passion in her tone never did.

"But what about their…_special abilities _that they have the chance of gaining? We all know of what both of them contain, and how there is a high chance that it will corrupt both of their souls," asked one of the woman's three right-hand men as the one who had been punched finally managed to regain his footing.

"I'm going to conveniently overlook those," the woman replied airily, waving her hand in the complete dismissal of the idea.

"_What?!" _the three yelled in shock, reeling away from the woman. The woman herself grinned at the screens, and the two that they depicted, one an image from long ago, and one from the present day.

"In twelve years, these two will become great. They will become greater beings than this world has ever seen. They will have to learn to work together, yes, and their coming trials will be tough, but this will work." She pulled her attention away from the two screens, and glanced back to the three men. All of the anguish of Earth was reflected in her gaze, all moments of torment and anguish, anger and hate playing out across the surface of her eyes. "It has to work."

The three men looked to one another, uncertainty in their own gazes. They had been Kami's right-hand men for centuries, and they had seen her guide the world out of an untold amount of threats. But even this was pushing it. Still, this was Kami they were talking about. If anybody could choose two heroes to help pull the world out of the darkness, then it was her. Yes, Time, Fate, and Shinigami were uncertain of her choices, but they would hold out hope that her choices had been the correct ones.

Kami was gazing at the two screens again, muttering to herself in a low tone. Her words were those of a prophecy, words that she had carried with herself for thousands of years as she continuously searched out the two that could fill the roles it called for.

_Mortal enemies will become the unlikeliest of allies. Opposites and partials will join to work as one whole. When the universe is cloaked in darkness and despair, Life and Death shall meet in battle, and blood shall rule the world._

_**:::Vulpes Forest:::**_

Dark shadows crept slowly through the trees, like black panthers stalking and unseen prey. The human inhabitants called in their joyous children, warning that the forest monsters would come and get them if they didn't come inside for the night. This would send the little children packing to their mothers, fathers, and their homes…but the "monsters" of the forest would just chuckle or growl before padding off into the forest.

These "monsters" were foxes.

There were many names for the breed of foxes that lived in the forest. Kitsunes, fox demons, monsters…but they themselves used the word "Vulpes," the Latin word for "fox." Nobody knew why, but demons – especially fox demons – had an immense love for using Latin for almost everything; from naming their settlements and their children, to their curses and their loves. Many Vulpes' believed that if Latin was something you were especially fluent in, then you'd be closer to the Fox God, Rutilus(1), and that was something that every Vulpes wanted. It basically promised great health and high status among the other foxes. But the Vulpes' love for Latin is not the main point in this tale. It's what's _occurring _with the Latin-speakers and the humans that's of interest.

"_No, _Abril! Do _not _spin that way. Please, for the love of Rutilus, just keep your paws in! I'm not as young as I used to be, you know, and I'd rather not have to sprint across the battlefield to help you, just because you got knocked over because of poor balance!" and old, silvery-gray fox with seven tails called, his voice cracking from old age and overuse. A small, black fox – this one with no tails at all - nodded her fluffy head, and attempted the same spinning maneuver again. The point of the move was to be able to dodge an attack from the front, while also lashing out with hind paws or tail. Instead, the little she-fox achieved the action of falling flat on her face, her tail flopping over her back while her paws flailed uselessly in the air.

The old fox sighed heavily, hanging his head. "I am getting much too old for this," he muttered.

"Then maybe you should consider retiring, Cassius," called a voice from behind the old fox. His ears twitched as he glanced over his shoulder.

Standing behind him was a large but still fairly young fox, this one with unnatural orange fur, purple eyes, and four tails, the ends matching the color of his eyes. Three black streaks of fur broke up the orange on each of the fox's cheeks, and his ears were similarly tipped with black. Both of the fox's forelimbs were wrapped in grass-stained bandages, from the elbow joints to the ankle joints. The fox had an expression of slight amusement as he watched the older fox struggle to teach one of the next generation how to defend herself.

"Naruto," Cassius acknowledged with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want anything?" the orange fox asked, raising what could be taken as a foxish form of an eyebrow.

"Because you never bother me when I'm training kits anymore, _unless _you think there's something I can do for you." Naruto flicked one of his many tails, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, so the old coot noticed. Fine, I want something."

"And that would be…?"

"I want your permission to leave Vulpes Forest."

"What?" Cassius asked. "Why? You _know _that we need as many warriors as we can get! The scent of war is strong in the air, and is growing more and more noticeable every day! Even the kits can smell it and recognize it now."

"I am aware of that. I smelled it too, Cassius. But you know as much as I do that staying here isn't wise. The humans are getting more and more daring, and it's beginning to threaten us all. No matter what, war _is _coming, Cassius, and unless we move, then we will be fighting a war on two fronts; one against the humans, and one against other demons."

"Yes, I understand that. And I also understand that the Council will never give us permission to leave this forest unless it's unavoidable-"

"I know this as well."

"-but what I don't understand is why you believe that you leaving Vulpes Forest on your own will aid in us avoiding a war with two very different enemies," Cassius finished, as if Naruto hadn't spoken at all.

"There's a land beyond ours, Cassius," Naruto explained slowly, as if the older fox's mind wouldn't be able to keep up with what he was saying, "one where the humans haven't stolen our elemental manipulation. Where we are not viewed as a threat. And better yet, where the humans _do not know of us._ If we could move the skulk to this land where we are unknown, then we will be fighting only fellow demons. We will have a singular war front that we will have to concern ourselves with. As you said, we are stretched thin as it is."

"And you want to find a place for us to go," Cassius said with an understanding nod.

"I'll return eventually, hopefully before the war starts. Right after I find a suitable place, and convince the Council that leaving is wise."

Cassius stared at the younger but larger Vulpes for a very long while, his old, clouded eyes inspecting the younger's carefully-set face. He sighed.

"I knew your father very well, Naruto," he said slowly, "and he was just as hard to persuade from setting on a different path. Very well. I will allow you to leave this forest. But be careful. You will be on your own in a world that very few of us know even a small amount about. You are needed for this war, and we cannot lose you to an unknown reality. When it all comes down to it, you'll be the only one left to fight." Naruto rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"I am not going to be the last one alive to fight," he scoffed. Cassius tried to speak again, but Naruto cut him off. "I know, I know. You were serious." He paused, taking a moment to stare at his former mentor. "Goodbye, Cassius."

And with that he turned and trotted off, waving his tails in farewell. Cassius watched his once-pupil become enveloped by the shadows of the trees that for the longest time had been called home, had once offered the feeling of safety, but now only loomed over them and brought around an ominous feeling.

'…_if only he knew…'_

_**:::Karakura Town:::**_

Nobody really notices a stray dog in a large city. At least, not really. Except for little kids and the occasional old woman, people see a canine and immediately dismiss it. And a Vulpes morphed into a one-tailed fox bears a striking resemblance to a dog.

And that was why Naruto was able to march confidently through the side streets and alleys of Karakura Town, Japan.

Naruto wasn't much of a travel agent, but he knew a good town when he saw one, or rather, when he smelt one. Something strange was drawing him to Karakura Town, and it was something _powerful. _Whatever it was, it reeked with both death and life, and it drew Naruto to it like a bee to honey.

Naruto looked carefully around a corner, then dashed out from behind the rusty old dumpster in the alley. He was currently trying to flee from a particularly annoying dogcatcher, who had tried to coax him out of the alley to catch him. Yeah, like he was going to fall for _that._ He wasn't an _infantia, _a _newborn. _He knew what was good to avoid, and what was safe.

The Vulpes weaved in and out of the legs of the people standing and walking in the road. He knew that the dogcatcher wouldn't give up easily, but that didn't mean that he had to make it easier for him.

'_Maybe I can hide in that place…' _Naruto thought as he veered off of his original path, dashing through the open doors of the drab, shack-like building. Inside was a small room with shelves lined with goods, little slips of paper with prices printed on them in front of each different item. A shop, then. Naruto could appreciate a little shop. To, well, shop.

But there was a problem with shops that were still fully stocked, no matter what the outside appearance was.

"_Oh, hell," _Naruto hissed in his animalistic tongue. _"There are people in here." _

As quickly as he entered, he prepared to leave, but the door slammed closed, almost smashing his muzzle between the door and the doorway. He yelped and jumped backwards, tail twitching from a sudden overload of adrenaline and annoyance. Who would have the nerve to trap _him, _a _Vulpes _for crying out loud, inside of some human made _store? _Never mind the fact that the people in this land had no idea what a Vulpes was, and therefore what _not _to do when one wandered into a store.

The one who had dared to almost close the door on his nose was a short, young male, with flaming-red hair, wide eyes, and a sadistic grin on his face. The scent of the store clung tightly to his form. In fact, it was pretty much the only scent on him. He spent a lot of time in the store, apparently. Either way, the boy raised a massive bat high over his head, producing the weapon from nowhere. Naruto's fur bristled.

"Looks like we're having fox stew tonight!" he cackled, bringing the bat down heavily.

Naruto, though, was no pushover. He had been training his entire life so that he could adapt and fight in nearly any situation, and, strangely enough, one of his teachers had found it necessary to chase him with melee weapons and try and kill him with them. A bat was nothing. He simply side-stepped, and allowed the bat to smash straight through the floorboards of little shop. To Naruto, his movement had been leisurely, slow. But to the red-haired boy, who had already been swinging his bat faster than any human could hope, the fox had vanished and reappeared two feet away, looking as if he had never moved.

"_My turn," _Naruto warned, allowing a wicked grin to creep onto his maw. He planted his paws firmly, tensed the muscles in his neck, and then dropped his lower jaw. From deep inside one of his stomachs, a ball of fire shot forth, flying up his throat and out of his mouth to shoot with deadly precision right into the boy's face. Said child screeched in surprise and pain, swatting at his now-literally-flaming hair and face. Naruto froze, his expression one of surprise and confusion. He had nicked many a human with a ball of flame from his _Eterna Flamma_(2) before, and just coming near the flames had caused severe burns. This child, who was apparently incredibly resilient, took a direct hit, and all he had was a slightly reddened face, and a newfound case of "bad hair day."

And this is the scene that a man with blonde hair covered by a striped bucket hat walked in on.

For a moment he just stood there at the door leading to the back of the shop, blinking incomprehensively. He had left the front of the store for but three minutes to get a cup of tea from the kitchen, and all had been peaceful. Upon his return, he found a flaming child screeching and smacking at his own head, and a fox with the most comical look of surprise and confusion on its face.

The fox was quickly found infinitely more entertaining.

Its energy levels were, to put it simply, off the charts. It wasn't spiritual energy that the blonde man was feeling. No, it was something entirely different. This energy was thicker than that. It was like slow-moving magma, or molten metal compared to cool water. This energy was much heavier, if such a thing was possible, and, unlike spiritual energy, carried and intent. It carried malice. The malice wasn't necessarily focused on anything, and wasn't promising harm to anything, but that feeling was their, laying just below the surface.

The amount of reiatsu coming from the fox was nothing to scoff at, either.

So the blonde-haired man did the one thing that made sense to him. He walked up to the fox, dumping his cup of tea on the boy's flaming head as he went, and knelt down next to the animal, who turned to stare at him in confusion and more than a bit of caution.

"Are you a kitsune?" he asked, keeping his tone light and informal, but still carrying respect. The fox, for the longest time, just stared at him with the same expression. For a moment, the blonde man thought about convincing himself that he had been wrong.

"No," the fox said, his voice rough as his animalistic vocal cords worked around the very human words. "Kitsune is a term that is now used for a normal fox. The word you are looking for is "Vulpes." If you want to know if I am a Vulpes, then my answer is yes."

"Ah," the man said with a nod, as if speaking to a talking fox was completely normal. Well, he _did _know a talking cat, so a talking fox wasn't too much of a stretch. "Then allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Vulpes. My name is Urahara Kisuke, and this here is my shop, _Urahara Shoten. _The boy who was on fire is an employee of mine, Jinta. Say "hello," Jinta."

"He set my face on fire!"

"Very good," Urahara said with a nod. Naruto stared at the blonde man, slowly raising an eyebrow. The blonde man seemed…psychotic. Kind of.

"I am Vulpes Naruto. I would apologize for burning your employee, but he tried to kill me so that I could be his dinner. I'd rather not be eaten, thank you very much." Urahara nodded in complete understanding, and said:

"His pay will be docked for this."

"I don't _get _paid!"

"Ah, go away," Urahara whined, waving his hand in Jinta's direction. He sounded like a little kid, and continued to wine the same line repeatedly until Jinta finally gave up and stormed into the back.

"Not that this has not been entertaining," Naruto said, "but I'm on a mission, and must see it through. It was nice meeting you, Urahara Kisuke." Naruto turned to leave, but Urahara would have none of it. He appeared in front of Naruto as he tried to make his way to the door.

"Mission?" the blonde man inquired. "What mission?" Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh, come on! You can tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody! I mean, who would believe me, anyway?" Even though Soul Reapers saw amazing things every day, they still, strangely, did not believe in demons. Urahara was the only one who had ever held even a small amount of belief in them. Other Soul Reapers just assumed that Hollows were where the legend of demons had originated from. "And if you tell me your secret, I'll tell you one of mine! And, hey, maybe I can help you with your mission!"

"Why would you want to help?" Naruto asked, his look of suspicion still not leaving his furry face.

"I'm bored," the shopkeeper deadpanned, shrugging. Naruto still did not look entirely convinced, but he took a few more steps into the shop. Urahara smiled and clapped his hands gleefully.

He really was bored.

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

"I can't believe you're making me wear a collar!" Naruto hissed as he hobbled along next to Urahara on three legs, using the fourth to paw at the black strip of leather around his neck. Urahara smiled cheerfully, not at all put off by the small amount of killer intent focused in his direction.

"I never actually _promised _that you wouldn't have to wear a collar. You just told me you didn't want to wear one. I didn't respond, remember?"

"You seem much too happy about this arrangement. This collar-and-leash thing is all some diabolical ruse to keep me from backing out of our agreement, isn't it?!"

"Oh, Mr. Vulpes, how you see right through me," the crazy blonde man sighed, grinning. "You're the one who told me that the dogcatcher had been bothering you before you ran into my humble abode-"

"Humble my _ass…"_

"-and this way, he won't be able to bother you! Well, much. You might want to stick close when we're out in public."

'_I don't even know why we're _out _in public!' _Naruto thought grumpily.

After speaking to Urahara about his self-given mission, Urahara had told Naruto his own secret; he explained all about the world of souls to the Vulpes. Surprisingly, the demon had no idea about any of it. Sure, he had heard the stories of death gods and monsters that ate souls, and demons knew for a fact that the Shinigami was an actual being, but they had also assumed that the monsters that ate souls had been a reference to them.

Seems like both Soul Reapers and demons had been completely wrapped up in their own self-importance.

It was after Urahara's very lengthy explanation of the realm of spirits that he offered up an arrangement of sorts. Karakura Town was pretty much the epicenter of all things weird, at least, in their part of Japan it was. Strange things happening was the norm, so a group of demon foxes hiding out nearby wouldn't draw too much attention. In exchange for helping Naruto find a place for his skulk to take up residence near by, along with receiving lodgings with Urahara at his shop, Naruto would teach Urahara about the world of demons. The blonde-haired idiotic genius had explained that he was a scientist, first and foremost. He liked knowing things, and he knew nothing about demons.

It was a good arrangement, so Naruto had agreed.

And then out had come the collar and the matching leash.

'_If Cassius saw me now, I would die,' _Naruto thought, his ears pressed flat against his skull as yet another little child with sticky fingers ran up to pat the "cute doggy" on the head with much more force than was necessary. More than once a little girl had suggested to Urahara that he rename the Vulpes "Precious." It had taken all of Naruto's self control not to yell out that he was a _male, _dammit, right then and there.

"Oh, remember that spiritually-aware teen that got turned into a Soul Reaper that I told you about last night?"

"You mean who you described as "an exception to basically every rule ever?"" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Yes, that one. Well, he's approaching us right now with his Soul Reaper friend, so act cool." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man who literally had him by the throat. "No talking."

"_He's a spiritually-aware teenager, and she's a Soul Reaper. A talking fox shouldn't be too strange for them!" _Naruto ranted, and Urahara smacked him on the top of the head.

"No talking in that weird language of yours, either. Even if it's just growling and barking."

Before Naruto could make some scathing retort, two people approached Urahara. One was a tall teenaged male with spiky orange hair and warm brown eyes. The other was what _looked _like a teenager female – but who smelled much older – that had short black hair and eyes a duller shade of purple than Naruto's own. They both had large amounts of power rolling off of them in waves, though the girl's was much less compared to the boy's. Hers was also slowly decreasing, dwindling away slowly. Naruto frowned, experimentally stretching out his chakra to prod at the energy. For a moment, the energy that the girl held hungrily sucked up the power that Naruto was offering. But after that split second was over, the girl's energy flinched away from Naruto's own, and her gaze snapped over to meet Naruto's. He made an effort to make his gaze appear as vacant as possible.

The boy was speaking to Urahara, snapping something about a cone or something, and Urahara responding about naming it. And then he randomly produced a fan, and waved it in front of his face with a jovial laugh. Naruto had to repress his own snort, both because Urahara's demand for Naruto to stay quiet made sense, and because the girl was still staring intently at him.

"What's with the fox, Mr. Urahara?" the female asked. Urahara's smile fell, and he glanced down at Naruto.

"He's just a friend," he responded evenly. This time Naruto _did _roll his eyes, not caring if the girl was scrutinizing him or not.

"…you're friends with a fox?"

"Yeah, well, you're friends with an _orange!" _Urahara shot back, pointing dramatically at the boy and his bright, spiky hair.

"The dumb animal's fur is the same color as my hair! You're friends with a _furry orange! _With a tail! And fleas!"

'_I don't have fleas, you son of a-' _Naruto shook his head, and plopped down heavily on the asphalt.

He had a feeling this was going to be a _long _argument.

_**:::The Next Morning:::**_

One of Naruto's primary abilities was fire, but even so, the sun was still incredibly hot, especially for someone who was covered in a thick coat of fur. He could breathe ice to cool himself down, sure, but the heat turned that ice into a cool vapor that quickly evaporated, and, if it clung to his fur, made it feel all the thicker. His current place of lounging in the shade didn't really help much. He _would _just go inside of the shop, but Jinta was inside.

Naruto and Jinta didn't really enjoy each other's presence.

There was really nothing to do but sit outside and wish the sun would stop being so persistent.

Urahara slowly waltzed out of the shop, and squinted up at the sun.

"You wishing you could put it out, too?" Naruto asked, lifting his head from where it had been resting on his front paws.

"Not put it out, but somewhere along those lines," he replied. He looked down to the orange Vulpes. "I thought you would have left to scout out a good place for you and your pack."

"Skulk," Naruto corrected with a twitch of an eyebrow. No matter how many times he correct Urahara, the man just refused to listen. Liked to utilize knowledge his ass. "You told me to not leave the shop unless you gave me permission, or if you were with me. Remember?"

"Oh…_I _said that?" Naruto nodded. "You sure?" Another nod. "Hm…wonder what I was thinking…"

"I thought that you were being extremely intelligent."

"You haven't been paying attention to my favorite personality, have you?"

"I've chosen to ignore it." Naruto pushed himself to his paws. "May I go, then?"

"Of course," Urahara said with a wave. "Do what you want."

Naruto was off before Urahara had a chance to finish his sentence, running easily on his paws down the narrow alley that contained Urahara's shop. His ears swiveled around, searching through all of the assorted sounds around him in search of a good way out of the city. The wilderness was best for Vulpes'. Technically, they could survive in the city, but that made the process of living much more tedious, especially with training the next generations, preparing for war, and just overall living. Thankfully, Karakura Town had no shortage of surrounding wilderness.

Naruto found a crowd and merged with it, following the general flow on the streets and sidewalks. Many of the people were young, and were wearing white shorts, or either gray pants or miniskirts. All of the similarly-dressed teens were filtering through a gate that led to a spacious courtyard, which in turn led into a large, concrete building that was probably the most boring shade of beige Naruto had ever seen. And he had stared at sand for three hours once.

Many of the teenagers were talking about subjects such as "math" and "history." Naruto understood the second word; while being trained, he had learned a lot of Vulpes history. But the words "math" and "P.E." confused him. That particular abbreviation could stand for any number of things. It could even be a reference to Latin, but that was unlikely. Latin was, after all, considered a dead language.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the fox demon followed the general flow of humans, trailing after them and weaving between their legs to get into the large building. Many of the females pointed and whispered as the orange fox with an amethyst-tipped tail walked through the halls as if it was completely normal, head swiveling around as purple eyes took in everything they could. But every hallway must also have an end, and Naruto soon found it. And then he realized something incredibly important.

He had been staring at everything, but not paying attention to where he had been going.

And he was lost.

Hopelessly lost.

"Shit."

"Oh, look, it's Mr. Urahara's pet," a vaguely familiar voice said from behind him. Naruto jumped and whirled around, coming face-to-knee with the orange-headed teen from the other day. "Ichigo," Urahara had called him. The girl was with him, too. "Rukia," if he wasn't mistaken. "For a second, I thought it was dog."

"Of course it's a fox!" Rukia barked. "How many orange dogs do you see?"

'_How many humans to you see with orange hair?' _Naruto wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so. He just settled for snorting on the outside, disguising it as a sneeze.

"On T.V.? A lot. In real life? There aren't many dogs in Karakura to begin with," Ichigo said with a shrug. "But I've never seen nor heard of a fox that's that color of orange, either. It's weird."

"It has the same colored fur as your hair. You just called yourself weird," Rukia pointed out, and quickly moved on before Ichigo could retaliate. "I wonder what it's doing here? Maybe it escaped from Mr. Urahara's shop?"

'_Why does everybody keep referring to me as if I have no gender?' _Naruto thought with a scowl. He was clearly a male! He was _way _bigger than a female Vulpes, and, in most species, the male was bigger than the female! Plus, Urahara had called him a male, _multiple times, right _in front of the two!

"Maybe…I know how to fix this!" Ichigo pounded his fist into his palm. "We shoukd kick it out of a window."

"We can't through Urahara's pet out of a window!"

'_Great. First I have no gender, and now I'm a pet? Fantastic. Kill me now.' _

"Yeah we can. It's simple. Just pick it up, open the window, and then throw it out. Simple," Ichigo said. "It'll probably land on its feet, anyway."

'_You two are giving me a headache.'_

"That's cats, Ichigo!"

"Same thing!"

"No, they're a _totally _a different breed of animal!"

'_You _could _just tell me the way out of the building, you know. No? No. Right. Because you don't know I'll understand. Because Urahara told me not to tell anybody. I hate this.'_

"Well, they're pretty much the same thing! It'll count!"

"And if Mr. Urahara's pet dies because you were wrong?"

"It looks close enough to a cat, we can just get him one of those! The idiot won't be able to tell the difference."

'_Rutilus, I hate humans.'_

"Yes he will, a fox looks completely different from a cat! Why don't we just call him and let him know his pet got out?"

"Because that's _boring."_

"Oh, my God, I can't take this anymore," Naruto snapped, halting Rukia and Ichigo in their argument. "You two are idiotic, almost as much as Urahara is himself, and trust me, that's quite a feat. Either tell me how to get out of here, or go be stupid somewhere else!"

Silence.

"I'm quickly growing to hate you two, you know."

"Um, Rukia? Is that cat talking?"

"I'm not a cat!" Naruto barked, fur bristling. "Yes, yes, we get it, talking fox, so unexpected, scary. Fantastic. Tell me how to get out of here."

"How are you talking?!" Ichigo demanded. Naruto took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Have you ever heard of a Vulpes?" Both shook their heads. "Of course you haven't. How about kitsunes?"

"Uh, duh? That's the word for fox," Ichigo scoffed.

"Not a few hundred years ago," Rukia said without looking away from Naruto, who met her gaze evenly. "It used to be the word for "demon fox." Is that what you are? A kitsune?"

"We go by the term "Vulpes" now, but yes. It's the same thing."

"You're the origin of that energy from yesterday," Rukia suddenly said. "The one that I felt when Ichigo was arguing with Mr. Urahara."

"Yes. Sorry about that. I was testing something. What you felt was my chakra." He sighed at their blank expressions. "Think of it as my form of reiatsu. And yes, I know all about reiatsu and Soul Reapers, and how you both are death gods. I'm a demon. Don't look so surprised." Naruto glanced back and forth, inspecting the walls. "Now, back to my original problem…how do I get out of here?"

"The front door," Ichigo said, and Naruto shot him a sarcastic look.

"Thank you, genius. Now can you tell me where that is?"

Considering Rukia was almost as new to the building as Naruto himself was, Ichigo was the one stuck giving the most detailed instructions to the demon as he could, carefully going through them multiple times under threat of having his soul yanked out of his body by Rukia. Since the final bell was going to ring soon, he just got it over with.

Once Naruto was sure that he had the directions down, he thanked the two, and turned to be on his way.

"I'm still a little confused," Rukia called after the fox as he trotted away.

"Then ask Urahara!" Naruto responded. "He knows everything."

"Of course he does."

Naruto chuckled at the muttered response, his keen hearing picking up every word.

Using the directions, he quickly found his way out of the building. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting scent of garbage and oil on the air. Inside the building, the scent had been dampened by the smell of paper, perfume, and plastic. His nose had grown accustomed to the other scent. The return to the old, offending scent burned his nose, and made his throat tighten. It made his head spin, and made his stomachs roil.

'_This is ridiculous,' _Naruto thought as his chakra as well was upset. It wasn't because of the scent, though. There was something else on the air that was making his chakra buck like an untamed horse. Unceremoniously, he turned around, and marched right back into the large building filled with teenagers, the now-familiar scent washing over him and chasing away the smell of pollution. _'Might as well hide in here, then. Dammit.' _

A few hours later of intense boredom, Naruto was lounging on the tops of the metal lockers, his tail hanging off the ledge and his head balanced on his forepaws. His ear flicked absently. Who knew that doing nothing for hours would be boring? Okay, everybody. But still. It was better than having his nose burned right off of his muzzle.

"Don't tell me you're still lost," a voice snorted from below.

Naruto raised his head off of his paws, and stared down at Ichigo and Rukia, who in turn stared up at him. He sniffed, and wrinkled his nose.

"Of course not. I know exactly where I am." Well, he knew how to get out of the building. He didn't actually know _where _he was. Close enough. "Is it a crime to not want to leave?"

"No," Ichigo replied slowly, "but it is a crime to stalk people."

"I'm not stalking anyone!" Naruto snapped, then ducked his head as a few passing teenagers turned to glance confusedly at the awkward trio. "The air of your city just smells awful, alright?"

"Ah." Ichigo smirked. "So you're trapped in here because you're a delicate flower."

Naruto bared his glistening fangs, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He stood up abruptly, the tops of his ears just barely brushing against the ceiling above him.

"No, there was just something that I noticed that I wanted to clarify." Naruto jerked his head towards Ichigo's right forearm. "Pull up your sleeve."

"What?" Ichigo snorted. "Why?"

"Just do it, or I'll bite you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but he unbuttoned the cuff of his gray jacket, and rolled up his sleeve, muttering to himself in annoyance. He present his forearm to the demon. Naruto cocked his head.

Etched into Ichigo's forearm was a thick scar, pale against his otherwise tan and smooth skin. While it looked like a scar, it looked anything from natural. It took the shape of the outline of a circle near the crook of his elbow, with the outline of a star inside. Striking out from the bottom of the circle was a jagged mark, almost like a lightning bolt, that ended right on his wrist.

Naruto blinked slowly, and raised an eyebrow. He leapt off of the top of the row of lockers, landing nimbly on his paws. Taking Naruto's movement as a silent dismissal, Ichigo rolled his sleeve back down.

"And the reason for that was…?" he trailed off.

"I already said. Clarification." He turned is head to glance out of a nearby window, wincing and mumbling in his animalistic tongue under his breath. "That was all I needed. I'll be going now."

"You make no sense!" Ichigo called after the fox as he trotted off. Rukia swatted him on the back of the head.

"Oh, and like you do?"

_**:::That Night, Urahara Shoten:::**_

"How was your trip around Karakura?" Urahara asked with a grin as Naruto entered the little shack-shop. Naruto plopped down next to the blonde ex-Captain.

"Horrible," he grumbled. "Your city smells worse than a badger demon that hasn't bathed in a year."

"I'm guessing that's bad?"

"Horrid." Naruto rolled over onto his back, and stretched his forelimbs up past his head. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead. I'll give you another one, free of charge."

"You're too kind," the fox demon snorted humorlessly. He rolled over again. "Tell me what you know about Kurosaki Ichigo."

"The strawberry? His family owns a clinic in town, and he has an unusually high spiritual pressure, both for a human and someone of his age. It's what allows him to be a Soul Reaper without his soul being ripped apart whenever he tries to leave or reenter his true body. Now that I think about it, if Rukia hadn't given him her powers, he might have been able to become a Soul Reaper by himself. If he was given a little bit of training, of course."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked. "Particularly about the strange scar on his forearm?"

"Ah," Urahara sighed. "That. It's nothing, really. Not anything special."

"Then you shouldn't be bothered telling me about it." Urahara shook his head.

"I read in a book that I found in Soul Society's library long ago that there is going to be a War. The Last Great War, it was called. It was attached to a prophecy. The prophecy spoke of two individuals who would bear a mark, the same mark that Ichigo has on his forearm. The mark would bring a curse upon the bearers, where the fate of the world would rest squarely on their shoulders. They would have a choice: stop the war and sacrifice themselves, or sit back and watch as the entire world falls apart. But it said that, in order for the prophecy to come true, and in order for the War to start, there would have to be _two _beings that bore the mark, who would be living at the same time. There have been a countless number of beings that have bore the mark, but there was only one at a time. When there are finally two, it's said that the War will come no matter what, even if one or both of the mark-bearers are killed. Though, this is just a story I read in some ancient book. Who's to know if the book had any truth behind it?" Urahara looked to the demon fox. "Why ask, though?"

"No reason in particular. I noticed the mark. I was curious." Naruto opened his mouth to continue speaking, but a sudden crushing weight gave him pause, his throat constricting. His chakra began to fluctuate again, running out of check in his body, just as it had earlier that day. Urahara tensed, his grip on his ever-present cane tightening.

"What _is _that?" Naruto growled, his fur bristling. He bared his fangs. The feeling was odd, like that of a demon but _different. _A demon's energy carried the feeling of life with it, transmitting emotions like anger and hate. But this one didn't. This one was…blank. Empty. Hollow.

"That's the reiatsu of a Hollow," Urahara responded. The demon sprang to his paws, the fur along his tail puffing up so it was two times its original size.

"I'll take care of it." He looked to Urahara. "Do you think it'll be harmed by my chakra?"

"Probably not," the shopkeeper responded. "From what I understand, chakra is the energy of the living. Hollows are not alive, and they usually can't be harmed by anything from the World of the Living. You'd be better off leaving the Hollow to Ichigo and Rukia. They should deal with it soon."

"And while we wait for them to kill it, it'll cause destruction. I don't care much for humans, but being killed by a creature that is stronger than them, and that they can't see, just doesn't sit well with me. I'm no Soul Reaper, but I will still try to kill it." At the very least, he could stall the Hollow long enough for Ichigo and Rukia to show up.

"You'd be surprised," Urahara called as Naruto made his way for the open front door. He paused.

"What would I be surprised over?"

"You could be a Soul Reaper with the right training, just like Ichigo. You have a large amount of reiatsu, especially for someone that is still among the living." Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes.

"When demons die, they go to Hell. There's no reason for them to develop reiatsu. It's impossible. You're just feeling my chakra, Urahara." He continued on his way out of the shop, the shadows of the night beyond swallowing him.

"Maybe," Urahara muttered to himself, frowning. "Maybe not."

_**:::Karakura Park:::**_

'_It figures that I finally find a park in this damn city, and it's being destroyed by a rampaging death-monster,' _Naruto thought as he faced the giant gorilla-alligator with a face made of porcelain that was hunched in front of him. Up until when Naruto had stepped from the bushes to confront the beast, it had been smashing through a group of trees, and a playground placed not far from it. Now, though, all of its attention was focused on the little ball of demonic power.

Not waiting for the Hollow to attack, Naruto's lower jaw dropped, and he released a torrent of golden flames. They lashed out at the Hollow, clawing at its face and flesh, but nothing happened. It chuckled.

"**Do you really think that will hurt me?" **the Hollowasked, swatting away the flames as if they were nothing. **"I've never felt this power before, but I like it. You'd make a much better meal than that fake Soul Reaper that I came here for!" **The Hollow lunged, and with a yelp, Naruto dove out of the way, rolling off of his shoulder. The massive creature crashed into a tree, and before it could recover, Naruto attempted to use his flames again. Once again, they did nothing.

Grumbling in annoyance, he decided to try a different tactic. Focusing, he felt his Nex Glacies(3) in his right lung expand and contract, and with the action, a fast-moving blue cloud of mist shot from his mouth like a bullet. Wherever it touched, ice sprouted from nowhere, covering every surface that it could possible reach. Even as it completely encased trees and turned the grass into little, sharp, jagged needles, it did nothing to the Hollow.

'_This is ridiculous!' _Naruto thought, huffing. _'Urahara was right, I can't harm it. My chakra isn't even slowing the thing down! Damn it!' _

The Hollow was suddenly on its feet again, and was lunging, fingers as thick around as a fully grown human reaching to ensnare the fox demon. Its screech rattled Naruto to his core.

As Naruto leapt back and forth, hoping that his energy would outlast the Hollow's, a thought occurred to him. It was a dumb thought, a ridiculous notion, but it made sense. Not to anybody else, but to him, it was actually plausible.

Urahara's idea was actually plausible.

'_It's not, though!' _Naruto thought. _'Demons don't actually die, they _end. _No death, no death-energy. It's impossible!'_

But no other demon was like Naruto, either. While no demons could die, Naruto could. It was very unlikely, but it was possible for him.

As he dodged the lunges of the massive, empty soul, he focused half of his mind on searching through the massive reserves of his energy. He dug through it, completely ignoring all of his chakra that latched onto his consciousness, demanding that he just use it instead of digging through it in search of something that didn't exist. The thick energy was difficult to wade through, clinging to him, demanding more and more of his attention as he dug deeper.

And with that gain of attention on searching through his energy, came a loss of attention on the bigger problem.

And the Hollow that finally landed a blow.

The short claws on its thick fingers dug into his side, the force of the blow shattering two of his ribs and fracturing four others. The force of the blow sent him flying into a tree, which collapsed under the force.

What the Hollow wasn't aware of, was that the hit rattled Naruto's mind, both literally and figuratively.

And it knocked him directly into a massive well of energy that Naruto had never felt before, energy that was so light and free, it made him feel like he was walking on air.

Just as quickly as he had been thrown into the well of energy, he was yanked forcefully back out. But as his subconscious left the giant gathering of light energy, it created a tunnel through his chakra, a wide, gaping hole that led to the forefront of his mind.

Without even realizing it, Naruto shot back to his paws, and lunged. His claws became coated in an airy orange energy, wrapping around his claws and paws as he slashed them through the mask of the Hollow.

It screeched and fell, slowly disintegrating into small particles that vanished in the breeze.

For the longest while after the Hollow disintegrated and the energy around Naruto's claws disipated, Naruto stood silently, his sides heaving, blood trailing through his fur from a cut over his left eye. Finally, he blinked.

"Um, okay," he said slowly, confusedly. "What?"

* * *

There. There's the first chapter of _"Vulpes Alveus." _Damn, it's going to take a while to get used to that name! Sorry for the trouble, since the name is kinda weird…yeah. Anyway, my laptop's broken, so I still won't be too good at updating. I'll do my best, though. Only if I get enough reviews, though. I like reviews…right…alright, the numbered terms are below here.

**1** Rutilus – Crimson

**2** Eternal Flamma – Eternal Flame

**3** Nex Glacies – Death Ice

**Edit (October 13, 2013): Okay, so the chapter went up by about one-thousand characters from the original. And this editing thing is tedious. XD Oh well. There we go. Chapter one is edited. **

~ Kitsune-242


	2. Convulsus Os

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Well…here's the second chapter. I don't have much to say, really. Oh! Except one thing! My laptop is still freaking broken…I'll tell you when I fix it. Another thing, is that I got the word for water wrong. Apparently, 'Unda' is Wave, and 'Aqua' is water. From now on, I'll be using Aqua for water. (Seriously, all this Latin crap is hard, especially when you have to use a crappy Latin translator off of Google!). Thank you, **Anake14** for pointing out the mistake, and for informing me what the correct Latin word was. Thank you!

Lastly…yes…I'm still using Latin in here…so sorry for those who don't know what the hell I'm saying, it's giving me a sense of secrecy…and teaching me a new language while I'm at it!

_One _more thing! School's _finally _out for the summer, on June 8th. I _was _going to have a party to celebrate, but it started raining…screw mother nature. That's the only reason why this chapter is up. But instead of celebrating with a belated-party, I decided to make this chapter extra-long. Your welcome.

Word Count: 14,983  
Page Count: 2-frickin'-7

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Convulsus Os**

_:Dreamscape:_

_Naruto blinked, everything in front of him hazy. In front of him was a large field filled with grass that came up to his furry orange chest, with a large lake off to his left. An unusually large weeping willow hung over the lake, its long, whip-like branches gently brushing the surface of the water. The sky was perfect and blue, with large fluffy white clouds dotting it. The field seemed to stretch on forever, besides the large mountain that was on the far side of the lake, with a large waterfall that fed the lake an endless supply of water. Naruto blinked again. Three figures were standing at the top of the mountain, their bodies outlined by the bright sun that was behind them. Naruto opened his mouth to call out to them, but then stopped. The sky was slowly beginning to burn to a blood-red color, and the sun was shrinking, until it exploded outwards in a flurry of heat and flames. Slowly, from where the sun had exploded, a dark black hole began to expand, and out of the new black hole, came a horde of demons of all sizes, colors, breeds, and tails. They rained down to the earth, and landed with heavy crunches. Naruto froze as the many demons marched forwards at a brisk pace. He followed their path with their eyes, to where a large human settlement that resembled Karakura stood. _

_The demons snarled and snapped, roared and slashed, all the while getting closer and closer to the Karakura-look-alike. A line of demons, most of them small and weak compared to the other side, stood in front of the human city, with a mixture of humans with strange abilities and Soul Reapers standing among them. Naruto squinted. There was something that looked familiar…was that Ichigo and Rukia standing with the demons that were defending the Karakura-look-alike? Naruto looked back to the pure-demon side, and stared at the large leader. It was a giant orange fox, with nine orange tails surrounded by flames, and wings made of flames on its back. Its purple eyes were slowly bleeding red, and its golden irises were beginning to turn to black slits. The leader roared, and the demonic side charged. The other side charged as well, and clashed with the demon side. Humans, demons, and Soul Reapers fell…but they were all from the side guarding the city. Flames devoured the field in front of Naruto, and lightening flashed in the sky as Thunderbirds screeched to release their power. Naruto gasped. Thunderbirds, the helpers of Rokubi no Raijuu, the Six-Tailed Weasel Demon, and Lord of all Weasel demons, were only called upon in times of _war.

_Naruto flinched as the entire protecting side was slaughtered, and then flinched again as the city burned. Naruto walked through the carnage, looking at all of the dead bodies. Suddenly, something pierced his chest. Naruto looked down. A thick blade stuck from his chest. Naruto looked to the owner of the blade. It was…_Urahara?_ Blood was spilling from the corners of his mouth, and a large claw that had snapped off of a dog demon was protruding from his back, pinning him to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as blood began to fill his mouth. "I cant believe this…we sheltered you, cared for you, _trusted _you, even though you were a demon…and this is how you repay us…you get your demonic legions to attack the earth to destroy it!" Urahara spat, spitting globs of blood and saliva all over the ground. "You were supposed to be one of the saviors, working with the God of Heaven to _prevent _this war! Not be the one who brought it about!" Urahara's eyes began to dim, and Naruto dropped onto this side on the ground, feeling blood of many protectors seep through his fur, and soak his skin. Explosions and flames shouted loudly around them, but Naruto could still hear Urahara's last words. "Well, I'm glad that I was at least able to stop you…damn you, Kyuubi!" And then Urahara was gone, his head dropped back into the bloody dirt._

_Naruto's vision began to blur and fade, but he heard that demonic voice clearly in his ears. _**"You will bring this. You can not stop it. You were born for this single purpose…you were supposed to be the savior of the words…but you will be the destroyer. It is your destiny. You **_**will **_**bring this upon the world!"**_ Naruto's sight finally collapsed in on itself, and then everything was just…gone._

_**:::Outside World:::**_

Naruto's eyes flew open, and he shot to his paws. He looked around. He was in…some bedroom. Naruto looked down to his chest; no sword, and no hole. _Was that really just a dream?_ Naruto thought with shock. _It felt so _real!Naruto added, before looking around. His left front leg was wrapped in bandages with a splint keeping it steady, and white bandages were wrapped around the last section of his tail. Naruto's fur bristled. This wasn't Urahara Shoten…and he didn't know of any place like this…where _was _this? The door to the room opened, and Ichigo and Rukia walked in. "Hey. He finally woke up." Ichigo said smartly. Rukia raced into the room, and knelt down next to Naruto, interest in her eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked quickly.

"I feel fine." Naruto muttered. "Where is this place?"

"My house." Ichigo responded. "You somehow took care of a Hollow in the park before I could get there, and then just blacked out. It _looked _like you did, but when Rukia tried to pick you up, you went crazy, like you snapped or something. I had to break your leg to get you to stop. Not even that worked…but apparently stepping on your tail did. Sorry, by the way." Naruto blinked.

"…what?" He asked brilliantly. _I went crazy? …must have been about the dream…yeah, that was weird…_ Naruto thought. "Sorry." Naruto said. "Panicked. And sorry for the trouble."

"It was no problem. Dad and my sisters didn't really care. In fact, I'm pretty sure they were excited to help treat a fox…at least my sisters were ecstatic..." Ichigo said, then paled as a memory played back through his mind.

_:Flashback:_

_Ichigo sighed as he kicked open the door to his house, an unconscious fox in his arms. "Hey dad, I have a…patient for you…" Ichigo said, slightly uncertain. Isshin came flying around a corner, boxing gloves on his hands. _

"_ICHIGO! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE HOME, MY SON, AND-is that a fox?" Isshin said, the gloves somehow vanishing from his fists. _

"_Uh…yeah?" Ichigo responded confusedly. _

"_Well…why in the hell are you carrying a fox around with you…I'm pretty sure that's illegal…" Sparkles seemed to surround Isshin as a strange expression crossed his face. "But that doesn't matter, my son! We shall keep this fox, and I shall help you in your illegal ways, and we shall rob Karakura Bank-"_

"_DAD! I BROUGHT THE DAMN FOX HOME BECAUSE IT'S LEG IS BROKEN!" Ichigo yelled, effectively shutting his dad up. But not his little sisters. _

"_Fox? Where's a fox? Fluffy wuffy wittle foxy-woxy!" Yuzu laughed insanely. Karin just pet the fox's orange head, then grinned. _

"_Fluffy wuffy wittly foxy-woxy stew…" She said. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he edged away from his family while they all ranted to one another about their separate topics. _

"_I think I'd have more progress with a headless otter…" Ichigo said, and quickly made his way up to his room. "I'll do it myself then…"_

_:End Flashback:_

"…okay…so they weren't exactly ecstatic to help you…more like ecstatic for their own reasons…" Ichigo said, still pale. Naruto mentally chuckled at the idea of what might have happened.

"How long have I been here, exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"About three days." Ichigo responded. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Seriously?"_ Naruto asked. Ichigo nodded, and Rukia raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"I heal unnaturally fast, even compared to any other demon around…something that would take me a week would only take me about three or four days. Something that could kill another demon would only take me half a lifetime(About 500 years) to heal…which is still pretty long by my count. With something like this…I should have woken up a long time ago." Naruto growled.

"Well, it's still pretty impressive, since after my dad came back to his senses, said that you probably wouldn't wake up for six days, considering the amount of anesthetic we had to give you to keep you still when we were trying to bandage you up." Ichigo muttered.

"Sorry for that to." Naruto muttered in response. The two looked at each other, then look away, looks of annoyance on their faces. Rukia blinked with wide eyes.

"…you guys could be like cousins, if it wasn't for the entire species thing…" Rukia said.

"I am nothing like him at all!" Naruto and Ichigo shouted in unison, pointing either with a hand or a paw at the person opposite from them. Rukia sweat-dropped, but didn't say anything.

"Can I leave now, please?" Naruto asked.

"You can leave when your leg is healed." Ichigo responded, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"It is." Naruto deadpanned.

"Prove it." Ichigo demanded. Naruto jumped to the ground…and fell flat on his chest. He lifted his body up, and looked at his splinted leg. "See?" Ichigo asked.

"…that was certainly…odd…" Naruto thought out loud, and then punched the ground with his paw. His fur bristled, and he cradled his hurt leg with his other front leg. "Ooooouuuuuuch…" Naruto moaned, rubbing his broken leg.

"And my point is proven yet again." Ichigo said with superiority lacing his words. Naruto looked up at the taller human, and then stood up on his hind paws. When he did this, his head came up to about Ichigo's shoulder, contrary to when his head came up to his waist before. Ichigo gaped, and Rukia fell backwards onto Ichigo's bed.

"I can just walk back to Urahara Shoten like a human." Naruto said, his tail flicking angrily behind him. He looked mostly human…if you looked past the fox features, and his front legs, which were bent up against his chest in a reflex to standing up, and not having to use them. He began to walk towards Ichigo's door, when Ichigo cleared his throat. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you think it'd be weird to see an injured fox walking down the road as if it was a human?" Ichigo asked. Naruto blinked, and looked off into empty space. He _did _have a point. Naruto growled, and turned back around.

"Well, I don't want to stay _here_." Naruto muttered through his fangs.

"You don't have to. Just wait until you're more healed, and _don't _have to walk on two legs around outside to move around." Ichigo responded. Naruto glanced towards the window. "And don't think about jumping out the window. Rukia's apparently pretty good at putting up barriers." Ichigo said. Naruto glared hatefully at the boy, but walked back further into the room. He rubbed the back of his furry head, sighing.

"I guess I have to stay…" He grumbled.

"You know…when you do that…you look _almost _human." Rukia said. Naruto glared, and dropped back onto his three paws, keeping his fourth paw off the ground.

"That's obvious." Naruto mumbled. "Powerful demons can sometimes transform into a humanoid form." Naruto said a little louder.

"Really?" Rukia asked. "Can you?"

"Maybe." Naruto responded, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Rukia huffed with frustration, and Naruto mentally grinned. He loved causing problems.

"Then why don't you transform into a human? I'd make staying here a little easier." Ichigo said. Naruto looked to the side, his ears twisting around backwards on top of his head.

"…I don't exactly _like _morphing into a human…" Naruto muttered.

"Why not?" Rukia asked.

"I said before, and I wasn't just saying it to say it. Humans and me is _always _Childhood Trauma." Naruto answered.

"Why?" The raven-haired Soul Reaper questioned.

"You have a lot of questions, you know that?" Naruto barked, and Rukia grinned. "And I have the right to have secrets, this being one of them. Sorry, but I cant tell you. And I don't want to morph into human form. One, it takes a lot of energy, two, it's mighty painful, and three…I hate looking human." Naruto responded. He yawned widely. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."

_**:::The Next Day::;**_

"Can I go home yet?" Naruto asked around mid-afternoon the next day. Ichigo looked up from the homework that he was working on. Honestly, who assigned _fifteen pages _for an essay a few weeks before summer vacation? They were supposed to be _winding down_.

"Let me check your leg." Ichigo said, turning around. Naruto jumped up onto Ichigo's bed, and leapt over Rukia while she lay upside-down on the bed, scribbling pictures on her own homework. Ichigo carefully unwrapped Naruto's front leg, and carefully inspected it, bending it and twisting it. He sighed with disbelief. "I cant believe it. It's already healed." Ichigo said with slight shock.

"Mmhm." Naruto said shortly, pulling his leg back to his body. "So can I go? Urahara's probably scared shitless." Naruto said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, you can go." Ichigo said. Naruto nodded, and turned to the window.

"Oh…and about your sisters…just tell them their 'little foxy woxy didn't want to be made into stew so he ran away.'." Naruto said. Ichigo blinked with wide eyes. "I heard your sisters when you brought me here." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ah." Ichigo said, nodding briefly. Naruto nodded his head in thanks, and leapt out the open window. Naruto smiled with satisfaction as his leg didn't throb when he landed heavily on it.

_That's a good sign._ Naruto thought, and then trotted off, his tail waving. On his way back, he slowly to a stop, and stood in the middle of the empty street, letting the breeze make his fur rustle. That dream…it _had _seemed real...what did it mean? Was there going to be betrayal? …was _he _going to betray them? It didn't matter to Naruto that much; he hated the human race as much as he hated being called a 'Dog-cat'. In fact…he hated it even more. There had to be something written inside that dream that he had had a while back. Was Urahara waiting to assassinate him back at the shop? No…he would have done that by now…why was he leading, by the looks of it anyway, an army against the army of humans? So many questions were going through Naruto's head…he felt like he might burst from trying to find an answer to them all. But what stood out in his mind like a sore thumb, was what the disembodied voice had said.

_**You will bring this. You can not stop it. You were born for this single purpose…you were supposed to be the savior of the words…but you will be the destroyer. It is your destiny. You will bring this upon the world!"**_

That obviously had a deep meaning to it…but Naruto was never known for being able to figure tough things out. Naruto sighed, and shook his head. He couldn't think about this now…he was a Vulpes, for Rutilus' sake! They weren't supposed to worry about the future! Only about the present and past. That's why Vulpes were known for their knowledge…and their trickster nature. Naruto trotted on, picking up his pace so he would get back to the shop. He didn't have a good feeling in his gut…like something big that would majorly impact his life was coming. "Great." Naruto rumbled. "Now I'm starting to sound like some great sap. Cassius had more of an effect on me then I thought." Naruto sighed, and turned the corner into the alley that help Urahara Shoten. He walked inside, sighing heavily once more. "I'm ho-" Naruto began, but was forced to stop as a foot whizzed over his head.

"YOU'RE FREAKING LATE!" Urahara shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU! YOU RUN OFF TO FIGHT A HOLLOW, I FEEL SOME STRONG RIETSU FROM YOU, THEN YOU FREAKING VANISH! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LOCK YOU AWAY AND NEVER LET YOU OUT AGAIN!

"How do you have half a mind to lock me away…when you only _have _half a mind? I'm pretty sure you lost that as well." Naruto said calmly, blinking up at the taller man.

"I still want to lock you away so you cant run off anymore…" Urahara grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I blacked out, and I apparently received a broken leg and a trodden-on tail. Ichigo found me and brought me back to his house where he helped heal my leg and tail. I would have come back sooner, but he forbade me from leaving his house until I was completely healed." Naruto explained quickly. Urahara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"…you got a boo-boo on your tail?" He asked, his cheeks puffing as he tried not to laugh. A vein bulged on Naruto's head, and his right eye started to twitch. "Because someone…stepped on it?" Urahara finally gave in, and fell over, laughing hard and loud, and holding his stomach as he rolled around.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ICHIGO STEPPED ON MY TAIL, DAMN IT, AND YOU KNOW HOW CLUMSY HE IS! I'VE TALKED TO HIM FOR A TOTAL OF 12 HOURS AND I'M KNOWN HIM PERSONALLY FOR A TOTAL OF THREE DAYS, AND I CAN ALREADY TELL HE'S A CLUMSY PERSON, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Naurto yelled, waving a clenched paw at Urahara.

"A demon was unconscious for days because someone stepped on his wittle tail! HA!" Urahara continued, appearing to not hear Naruto.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Naruto grumbled. Urahara instantly stopped laughing, and looked to Naruto.

"Who crapped in _your _cheerios this morning?" Urahara asked. Naruto's eye twitched again, his anger twisting at the double insult. Not only did he hardly know what cheerios were in the first place…but Urahara also said that someone had 'crapped in his food'.

"I wasn't unconscious because of someone stepping on my tail, you idiot. And for your information, most Vulpes who have more than one elemental ability have one of their _important _elements _in their tail_. So of _course _it would hurt a lot. But that's not what knocked me out for so long. It was an overdose of anesthetic, so put those little thoughts about my tail doing me in for a while _out of your head_. And besides…considering what Ichigo said I did, that was the first time I had ever used anything like spiritual energy, so I have the right to be tired from first using, and first finding out I even freaking had it." Naruto said in a low voice.

"…oh…that changes a lot…" Urahara muttered, stroking his chin, then suddenly jumped. "Wait a second…I cant believe I _just _noticed this…but…you used _rietsu_." Urahara said.

"Yes, Urahara, I mentioned that before." Naruto sighed. A large grin spread across Urahara's face.

"Told you you had it."

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled, and marched towards his room in the back.

"You do realize that now I'll have to train you how to use it, don't you?" Urahara asked. Naruto flicked and ear absentmindedly, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because if you don't," Urahara said seriously "then your rietsu will tear you apart from the inside out." The two exchanged glances of complete seriousness, before Naruto glared, and Urahara burst out laughing. "No, seriously. If you don't, then your rietsu will continuously attract Hollows to you, and, even if you _are _a Vulpes, a Hollow eventually _will _get the best of you, and you'll get killed. And have fun with that." Urahara said. Naruto sighed, and began to walk back to his room. But this time, he was the one who paused.

"Urahara…quick question…do you have a bad feeling about tonight?" Naruto asked. "Like…something terrible is going to happen?" Urahara sighed, then nodded.

"Remember how I told you that Rukia gave her powers to Ichigo?" Urahara asked. Naruto nodded, and looked to the ceiling.

"Come to think of it…she was acting kind of strange while I was at Ichigo's house…" Naruto mused to himself.

"Exactly. Doing something like what she did is illegal by Soul Society's standards. I knew, and she knew, that Soul Society would send someone to come get her, and bring her back to Soul Society." Urahara said.

"And then what will they do with her?" Naruto asked, expecting something like 'ban her from the human world' or 'take away her Zonpaktou for a month'.

"They will execute her."

_**:::That Night:::**_

"They're going to _kill _her?" Naruto thought out loud quietly as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I cant believe they'd kill her for something like that…" Naruto sweat-dropped, and his face took on a comical look. "Not like I can talk…Vulpes kill Canis(1) and Lupus(2) demons when they steal food from our territory…" Naruto said, then laughed nervously. His stomach was slowly beginning to clench, as if something bad was happening, or going to happen. The air was getting heavy slightly, but then again, the air usually got heavy in Karakura Town. Naruto had always marked it off as something that happened in human settlements. It'd disappear eventually. True to his thoughts, a few minutes later, the weight disappeared, and all was calm again. Mostly. As it started to rain, Ururu opened the door to Naruto's room, stuttering her usual apology from behind her black bangs. Naruto rolled over, and stood up. "Does Urahara need me for something?" Naruto asked. Ururu nodded.

"He needs your help…down near the park." Ururu said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. I'll head down there now." Naruto said. As he raced his way towards the park, thoughts began to drift through his head. _Why is Urahara near the park at this time of night? Maybe it was a hollow…that weight was unusually high, even for a human settlement._ Naruto thought, and rounded his corner. He paused when his feet hit thick water. Naruto's nose twitched. _That's not water…_ Naruto looked down…and jumped away from the blood he had been standing in.

"Ah…Naruto…can you come here?" Urahara called from the shadows. Naruto carefully padded over, then froze at the brink of the shadowy darkness. Laying in the shadows, was a torn-apart Ichigo, and a slightly-battered boy with glasses. Urahara was hovering over Ichigo, a look of concern on his face. The glasses-bearing boy raised an eyebrow.

"A fox? What good will he do?" He asked. His question went unanswered.

"Naruto, can you come over here? I cant tell if Ichigo's good for transport back to the shop." Urahara said. Naruto cantered over, and quickly sniffed the largest wound on Ichigo's shoulder. Naruto looked to Urahara, and nodded his head. He glanced over to the glasses-wearing boy with slight concern. "Don't worry about Uryuu being here. He's a Quincy; I told you about them." Urahara said. Naruto nodded his head, releasing a sigh of relief. "I cant carry Ichigo without hurting him more…do you think you'd be able to grow larger and carry him?" Urahara asked. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Uryuu replied first.

"With all due respect, Mr. Urahara, he's a fox. They cant do much." Uryuu said. Naruto shot a piercing glare in the boy's direction, and nodded to Urahara.

"I'll do much more then that…" He muttered quietly to the man, and turned. He walked ten feet away, and Uryuu scoffed.

"See? You confused the poor creature. Now he's walking away." Naruto then turned back around, much to Uryuu's surprise…then began to _glow._ The aura surrounding him was golden in color, with wisps of orange rietsu mixed in. The air wasn't filled with familiar choking power of spiritual pressure; not much, anyway. The power in the air was more fearful, making all in the town have a sense of fear and insecurity.

The fur on Naruto's body bristled and became more hard and stiff, having the ability to pierce flesh if Naruto commanded it to. His spine cracked as it grew slightly longer, and then larger. His legs lengthened and grew more muscle, and his paws grew to a much larger size. His skull explanded, and his fangs grew so they protruded from his mouth. His ears grew larger, and his claws lengthened and thickened so they were constantly visible. He grew taller and larger, until he was four feet tall to the shoulder, and eight feet long (this is actually correct measurements comparisons for a fox, to…I should know, I did the math!). His white underbelly turned to a duller white, and the tip of his tail turned to purple once again. Finally, his single tail tore apart into four individual tails that grew back to the normal size of his first tail. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and flicked an ear at Urahara's wide eyes, and the nearly-fainting expression Uryuu wore.

"This good enough?" Naruto asked casually, his voice slightly deeper from his wider chest. Urahara nodded hurriedly, then pulled up a cross. Naruto rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Urahara, I have known you for who-knows how long. It's not like I'm going to attack you."

"Well, I thought you'd just grow, like, you know, a few inches bigger, not a few _feet_!" Urahara yelled accusingly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you think that Vulpes were really so small? This is still a small form to me, but we Vulpes usually stay this size in our Skulks (it's really a word, and that's really what a 'pack' of foxes is called.). If we went full size, humans would have found us years ago." Naruto said. He looked over to Uryuu. "We're not going to have any problem with him blabbing to anyone about this…" Naruto turned his head to Uryuu dramatically, and turned one large eye right next to him. "…right?" Naruto asked pointedly. Uryuu quickly shook his head.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" He responded frantically.

"Good. Urahara!" Naruto barked. "Is it safe to assume that the Soul Reapers came to retrieve Rukia?" Naruto asked. Urahara nodded grimly. "And the boy? He tried to help before Ichigo got here?" Naruto asked. Urahara nodded again. "And now I assume that Ichigo's going to want to go rescue her…the two should just date already…it's obvious they've got a 'thing' going on…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Most likely. But why would you care?" Urahara asked. Naruto shrugged his massive, muscular shoulders.

"Dunno." He rumbled. He turned around, and scooped Ichigo's body up in his five tails carefully.

"Hey!" Uryuu yelled, lunging forward.

"Don't worry, you idiotic Quincy! This wont hurt him! It's the easiest way to carry him without hurting him!" Naruto snapped.

"…I thought touching a Vulpes' tail would curse you…" Urahara said. Naruto turned, and began to stalk off.

"Nope…" He responded. "That's only if you _pull_ it. And Urahara, don't think about touching one of my tails, or pulling it. If you do, I'm going to rip your head off with the tail that you dared to touch."

_**:::A Few Days Later:::**_

Naruto watched with hardly any interest as Ichigo struggled to regain his Soul Reaper powers. Ever since he had first reverted to his demonic form, he had refused to transform back. It was way too uncomfortable, packing in something that was supposed to be around fifty feet tall into something that was only two feet tall. He just refused to do it. But to keep Ichigo…_less_ stressed out, Urahara had ordered Naruto to keep out of sight. So now we find Naruto, sitting alone on top of a tall pillar of rocks, watching as Ichigo got the shit beat out of him by a littler 'timid' girl. Naruto sweat-dropped as he watched. _…I probably wouldn't be doing to good, either, since I'd probably kill her if I fought back._ Naruto sweat-dropped again as Ururu punched a rather large hole in the ground. _…maybe…_ A black cat jumped up onto the pillar next to Naruto.

"So Urahara was right." The cat spoke. Naruto looked down to the cat, of which he towered far over. "There really is a Kitsune still alive." Naruto looked back to the small battle.

"Vulpes, Cattus, _Vulpes_." Naruto corrected.

"What'd you just call me?" The cat asked confusedly.

"Cattus. It's what we demons call cat demons. But we also call special cats that we highly respect 'Cattus'. Urahara's told me much about you…Yoruichi." Naruto said. The cat chuckled lightly in its masculine voice.

"So, Urahara told you about _me_. I'm so honored." The cat said. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he sensed no sarcasm in his words. "Do you also know that-"

"That you're a female? Yes, I know that to." Naruto responded offhandedly. "I also know that you and Urahara have been friends for hundreds of years, that you ran away from Soul Society because you were blamed for illegal experiments, and that you were a former Soul Reaper Captain…Squad 2, I think." Naruto added.

"…appears that I'm famous here." Yoruichi laughed.

"Nah. Urahara just likes to brag that he's got you as a friend." Naruto responded, and winced as Ichigo just barely missed a punch to the face. "…does this thing really work?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"How the hell should I know? He just came up with it last night." Naruto sweat-dropped, and palmed his forehead with his paw in exasperation. Yoruichi suddenly twitched. "…Hollow…" She muttered. Naruto swiveled an ear around, and listened to the high-pitched screams and stomping of the Hollow that was currently right next to Ichigo's school.

"Well aint that pretty." Naruto grumbled. Urahara appeared next to Naruto. The only reaction he got was a wave of one of Naruto's five tails.

"There's a Hollow-"

"I know that." Naruto muttered.

"…oh…good…that'll make this that much easier. Do you mind going to take care of it for me?" Urahara asked. Naruto stood up.

"I think you're just wanting me to break my leg again. I'm still not sure how I used that spirit crap the other day, Urahara." Naruto called as he began to stalk away.

"…well, figure it out!" Urahara yelled as Yoruichi jumped onto Naruto's back, meowing that she'd tag along to 'yell out pointers'. In Yoruichi-talk…it meant she was going to be rolling on the ground laughing as Naruto failed miserably at his task.

"Thank you, Urahara, for your deep-hearted concern." Naruto said. "…you _ass_."

_**:::Near Karakura High:::**_

Naruto walked after the lumbering Hollow, trying to remember how to use his rietsu (yes, I spell it wrong…trying to break the habit here!). Yoruichi was quietly laughing on Naruto's back, to which he'd occasionally 'flatten' her with his tail. He was counting his blessing that this road had been closed off because of the 'unknown explosions' that this Hollow was causing. Because of it, no humans were wandering the streets, allowing Naruto to be in whatever form he wanted, as long as he didn't tower over the buildings. But eventually a human Bomb Squad would come, ready to dismantle any of the other 'bombs', so he had to get his job done…and quick. The Hollows target: Karakura High. "Got any ideas, Foxface?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto twitched as one of his new apparent nicknames.

"No, I don't. I don't even know how to control my spiritual power…and my demonic chakra has basically no effect on this idiot…why don't you take care of it?" Naruto asked. "After all, you _are _a former Soul Reaper." Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"No thanks!" She said cheerfully.

"Of course not…" Naruto sighed, and looked around, trying to find something that might give him an edge against the giant Hollow. Naruto once again counted his luck that no humans were on the street. Seeing a giant, orange Corsac* fox walking down the road with five tails would _not _sit well with anyone. It apparently didn't sit well with the Hollow, either, because once it spotted Naruto, it whirled around, and charged. Yoruichi hissed in shock, and leapt off Naruto's back. Naruto stood rooted to the spot, shocked as well. Not many creatures dared charge a Vulpes…the other night, he had already been high on adrenaline…but now, he was adrenaline-free. And it was _not _good.

Naruto just managed to jump out of the way, right as the claws of the hollow sheared off some of his fur from his right side. Naruto spun around, and looked to his side which was now missing a few centimeters of fur. A thin sheet of blood was running from a shallow slash that was coming from a shallow cut going from his right shoulder to his right hip. Naruto looked back to the Hollow, snarling. "Creatures inferior to me are _not _allowed to make me shed my own blood!" Naruto yelled with rage, and shot forward. He stuck his leg out, ready to slash the Hollow like he had done a few days ago…but he just hit the Hollow, and bounced off as if he was nothing but a feather. "What?" Naruto yelled with rage.

"**Who's the inferior being, fox?"** The Hollow yelled. **"You cant even cut me!"** Naruto's eyes flashed gold, and then he snarled loudly, the ground shaking as he released a quick blast of demonic Chakra.

"You cant cut him unless you have a Zonpaktou. How'd you defeat the Hollow before?" Yoruichi called from the sidelines.

"Shut up! You're not allowed to comment if you aren't the one fighting!" Naruto snarled.

"_**This **_**is the great demon fox? They're nothing! You all should have stayed in the books, demon!"** The Hollow launched forward, and slashed at Naruto's throat and chest. Naruto ducked, and jumped in the air. He tucked into a tight ball, and then pushed himself through the air with thin layers of Chakra, before crashing into the Hollow's head. Naruto shot backwards, performing a quick back-flip, and landed smoothly on his paws. The Hollow was slowly climbing back to its odd-shaped feet, growling with annoyance. **"You're going to pay for that, you stupid fox!"** Naruto blinked, his eyes flashing gold again. Stupid fox…he _hated _being called that…by humans _and _demons alike…it reminded Naruto of _him_, the one who had turned Naruto's life into a living hell in both worlds…_Kyuubi_…

"I…am…not…" Naruto growled. "You think it's easy being cursed to be a Vulpes? IT'S NOT! Humans and even other demons are racist against us, and I'm sick of it! So you'd better _shut your mouth!_" Naruto yelled, his fur bristling and gaining a red edge to it. The Hollow had _really _stuck a nerve.

"**Ooooo. I struck a little nerve! Why not go get your mommy and cry into her furry arms, you stupid fox!"** Naruto froze, and his fur lay flat.

"…my mother?" Naruto asked, then chuckled darkly. "You _really _shouldn't have gone there, Hollow…" Naruto continued lowly. "_Nobody _is allowed to speak of my mom that way…" Naruto lifted his head, lightning bolts of gold going down his sides, from the backs of his ears, down his neck, over his shoulders and hips, and down to the tips of his tail. His eyes turned gold, and his pupils turned purple. Red sparks crackled around the tip of his tails, and his claws and teeth grew longer and sharper. Yoruichi blinked with wide eyes.

"…uuuuhhh…" She said simply. The Hollow backed away slightly.

"…**uh…demon?"** The Hollow asked.

"…you wanted a demon?" Naruto asked, and then glared at the demon, his jaws parted, and white smoke drifting from his mouth from the roaring fire in his stomach. Saliva dripped from his fangs, and once it hit the ground, the ground was eaten away, as if hit by acid. **"…now you've got one…"** Naruto said, his voice much darker and heavier, with a deep, malevolent edge to it. Naruto vanished, and the Hollow froze. It looked around, trying to spot the fox.

"**Where'd you do?"** The Hollow yelled. Suddenly, Naruto appeared tucked in a tight ball, spinning at high speeds, and fell with gravity, smashing the tips of his tails into the Hollow's back. To the shock of the Hollow and Yoruichi, the Hollow shrieked with pain, and fell over, a large burn sprawled across its dry back. Naruto vanished again, and reappeared underneath the Hollow, swinging his paw, and striking a slash in the Hollow's chest. Naruto lifted his paw, and licked the blood off his long white claws. The Hollow was on its back, flailing madly and screaming. Naruto jumped onto the Hollow's chest, and glared down at it's mask.

"**You insulted me and my mother…I'm not letting you get off with just being purified! **_**Vinco(3) **_**may have just purified you…"** Naruto looked off to the side, a soft expression on his face…but then his snarling expression returned, and he turned back to the Hollow. **"…but I'm not him!"** Naruto lunged forward, and sank his long fangs into the Hollow's mask. The Hollow screamed with pain as Naruto snapped up his mask, and swallowed it. Once half the mask was gone, the Hollow stopped moving, and remained still. Naruto continued to eat the mask with gusto, not even paying attention to the wailing sirens in the distance. Yoruichi walked forward carefully.

"…uh…It's not healthy to eat Hollow…" Yoruichi said. Naruto looked up, blood covering his maw, and a snarl drifting past his teeth.

"**You're lucky **_**Vinco**_** is coming…"** Naruto snarled as his fur began to retreat back to orange, and the rest of him began to melt back to normal. Naruto spat Hollow's blood out of his mouth. _**Hope you liked my gift, Vinco…now you can be more usefull…**_ Naruto thought, before he was completely back to normal, and collapsed on the disintegrating body. Yoruichi raced up to Naruto, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. This, however, was not the case. Naruto shot up, and began to spit globs and globs of Hollow blood from his mouth and throat. "WHAT THE HELL DID I EAT?" Naruto yelled, rubbing his paws on his tongue to get rid of the horrid green blood. "Disgusting disgusting disgusting disgusting…" Naruto moaned with slight annoyance, still working at getting rid of the green hue of blood that remained on his tongue.

"…uh…right…should I be concerned, or should I be totally okay with all of that?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I think that you should _probably _be okay with it." Naruto responded slowly. He looked around. "Where'd that Hollow go?" Naruto asked curiously, looking back to Yoruichi. The cat, in turn, raised an eyebrow at the Vulpes.

"You ate it." She deadpanned. Naruto looked to the clouds, a look of disgust on his face.

_So _that's _where the blood came from…_He muttered to himself. He suddenly blinked, and looked down to Yoruichi. "Wait a minute! IS THAT EVEN HEALTHY?" Yoruichi chuckled at the returned question, shaking her head slowly. She stood up, and began to trot back in the direction of Urahara Shoten. "Hey! You damn cat, answer my question!"

_**:::A Few Days Later:::**_

Ichigo blinked as Urahara straightened his posture. Blood was streaming from the side of his head, and he supported many small cuts and gashes all along his arms and shoulders. _Not even into Soul Society, and I already will have scars…_ Ichigo would constantly think, reminding himself that the scars would only serve as reminders that he had to get stronger with everything he had. All in order to save _her._ "Why're we stopping?" Ichigo demanded. "It's only been a few hours."

"A few days, actually. Five, I think." Urahara responded. Ichigo blinked.

"…oh…" He said simply. "You never answered why we're stopping."

"Because. Our ten days are up. You are going to be returning to school for a few days, probably one or two, and then you're going to come back here, sleep here, then leave." Urahara said.

"Good to know we have a schedule." Ichigo sighed.

"And it's one we're going to keep." Urahara responded. "Tessai, could you please bring Ichigo's body over here?" Urahara called, waving his fan in front of his face like he did so many times. Tessai dragged Ichigo's mortal body over to the orange-haired boy, then waltzed off, leaving the boy to slide into his body. "I'll have someone walk you home…hmmmm…ahh! I'll go wake him up." Urahara said, and waved for Ichigo to follow behind him. Ichigo jogged up to Urahara's side.

"I don't need anybody to walk me home. I'm fine, you know." Ichigo said. Urahara smiled as the two began to climb up the ladder.

"Yes, I am completely aware of that. But he's been sleeping for nearly an entire day. He's been working very hard; training longer then you have. 10 days without stop is quite a feat to pull off. But since he hasn't woken up, I'm beginning to think that he might have died." Urahara said.

"…and I take it you think that's a _bad _thing." Ichigo called up to the blonde-haired man.

"Well, yeah. If he _did _die…that means that 1) he left, and 2) he died without me or anyone else knowing it. Which, to me, is really bad. I have a reputation to uphold, you know." Urahara said. Ichigo scoffed silently as he pulled himself up onto the floor, and off the long ladder. How they always managed to get up the ladder without falling off, Ichigo would never know. Urahara quickly clopped over to a door, and threw it open. Inside the room, was what looked like a thick mattress on the floor, with someone sleeping on it, under a thick white blanket that rose and fell in time with the person's breathing. Urahara walked silently into the room, tiptoeing carefully, then carefully knelt down next to the person. He rolled the person over, and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, fur-face." He whispered. The person yawned, but didn't do anything else.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked, slipping into view of the person. The person laying on the mattress was a young male, with spiky orange hair like Ichigo, and three identical whisker-like marks that were dark, feral, and 'busy' on each cheek. Fangs poked out from underneath his upper lip. He was dressed in what appeared gray cargo pants and a white tank top. His arms, strangely, were wrapped tightly in white bandages, all the way from his individual fingers, to his shoulders. From underneath the bandages on his fingertips, poked long claws that absolutely would _not _stay under the bandages. Urahara grinned up at Ichigo.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked, then reached to the boy's head, and pulled a large spike of orange hair. Surprisingly, the boy's eyes snapped open, revealing purple eyes with golden pupils. Urahara pulled the spike up, and the boy rose with it, grumbling under his breath.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." The boy groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Ichigo gaped. The 'hair' that Urahara was pulling was one of two orange fox ears, and behind the boy, waved four orange fox tails. Ichigo just stared with a dropped jaw, as the boy stood with one eye closed, and the other eye open and glaring at Urahara. "Why'd you wake me?" The boy growled.

"'Cause I need someone to walk Ichigo home, and you're the one that fit the bill." Urahara answered.

"And you couldn't ask the two kids that are sweeping a dirt road? Why do you make them do that again?" The boy asked.

"Because. You need to wake up some time, might as well wake up when there's something that needs to be done. And I make them sweep the dirt to see how long they'll do it." Urahara said.

"Why?"

"…um…I was bored." Urahara answered truthfully. The boy blinked, the blinked again.

"Do you mind letting go of my ear?" The boy asked. Urahara quickly released the boy's ear.

"Sorry." He said hurriedly, which was only replied with the boy rubbing his ear.

"I'll take Ichigo home. Just let me get changed first." The boy pushed his fingers into a strange gesture, and with a swirl of gold, his ears vanished, and his tails disintegrated. His fangs and claws remained. "Done." He deadpanned. Urahara clapped his hands together.

"Great!" He said happily. "You two met, if I remember correctly." The boy nodded, but Ichigo grunted.

"Nuh huh. I've never met a fox-kid." Ichigo said accusingly. The boy raised an eyebrow, then palmed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I forgot you only knew me as a fox. My name's Naruto…the rest of my name is too long to say. I'm the fox that you met before. The Vulpes, or as you formally know from history, the 'Kitsune'. The one you helped; the one with the broken leg." The boy spoke. Ichigo pointed shakily.

"I thought you were a fox!" He protested. Naruto cocked his head.

"I am." He responded, sounding slightly confused. He turned to Urahara. "Is he trying to confuse me or something?" Naruto asked.

"What I _think _he means, is that he thought that you had the form of a fox." Urahara said. "Only, that is." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Oh. We Vulpes can transform into human forms, and then hide most of our fox features with one of our special powers." Naruto explained, and Ichigo nodded slowly.

"…but that's still creepy…thinking a human was sleeping at the foot of my _bed_." Ichigo said.

"But I'm not human." Naruto protested.

"But what if you were?"

"But I'm _not._"

"Are you going to sit here and play 'is and isnt', or are you going to walk Ichigo home?" Urahara asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and turned his purple-and-gold gaze on the man.

"When I come back, can I go back to bed?" Naruto asked. Urahara grinned.

"Nope! More training!" Urahara responded. Naruto sagged.

"Right. Come on, Kurosaki…" Naruto groaned, and tromped out of the room. Ichigo trotted after him, and calmed his pace when he finally caught up.

"Train for what?" Ichigo asked. Naruto jumped, seemingly surprised that Ichigo had asked him a question.

"Oh…this and that…" Naruto responded.

"He's coming with you." Jinta called as they walked past them. Naruto shot the boy a glare, and parted his lips slightly, releasing a powerful breath, flames shooting through the small gap between his upper and lower teeth. Jinta shrieked, and raced inside.

"Wait…you are?" Ichigo asked. Naruto sighed, and nodded.

"The fox is out of the bag, metaphorically speaking. I somehow got talked into going along with you to rescue Rukia…that, and I've taken a minor liking to her while I was staying at your house, and I found it wrong that they execute her for doing her job: protecting humans from Hollows by any means necessary. It wasn't cowardly, what she did, but rather extremely brave, giving up her powers, and doing something that could have killed her along with a group of humans." Naruto spoke with another heavy sigh.

"It's good to know I'll have a demon at my side." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"The again…" Naruto said, and Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow. "I've heard that Soul Society is extremely well-protected, and everyone there is powerful…and the execution might not have taken the usual one-month waiting period that Urahara informed me that it was…and I'm not sure demonic powers will work against Soul Reapers…"

"Is this supposed to be a pep-talk?" Ichigo asked drastically. Naruto paused, his mouth open, then closed it. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Just stating what I know." Naruto responded.

"…hm…what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked, attempting to change the subject, and get conversation back in the quite, darkening air as the sun began to sink towards the distant western horizon. Naruto cradled his left arm in his right, and stared at the bandages.

"Remember how I said that we lose _most _of our demonic features when we hide our obvious ones?" Naruto asked, smiling sheepishly again, looking more like a grimace than anything else. Ichigo nodded. "This is one of the features that I, personally, keep. Most Vulpes' just keep claws and fangs, sometimes foxish eyes, or pointed ears. Some of wider chests while having narrower shoulders. I keep claws, fangs, these whisker marks…and _these_." Naruto explained, lifting his arms. "I have to keep them covered…not many people would be calm with me looking like this." Naruto waved his arms for emphasis. "We cant make all of our demonic features disappear…we're lucky if we're able to get rid of _both_ our ears and tails."

"But what's _under _the bandages?" Ichigo asked. Naruto flinched slightly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Ichigo said hurriedly, and looked away, mentally punching himself in the head for asking in the first place. He heard a strange ripping sound, and then cloth sliding against cloth, and turn back to Naruto after a sharp claw tapped him. Ichigo blinked with wide eyes, but kept everything else hidden. Naruto's and hands weren't human at all. They were covered in orange fur, and looked more like a cross between human arms and hands, and the front legs of a fox. His hands were paw-like, with black pads in his palms, and long claws that curved down slightly like talons. Naruto continued to unwrap his arm; up past his elbow, which hardly resembled a human elbow at all, up his upper arm, which looked muscular enough to carry a heavy animal for miles, and then to his shoulder, which slowly faded from skin to fur, with his skin uneven and darker in some places, as if he had been burned severely. Naruto curled his strange fingers into a fist, and held up his arm in the strengthening moonlight, allowing the light to bounce off his orange fur, turning it fire-orange, and causing his claws to glint menacingly. Naruto's smiling-grimace returned.

"I'm the only Vulpes alive who's like this. Nobody else has a problem with their arms remaining demonic, like I do. It's not bad, so long as I don't show it to any normal human." Naruto said, and began to rewrap his arm. Ichigo watched as he carefully rewrapped his arm, and then his fingers, leaving only his claws in view.

"…so…you can _really _transform…" Ichigo muttered. Naruto chuckled slightly, and nodded.

"Either that, or you're insane." Naruto responded.

"You know, I've been considering that possibility myself." Ichigo suddenly informed the other orange-haired teen, making Naruto erupt in a surprising fit of laughter.

"It'd fit. Seeing ghosts? Fighting evil spirits as a super-powered soul with a katana? Meeting demon foxes who can transform but keep freakish arms? An afterlife where others are executed? Sounds like a mental asylum is calling your name." Naruto said. Ichigo shrugged.

"What about you? You're the one who 'thinks' that you're a demon." Ichigo laughed, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But I can prove it." Naruto spoke.

"How?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"Facts, man. Facts."

"That makes absolutely _no _sense."

"It doesn't have to. While people are looking at the preplanned facts chart, I'll be making a break for the door." Naruto said casually as they turned a corner.

"With your tail between your legs?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Naruto paused. "All four. I'd look stupid with a single tail between my legs, but three sticking out in the air." Naruto and Ichigo laughed again at the sudden mental image. Naruto paused, and looked up to Kurosaki Clinic. "You're home." Naruto sighed, then raised an eyebrow. _…alright…I actually _enjoyed _talking to someone…maybe I'm the one who's going crazy…_ Naruto thought absentmindedly.

"Yeah…Urahara said I'm going to be leaving within a few days…" Ichigo muttered.

"And he was right. Within one or two days, you and I are going to be heading into Soul Society." Naruto yawned quietly. "Heading into Soul Society to get slashed, stabbed, hacked, burned, frozen, sliced…wont that be _fun_?"

"…once again…you _suck _at pep-talks." Ichigo said.

"It wasn't a pep-talk." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yeah yeah. It was just 'stating what you know.'." Ichigo said without much interest. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Don't mock a Vulpes, kid." Naruto said, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow in slight interest. Naruto suddenly broke out in a huge, mischievous grin. "We tend to bite."

_**:::Two Days Later:::**_

Ichigo sighed as he picked up his books, and prepared to leave school for his home. Two days ago, Naruto had walked him back to his house for a reason that still escaped the orange-haired teen. Two days ago was the last he had heard from anyone regarding Rukia and Soul Society. It worried Ichigo; he thought he would have left by now. There wasn't much time to go and rescue Rukia, and wasting what time he _did _have to learn about factorial equations and whatnot was not something that seemed smart to him. He had begun to think that Urahara had forgotten about him…so it took him as a big surprise when he walked outside, and saw Naruto standing there in human form, his eyes half closed, and his bandaged arms crossed over his chest. "Does your school always take so long to let out?" Naruto asked when Ichigo jogged up to him.

"What're you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Ichigo hissed.

"Then they'll just think that I got into some accident. I look human, you know. Everything about my current appearance can be explained." Naruto responded casually.

"Can you explain the golden pupils?" Ichigo shot back. Naruto opened his mouth, then paused.

"…I'm still working on that one." Naruto responded rather quickly. "But I didn't come here to discuss if I have an excuse for everything. Urahara says that tomorrow, we'll be leaving for Soul Society. You wont need anything for the trip, so he wants us all to come straight down to his shop." Naruto said. Suddenly, Orihime ran up to the two. Ichigo froze, and Naruto tensed while growling quietly to himself.

"Hi, Ichigo! I got a call from Urahara! We're supposed to meet his escort here!" Orihime said, smiling brightly, then looked to Naruto. "Is this one of your friends?" Chad and Uryuu approached the two, and stood there, appearing to be waiting for something. Ichigo blinked with eyes triple their normal sizes.

"Wait a minute…WHAT?" He shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes, and pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"You're very foolish, you know that? You couldn't even tell that while _you _were training, so was everyone else. Your friends are coming with, and that's final. If you try to make one move to send them home, I'll rip your vocal cords out so you cant protest anymore." Naruto whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo swallowed deeply, and nodded his head in understanding.

"You're vicious…" Ichigo whispered back to the Vulpes.

"Only when I want to be." Naruto deadpanned, shoving Ichigo away so he'd have his own space back. Uryuu narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Ichigo, who is this? Why're you speaking to him when we have…places…to go?" Uryuu asked slowly. Naruto's eyes narrowed in reply, and before Ichigo could speak, a blast of killer intent and malice filled the air, all coming from Naruto.

"Do not be fooled…human." Naruto snarled. "I am no human like you…you think you're all high-and-mighty because you have spiritual powers. But that doesn't change the fact that you _are _still human…and an inhuman being like me will have no quarrel with ripping your throat out." Ichigo blinked, and whirled on Naruto.

"What's with you and tearing people's throats out, huh?" He asked loudly. Naruto turned to him, all aggression appearing to be gone.

"It's fun. We're going to Soul Society; you'll have plenty of people to practice it on." Naruto said. Ichigo turned green in the face, and began to sway slightly on his feet. "…you're not going to become sick from that, are you? That's pathetic." Naruto mumbled, and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on. "Anyway…I'm your escort to Urahara's shop. He's insane…thinks a Reaper's going to attack you on your way there…not like you cant defend yourselves." Naruto muttered. Uryuu, quickly recoiling from the previous jab at his human stature, glared at Naruto.

"How do we know you're really our escort? Urahara said that ours was unique. You just look like a normal human to me." Uryuu spat. Naruto suddenly spread a feral grin on his face, his eyes narrowing. His pupils lengthened into slits, and his fangs grew out. His whisker marks darkened even more, past what appeared to be possible, his hair became more feral and took on a fur-like appearance, and slowly, ever so slowly, his fox ears appeared out of thing air in his orange hair. The three that were not ready for this recoiled drastically.

"Unique. That bastard sure does know how to keep everything secret, waiting for me to do the damn honors." Naruto said, mirth lacing his words, along with a slight hiss. Ichigo pulled one of Naruto's fox ears; Urahara had pointed out some useful tricks without even knowing it. Naruto's eyes widened, and he reached up and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, trying to lessen the pain. "Stop that damn you!" Naruto barked up at Ichigo's hand.

"Stop scaring people. You just made a mother run for the cops. DON'T. START. TRANSFORMING. IN. THE. MIDDLE. OF. THE. STREET." Ichigo yelled.

"Fine, fine! Let go of my ear! I still _use _those, you know!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo released the ear, and Naruto rubbed it, glaring angrily at the other orange-haired male. "Anyway, it should have been obvious that I'm not human. What human has orange hair?" Naruto asked, still rubbing his ear while the other was twisted around backwards in displeasure.

"Ichigo has orange hair." Orihime said pointing.

"Yeah, well he aint human." Naruto muttered to himself, letting his hand fall back to his side. He side as his fox ears vanished once again. "Well, we better head off. I was sparing with Urahara when he told me to leave…" Naruto said the last as a mere afterthought as they began to walk, but Ichigo gaped openly.

"_You _were sparing with _him_? Isn't he good? He doesn't look like someone who can use a Zonpaktou, but damn, he _can_!" Ichigo said. Naruto shrugged.

"He seemed fine to me. A little slow, but he has powerful blows and-"

"You think he's _slow_? I usually cant even keep up with him." Ichigo said. Naruto raised an orange eyebrow at the Soul Reaper.

"That's normal, I guess. You're not trained, and used to human opponents. Vulpes' are quick in nature. We're not sly and sneaky like everyone thinks, we're just really quick on our paws." Naruto said.

"What're Vulpes?" Chad asked. Naruto looked up at the giant.

"Hm…I didn't think you could speak…Vulpes is…well…what I am." Naruto responded. "I'm a fox." He deadpanned for a blank finish. Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad all stared with blank eyes…then started to laugh loudly.

"A fox? I admit, your not human, but you're _not _a fox." Uryuu said. Naruto's eyes narrowed with annoyance, before Naruto turned into a shop they were passing, and came out a few minutes later with a full-length mirror. He, first, pointed to his shadow. What was seen shocked everyone, including Ichigo. It was the shadow of a fox with four tails, and much larger then any other fox. Naruto then walked to a moldy wall, and propped the mirror up against it. He backed up a good ten feet, then did a strange maneuver with his feet. He then pointed at the mirror, and when the four looked into it, they didn't see Naruto, they saw a giant, four-tailed orange fox with a demonic appearance, sitting calmly ten feet away, pointing at the mirror with a single, massive paw. As Naruto spoke, the jaws of the fox moved, as if _it _was the one speaking.

"Even though I'm in my human form, my shadow and reflection remain my smaller form." Uryuu suddenly paused, then whirled around, pointing.

"I remember you now! You're that fox that helped carry Ichigo away after he was injured!" Uryuu yelled, then looked back between Naruto's reflection, and Naruto himself. Naruto did the same, strange maneuver with his feet, and in the mirror, it showed the fox moving its paws to stand up. Naruto then nodded, and the fox followed his movement.

"Yes, that was me." Naruto responded. He walked up to the mirror, and bit his thumb with two of his fangs, making a stream of blood flow. He turned the mirror over, and drew a strange design on it. Within a millisecond of drawing the design that looked like a swirl with a snake under it, the mirror shrank to the size of Naruto's palm, and he slid it in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at the shocked expressions that the others wore. "What? You thought we demons didn't have our own special techniques? We are not labeled as 'creatures to be feared' in books and Bibles for nothing. We're _not _pushovers." Naruto said, and beckoned for the group to follow him once again.

"Why are you with Urahara, if you're a demon?" Chad asked. Naruto sighed.

"I left my skulk to learn more about the humans and everything they do. I wanted to learn about humans, Urahara wanted to learn about demons. We came to a compromise, and I've been staying with him ever since." Naruto responded.

"Have you learned anything useful so far?" Orihime asked. Naruto nodded.

"I've learned much about humans and their strange technology, and their money and whatnot. I honestly still don't understand, though, why you humans left your old cave-dwelling, cooking-over-the-fire methods that you had when I was much younger. Then again, you leaving the caves left animals and demons more territory…until you started to cut it down for your new, stone-built settlements." Naruto spoke.

"…cave dwelling? Dude, how old _are _you?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"Fifteen." Naruto deadpanned.

"No, seriously."

"I _am _serious." Naruto responded.

"Humans haven't lived in caves for hundreds of years. Not in Japan, anyway." Ichigo said. Naruto looked up to Ichigo.

"Did I ever say that we demons count our years the same way as you humans?" Naruto asked, and Ichigo clamped his mouth shut, thinking

"Oh…that makes sense…" He said slowly. "Wait a minute…I just noticed something…you have _four _tails…"

"You just noticed this? I thought you noticed two days ago." Naruto muttered.

"I did, but I never processed the thought." Ichigo sighed. "How come you have four tails?"

"Demons, at least, the nine main demons, can grow a certain number of tails, according to their race and power." Naruto explained. "Each demon race has a Demon Head, or Demon Boss, formally called Bijuu. Truthfully, that's the only Japanese word that the Demons use now. Anyway, each demon boss that has a high number of tails is stronger, and each Bijuu cant grow more tails then what their race can grow in all. There's the One-Tailed Raccoon-Dog, Two-Tailed Cat, Three-Tailed Turtle, Four-Tailed Dragon, Five-Tailed Dog, Six-Tailed Weasel, Seven-Tailed Badger, and Eight-Tailed Snake." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute…you didn't mention Fox…does that mean that your race isn't one of the nine main…and you didn't name them all." Uryuu said.

"I know. I belong to the race that rules all the demons, the Foxes, known to you as the Kitsunes, but known to the demons as the Vulpes. Our King, and the Demon Lord, is the nine tailed fox, given the title of Kyuubi. There is only one nine-tailed fox born every million years, and when that fox is born, they are immediately declared the successor of the previous nine-tails, once that demon dies. But sadly, Kyuubi disappeared a while ago, and a successor has failed to appear since. Many demons are thinking that the Vulpes race is going to fall…" Naruto trailed off in deep thought. "But that doesn't really matter. I don't really care what's going to happen to the other Vulpes." Naruto said absentmindedly, waving his hand in dismissal.

"What? Why? Don't you care about your own kind? Your family?" Ichigo asked.

"My family…hm…never knew them." Naruto deadpanned, and the four stared at him with jaws agape. "I was told they both died. My mother died, actually, and my father disappeared. It was a strange date for him to disappear to…my mother died the day I was born, and my father disappeared a few minutes after that. That's not the problem, though. I don't care about the others because the demons think that the humans have plagued the planet, and think that we should just go an kill them off to leave the planet to demons, since we _were _here first." Naruto said.

"…but…but…don't you agree with them?" Orihime asked.

"I honestly…" Naruto began, and the four waited with baited breath "…couldn't care less." Naruto finished, and the four sweat-dropped. "It doesn't concern me what they want to do. I just ignore them all anyway." Naruto waved a hand in dismissal.

"Is that becoming a habit of yours or something?" Ichigo asked with exasperation. Naruto smiled slightly.

"…maybe…possibly…yes…" Naruto answered quietly, before his smile fell. They had arrived at Urahara's shop. "We're here…Urahara should be down in the training room. I'll take you all there." Naruto said, and reached his hand forward to grab the door. He suddenly paused, and his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Wait a minute…he _never _closes the front door during the day…" Naruto said slowly and quietly. His nose twitched, and his eyes narrowed even further, even though it had appeared and impossible feat moments before. Naruto opened his mouth, but never got word out, for a foot suddenly smashed down the door, and Naruto along with it. Naruto skid across the ground, Urahara standing on his chest with one foot, an insane look on his face.

"You let your GUARD DOWN!" Urahara shouted after Naruto had stopped sliding. Naruto flung the man off his chest, and rolled onto his chest, and jumped into a crouch, before flinging himself at the blonde man, his hands outstretched and claws bared. Naruto began to slash diagonally from every direction, trying to slash Urahara in the chest or face, while the blonde man just smiled and dodged backwards away from the enraged Vulpes.

"I'm to KILL YOU." Naruto snarled.

"Hey! I finally found someone who gets angry quicker then Kurosaki-san!" Urahara laughed joyously.

"An angry Vulpes is not a good thing, Urahara! We tend to be quite vicious when we're PISSED." Naruto growled back to the man.

"As much as I _love _to see Urahara get the shit clawed out of him…" Said a sudden new voice. All paused, with Naruto in mid slash, sparks flying from his claws for some unknown reason. "…we _do _have something to do, you know. Naruto, kill him later. Urahara, annoy the fox later tonight when you will undoubtedly be keeping him awake." A sleek black cat padded quietly out of the shadows. Ichigo gaped at the talking cat, while the others slightly fidgeted. Urahara wilted at his antics being cut short, while Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth to speak, but the cat cut him off. "No interrupting, Kit." The cat said. Naruto's eyes narrowed further.

"What if I don't want to listen to a kitty-cat?" Naruto questioned. The cat grinned at the coded, spoken challenge.

"I'm older then you, so you must listen, Fluffy-wuff." The masculine-sounding cat meowed with a slightly rough edge. Naruto bared his fangs shortly.

"I'm older then you, Pussy."

"You don't look it, Dog-Cat."

"You don't look hundreds of years either, and yet you are. Demons age differently, even from the dead. We look young, while we are thousands of years old. You have no idea of my true age, so I render your argument invalid, you Stray Cat." Naruto said. The cat opened its mouth to speak, then paused, before closing its mouth again.

"…I'm all out of insults." The cat said, hanging its head in defeat. Naruto's eyes shone with superiority, as if he had just won a battle for dominance. For all anyone else knew, they _had _just battled for dominance. Naruto glanced to Ichigo's confused and shocked expression.

"That's right. You don't know her yet. And before you argue about anything, yes, she's a she, contrary to what she sounds like. Her name's Yoruichi. That's all you need to know about her." Naruto said, then bent over and picked Yoruichi up by the scruff of her neck. "She's just a harmless Kitty-Cat Pussy." Yoruichi began to claw at the air between her and Naruto's face.

"Turn into your human-appropriate Fox Form and see who's a harmless Kitty-Cat Pussy, you MUTT!" Naruto glared slightly at the cat's banter.

"Aint no mutt. Let's go see how you can fare against gravity." Naruto said, and stalked inside. Everyone looked to Urahara, who in turn looked to them.

"…uh…are you guys worried about that as much as I am?" Urahara asked. The group raced inside, and reached the back room just as Naruto dropped a burlap sack into the hole that led to the underground training room. Naruto stared, his purple eyes blank, as the sack shrank quickly, until a sickening crunch sounded, and a burst of dust shot into the air. "Naruto!" Urahara moaned. "Do you know what you just _did?"_

"I dropped a cat tied up and gagged in a burlap sack down a 100-foot drop." Naruto deadpanned. Apparently he still didn't understand rhetorical human talk…

"I never would have guessed." Urahara muttered.

"Then you are blind and stupid." Naruto sighed. …or sarcasm. "She's in a gigai anyway. It wont matter." Naruto scoffed. Urahara looked away whistling. "She _is _in a gigai, right?" Naruto asked. Urahara laughed nervously. Naruto's face adopted a blank look. "Smart. I'll go see if she's okay." Naruto bent over and grabbed the first rung of the ladder, and swung himself down onto the ladder…then just let go. He plummeted twenty feet before he grabbed onto another rung of the ladder, being jerked painfully back upwards. He repeated this until he reached the bottom, then waited for the others to finally get down the old-fashioned way. Naruto held the flailing bag a foot away from his body, poking it every so often with a stick. "Good news: She's still alive. Bad news: She wants to kill me. Solution: …please don't let her out of the bag." Naruto said. Urahara stared at the bag, and pointed blankly.

"Nobody touch that bag. With my luck, she wont be able to find you, so she'll take her anger out on me." Urahara clapped his hands. "Anyway! Dinner time! Venison provided kindly by Naruto." Urahara said. Everyone looked to him, and he shrugged.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Why must everyone react like this when I go hunting? You, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, those people who same me carrying a bloody deer through town…" Naruto listed. "Alright, the last is explainable since I was covered in blood and in human form, but still…"

"Wherever you're from, I'm sure the humans are more used to seeing bloody people walking around with giant deer slung over their shoulder." Yoruichi called from inside the bag. Naruto shook his head almost cheerfully.

"Nope. Such an act is the sign of the Demon Lord's return." Naruto responded. The group began to walk towards the center of the training area, with only Urahara, Naruto, and Ichigo not looking around, amazed, at the amazing scenery.

"Can you let me out now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Are you still mad I threw you down the ladder?" Naruto asked in response.

"Duh."

"Then you aint gettin' out." Naruto barked, and threw the bag down by a large pile of logs, begging to be lit ablaze. Yoruichi hissed in anger from inside the bag, but she was soon forgotten when Tessai rolled out a large chunk of meat that was still sizzling from being cooked elsewhere.

"Food's ready!" Tessai called. The group of four grinned, and Naruto looked away, many subjects of thought rolling through his mind. But the largest one, was: _How are we going to rescue Rukia, exactly?_ Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when Ichigo shoved a chunk of meat under Naruto's nose. He was chewing on what looked like a rib, with his scowl shallower than normal.

"You hunted the food; don't you want any?" Ichigo asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I already ate a soldier pill." Naruto responded. Ichigo blinked, his jaw moving up and down as if to talk, even though no sound came out.

"…alright…what the hell is that?" Ichigo asked. Naruto sighed, and ran a clawed hand through his spiky orange hair.

"In the land I came from, the humans made these special pills for themselves. They're called Soldier Pills. They give a burst of energy, and also can be the replacements for food. I've managed to make them differently, so they replenish my demonic energy. Regular Soldier Pills don't do that. I ate one of those, so you and the others can eat all the venison to get ready for the rescue mission tomorrow." Naruto responded, then twitched. "That, and I don't think Urahara's going to give me time to eat before he comes after me again…" Naruto added, seemingly as an afterthought.

"Why would he come after you?" Uryuu asked.

"'Cause he likes fighting me. He thinks my fighting style is 'wild and animalistic', and he thinks it's exciting to fight someone who battles like that. They're not that intense or hard, but they are very adrenaline-pumping, since Urahara never holds back and I do." Naruto responded. Right as he said this, Urahara jogged up, holding his cane, and holding a large sword in his other hand.

Naruto looked at the sword, and a small smile flash on his face briefly. Urahara grinned, and threw the sword at Naruto. The orange-haired Vulpes caught it deftly in his hand, and swished it once through the air, the blade whistling happily as Naruto swung it carefully. The Vulpes looked up to Urahara. "Then this confirms our sparring is still on?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew the answer as Urahara gripped the cane further down its shaft, and then the curved, U-shaped handle. Urahara, who had been grinning already, grinned even wider. He didn't do anything to respond. Instead, he resorted to slowly drawing a long, thin blade from his cane, with the shaft being the sheath, and the curved handle being the hilt. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to be fair this time?" Naruto asked. Urahara grinned even more, even though it appeared impossible with the size of his current grin.

"Hmmmm…nope." Urahara responded. Naruto sighed as he threw his sword back and forth in his hands.

"I figured as much." Naruto held the sword tightly in his right hand, freeing his left, which he clenched into bared claws. He crouched. "Then come on." Urahara looked down at his sword, his eyes becoming deadly serious.

"Awaken…Benihime!" He ordered. Instantly, his sword morphed into a beautiful Zonpaktou with a single red tassel hanging from the pommel of the hilt. Naruto's eyes twitched, and he vanished with a buzz of electronic sound and a small shockwave that ripped through the area. Urahara vanished with the familiar 'whoosh' sound of a well-preformed Shunpo.

"I cant believe it!" Ichigo whispered. His three friends looked to him, confusion on their faces.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Naruto! He had a Zonpaktou!" Uryuu gaped, while Orihime and Chad still looked oblivious.

"…a…what?" Orihime asked.

"A Zonpaktou is a sword that comes from the soul of a Soul Reaper. They're supposed to be the ultimate weapons…how could a _fox _have one?" Uryuu explained, muttering the last mostly to himself.

"I don't know, but I _do _know, that something isn't right with him. I know what a Soul Reaper's Spiritual Energy feels like, and that _wasn't _it. He felt more malevolent, but that's a demon's power. At least, that's what Urahara said earlier. But…there was another power there that was choking and overwhelming…this is all too confusing." Ichigo whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. He watched as the two blurs, one green and one orange, shot around the field, clashing crazily together, before bouncing off, and vanishing behind one of the rock pillars.

"I cant even follow this." Chad muttered to himself, and Orihime and Ichigo nodded in agreement. But Uryuu was watching with wide eyes, his eyes darting around.

"Uryuu…are you _following _them?" Ichigo asked with shock.

"Yes…but just hardly." He responded. "They're both amazing. Mr. Urahara's fighting like someone who's working with a partner who they've been working with for a long time…and the Vulpes is fighting like an animal. He stops himself from sliding on all fours, and he lashes out viciously, as if the Zonpaktou was merely an overly-large claw." Uryuu explained. "Mr. Urahara just tried doing a down slash, but the demon parried…and countered with…a roundhouse kick to the legs, but since they're in the air, Mr. Urahara's spiraling towards the ground…oh, he recovered, just on time…that part was a little blurry, but I think Urahara landed a hit on the fox's arm…" Small specks of blood splattered the ground underneath the orange blur. "…yeah, he definitely got caught on that last attack."

"Damn! I wish I could follow this to!" Ichigo cursed, stomping his foot. Suddenly, a rock pillar off to his left exploded outwards, shards of brown rock flying everywhere. Dust billowed into the sky, and Naruto's Zonpaktou came shooting out, lodging itself, blade-down, into the dirt. Naruto pushed himself out of the wreckage, shards of rock sticking out of his body at random places. Urahara reappeared twenty feet away, his eyes large.

"…uh…oops?" He offered slowly.

"Yeah. 'Oops'." Naruto muttered. He pulled a foot-long spike of rock from his side, and pushed demonic chakra to it, making it glow orange briefly, before the cut began to heal at a rapid pace. Naruto glared as he continued to pull rock spike after rock spike from his body. "That's the third time you've done that in three hours, including when we were sparring before I went to go get Ichigo and the others. I'm don't sparring with you."

"Awe! But sparring with you is-"

"Tiring? Taxing? Aggravating?" Naruto offered.

"Fun!" Urahara protested.

"If throwing fifteen year olds into rock pillars is fun, then you're nearly as morbid as I am." Naruto said. He walked over to his Zonpaktou, and ripped it from the ground. He held it to his back, and then with a bright flash, it was gone. Ichigo pointed.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, then repeated it, more frantically.

"Urahara was able to pull my Zonpaktou from my soul without me having to leave my body." Naruto responded. "By applying spirit energy to my Zonpaktou, they'll go back into my body, and to my soul." Uryuu raised an eyebrow.

"'They'?" He asked.

"Mmhm." Naruto responded blankly, dusting off his pants. "We might want to get to bed. It might not look like it, but it's late right now. If we want to leave early tomorrow, then we'll need to go to bed now."

_**:::A Few Minutes Later:::**_

After a few minutes of bickering and arguing, everyone who would be participating in the Rukia Rescue was laying in a circle around an unlit pile of logs. Yoruichi was still inside the burlap sack, but had appeared to have finally fallen asleep. Ichigo was just slipping into his sleeping bag, when he noticed that Naruto was crouched by the fire. "Hey." He whispered. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"I'm lighting the fire." Naruto whispered back. He turned back around, and clenched a fist around his mouth. He inhaled deeply, then released all his breath slowly, a small orange glow squeezing past his fingers. He opened his fist, revealing a ball of fire that crackled and leapt towards the sky for a few inches. The flame hovered about three inches from Naruto's cupped right hand, and let off more light than natural. Naruto put his hand to a single log, and with a sudden pop, the fire leapt from Naruto's palm, and lit the entire pile of wood, creating a large, warm bonfire.

"How'd you do _that_?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the fire, and then at Naruto's palm, which was not scorched in the lightest.

"It's an ability only we Vulpes have." Naruto responded. He clenched a fist in front of his mouth, and blew again, creating another ball of fire in his hand. He held it out for Ichigo to take. The Reaper shot Naruto a strange look that clearly said '…you insane?'. Naruto chuckled. "Take it. Don't worry, it wont burn you unless I will it to." Naruto said. Ichigo slowly took it in his hands, and marveled as the fire hovered a few inches from his own palms, not burning him in the slightest, even though he could feel the base of the flames invisibly licking at his skin. "We Vulpes (Don't know if I already said this!) have a second stomach that is devoted completely to housing our Eterna Flamma; our Eternal Flame. Only Vulpes with the attribute for fire have this second stomach and Eterna Flamma, though. This flame is very important. It warms our bodies, and gives us the ability to manipulate our own person fire. We cant control fire that we didn't create ourselves, and we cant control a different Vulpes'. If this flame in our second stomach goes out, then we forever lose the ability to breathe fire and control it." Naruto explained. "If we will our fire to harm someone, it will. If we will it to be as violent as a raging, starving lion, it will. But if we will it to be as delicate as a soft breeze or silk, then it will be, and anyone will be able to touch it, even a human…and a Soul Reaper." Ichigo tossed the fire in the air, and then caught it. He grinned. He gently threw it into the blazing fire, giving the fire more light. He turned to Naruto.

"I am _so damn happy _we have a Vulpes on our side. I doubt any Soul Reaper will be expecting you." Ichigo said. Naruto suddenly grinned a true, genuine grin.

"They wont be expecting either of us."

_**:::The Next Morning:::**_

The Senkaimon was open. Ichigo had already left his body. Everyone was ready to go. Except two people. One, was Yoruichi, who was currently clawing her way out of the sack that nobody had helped free her from. Second, was Naruto. His Zonpaktou was still with his Soul…and he was still in his body. Ichigo kindly pointed this out, and Naruto jumped, surprised anybody had noticed. "What? Were you planning to just run in in your natural body?" Ichigo asked. Naruto blinked.

"It's was a possibility…but I forgot myself. Urahara, let me see your stick." Naruto said. Urahara pouted childishly.

"It's not a stick! It's Benihime!" Urahara protested.

"Compared to Zangetsu and _them_, she looks like a stick." Naruto muttered, snatching the came away. He lifted it, and jammed the end of the cane to his forehead. With a loud pop, Naruto backpedaled from his body, allowing it to slump forward, motionless and lifeless. But what greeted everyone's eyes was _not _a Soul Reaper. Ichigo knew what this was, but had forgotten the name…but Uryuu knew what it was, for he muttered the title.

"Arrancar." He whispered. All turned to look at Uryuu, before looking back to Naruto.

Naruto wore a bleach-white hakama with a black sash around his waist, and no shoes or socks to shield his feet. Over his torso, was a white vest with a thick black armor-like tank-top underneath. A section of the left upper half of the vest was missing, along with the tank-top, revealing part of Naruto's chest, and a large, two-fist sized hole that went all the way through his chest. Around Naruto's throat was a choker necklace of interlocking fangs about two inches long and half an inch wide. His fox ears were in his hair, twisted around backwards. His long and wide Zonpaktou was strapped to his back, with the hilt coming over his right shoulder.

"Arrancar?" Orihime asked.

"Besides Hollows and Soul Reapers, there are two other soul creatures with soul powers. There's Vizards, which are Soul Reapers who have gained Hollow powers…and Arrancars, which are Hollows that had removed a section of their mask to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper." Uryuu explained.

"…he's right…and Naruto's an Arrancar." Ichigo spoke.

"Argue all you want, I cant change the fact that my soul is the soul of a Hollow. Be happy that my soul isn't _in _Hollow form. Urahara didn't like it too much, which is why he made me rip off part of my mast for this." Naruto said, motioning to his humanoid body.

"Naruto accidentally ate part of a Hollow a few weeks back, and because he ate that Hollow, and had his own spiritual power to begin with, his spirit morphed into a Hollow. When I started training him, he was a full Hollow. But I managed to convince him to become more powerful by taking off part of his mask to become an Arrancar." Urahara explained as he walked over to the Vulpes. He suddenly snatched Benihime away from Naruto. "My stick."

"Told you it was a stick." Naruto snorted, causing Urahara to glare angrily at the male.

"So…we're traveling with an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"Like it or not, I cant change. I would if I could, but I cant. I'm not evil, like Yoruichi over there thinks I should be." Naruto suddenly grinned, revealing his massive fangs. "And I'm going to scare the shit out of the Soul Reapers. An Arrancar running around their stronghold…" Naruto mused. Ichigo shrugged.

"I wasn't going to protest. I was just confirming it. Now…let's go." He said. Naruto nodded, then declared:

"We're going to shake Soul Society to its very core!"

* * *

*This is just a special note. A Corsac fox looks kind of like a mix of an Arctic Fox and a Red Fox. If you want to see a picture, go to Wikipedia, and look up Corsac fox**. **It makes everything so much easier…since you know what Naruto looks like. Just take the Corsac fox, and turn it unnatural-orange. I'm going to be mentioning his fox breed quite a few times, and knowing what he looks like will help…a lot. Another comparison! An albino red fox! There yah go.

My Laptop is still broken…*cries*. But my daddy ordered the right crap to get it fixed, so within a few weeks, I'll probably be updating like, once a day. I hope this chapter wasn't too long. I decided to make it really long to celebrate school being let out(yesterday.) The only reason it's up so late is 'cause…well, I was busy. Um…the second chapter should be up within a week or so. Keep an eye out for chapter three!

**1** Canis – Dog  
**2** Lupus – Wolf  
**3** Vinco – Master

_~Kitsune-242_


	3. Incursio

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. This will be the official third chapter. I don't really have anything to say, besides the fact that my laptop will be fixed relatively soon, so I'll just cut the crap and move on. (Sorry if some crap is screw up. I typed this chapter on two different computers at once, so it kinda is screw up a bit!)

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Incursio**

_**:::Inside the Senkaimon:::**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo screamed, his arms pumping as he ran at full speed through the oozing purple halls of the Senkaimon. His friends were around him, with Naruto running up ahead with Yoruichi, his own arms swinging smoothly as his legs pushed himself forward at inhuman speeds, without using the Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo, called Sonido. "YORUICHI, WHAT IS THAT THING?" Ichigo yelled, pointing over his shoulder at a giant bullet train-shaped object that had a giant circular light high up near its top. The object was flying towards them at faster speeds then they were running, its sides grinding against the walls of the Senkaimon.

"It's the cleaner! It only comes through here every seven days! And it's just our luck that today is the day!" Yoruichi called over her shoulder, panting as she forced herself to run even faster.

"Wouldn't you know when the cleaner was coming through here?" Naruto asked, his purple and golden eyes looking over to the shorter cat. The Rescue Squad fell silent, then all glared at Yoruichi.

"Damn it Urahara!" Yoruichi cursed, her eyes shining, promising death to the blonde man once they all got back. Naruto grinned, his fangs gleaming, at the idea of Urahara's bloody insides being thrown about by Yoruichi and her curled claws. It would be interesting to see…hopefully he was in a gigai. Otherwise…Urahara would have a _lot _of fun being reborn...

"Uh, it's getting closer!" Uryuu called from the back of the pack, speeding up by half a mile, and pulling up next to Chad and Orihime. Ichigo reached up to Zangetsu's hilt, ready to draw it and attack the cleaner, but Yoruichi flicked his shin with her black tail.

"Don't reveal your spiritual powers to the cleaner, or it'll blow you to smithereens! Just keep running! Look! We're almost there!" Yoruichi called, motioning up ahead with her ears. Orihime suddenly put on a determined face, and spun around, running backwards at a swift pace. She touched her Hairpins on either sides of her head, and called out:

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" She cried. A triangular glowing orange shield appeared, and the cleaner smashed into it, grinding against the barrier. Orihime smiled triumphantly, while Naruto sighed, and palmed his forehead with his bandaged palm. Orihime's smile faltered as the barrier began to crack. Suddenly, the barrier exploded outwards, and all were blown out the exit of the Senkaimon. When all the dust finally cleared, Orihime's smile was back on. "Look, we're out!" She said triumphantly. Suddenly, Yoruichi leapt at her, and head butted her in the left eye.

"We were LUCKY!" She shouted. Orihime held her eye, tears running from her eyes, and whined

"My eeeeeye!"

"I TOLD YOU not to reveal your powers! If even one of the six petals had been hit directly, we would all be dead!" Youichi scolded.

"Oh calm down. She didn't know that, and she was just trying to help." Ichigo said. Naruto rolled his eyes, and yawned, looking off into the distance, thinking carefully. Ichigo suddenly grinned. "Hey, look! I bet that's the Seirei-whatsit Urahara mentioned! Come on!" Ichigo said, attempting to run forward. But Naruto reached forwards, and ripped his claws into the back of his kimono top, holding him in place.

"Not so fast, Ichigo." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked, stopping in his pulling and looking over his shoulder.

"It's not smart to go running up to the front door of our enemy." Naruto explained.

"Naruto's right, you know." Yoruichi said, walking up to Ichigo's side. "If we went running right at the front door, then something bad will end up happening. There are walls that are hidden, with four gates in the walls in the North, South, East, and West." Yoruichi began.

"Each gate has one single Guardian. The Western Gate is right in front of us, and that means that Ikkanzaka Jidanbo is waiting to take on whoever tries to come up to it. Watch." Naruto said. He looked around, then kicked up a 1-foot section part of the ground. He bent over and picked it up carefully. He then promptly hurled it towards the Seireitei, and right as it got within 50 feet, gigantic walls came crashing down from the sky, and a giant man with black sidebruns followed the walls and the gate. Naruto looked back to Ichigo. "See?"

"So? I can take him." Ichigo growled.

"And I know that." Naruto responded. "But we don't have time to be wasting on you fighting him to announce our presence to Soul Society. It'd be better to arrive secretively, or as much as we could anyway. If you fight him, then everyone will know that we're here, and they'll set up a defense that will stop not only you, but all of us. How will we rescue Rukia if we're already beaten, locked away, or worse, killed?" Naruto asked. Ichigo paused. He wasn't a stupid little brat. He was smarter then he let on. He wilted in defeat.

"Fine. What do you have in mind then?" Ichigo asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. I just know that we cant go racing into battle like that." Naruto responded. Ichigo paused, and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"I have an idea." Yoruichi said. Ichigo and the others looked to the cat hopefully. "I know someone who will be more than happy to aid us in invading the Seireitei. She lives far out in the country. At the rate that we can travel for the entire day with little breaks, it'll take about two days to get there. If we walk late into the night, then wake up early, then we might get there in under two days. It depends how fast we can travel." Yoruichi said. Ichigo stared the cat down.

"Do we have any other choice?" He asked.

"Not really." Yoruichi responded.

"Then let's go."

"Alright. Follow me. Naruto, walk up with me. And remove those bandages. We'll have to go through some worse areas of Rukongai, and it'll help if you can scare people away." Yoruichi said.

"And the ears wont cover it?" Naruto asked. "Not to mention the Hollow rietsu, the strange outfit, the Zonpaktou, the mask fragment, and the _Hollow hole_?" Naruto asked, his orange fox ears twitching. "And Ichigo and my hair is enough to scare _anything _away."

"Hey!" Ichigo protested.

"…well, I admit, that might scare a lot of people away, but we need to be sure." Yoruichi responded. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot. "…please?" Yoruchi asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll let you help in tearing Urahara apart for sending us through the Senkaimon when the cleaner was coming through." Yoruichi deadpanned, her ears turned sideways. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." Naruto said, and began to walk away. He touched a sharp claw to the delicate bandages, and then dragged his claw down his forearm, and then his upper arm, splitting them. He then tore away the bandages, and repeated the process with his other arm. Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime were shocked, to say the least. Naruto raised an orange eyebrow at their reactions. "What?" He asked.

"Your arms…they're the arms of a fox!" Uryuu said. Naruto sighed.

"All Vulpes keep a few visual traits in their human forms. Some keep angular features, while others keep wide chests and narrow shoulders. I, unfortunately, keep the arms of my fox form." Naruto explained, and shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked on. "You'll get used to it. Ichigo already has, and he's only seen one arm once." Naruto said, motioning over to Ichigo, who was taking in the sights. He just nodded in agreement with what Naruto was saying, and went back to looking around. The group walked in relative silence. A few times, a pickpocket would approach the group, and try to reach a hand into someone's pocket. But one glare from Naruto would send them packing. Naruto's glares kept most people at bay, but one grimy man followed the group for miles, a strange grin on his face. Naruto looked down to Yoruichi, and jerked his head over his shoulder in the man's direction. Yoruichi nodded. Even Naruto's frightening appearance wasn't sending this man running. The sun was beginning to set, and with it, the air was beginning to grow dark, and many drunk men were stumbling around the streets. The group was looking for a spot to rest, one that was relatively clean, yet was well hidden. A large area of tall fields and groups of trees presented itself ahead of the group, about half a mile.

"Hey, look!" Ichigo cried, pointing.

"Yes. We'll rest there for the night." Yoruichi said, looking up to the bright waxing moon that was high above them. Naruto's eyes glowed strangely in the dark like a cat's eyes would, and everything was much brighter to him. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Many animals that would gladly pick the meat off the bones of the other were stalking through the grass, and eyeing the group with hunger. Naruto looked to Yoruichi, who nodded. She had noticed. The group ran up ahead, with Orihime hanging back slightly, a strange look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder, and pausing carefully. Orihime shook her head.

"Nah." She responded. Naruto shrugged, and picked up the pace a little, along with Yoruichi. Leaving the others unaware up ahead with all the animals didn't present itself as a good idea. The others, thankfully, ran back when the two animalistic creatures were halfway towards the groove of trees that would shield them from prying eyes and any horrible weather.

"We found some dry wood that we could use as firewood." Uryuu said. Yoruichi smiled.

"Great! That'll help a lot!" She said cheerfully, but paused. Naruto did as well, and his ears swiveled around backwards. The fur on is arms and his hair bristled strangely, and he whipped his head around. Orihime was gone. "…Naruto…"

"I know, I smell it…" Naruto growled lowly. His ears flattened themselves to his bristling hair, and he waited. He could hear a struggle, but he couldn't tell from where. Suddenly, a loud, shrill scream echoed through the air. Naruto growled, baring his gleaming fangs, and ran forward, the grass making the distinct 'whisk!' sound as it swept across his body. The others instantly followed as Naruto ran back into the outer edges of the previous Rukon District he had passed through. He paused, whipping his head back and forth, his nose twitching, and his ears twisting in every which way. His chest rumbled with a heavy, animalistic growl that easily frightened the others, even Yoruichi. Another scream shot through the air. The group ran twenty more feet, to a dark alley, where a man was wrestling with Orihime. He was the man that had been following them all the way from the Seireitei. Naruto's fangs flashed as he bared them further. He lunged forward, his claws ready to rip at the man, and tackled him away from Orihime. The man shrieked in shock and anger as he was torn away from his prey. The man instantly jumped up, and began to circle Naruto, while Naruto did the same. The two sized each other up, baring fangs and snarling.

"Naruto!" Yoruichi cried.

"Stay back!" Naruto snarled, anger lacing his words. "This man isn't human. He's a demon!" Naruto shouted, his four tails appearing out of thin air. The man grew three snake tails from his spine, and scales appeared on the bridge of his nose. Naruto grinned shortly, his tails bristling. "A snake…good." Naruto said. "The I will have no remorse."

"No remorsssssse? On what?" The man hissed back.

"On killing you!" Naruto responded, lunging forward. He and the man clashed, rolling around on the ground, pulling their limbs from the battle much like two fighting animals would, hissing and growling, snarling and spitting. Using mainly their fangs and claws, the two battled, sometimes using their tails to trying to strangle the other.

Naruto bat the snake demon aside with his hand in a clawing motion, then swept the feet out from underneath him. Before the man hit the ground, he morphed into a purple snake that had to be ten feet long with three tails. Naruto morphed into his demonic form, easily matching the snake's size. The two circled each other once again.

"It doesn't matter that you came from a once-powerful raccccccce!" The snake hissed, its fangs dripping with venom and saliva. "I'm from the new Demon Lord's raccce, sssso you will have to bow to me, and give me that chick over there. She's gonna be my new Bitch!" Naruto bared his fangs, his fur bristling, and smoke beginning to slide from between his fangs.

"You. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing." He growled out.

"Oh?" The snake hissed. "And what will you do about it? You're jusssst a powerlessssss little foxxxxx." Naruto snarled particularly angrily.

"Do not doubt my race, you damn worm!" Naruto snarled. "My Lord is not dead…and that is the least of your problems. You see, you attacked an acquaintance of mine. Attempting to rape her does not fly smoothly with me. I vowed that I'd protect anyone in that little group over there, and you tried to get past that. A friend over there would easily kill you, but by attacking Orihime, you showed that you doubted my ability to protect her. Ichigo doesn't get to kill you…YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Naruto snarled, and leapt forward, flames shooting from his jaws. The snake shrieked and spat acid from its mouth to retaliate. Once the acid hit the ground, it melted away the dirt, and kept going, forming small holes that vanished into the darkness in the ground. The two animals twisted around each other, ripping and clawing, attempting to get the upper hand. (or paw/tail. Hah hah. Aint I funny?)

Naruto was suddenly whisked off his paws when the giant snake clamped its jawed on his right shoulder, and lifted him nine feet off the ground. He stared to fling Naruto ruthlessly around, but Naruto twisted in his fanged grip, and sank his own sharp teeth into the snake's body, right behind the base of the skull. The snake released its grip, and shrieked loudly as Naruto dropped to the ground, back on his back and his head, before rolling over, and adding more pressure to his bite. The snake whipped Naruto with his tail, attempting to get the large fox to release. Yet Naruto kept biting, growling and snarling from deep in his chest. Finally, the snake's thrashing slowed and calmed, until he stopped altogether, leaving Naruto standing by himself, blood running down his neck and dripping from his jaws. Naruto released his hold, and allowed the snake to drop with a heavy 'thump!'. Naruto licked his blood-covered lips, staring angrily down at the snake's carcass. He turned, and morphed back into a human as he walked, clutching his right shoulder as he did, and breathing heavily. "Damn snake." Naruto growled as he pushed his way past the others, his ears laying flat on his head. He looked over his shoulder. "Come on, then. We have an early morning tomorrow." Naruto said, and kept walking back towards the groove of trees. _I cant believe it. Not even one day into the mission, and I already got into a fight. But that's not the only problem…what was a demon doing here in Soul Society? …this cant be a good sign…_ Naruto thought to himself. _And it looks like Hachibi no Orochi is trying to become the Demon Lord...no, I don't like this one bit._

Naruto stumbled into the clearing where they'd be making camp for the night. A pile of wood was already stacked in the middle, and with a flick of his fingers, the wood ignited with a flurry of sparks and crackles. The others entered the clearing not long after the fire had been started, and all were as white as a sheet. Orihime, on the other hand, was completely white, with tears running down her cheeks, and shaking uncontrollably. Yoruichi was walking particularly close to Orihime, brushing up against the girl, as if to comfort her. Naruto wasn't paying any attention to them, though. He was busy inspecting his right shoulder, which had four holes in it, going all the way through. Each hole was big enough to fit three fingers through without having to touch the inside of the holes. Two of the dark, blood holes were on the beginning of his upper arm, and blood ran through his orange fur, turning it a deep maroon. "That aint pretty." Naruto mumbled, pressing the heel of his palm to one of the holes, and half covering another one of them. The other two holes bled freely, dripping more and more of the blood on the ground. Ichigo approached slowly and carefully, as if Naruto would morph and attack him, as he did the snake demon.

"Uh…are you…okay?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Peachy." Naruto deadpanned, flinging blood off of his left hand.

"…um…shouldn't you get that looked at by someone?" Ichigo asked.

"I doubt there's doctors in Soul Society. Everyone's already dead." Naruto muttered.

"Well, Orihime can heal stuff." Ichigo said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"She can? Well, it doesn't matter. A bite from a demon cant be healed by a human. Even one _with _Spiritual Powers." Naruto said. "Let's just hope my immune system can fight off that stupid venom, or you guys will be down one Squad Member."

"You don't sound too freaked out about being dead." Ichigo said. Naruto chuckled.

"I've lived a long time, Ichigo. And with a long life comes with many near-death experiences. This one just happens to have the words 'In Soul Society' in it. My mother once told me that dyeing isn't the end, it's just another beginning that doesn't sound all-to fun." Naruto said.

"Really? Where's your mother?" Ichigo asked.

"Dead."

"…that's _really _ironic." Ichigo muttered, causing Naruto to chuckle once again. "…my mother's dead to. She was killed by a Hollow. Do you think _your _mom's here?"

"No." Naruto instantly responded, making Ichigo choke.

"What? Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"When a demon dies, they get sent straight to Hell for their title as 'demon'. Even if the demon lived their life like a human, and was the best person on the planet when they were alive, without committing as many sins as humans usually do, without lying, _anything_, they still go to Hell. Even if a demon didn't know that they _were _one, they'd be greeted with flames and the devil once death comes knocking on their door. There's no way around it." Naruto responded.

"…that's depressing, knowing that what awaits you is a fiery pit of Hell." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, it's depressing, but it's also kinda funny." Naruto responded.

"Why and _how _is that funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell is filled with fire." Naruto deadpanned.

"So? What's funny about that?"

"I'm fireproof." Naruto answered. The two orange-haired teens looked at one another, then laughed lightly.

"I was under the illusion that you were fireproof only to your own fire." Ichigo said, looking at the fire that Naruto had started effortlessly.

"Nope. All fire, unless it's fire from a different demon." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute. If Hell is a place for demons and the worst-of-the-worst humans, then doesn't that mean that the fire there was created _by _a demon?" Ichigo asked. Naruto paused, his mouth open.

"Crap! It's depressing again!" Naruto cursed, and Ichigo laughed mockingly. "Stop laughing, you dick! Once I die, I'm going to come and find you and drag you to Hell with me!" Naruto barked.

"What? Why?" Ichigo yelled.

"'Cause I'm going to need someone to talk to!" Naruto responded, then flicked some of his red blood on the Reaper. "There! Now you are cursed by demon blood. You're coming with me, you jerk."

"Hey! Awe shit, it wont come off! Damn it, it's burning my clothes! What the hell is with this crap? Is it really cursed? Naruto, you suck!" Ichigo whined, trying to wipe the blood off.

"Is it really cursed?" Yoruichi whispered from Naruto's side. Naruto leaned down to her.

"No, but it's funny to watch people hop around thinking they are." Naruto said, his face splitting into a shit-eating grin. Yoruichi grinned, her own short fangs gleaming.

"That's so evil…I should try that…hmmm…possibilities…" Yoruichi thought, looking off to the side, her evil grin growing. "That's not why I came over here, though. You really should get your shoulder looked at. Orihime can heal, and Ichigo knows medical stuff."

"You weren't listening, were you? Nothing can heal a demon wound unless it's a demon that does it." Naruto said to the black cat. Yoruichi glared, causing the Vulpes to glare back.

"Do it. Just to make sure it's okay. Then you can heal it with whatever Ju-Ju-magic shit you demons have." Yoruichi said.

"It aint magic. But fine." Naruto grumbled. Yoruichi looked to Orihime, and nodded. Instantly, the girl jumped up, and began to rush over. Naruto glared at the cat. "You were planning this, weren't you…" Naruto growled. It was then Yoruichi's turn to wear a shit-eating grin.

"Maybe." She responded. Minutes later, Naruto had been forced to remove his vest and undershirt, with Orihime trying to heal the four holes in his shoulder and arm. Naruto stared angrily into the distance, muttering about cheating cats and stupid snakes. While everyone was watching Orihime attempt to heal the Vulpes, Ichigo was staring at something else. There were a few strange tattoos on the Vulpes' torso. First, was a strange circular pattern around his navel. Another was what looked like a kanji for four on his right shoulder, with four tail-like appendages branching off from a flame-like circle that surrounded the four. The appendages curled around the circle, to come to a stop next to the beginning of the next tail. On the left side of his stomach, was a smudged-out red kanji that was currently unreadable. But the most noticeable tattoo, was the exact copy of the mark on Ichigo's forearm, that went from the base of Naruto's throat to the bottom of his ribcage. And it was an _exact copy_, not one of those 'if-you-tilt-your-head-to-the-left-then-jump-up-and-down-like-a-babboon-on-staroids' type of copies, but a 'Holy-shit,-that-looks-exactly-like-mine!-Frickin-stalker!' type of copy.

"It's not working." Orihime said, drawing Ichigo's attention from the lightning-mark to the holes in Naruto's shoulder.

"I know. I told you it wouldn't work, you stupid cat." Naruto said, glaring at Yoruichi, and sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well, at least I'm trying to think of something!" Yoruichi cried in annoyance. Naruto rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Yeah, well it'll heal on its own. It was only a three-tailed, and I'm a four-tailed. Because of that, it'll heal faster than if I'd been bitten by a six-tailed or a seven-tailed." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said, pulling his undershirt and vest back on. He wiped most of the dried blood off the white material, then sat up straighter, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll keep watch, you guys sleep." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked. "One of us could. You must be tired after fighting that other demon." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine. Demons can go a long time without sleep. Much longer than humans, anyway. You guys, on the other hand, need to sleep to keep your energy up." Naruto said. He lifted a foot, and kicked Ichigo in the right knee, making him scream a strange 'GAHK!' and fall to the ground. "See? Ichigo needs his sleep." Naruto said. "If he didn't stay up all the time, then he wouldn't be falling over randomly."

"You pushed me over, you son of a-" Naruto slammed the heel of his left foot into the back of Ichigo's head, driving his face into the hard dirt.

"Out like a light." Naruto said, grinning slightly. The others slowly began to disperse, until only Naruto and Yoruichi were left sitting against the tree.

"Do you really think you have enough energy to stay up through the night and then walk all day tomorrow?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto rubbed the right side of his neck in thought.

"Hm, probably. Now go get some sleep, Kitty-cat. Argue or call me any names, and you're going to get a face-full of flames." Naruto said. Yoruichi sweat-dropped, and trotted over to a warm spot near the fire before curling up and closing her eyes. Naruto sighed, his ears twitching in the direction of a wild boar that was watching the fire intently. Many animals were prowling around the small makeshift camp, waiting to jump on the occupants when all were asleep. Too bad for them, one wouldn't be sleeping that night.

_**:::The Next Morning:::**_

An hour before the sun rose, Naruto kicked everyone awake. Literally. With Orihime, he woke her up lightly, but the others, he kicked them in the side until they woke up. Yoruichi, separate from all of them, got a nice river bath for her wakeup call. "Nobody ever said I was nice." Naruto had responded when all but Orihime were questioning him on his wakeup methods. They set out after smothering the fire, walking quickly and quietly through the countryside. Not many towns were met throughout the day, but when they were, the group would cut straight through the middle to get through them faster. Breaks were only taken to catch their breath and to eat meals, but nothing else. During one meal, Ichigo had gotten into a fight with a man who had been riding on a large boar. Ichigo got trampled, to say the least, and much to Naruto's silent enjoyment.

"You planned that, you bastard!" Ichigo had shouted at the snickering Vulpes.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Naruto said, even while he held his sides while laughing. Finally, when dinner time was approaching, Yoruichi announced that they had made it to their destination.

"Behold! The House of Shiba!" Yoruichi said, turning to look at the shocked faces of the group, and the wide eyes of the single Vulpes.

"…these people would suck at stealth." Naruto muttered, mostly to himself. In front of the small shack-of-a-house, were two giant arms that held up a banner that announced who lived in the house.

"The Shiba family wasn't known for stealth. More on fireworks and viciousness." Yoruichi called over her shoulder as she led the group up to the shack.

"Fire and viciousness." A feral grin spread across his visage. "Sounds like my kind of people." Yoruichi flicked an ear in silent agreement, then paused at the door of the shack. Two tall men crashed down in front of them, making a plume of dust to rise into the air.

"What do you want?" The two asked in unison. They shrieked at Ichigo and Naruto, then pointed as Yoruichi appeared from behind Ichigo's leg, an insane grin on her face with her right paw raised in a type of greeting. They instantly bowed. "We are sorry for not seeing you, Yoruichi-san! Please, allow us to escort you into Ms. Shiba's home!" The two said in unison once again, before jumping up and running inside. Yoruichi flicked her tail to signal for the others to follow, and lead them inside.

"Be careful with the owner of this house. She's a little…insane." Yoruichi said. Naruto's grin widened by a fraction once again, as if in anticipation. The group was led through a door, to find a woman with messy black hair and a wooden arm sitting on a pillow, a bottle of sake clutched in her left hand. A giant grin was spread across her face, threatening to split it in half.

"Yoruichi…it's been a long time." The woman said. Yoruichi walked to the middle of the room, motioning for Naruto to follow, while the others stayed near the back of the room.

_Why do I feel like she's treating me like a bodyguard?_ Naruto groaned in the back of his mind. A trio of laughter erupted from his mind, and he mentally smothered it with annoyance.

"That it has." Yoruichi agreed, sitting on her haunches.

"So? Why have you come here. And why have you brought a Soul Reaper and a mutated Arrancar with you?" The woman asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he flexed his claws threateningly. He would not stand for any mockery on his appearance.

"We've come to ask a favor of you. I'll explain the entire story later. But what we need is your help to infiltrate the Seireitei." Yoruichi said. The woman stared Yoruichi down with complete seriousness.

"Will it be dangerous?" She asked finally.

"Probably." Yoruichi responded, appearing just as serious as the other woman did. Suddenly, the woman grinned.

"Then I'm in." She said, and raised her sake bottle. "I've always enjoyed endangering other people. It's exciting." Naruto looked down to the black cat at his side.

"Still my kind of person." Naruto muttered.

"Everyone, this is Shiba Kukaku, the head of the Shiba Clan. Kukaku, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, and Yatsutora Sado. This 'mutated Arrancar', as you put it, is Vulpes Naruto (That's not his full name…). He's a Vulpes, or a Demon Fox." Yoruichi said. Kukaku's jaw dropped as Naruto waved slightly.

"Yo." Was all he said.

"…a demon…fox? As in part of the race that rules _all demons_?" Kukaku asked.

"Currently others are doubting our ability to remain on top, but yes." Naruto responded, then bowed deeply, catching all others by surprise. "I've heard much about you from Yoruichi, Shiba-san. I'm honored to finally meet you." Naruto said before straightening himself. Ichigo promptly fell over, and Yoruichi coughed, while the others just stared with shocked expressions. With a clatter, Uryuu's glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose. Once Kukaku had gotten over her initial shock, she stood up, and bowed back to Naruto, before straightening, grinning.

"And it's good to meet you, Vulpes-san. It's an honor to meet a demon from the highest order. I'll do all I can to help you get into the Seireitei." Kukaku said. Naruto inclined his head with respect.

"Arigato." He said.

"…well…that was…surprising." Yoruichi said, coughing again. "You never bowed to Urahara." She pointed out.

"While Urahara is a man that I respect very deeply, that doesn't erase that he is, in fact, a laughing idiot." Naruto responded in a monotone. Yoruichi blinked, while Kukaku set into a fit of laughter, along with Ichigo, who had finally recovered from falling over.

"There is one way that I know for _certain _will get you into the Seireitei…but in order to use it, you'll all have to train extremely hard." Kukaku grinned. "And I know just the person who can teach you. GANJU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Kukaku yelled.

"Yes sis." Called a voice from the other side of a door. It slid open, and a painfully-familiar man was bowing on the other side. He lifted himself, smiling cheerfully. "It's my pleasure to help y-" Ganju paused when his eyes met Ichigo's. Naruto sighed, and palmed his forehead, while Yoruichi took a sudden interest in her claws.

"YOU!" Ganju and Ichigo yelled in unison, pointing at each other.

"Nice weather Soul Society's been having." Naruto said, making Kukaku and Yoruichi nod as they ignored the fighting that erupted.

"ENOUGH! GANJU, STOP FIGHTING ICHIGO, OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! BRING THESE IDIOTS TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND TEACH THEM TO USE THE SPIRIT SPHERE(forgot what it's called)!" Kukaku yelled. Ganju immediately bowed.

"Alright!" He cried. He turned to leave, but glanced back at Naruto. "Hey, what's your freakish friend doing?" Ganju asked. Ichigo shot a glare at the man, but looked to Naruto, who had taken a seat next to Yoruichi while Kukaku took a seat to face them.

"Hey, Naruto! You coming?" Ichigo called.

"This meeting is for the adults only." Yoruichi called over her shoulder.

"Naruto's only fifteen." Ichigo pointed out.

"Only in looks and demon years, Ichigo, only in looks and demon years." Naruto responded. Ichigo glowered, but followed the others out of the room.

"No, seriously, how old are you?" Kukaku asked.

"I'm nearing my 8,000 birthday." Naruto responded. "Which would make me 16 in demonic years."

"So…every 500 years is 1 year to you…" Kukaku said, then grinned. "That's pretty damn cool. You're older than any Soul in Soul Society." Kukaku said. Naruto nodded, smiling slightly. "So how many tails do you have? I've heard that foxes can grow multiple tails." Naruto uncovered the mark with four in the middle of the fire circle on his right shoulder. But it didn't have just four tails surrounding it. Two tails had moved apart, making way for the beginning of a fifth tail. Naruto raised an eyebrow at it. It looked like half a tail that was slowly growing almost unnoticeably. "4½? What's that mean?" Kukaku asked, staring at the kanji within the circle that read just that.

"It means I must be growing my fifth tail. The last time I grew a tail was around 40 years ago…this is quite a surprise." Naruto said, and poked his shoulder as if the beginning of the fifth tail would vanish. It didn't.

"That's certainly odd. The tail just doesn't…appear?" Kukaku asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Our most-recently grown tail slowly splits down the middle to form another tail. Every hour, a few more inches are split, until the next tail is completely grown." Naruto responded.

"Demon Foxes are very different then I thought." Kukaku said, staring intently at the Vulpes. "Is being an Arrancar something natural for a…Vulpes, was it?"

"Yes, its 'Vulpes', but no. I accidentally ate a Hollow, and my soul turned into a Hollow. Urahara was able to morph my Hollow form into an Arrancar, and he trained me until we left for Soul Society yesterday." Naruto explained. "I'm a 'rare case', as you would put it." The next hour was filled with explosions from the training room, and explanations from Yoruichi and Naruto about why they needed to get into Seireitei.

"So…you want to rescue a Kuchiki…" Kukaku said, then laughed. "I cant believe one of those damn stuck-up nobles got caught! Yeah, I'll still help. But only if I'm able to laugh about her getting caught whenever I want."

"Go ahead." Yoruichi responded. "You mentioned 'Spirit Sphere'. Does that mean that you intend to use the Cannon you were working on the last time I saw you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yup." Kukaku responded, her grin as wide as ever.

"I take it you've finished it, then?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course." Kukaku answered, grinning widely. Naruto looked back and forth between the two.

_Cannon…caaannoooon…sounds…explosive._ Naruto said, a smirk crossing his face.

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

Naruto woke with a snort when the ground shook once again. It had been shaking ever since Ichigo had started training to try and learn how to use the Spirit Sphere. Every time he tried, he had, for the better of terms, blown up. The Vulpes' eyes narrowed into a glare at the wood above him. This was the ninth time Ichigo's explosions had woke him up. And he had been sleeping for only three hours, after finally finding a place that would ditch Yoruichi and her 'funny' jokes that, truthfully, annoyed Naruto to no end.

The orange-haired Arrancar jumped up, threw his Zonpaktou onto his back, and tied it to his torso with an orange cloth (…I like orange…). Naruto stormed out of his room, and down the labyrinth of halls, and finally to the training room, where Ichigo was laying on his side in the middle, his body covered in dust and the wooden floor cracked around him. "Louder, Ichigo! They didn't hear you in MEXICO!" Naruto yelled with anger, dark circles under his eyes. Ichigo jumped up, glaring.

"It's not my fault I cant control my spiritual energy!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes, it is! Practice more! I've had my spiritual powers within a shorter span then you, and I can already HIDE my FREAKING PRESENCE!" Naruto yelled back, waving his arms in the air.

"Well…well…SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted, pointing.

"Vulpes hardly need _any sleep! _We can usually go for 12 days with only five hours of sleep! I've gone for _nineteen _days with _no _sleep _whatsoever_! Vulpes hardly need ANY!" Naruto repeated. "And with the _three _hours that I get, YOU SCREW THEM UP with your damn explosions!"

"…but…he…you…ball…AURGH!" Ichigo yelled, and threw himself dramatically to the floor. "I DON'T GET THIS CRAP AT ALL! CONTROL RIETSU, MORPH RIETSU, MOPLD RIETSU, IT'S ALL THE SAME!" Naruto blinked, and raised an eyebrow as Ichigo lay silently on the floor.

"Try imagining it like a living thing." Naruto said, making Ichigo raise his head. "That's how I learned how to control it. Imagine your rietsu like a living thing, that doesn't know which way to go, or what to do. If it thinks it has nothing to do, then it'll run free and leave your body. But if you give it a purpose, to either run through your body to supercharge your energy and your strengths, or to do something else, like create a Spirit Sphere, then it'll do just that. It takes quite a bit of energy, but after a while, it becomes easier, and it even _increases _your rietsu." Naruto said, and picked up the Spirit Sphere. He held it in his hand, and focused intently on the ball. With a slight _crack_, a Spirit Sphere appeared around Naruto. Instead of being blue, though, it had light orange walls, showing off his Hollow rietsu easily. Naruto then pulled his rietsu back into his body, and the Spirit Sphere vanished. Naruto tossed the small orb back to Ichigo, yawning tiredly. "Good luck, and hurry up. We need to leave around noon." Naruto said, and left the room. For the rest of the day, Nobody heard or felt any more explosions, and nobody could find Naruto or Ichigo. Some people believed that Naruto was off somewhere sleeping, and that Ichigo had finally blown himself to smithereens. This didn't concern anybody to much, until it came time to leave. The two were still missing.

"Where the hell are they?" Yoruichi growled, stalking in a circle near the Spirit Cannon that would shoot the group into the Seireitei.

"…I'm beginning to see the downside of Ichigo blowing himself up completely…" Uryuu muttered, mainly to himself, even though everyone else could hear him. Suddenly, the ground shook, and a loud crash echoed from inside the small village that was not too far off from the cannon.

"MY WATERMELONS!" A man's voice cried, and a batch up crushed watermelons launched into the air, a dust cloud forming.

"OUTTA THE WAY, OLD MAN! I'M FREAKING WINNING!" Shouted an ever-familiar voice. The group of Souls and spiritually-aware teens turned towards the village, as more explosions rocked through ground, and more dust shot into the sky. Random produce, and random _people_, would sometimes take flight, either completely silent for lack of speech ability, or screaming their heads off.

"NOT FOR LONG YOU ORANGE-HEADED _FRUIT!"_Screamed another voice, and more dust learned to fly.

"I'LL WIN, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"NO, I'LL WIN! I'M BETTER AT RUNNING!"

"NOT IF I USE THE SHUNPO THING!" _TWANG! _"DAMN IT!"

"HA, YOU JUST CRASHED INTO THE BARRIER WALL, YOU IDIOT!"

"OH, AND I GUESS YOUR STUPID DIFFERENT-SHUNPO CAN DO _SO MUCH _BETTER!"

"OH REALLY! JUST WATCH MY SONIDO, AND EAT MY _FRICKIN _DUST!" _GNND! _The sound of a powerful shockwave shot across the air, and another followed quickly as a small orange speck appeared on the horizon.

"I WONT LET YOU WIN SO EASILY!" Shouted the first voice, and a blue speck appeared behind the orange, quickly gaining on it.

"Is that…?" Chad asked, squinting. The blue speck, now revealed to be an orb, along with the orange one, crashed into the other orb, sending it catapulting into a tree. Yet the tree, being a weeping willow, just caught the orb, and shot it back towards the blue, sending the blue one off course.

"…wait a minute…OH MY GOD! MOVE!" Yoruichi screeched, arching her back, and leapt out of the way as the two giant orbs crashed onto the property, and then slid to a stop. Dust and debris was kicked into the air as they skid to stop. The dust slowly cleared, and when it did, it revealed Ichigo and Naruto, both laying on the ground of their own respective spirit spheres, Naruto's being a burnt-orange, and Ichigo's being a bright blue. They were both covered in sweat, and breathing heavily, yet they were both laughing lightly as they struggled to regain their breath. Naruto slowly stood up inside his orange sphere, holding the Spirit Sphere Conductor in his clawed, foxish hands. Ichigo slowly followed, gagging on the air. "What were you two DOING?" Yoruichi yelled. Naruto looked over to the cat as if it was an insane question.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT ON EARTH, SOUL SOCIETY, AND HUECO MUNDO-"

"And the Demon World!" Naruto chimed in.

"-WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Yoruichi yelled. She looked like she desperately wanted to bash the two in the head, but she had learned from experience that hitting the side of a Spirit Sphere was _not _a good idea.

"Ultimate Pinball." Naruto said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ichigo nodded in affirmation, then grinned.

"Which somehow managed to get races mixed into it. I get extra points for taking out that Watermelon Seller." Ichigo said, his voice slightly echoing from inside his Spirit Sphere.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto protested, his fox ears twisting backwards in his orange hair in annoyance. "If you get extra points for that, then I get extra points for running over that Hollow!"

"That was a man in a mask!"

"WELL, IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kukaku yelled, stopping the two from their fight. They looked over to her, their eyes partially narrowed. "How did you guys even play this 'Ultimate Pinball'? And _why_?"

"Well…" Naruto said, then began the short tale.

_:Flashback:_

_Ichigo sighed in boredom. He had finally mastered the Spirit Sphere. It had taken him only 37 minutes after Naruto had given him the tip on controlling his rietsu. But it made him ecstatic. But there was a small problem. Now he had nothing to do. Ichigo suddenly stood up, and walked over to Naruto's room, where he was curled up underneath the blankets of a bed, sleeping quietly. "Hey, Naruto!" Ichigo called. Naruto groaned, and rolled over. "Naruto!" Ichigo called again. The Vulpes just ignored him, and continued to sleep. Ichigo glowered at the fox, lifted the Spirit Sphere Conductor, and whipped it at him. The ball connected with the back of the fox's head, making a resounding and painful crack. Naruto shot up, screaming bloody murder._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DICK?" Naruto yelled, his fangs and claws elongating threateningly. _

"_I'm bored!" Ichigo responded, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_So? Go play in the middle of a highway! Or better! An interstate!" Naruto yelled. _

"_Entertain me!" Ichigo barked, the statement more of an order. _

"_Why should I? You just hit me with a frickin ball!" Naruto snapped back. _

"_Because you're my Entertainment Monkey!" _

"_I'm not a monkey!" Naruto growled. _

"_Still. We're going to have to leave soon, but I'm bored!" Ichigo said. _

"_Then go do something."_

"_Cant think of anything." Naruto opened his mouth, but Ichigo cut him off. "And don't say to go play in the middle of an interstate." Naruto closed his mouth. _

"_Well…I do have one idea…" Naruto muttered. Ichigo raised an idea. _

"_What is it?" The orange-haired teen asked. Naruto grinned. _

"_Ultimate…Pinball." _

_:Flashback End:_

The group who were not involved with the Pinball just stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes. "So we've been playing Ultimate Pinball ever since then." Naruto responded from inside his Spirit Sphere, and shrugged.

"How do you even move the Spirit Sphere? They're not supposed to be moveable without a chant." Kukaku said. Naruto grinned, his fangs gleaming creepily.

"I discovered a loophole. Strangely, it only works for Ichigo and I. It involves placing more rietsu into the Conductor, and then implanting your thoughts into the rietsu that's flowing straight into the Conductor's core. The thoughts then tell the Spirit Sphere how to act. Ichigo's still working on how to use Shunpo inside, but so far, all he's succeeded in doing is crashing into the walls of the Spirit Sphere and punching himself in the gut with the Conductor." Naruto responded, and Ichigo nodded, scowling slightly. "I've already gotten the Sonido thing down, but it takes a lot of rietsu to use."

"Care to demonstrate the moving ability?" Yoruichi asked, completely interested and amused.

"First off, we're leaving, right?" Yoruichi nodded. "And we're being fired from the inside of that thing, right?" Another nod. "Then we'll meet you inside the cannon." Naruto said. He glanced over to Ichigo, and grinned. He then closed his eyes, and stood completely still. Ichigo soon followed what Naruto was doing, and nothing happened. Then suddenly, the two opened their eyes. Naruto's were glowing orange, and Ichigo's were glowing blue. The two then took a step forward, and almost as if the Spirit Sphere was obeying their every thought, rolled forward. The two kept walking until they were in front of the entrance to the Spirit Cannon. Their Spirit Sphere's vanished, and their eyes returned to normal after they blinked deeply. The two grinned at each other, then both raced inside the Cannon.

"I got in here first!" Ichigo's voice shouted.

"No, I did!" Yoruichi sighed. These two were like siblings…with a big rivalry problem.

_**:::Above Seireitei:::**_

The initial approach had gone fine…until Ichigo's arguing with Uryuu had screwed Ganju up in his little chants to keep the trajectory of the flying Spirit Sphere correct. Now they were grinding against the barrier surrounding Seireitei, with the Spirit Sphere slowly breaking apart. Naruto starred with narrowed, foxish eyes at the hole in the Spirit Sphere. Naruto suddenly blinked, and narrowed his eyes further at the top of the field that protected Seireitei. He suddenly snapped his head around. "Ichigo!" Naruto barked over the grinding noise. Ichigo turned to his Vulpes friend, his eyes wide and worried. "Sphere Walking!" Naruto said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Everyone, let go of the spirit sphere! We cant have anyone's rietsu interfering with ours." Naruto said. The others, desperate for any solution to their problem, released the Conductor, with Yoruichi climbing onto Naruto's shoulder. Only Ichigo and Naruto were left holding the small ball. "Towards the top. To your left." Naruto said. Ichigo nodded, and his eyes began to glow a bright blue. Naruto's eyes once again turned burnt orange, with his pupils fazing to black. The two looked over to where the top of the barrier was, and began to quickly step in that direction. The orb began to slowly roll towards the top, where's Naruto's sharp eyes caught a single flaw in the barrier. Soon, the hole in the Spirit Sphere was right over the exact top of barrier.

"What now, genius?" Ganju yelled. Naruto glared at the man, then turned back to the hole.

_Havent used _this _in a while…I hope I don't lose control…_ Naruto thought, and lifted his foot left foot. Red, bubbling power surrounded his foot, forming the large hind, clawed foot of a fox. The pure malice of the power filled the air inside the Spirit Sphere. The power was choking. Naruto's hair bristled and his stomach ached something fierce. "What am I going to do?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly morphed, but not overly so. "This!" His deeper, double voice barked as he slammed his foot down. A great grinding sound, like that of two metallic wires being shredded against each other, with the sound greatly magnified, shrieked in the air. The others hunkered down, covering their ears and closing their eyes tightly. Naruto flattened his fox ears to the top of his head with his hands, and used his forearms to cover his human ears, while closing his own eyes, and screaming loudly as pain shot through his foot, up his leg, to his spine, and to the base of his skull. The rietsu from the barrier flowed through his body, overwhelming his senses, and forcing his own orange rietsu to flow out from his body, and make the Spirit Sphere grow five times in size. "SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled as his foot began to sink into the barrier. He sank his fangs in lower lip, and forced more of his red power through his foot, and began to maneuver it around the barrier. Within the yellowish-blue barrier, nine tail-like red appendages grew through it, and then, with a massive explosion, the entire barrier shattered like glass, shards falling to the screaming Soul Reapers below. Naruto ripped his foot back into the Spirit Sphere, and the collapsed onto his back, clutching the Spirit Sphere Conductor in his arms as he returned to normal. He gasped for air as the affects of the red power took its toll. _I just remembered why I don't use that power anymore…_ Naruto thought to himself. The others opened their eyes and uncovered their ears once they realized that the sound had stopped, and that their Spirit Sphere was just hovering, a dark orange, in the middle of the air, with wisps of red power slowly retreating back into Naruto's body.

"Naruto!" the gasped as their friend panted heavily on the ground. He looked up at them and grinned.

"Hey, it worked." He croaked.

"You idiot! What was that?" Yoruichi gasped.

"…uh…inside secret?" Naruto offered.

_I've never seen…this is the fourth separate power that I've seen him demonstrate…his normal power that he called 'Chakra', that power where he ate the Hollow, his rietsu, and now this red power…what is _up _with this?_ Yoruichi thought. Naruto looked to the orb in his hands with distaste.

"Shit." He growled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Naruto tossed the Conductor to Ichigo.

"That's gonna break." Naruto deadpanned. Not a second later, spider web crack crawled its way across the surface of the Conductor, before with a loud screech, it burst apart into thousands of shards. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and pocketed a few of the larger shards in his pocket. Who knows, they could come in handy later on. Ichigo stared with wide, twitching eyes at where the Conductor had once been.

"Euh..." He sounded, then pointed. "Crap! That's bad! I think!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto sighed as he felt the wall of the Sphere behind him begin to creep away from him, creating a large hole in the Sphere.

"Of course it's bad, you idiot. That orb kept this thing up. What do you think'll happen now that it's broken?" Naruto asked from his 'comfty' spot on the ground.

"...um...we'll all fall?" Ichigo suggested.

"Congrats." Naruto said as his body slipped out of the hole in the sphere. "Dont hit your head on the way down!" He called up to the shrinking sphere. Naruto spun around so he was performing a perfect head-long dive towards the ground, and blinked away the tears that formed as the wind whipped his face. "On the upside, we successfully invaded Soul Society." Naruto muttered to himself as he fell, his words being ripped away from his throat. He stared at the approaching ground. "And on the downside...I'm hurtling at 200 miles towards the concrete that will no-doubtedly break my face..." He added, still not showing much care. The Spirit Sphere finally exploded behind him, and five streaks shot off in five completely different directions. A giant, fanged grin spread across Naruto's face. "...Soul Society...is going to see hell."

* * *

Done! I wasnt entirely sure where to end this chapter, so i just ended it...well...there. Hey. I know you might be confused with the power thing, and currently, I'm a little annoyed with all the power to. So, I made this thing. Even if it's wrong, TO BAD. Some stuff might be changed, but I don't feel like reading through 40+ pages just to change that stuff. So…look down!

Red: KyuubiOrange: Rietsu  
Gold: Demon Chakra  
Purple: Normal Chakra

Now, this stuff _will _change, except for the Kyuubi one. But you'll just have to see how I change it, and why…something about Naruto will change just by the end of this thing…MUAH HA! Back to another note. I know this chapter was frickin late, and I'm sorry! I've been working on other stuff, so i couldnt really work on this! I dont know if any of you really care, so I'm going to write **IN BOLD! There, now are you paying attention? There is another story coming out, probably before tonight is up, or REALLY early tomorrow(since it's 11:03 tonight). I'm not positive what the name of the story is going to be, but it's totally OC. I'm hoping it'll be a hit, because it's gonna be epic! Dont worry, the Bleach characters(yes, it's a Bleach Fanfic) arent going to be the OC ones. And if you're familiar with my work, then i think you'll like it. That's it! End bold...**now! Okay, that's it! Bye bye.


	4. Natio Nationis Pro Lux Lucis

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I decided to change the tragedy category to Adventure until I decide what would be better(way to tired here!). And yes, I've noticed that I spell Rietsu, Zonpaktou, and A LOT OF OTHER STUFF(probably)WRONG! But if nobody's noticed, other people spell stuff wrong to. Some people spell it ritsue, and Zenpiktu AND Zenpictoe(since when does Zen pick toes?). I at least spell it close, and it gets the frickin' point across! So please, no more reviews about 'you spelled this wrong' or 'you did this wrong'! As much as I'm happy to get these pointers(I am, really), they kind of get annoying. Thanks for listening, those that have.

Word Count: 46,447 (BE HAPPY, THIS TOOK FOREVER!)

**Chapter 4**

**Natio Nationis Pro Lux Lucis**

_**:::Seireitei:::**_

The sound of wood hitting wood filled the Seireitei as an official-sounding voice announced: "Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." nearly endlessly. In six different places, dust rose in large plumes, and heading to each of these plumes, were platoons of Soul Reapers. They ran with murderous intent in their eyes, ready to slaughter whoever would dare shatter that barrier of the Seireitei. But when they reached each plume, all they found, was four empty craters, one filled with sand, and the last with bloody paw prints leading away from it. Nobody could find the creators of the indents, leaving the Seireitei in an uproar.

_**:::With Naruto:::**_

Naruto moved silently through the shadows, blood rolling through his orange fur. Many cuts covered his body, some large gashes, which spilled blood, leaving thin, splotchy trails on the ground. _This sucks…that was a hard landing…_ Naruto thought as he padded on. Right after he had crashed into the ground, Naruto had morphed back into his fox form, and had dashed off as a group of Soul Reapers brandishing their Zonpaktou had come around a corner, shouting orders to one another. Now there wasn't much to notice about Naruto. _Alright, that's a total lie…_ Naruto chuckled to himself. First off, he was a orange fox the size of a lion with four tails, with one tail split in two from the tip, all the way down ¾ of the tail, before joinging again into one tail . Second, he was bleeding as if he had just gone through a blender. Next, he still had his mask fragment around his throat, and his hollow hole through his chest. His Zonpaktou was still on his back, tied awkwardly to his body. There was a lot to notice about the fox, but there was much _more _to notice about the intruders.

Naruto glanced around, his old, childish self coming to the surface. _That's strange…I havent felt like this since I was still a kit with the others…_ Naruto thought, and dashed off at high speeds. The orange Vulpes ran around the Seireitei, trying to run off his urge to do something childish, but, even after everything had calmed down, Naruto's feeling of childishness hadnt left him yet. The Vulpes stopped, and looked around from his perch on a roof, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. _Hm…everything looks so…peaceful…so perfect…so…beautiful…_ Naruto thought.

…

_Time to screw it up!_ Naruto cackled and morphed into his human form. He yanked a large can of paint out from behind his back (because we all know Anime Characters are magical.), a fox-like grin that would have made Ichimaru Gin pale with envy.

That entire day, no Soul Reaper could find out why buildings were, at one moment white and dull, suddenly turning vibrant colors, or why toads would suddenly appear in the female restrooms or showers, sending the women shrieking out of the showers, clutching towels to their bodies. Many pictures of foxes kicking Kuchiki Byakuya appeared on the walls, mainly around the Kuchiki Clan Residence. And that is how we find Naruto now; painting a giant, orange fox with 4¾ tails doing the middle-finger salute with a giant grin on its muzzle. The orange-haired Vulpes was cackling madly as he painted a downed Byakuya and Renji piled underneath the giant fox, their eyes X's and their tongues sticking out of their mouths. He added the fox holding a sword in its other paw; the sword looking suspiciously like the one on Naruto's back at that moment. For a final touch, he painted the collar of teeth around the fox's neck, like a dog collar.

Naruto sprang back many buildings, then framed the image with his fingers, his thumbs touching the forefinger of his opposite hand. Naruto grinned, letting his hands fall onto his hips. "Perfect!" He laughed. "Now everyone will see my creation!" Why, do you ask, would everyone see the creation, even those in the Rukongai? Because Naruto had just taken up the entire side, from ground to the top hundreds of feet above, of a giant white tower that stood next to a giant cliff. Everyone could see the image clearly. "Take that, Soul Reapers!" Naruto turned, and laughed psychotically as he walked casually through the empty streets of the Seireitei. "Man, if I could see that faces of the Soul Reapers now…" Naruto said, then froze, his ears twisting around backwards on his head. He ducked as a massive red kido flew over his head. In his backbend, Naruto glimpsed the large feet of a Soul Reaper under the red glow. Naruto spun around, and stared at the Soul Reaper. He instantly covered his eyes. "Gah! Different face, different face! I don't want to see the look of a fat ugly person!" Naruto barked, shielding his eyes. The Soul Reaper, in turn, stomped his foot angrily.

"I am not ugly, and I am not fat!" He yelled.

"When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror without your shirt on, TUBBY?" Naruto shouted in return. "Your Kimono top covers all your FLAB and MAN BOOBS!" The Vulpes shrieked, pointing. "And you are TO ugly! What's up with your face! It reminds me of a rectangle! With a toupee on top!"

"That's it, you jackass!" The man barked, and drew his Zonpaktou. "I, Marechiyo Omaeda, Vice-Captain of the 2nd Squad, shall KILL YOU!" Naruto drew his own Zonpaktou from his back.

"And I, Vulpes Naruto, will NOT let you do that." Naruto responded (Okay, I'm not sure if I've explained Naruto's Zonpaktou's appearance, so I'll just be doing that now.). Naruto's Zonpaktou was about 4 feet, 7 inches long, with a two-handed-grip hilt. The hilt was wrapped tightly in burnt-orange cloth with silver metal showing at the end of the hilt. The hand guard looked like claws made of pure silver, coming out of where the metal of the blade and the metal of the hilt melted into one; these claws ran along the entire sword, coming to about six in total, to act as the guard, with the tips of the claws facing the tip of the sword's blade, and were around three inches long. The majority of the sword was taken up by the blade, which was a shimmering silver katana blade that came to a deadly point at the end. The blade, being wider then normal, was about four inches in width. When the Zonpaktou was on Naruto's back, the blade was usually covered by a burnt-orange sheath, and the sword was held to his back with a (big surprise here) burnt-orange cloth (I'll explain the orange thing later.).

Omaeda grinned. "I don't know who or what you are…but that stick of a Zonpaktou cant defeat mine!" Omaeda called.

"_Mine's _a stick? If you havent noticed, mine is longer then yours by a more then a foot…and yours is only two inches in width! Mine trumps yours, Tubby!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the man with his multi-colored eyes.

"That's it, you bastard! I'm going to kill you, then burn the remains with the Head Captain's Zonpakotu!" Omaeda yelled, and vanished with Shunpo. He reappeared behind Naruto, a large smile on his face, as his Zonpaktou dripped with blood. With wide eyes, Naruto fell. But only from his stomach up did. The rest stayed standing. Blood poured from the two halves of the orange-haired Vulpes. Omaeda stood, a smirk on his face. "Sorry, kid, but you were no match for a Vice-Captain like me." Omaeda said quietly, and sheathed his sword. Suddenly, someone walked out from behind Omaeda, his eyes closed, and his face stoic.

"So…the Head Captain has a Flame-type Zonpaktou…I can beat that, no problem." Said the person. Omaeda took one look, and shrieked, jumping away from the orange-haired figure.

"I-it cant be! I cut you in two!" Omaeda shouted. The orange-haired figure opened his purple and golden eyes.

"That's the thing, Mr. Vice-Captain…we demons have a way of defying death." Naruto said, his voice a low hiss. Omaeda looked back to where the body of the Vulpes still stood, or in the top half's case, lay. Yup, it was still there, and blood was still pouring out. Yet suddenly, the skin, clothes, hair eyes, and even Zonpaktou began to get darker, until they were black. And then they just sank into the ground, turning into the long shadow of the Vulpes.

"W-wha…How is that possible?" Omaeda shouted, pointing to where the puddle of blood remained on the ground.

"It just is." Naruto hissed back, and repositioned his blade so it was in front of him, the tip pointing up. "I thought you, a Soul Reaper, of all people, would be able to understand how it is possible." Naruto crouched slightly, and then vanished with a crack of power, and when he reappeared in front of Omaeda, his forefinger and middle finger pressed against his chest. Naruto grinned widely as he flicked the man, sending him flying back into a large wall. Rubble flew everywhere as the man drilled right through the cement. Naruto's grin suddenly turned from sadistic to goofy, as he threw his fist in the air. "Strike!" He barked with triumph. Naruto's grin instantly fell when Omaeda managed to claw his way out of the wreckage. "You know…it would have been a lot easier if you would have stayed down." Naruto said in a dark voice.

"And it would have been a lot easier if you would have just been cut in half back there, but I'm not complaining!" Omaeda retorted. A grin spread across Naruto's face once again.

"I may be mistaken…but did you not just complain?" Naruto asked, and Omaeda's face fell as he spluttered, trying to form words to make a comeback. "What? Fat got your tongue?" Naruto asked.

"You bastard!" Omaeda shouted as he raced forward, brandishing his Zonpaktou. "You, a member of nameless race, have no right to talk to me, a Soul Reaper, in that fashion!" Omaeda roared. Naruto's face grew dark once again.

"I'm not nameless." Naruto said. "I already said…" Naruto vanished completely, and reappeared behind the Vice-Captain. "I'm a demon." Naruto reached forward with a dangerous clawed hand…and then ripped Omaeda's underwear over his head into a super-wedgies. Naruto grinned, and held up both his hands in double peace signs. "Hollows rule! Remember that!" Naruto cackled as he flashed away with Sonido, leaving Omaeda flailing on the ground. That day, all of Soul Society could hear Soi Fon screaming at her Vice-Captain:

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU WENT UP AGAINST AN ARRANCAR! AND YOU HAD THE DAMN NERVE TO LOOSE, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT RELEASING YOUR SHIKAI! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HE DEFEATED YOU BY GIVING YOU A WEDGIE! A _WEDGIE!" _

And everyone could hear insane cackling from an unknown figure as the yelling continued.

_**:::That Night:::**_

Naruto sighed as he sat back against the cool wall of a building. His urge to cause panic and trouble had long-since worn off. And now he was just…empty. He was out of energy from running around, pranking, and then finally, beating that Omaeda guy. He needed to rest…but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Something was blocking him from sleep; it disturbed him.

'_**Don't ignore it. It'll probably tell you something important.' **_Said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto muttered out loud.

"What do you know?" Asked a voice. Naruto jumped slightly, and looked over to his left. Yoruichi sat there, her tail waving behind her.

"Nothing." Naruto sighed, looking at the moon. "Do you know where any of the others are yet?"

"No…I went to look for them, and couldn't find them. I felt Ichigo's rietsu earlier today along with another's rietsu…but before I could get there, it disappeared. It's hard to chase a target without a lead." Yoruichi responded.

"Cats should have better senses of smell…" Naruto commented to himself. Yoruichi head-butted the Vulpes' arm.

"And you Vulpes' should get smaller. It'd help a lot." She responded. "So…" Yoruichi looked around at the painted buildings, and the masterpiece far off on the white tower. "…are you having fun yet?"

"Not really. Call that over there a 'childish streak'." Naruto responded. Yoruichi sighed heavily, wilting.

"You know, sometimes I think that you grew up a little to fast. You're 7,999 and you're already acting like you're 40,000." Yoruichi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so you think I act like an 80 year old? And what's your excuse? You're old to." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't count since I'm dead." Yoruichi grinned, causing Naruto to sigh in slight annoyance and look away. Yoruichi stopped grinning, and looked out over the quiet Seireitei, until the tall walls stopped her from looking further.

"…there's strong Reapers here…" Naruto muttered, and Yoruichi nodded.

"Who you fought today is through to be a complete idiot…he only became a Soul Reaper, and a Vice-Captain, because he bought his way in. Mainly, anyway. His family's rich; almost like a noble." Yoruichi said. Naruto clenched his fists, his claws digging small, narrow trenches in the cement that he sat on. He grit his fangs and bared them.

"I hate nobles…_hate _them." Naruto hissed in a low voice.

"I think that not many people do…but by your tone, I'm guessing there's something underneath that hate." Yoruichi said.

"Nobles and I…have never gotten along well." Naruto growled. "They were always the one that would always hunt us for our fur and tails…" Yoruichi nodded sympathetically.

"But still…in Soul Society, there are Thirteen Squads, and within these Thirteen Squads, there is one Captain, and one Vice-Captain that controls their respective squad. And underneath the Captains and Vice-Captains, there are different seats, from 3rd to 30th (or somewhere around there.). All of these Seated Soul Reapers are a force to be reckoned with; you were lucky to meet who you did. If you met Omaeda's Captain, Soi Fon, then you might not have walked away, or at least not as well as you are now." Yoruichi said. Naruto nodded thoughtfully, then blinked rapidly. He turned to Yoruichi.

"Wait a minute, how do you know who I was fighting?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi grinned slyly. "…you little stalker…" Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, it was totally random; I was looking for people, and who could ignore some big-ass fox that beat up Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho while grinning, holding a sword, and flipping off all of Soul Society? I figured it was you, so I went in that direction." Yoruichi said, her smile still on her face. Naruto smiled briefly and rolled his eyes.

"You should still go find Ichigo. I learned how to fight fast; I can handle myself. But I'm starting to worry that Ichigo may get hurt. Trust me when I say that he's important to me." Naruto said. Yoruichi's eyes widened, and she looked to Naruto.

"YOU'RE GAY?" She screeched.

"What? Where'd you get that idea? No, that's not why he's important!" Naruto said, and began to drag his claw hurriedly through the dust on the roof next to him. He drew a rough sketch of the lightning-star mark that was on Ichigo's and his forearm. "Ichigo has that mark on his forearm, and Urahara told me about a legend. Whoever wears that mark is supposed to save the world from some giant disaster. It cant be a coincidence that Ichigo has a birth mark like that!" Naruto explained in a rush. Yoruichi stared at the mark, then froze. She slowly looked to Naruto.

"But…_you _have that mark too." She said. Naruto nodded and looked away.

"I fear that I may be part of that prophecy as well." Naruto muttered.

"But that mark…it's not on your forearm like Ichigo has his! Cant it just be a mistake or something? Not that I don't think you would make a good World-Saver…but…a _demon_?" Yoruihi asked. Naruto chuckled quietly.

"I agree completely. A demon shouldn't be charged with that…" Naruto agreed, and pulled his shirt up to reveal half the mark. But in human form, since my arms are to foxish, the mark takes its place on my chest." Suddenly, Naruto's look took on a more foxish look.

His bones cracked loudly as they shrank and then grew, replacing themselves with the correct bones. His skull morphed, pushing a muzzle of out from his face. His eyes grew more animalistic, and his arms grew longer and thicker, before the fingers shortened into paws. His neck grew and thickened, and his head grew larger. As his body covered itself in orange fur, 4¾ tails sprouted from his tailbone and grew out. When the morphing stopped, he was the size of a normal full-grown fox. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow; she hadnt actually paid attention when Naruto had morphed before. It looked much more painful then _her _transformation was.

Naruto suddenly sat back on his hind legs, and his front legs began to twist, losing their fur and becoming shorter, until his front legs were replaced by human arms. "When in my fox form, I can make my human arms appear for a short amount of time…and on my forearm…" Naruto turned over his right arm, showing off the red mark. "…is the mark." Naruto fell back onto his paws as his arms turned back into the front legs of a fox. He didn't morph back into human form.

"So then…where is it now?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto shrugged his narrow shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't think it's visible when in fox form. Maybe it will be later on, maybe it wont. It all depends." Naruto yawned. "But ever since the day Ichigo and I met, the Mark has been growing from a light red to a deep maroon, and has been getting bigger when it's on my chest in human form. I don't know why, but I think it means that somethings going to be coming. The 'something' that the Mark is for."

"…yeah…I'm confused." Yoruichi sighed. Naruto wilted, and breathed out heavily.

"Of course you are."

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

Naruto had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, as usual. He and Yoruichi had stayed up talking and watching the stars while searching for signs of the others. So in the other words, the Vulpes-Arrancar hadn't had time to sleep. At all. _I really need sleep…that was about two or three hours of sleep that I got…like, TWO DAYS AGO._ Naruto thought, almost already sleeping while he walked in his fox form through the shadows. Of course, since he was a orange fox, that was kind of hard in the secretive department. More then once, he had been chased by screaming Soul Reapers. Naruto had theorized that if he looked like an animal, everybody would leave him alone, thinking that he was just that; an animal. But alas, this was not the case. When he tried walking in the light, a Soul Reaper had shouted "HOLLOW!" and had chased after him for two hours, waving their swords around. It probably didn't help Naruto keep up the image of a regular animal with the fact that he had a Hollow Hole…or the Hollow Fragment…or, come to think of it, more then one tail and a _sword _on his back. Everything about his appearance was just…unnatural. Not like others appeared natural, though. Soul Reapers, for one! And then there was Uryuu, Chad, Orihime…and Yoruichi.

But in their defense, they didn't come there often, if at all.

Naruto hadnt had a fight since Omaeda's little episode, and he had only felt Ichigo's rietsu rise a few minutes ago. He hadnt felt the others, so once he felt Ichigo, he raced off in that direction, his paws barely touching the ground at all. When he finally reached the battlefield, he was astounded. Ichigo and Renji were battling, one on one, and were exchanging powerful blows, both in Shikai, and both with their rietsu soaring. Naruto spotted Ganju and another Soul Reaper, and padded over to them. Ganju blinked, and stared at the fox, then palmed is forehead. "Sis warned me you might be able to do that. Hi, Vulpes-guy. Looks like we found you." Ganju said. The Soul Reaper looked around the tall man, and stared with wide eyes at the fox. Naruto stood up onto his hind paws, and stormed forward awkwardly, before jamming Ganju in the chest with his paw.

"First off, it's Naruto, not Vulpes-guy. And second, _I _found _you_." Naruto said. The Reaper shrieked and nearly fell over in shock. "And who's the kid?"

"H-Hanataro, um, fox, um, sir." The boy stuttered. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his body.

"Oh, right, fox form." Naruto muttered, and with painful, loud cracks, he morphed into human form, and stumbled slightly, as if almost falling over. "Is that better?" Hanataro nodded, glancing quickly at Naruto's arms, his outfit, and his body's strange Hollow features. Naruto looked off to the fight as Ichigo was thrown into a wall, deep gashes on both his shoulders, and blood rolling from his forehead. "Well…it looks like Ichigo's doing well." Naruto commented lazily.

"Better? He's getting the crap beaten out of him!" Ganju protested.

"Uh, no, not really." Naruto said, and pointed. "Look at Abarai. He's just as injured as Ichigo, if not more. I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo won…he'll be tired and injured, yes, but at least he'll have won." The Vulpes looked back to Ganju. "I'm surprised that you're not shocked I survived that fall."

"…well…Ichigo and I thought you died…until we saw the giant paintings everywhere…then we kind of figured either you were alive…" Ganju paused "…or someone was doing a horrible job impersonating you."

"…well, I don't usually do the entire 'pranking' thing, but I felt like it. Oooo, that one looks like it hurt." Naruto winced slightly as Ichigo was cut along his right forearm. The ground was already torn up, and it look like the fight was beginning to quickly wind down. Both were breathing heavily and were bleeding violently. Suddenly, Renji collapsed, and Ichigo soon followed. Naruto blinked, and pointed. "You might want to move him." Naruto said.

"W-why?" Hanataro stuttered.

"I can hear more Soul Reapers approaching. Not that I don't mind fighting…but we don't want to have to protect an injured person as well." Naruto responded. He lifted Ichigo into his arms carefully. "Someone carry his Zonpaktou." Naruto called as he began to stumble off, trying to support Ichigo's weight without falling over onto his face. Hanataro picked up Zangetsu, and with Ganju leading the way into the underground sewers, the four escaped with only seconds to spare.

"Can you place Ichigo down right here, please? I'll start working on him right now. I might be able to save him if I do." Hanataro said, trying to keep his voice steady. Naruto shrugged, and crouched quickly, letting Ichigo roll softly out of his grasp and onto the ground.

"I hope you're right, Hanataro. If Ichigo dies…let's just say the world will be screwed." Naruto mumbled the end to himself so only he could hear. He sighed, and sat down with his back against the wall as Ganju took watch near the entrance to the tunnel. After ten minutes. Hanataro was still working on trying to close the wounds. Twenty minutes then passed…then thirty…then forty, then the time climbed to fifty, sixty, and even further. Naruto lost his track of time after an hour passed, and stopped trying. The wounds still werent closed. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, crawling over to Hanataro's side.

"I-I don't know. I think he l-lost t-to much blood…I don't kn-know if I-I can heal him!" Hanataro stuttered. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"He lost to much blood?" Naruto asked, and Hanataro nodded. Suddenly, Naruto whipped a Wakizashi from his outfit, and placed the tip on his left forearm. With a quick slash and a yelp of pain, Naruto slashed the middle of his forearm to the bone. Hanataro shrieked and jumped away from the orange-haired Vulpes as he created another cut on his arm. Ganju leapt forward, and grabbed Naruto's right wrist, preventing him from mutilating his arm further.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ganju yelled. Naruto simply sprouted a tail, and lashed out with it. He wrapped it around Ganju's waist, and hoisted him into the air. Another tail sprouted from his spine, and this one lifted Hanataro. The two struggled against the surprisingly powerful appendages.

"Do you want him to survive or not?" Naruto barked as he picked up Ichigo's right arm, and held the end of the Wakizashi to his skin. "Sorry, Ichigo." Naruto muttered, wincing, then dragged the blade down Ichigo's arm, creating a deep cut in his flesh. Ichigo screamed in pain and thrashed, but Naruto continued to cut until the cut was the same size as his. When he stopped, Ichigo stopped thrashing, and, breathing heavily, calmed down. Naruto, sighing in relief at the other boy's calmness, pressed his cut against Ichigo's, and all fell silent.

"What're you doing?" Hanataro asked, slightly frightened.

"You said he lost blood, and I'm giving him some." Naruto deadpanned. "My blood has special healing properties in it. If Ichigo has my blood in his body, he should be able to heal faster then before."

"How long will this special effect last?" Hanataro questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"Depends. If his body decides that my blood isnt doing any harm…then it'll last long enough for his wounds to heal. But if his body doesn't like my blood, then he wont heal at all. But at that point down the road, his first wounds would have killed him by then. It wont matter then." Naruto muttered, and pulled his arm away from Ichigo's own. He set Hanataro down, but kept Ganju in the air. "Hanataro. Wrap up his wound. We don't need my blood to run out of his arm before it can take its course." Naruto ordered. Hanataro hurriedly did as he was instructed, and once he was finished, Naruto roughly returned Ganju to the cement ground. "All you can do is wait now. If you try and heal him, my blood will lose it's abilities, and he'll die. If you cover up his wounds, we wont know if they're closing or not. Just wait." Naruto said. The three sat in antagonizing silence as the orange-haired Soul Reaper struggled for air. And then suddenly…steam began to rise from Ichigo's man wounds, and they began to slowly drift closed. Naruto breathed out heavily in relief. "Well thank god _that _worked." He muttered. He walked over to the shadows, and morphed into fox form as he did. "Wake me up when he's all healed; giving him that much blood mixed with my own power is really draining." Naruto said, yawning. He curled up in a corner, using his tails as a pillow and a form of a blanket as he did, making himself look like just a giant mound of orange fur.

_**:::Naruto's Mindscape:::**_

_Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and he looked around at the painfully-familiar field. The grass was burning with the very flames of Hell, and demons raged around, slaughtering Soul Reapers, humans, and any other creature that opposed them. Heading them was the same orange, flaming nine-tailed demon fox, and Karakura was still burning loudly. Cries of pain still could be heard from the giant city. Naruto walked through the carnage like he always did, and paused as he saw the familiar area that always held Urahara with Benihime ready to pierce his body. Even though he didn't walk any farther, the silver blade still sliced through his chest. Naruto looked down, his eyes wide; seeing the first human you trusted stab you with such anger and sadness on his face wasn't something you wanted to see every time you fell asleep. _

"_I cant believe this…we sheltered you, protected you, _trusted_ you, even though you were a demon…and this is how you repay us…you get your demonic legions to attack the earth to destroy it! You were supposed to be one of the saviors working with the God of Heaven to _prevent_ this war! Not be the one who brought it about! Well, I'm glad at least I was able to you…damn you, Kyuubi!" Urahara spat, glaring up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto waited for Urahara to die and for the dream to end, yet it didn't. Urahara still glared, and the fires still burned. Naruto found himself talking without being the one to think the words; yet they made perfect sense in that situation. _

"_I never betrayed you, Kisuke! I did everything to stop it…I did all I could! This wasn't supposed to happen; I'm not the Kyuubi!" Naruto's voice said. _

"_Oh _please_!" Gasped a voice off from the side. It was Yoruichi. "We were all there…when you gained your final tail…and we were there when we heard the second prophecy! If only we could have seen it sooner…your _true_ nature…you do have demon's blood after all." Yoruichi managed to gasp out, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. _

"_What prophecy? There was only one; the one you told me about Kisuke, about how that Mark is supposed to symbolize how I'm supposed to work with Ichigo to save the world!" Naruto protested. Urahara looked over to a heap on the ground. _

"_And how are you going to do that? Control Ichigo like a puppet?" Urahara screamed, looking to the boy that was cut in half and bled out a few feet away. Naruto limped over to the orange-haired boy, his eyes opened wide, yet glazed over and blank. _

"_No…this wasn't supposed to…NO!" Naruto yelled, his fur bristling. "DAMN YOU, FATHER!"_

_**:::Outside Mindscape:::**_

Naruto snorted as he was prodded awake. He bat the offending finger away before it could poke the side of his head again. He turned a tired glare to Ichigo, who had a giant grin plastered on his face. "You're lazy, you know that?" Ichigo asked, his grin widening. Naruto sighed, and climbed to his paws.

"I've barely slept in around 22 days, Ichigo. I need my sleep to, you know." Naruto muttered in annoyance. A sly grin suddenly spread across his own maw, and he turned half-closed eyes to the orange-hared Reaper. "And I'm not the one who was just sleeping for half a day because he got little paper cuts!" Ichigo's draw dropped as he sputtered, trying to find words.

"They weren't paper cuts! Any deeper and I could have lost both my arms!" Ichigo protested.

"So? I've lost a paw before; you don't hear ME complaining!" Naruto barked, turning his head away, his sly grin slightly faltering.

"Yeah, but we Humans cant regenerate parts of our bodies!"

"Neither can we demons!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then why is your paw conveniently still attached to your body?"

"Because I'm _awesome_!" Hanataro and Ganju blinked as they watched the strange exchange.

"Is he really a demon?" Hanataro asked, staring at the currently-short nearly-five-tailed fox that was deeply engrossed in his shouting match with Ichigo.

"That's what he claims, and what my sis says; but I don't know if I should believe that. The way he acts doesn't point to demon at all; it points more to a bipolar person." Ganju muttered in reply, and flinched when Ichigo delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach, sending him soaring into the water near them. Naruto's head resurfaced, and he glared at Ichigo.

"What the hell? Do you know how dangerous that is for a Fire-type (heh heh…pokemon XD) like me to go into water? If that water I swallowed had gone into my other stomach…I'D FRICKIN' KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted before pulling himself up onto the cement walkway.

"How would you kill me? Your fire power would be gone, wouldn't it?" Ichigo responded slyly.

"Not. My. Ice." Naruto growled, his fur standing on end. He slashed one of his tails through the water, sending a tidal wave onto Ichigo, before he barked a high, shrill sound. Ichigo, consequentially, froze solid as frost covered his entire drenched body. Naruto grinned triumphantly, and sat down with a nod of approval. "My control over my Ice is not the best, but it still gets the job done, you jackass."

"Ummm…" Hanataro sounded, causing Naruto to turn his head to the boy, and use his tails to spin the frozen Ichigo to face the same direction. "Don't you think we should be moving on, instead of arguing with one another?" He asked. Naruto blinked, and looked up to Ichigo, who turned is eyes down to the Vulpes.

"The kid's got a point." Naruto sighed as the ice melted from Ichigo's body, leaving him shivering and drenched. "We don't have time to be arguing like this; Rukia's execution date is drawing closer and closer. We need to focus on that…then argue the crap out of each other." Ichigo nodded, his teeth chattering.

"Y-y-yeah…y-y-your right." He stuttered.

_**:::Above Ground, Three Minutes Later:::**_

Naruto's ears twitched as he thought deeply. _I don't know why the hell I keep getting that dream…and what I screamed at then…I've never met my father, so I don't know why I should be screaming that while dreaming._ Naruto thought, his legs carrying him forward without even registering what was going on. But when the voices of Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro faded, Naruto broke away from his thoughts, and look up. A sweat drop formed on the back of his head. "Great. I'm _lost_." Naruto growled, his ears flattening to his head. "Because that's what _all _Vulpes do! We go and get ourselves lost! This dream is getting me pissed off! First it doesn't let me sleep, then it makes me so focused I lose track of the _only _person _willing _to bring me around Soul Society! Damn it, this is just my luck." Naruto snarled as he stormed off, trying to pick up the scent of Ichigo and the others. But because his ears were so acute to everything, he theorized that he had actually wandered off from the ground long before, and just backtracking would be to much of a hassle. And he couldn't follow Ichigo through his spiritual pressure; ever since he had given Ichigo that tip on how to create a Spirit Sphere, he had learned more and more about how to conceal his spiritual pressure, and now he was near Captain Level with hiding his rietsu.

Naruto sighed heavily, drooping his head in defeat and closing his eyes. _Looks like I'm alone on this one again…_ He thought.

_**:Oh come now! You're never alone, little kitty!: **_Laughed a voice in Naruto's mind. The Vulpes glared off into empty space.

_Stop calling me kitty, or I'll come in there and the 'kitty cats' will claw the crap out of your scaly hide! _Naruto snapped through his thoughts.

_**:Ow, come on, that's a little…wait a minute…what're you guys doing? Naruto, Naruto, say something! Tell them to stop, anything! Come on, I was only kidding!: **_The voice said. Naruto rolled his eyes but didn't say nor think anything.

_**~Kitty cats, are we? We'll show **_**you **_**who's a little kitten, you bastard!~ **_Shouted a second voice. Naruto's eye twitched.

_**:Oh for Kami's sake, I was JOKING! I didn't mean it literally! Come on, no fighting in here, or you'll break the Xbox!:**_

_You guys have an Xbox in there? Why the hell am I still out here, then? _Naruto thought in exasperation; if they got an Xbox while he had to be fighting and sneaking through the shadows, then the world was one messed-up little place.

'_**Come now, don't hurt that snake.' **_Said a third voice, this one tired and slightly rasped, as if it didn't talk often.

_**:Oh, thank you, thank-:**_

'_**Kill him instead. Then we wont need to listen to his Kitty comments, and we wont have to hear him complain about how we injured him.' **_The third voice cut off.

_**:Oh COME ON!:**_

_Yeah, no killing or hurting, guys. I was gonna hurt him because I don't have to live with him, but you guys do; it'll only get under your fur later._ Naruto thought as he ducked out of sight of a group of patrolling Soul Reapers. As the three voices argued, a fourth broke through, this one a roar.

_**! **_The fourth voice howled.

_**:Oh crap! The Giant Kitty's mad! Wait, no, I didn't mean-: **_

_That's it. You guys can kill him._

_**:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!: **_Naruto smirked as the voices battled it out, with the fourth roaring angrily for silence. And if that wasn't enough…a _fifth _broke through.

_**-Your mind's a pretty crowded place, you know that?- **_The fifth asked. _**-If I was you, I would have gone insane by now.- **_

_I am insane, remember. We all are. You're one of the more insane ones I know._ Naruto responded, blocking out the other conversations from the current one the Vulpes was engrossed in.

_**-Oh, thank you!- **_The fifth responded proudly. _**-I mean, it's not like I really **_**like **_**you, since I'm stuck with you and you're a weak idiot, but at least you know how to compliment someone!-**_

_I don't know if I should be honored or offended by that._ Naruto thought. _And the feeling's mutual. I hate you, you know. Without you, I could be just like Frostbite and Callen and the others_(…don't ask, it'll be revealed later on.).

_**-Ooo! Did I strike a nerve with you?-**_

_Not really._

_**-Damn! Well, just don't get any more people locked up here in your mind. I cant deal with any more of this crap when I'm trying to sleep, and I don't need any more people hogging my Game Systems!- **_The voice said.

_Yeah, well I don't want any more either. _Naruto thought, and shut out all the voices until they were silent once again. Naruto sighed in relief at the voice-assault ending. But before he could refocus, something triggered in his mind. _Blood_. Bloodlust seeped into his mind and throat, and his paws began to knead the ground as he tried to keep in place. His fangs ached and his throat itched horribly. His fur stood on end, and his tails stood out straight and froze. _Blood_. Naruto thought again, before shaking his head to clear it. _No, that's not me…_

_**-I thought you said you wanted to be more like Frostbite and Callen. Well, denying it wont help that.- **_The voice sighed. _**-At the very least, go an investigate.- **_Naruto sighed, and began to trot in the direction the scent of blood was coming from. His paws soon took from trotting to full-on running as the scent of blood began to grow stronger and stronger. It wasn't one of his friends; he would have been able to tell from the smell. No…from the smell of it, it was a Soul Reaper. And it was one that had been moving around a lot lately, mainly by one giant building with giant doors that were guarded by swords that came out of the walls to block the door. Something about it was disturbing, but it also made Naruto's adrenaline pump through his veins, and make his fur stand on end. He slid to a stop on smooth wood, though, when he felt the ground shake beneath his paws. He slowly stuck his head around a corner, and watched with wide eyes as a Vice-Captain attempted to cut down a Captain, only for said Captain's Vice-Captain to parry the blow for him. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_Soul Society is one screwed up place if they're attacking each other. No wonder Rukia wished to stay in the Human World._ Naruto thought absentmindedly, then looked in the exact direction the scent of blood came from. His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards slightly, shock crossing his face. _What the hell? _He gasped. Vomit rose involuntarily in his throat as he stared at the river of blood then came from the body that was pinned fifty feet up. It was a tall, middle-aged man with brown hair, glasses, and kind eyes; at least, they appeared kind. They werent blinking, they werent moving. He wore a Shihakusho of a Soul Reaper, and the Haori of a Captain. Running him through, was a plain Katana. _His own Zonpaktou! _Naruto gasped in his thoughts, noting that the sheath that was at his side, secured to his body by his white obi belt. _Who the hell could have-_ Naruto cut himself off, then narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right with this. That sword…was emanating a strange aura. He narrowed his eyes further, so they were almost closed, right before his eyes shot open wide. "That's no impaled Captain!" Naruto gasped as he stared at the long sword that was piercing the side of the wall harmlessly. Not even blood caked the walls anymore, and there sure wasn't a corpse pinned so high up! Naruto sniffed the air carefully, instantly picking up, not the scent of Blood, but the scent that had been coming off the man when he had still been there; his own, personal scent. _Okay guys…this is going to sound totally cliché…but that guy's scent smells evil._ Naruto thought. There was a pause, before the Third Voice from before spoke.

'_**I agree. His scent doesn't smell right. Don't get involved, though. This might not have anything to do with you.'**_ The voice said. Naruto blinked, and bobbed his head in understanding.

_Alright. I understand. _Naruto thought, and turned carefully on his paws, before tearing off, back in the direction he had come from. Yet, he instantly stopped, his claws tearing up the ground as he forced his small body to come to a complete halt. "I…cant believe I didn't feel that before!" Naruto gasped. "I must have been so wrapped up with breaking that strange illusion, that I didn't notice! Ichigo's fighting someone!" The Vulpes said, his eyes wide with shock.

_**-And someone powerful, too! You better get there fast, Vinco, or your friend's gonna die!- **_Cackled the fifth voice. Naruto growled, and shoved a mental muzzle onto the creature in the depths of his mind.

_I don't need you making comments on thi-_ Naruto stopped in mid-thought, when Ichigo's spiritual pressure, and that of the one he was fighting, dropped down drastically. The scent of fresh, true blood rushed past him. "Ichigo! Damn it…!" Naruto growled as he tore off at unimaginable speeds, his paws hardly even touching the ground as he raced towards the source of the blood scent. "Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!" Naruto growled, almost like a short mantra, as he whipped around corners, ran on walls as if they were ground, and knocked down Soul Reapers as he basically flew past them. But once he reached a giant clearing, with crumbled buildings around it, he had to slam his front paws into the ground just to stop him; sadly, with his momentum at that moment, his face and muzzle also helped him stop.

Naruto slowly managed to get himself up off the ground, rubbing his muzzle with a paw, muttering curses under his breath. He suddenly whipped his head around to where Ichigo lay, bleeding profusely, in a crater. And sitting next to him, with wide eyes, was a glowing black cat. Naruto blinked, and then trotted forward. "Is he okay?" Naruto asked, gently prodding Ichigo with a paw in his arm. The carrot-top didn't move, but continued to breathe evenly.

"Does he look okay to you?" Yoruichi asked, the glow not faltering from around her body.

"Look, the amount of damage a Demon can take and a Human can take has a wide girth between them. I cant tell if this is fatal or just downright painful for him." Naruto responded, poking Ichigo in the arm again. Yoruichi sighed.

"I don't think it's fatal, but I also know that it's not good. I wont know the full extent until I remove his kimono top." Yoruichi said. A small smirk spread across Naruto's face, and he grinned at the cat slyly. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, you sound stalkerish right now. And kinda like a pedophile." Naruto responded, the sly grin still on his face. Yoruichi's black fur bristled.

"Would you shut up? How am I supposed to treat wounds through two layers of clothing, idiot?" Yoruichi yelled. Naruto just looked away, the grin still present, and waved his paw in dismissal.

"Whatever you say, Pedocat." Naruto said. The glow around the black cat increased, and in a sudden burst of smoke, in the black cat's place, stood a tall woman with long purple hair, yellow eyes, dark skin…and no clothes to speak of. Naruto flew shot backwards, his paws propelling him backwards by instinct and surprise. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, and jumped up. He pointed an accusing paw at the woman. "I KNEW YOU WERE A WOMAN, DAMN IT! I _KNEW _IT!" Naruto shrieked. Yoruichi frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_That's _your response? I transform from black cat to naked woman, and all you have to say is that you knew I was female? Are you _gay _or something?" Yoruichi asked.

"I am _not _attracted to males!" Naruto yelled heatedly, stamping a paw. "But when every Vulpes transforms into a human for the first time, do you think they're wearing clothes? No, they're not! And some choose to not wear clothes when transforming back to fox form anyway, so its nothing new to me! The only difference is that it was a Pedo-cat transforming into a Pedo-woman!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes, and slung an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, Fluffy-puff. I'm going to go heal Ichigo, and I suggest you move out of the area before Soul Reapers get here. We still have a mission to complete, you know." She said, and vanished. Naruto's angered expression slowly fell back to neutral, before he smiled faintly.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto stood, turned, and walked towards the other end of the manmade clearing. He looked over his shoulder. "You'd better heal him, Yoruichi." He muttered into the wind. "We cant afford him to die on us…" And with a crack of static sound, the Vulpes was gone.

Whoo! I'm done! Okay, now the important stuff…um…you already know what Vinco means. At least, you should, so I don't need to go into that…oh! That little part about Naruto kicking the crap out of Omaeda, and then giving him a wedgie and then flashing peace signs and screaming "Hollows Rule!" …yeah…I didn't come up with that. It was actually a request by a Fanfictioner named **omally-dood**. Omally-dood actually wanted me to put this in here, and I just found the mental image SO FRICKIN' HILARIOUS that I decided, "What the hell" and put it in here. That covers that…hm…what else…OH!

Some of you may have noticed that I put up a first chapter to a story called **Demon's Shadow**. Yes, that's a new Fanfiction, and NO, I'm not discontinuing this or putting it on hiatus. But Demon's Shadow was something that I came up with a long time before Kitsune Shinigami or Vulpes Alveus, but I was to busy with other things(mainly writing an actual BOOK called Demon's Shadow) to worry about it. But now that it's summer, and the only thing I do mainly is sit on my ass and type all day, I thought, why not start it now? So, after this chapter, I'm going to be working on primarily **DEMON'S SHADOW** until I get to **CHAPTER FOUR**, and then I'm going to be **TYPING CHAPTERS FOR BOTH STORIES** and then **UPDATING THEM AT THE SAME TIME**. Did the big letters and bold catch your attention? I thought they did! I think that's it…so…adios!

_~Kitsune-242_


	5. Vulpes Animus, Vulpes Vesica

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Yeah…so, this is the fifth chapter of Vulpes Alvues…um…it's REALLY late right now(or should I say early, since it's 2:37 a.m.?), so I'm going to make this short. Naruto's Zonpaktou's abilities will be revealed mostly in this chapter, along with the name…um…if you want to know about the abilities once they're revealed later on, it's at the bottom. I wont be updating this story for a while, unless I get a massive brainstorm. I'm going on vacation, so don't expect many chapters, or anything at all, for a few weeks. My next update will be Demon's Shadow.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Vulpes Animus, Vulpes Vesica**

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

Naruto lifted his head from the napping position it had been in not a second earlier. His ears twisted around on his head, and his tails twitched in anticipation. _Time to kick it into high gear._ Naruto thought, climbing hurriedly to his paws. _With Ichigo out of the picture for now, I need to compensate._ The orange Vulpes spurred himself forward at a slow run, his paws heavily hitting the ground. _Out of any of us, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and I were the ones who were most likely going to be able to get to Rukia first, and get her out of here. With Yoruichi healing Ichigo, I'm the only one left. If what that Hell Butterfly Yoruichi told me was right, then Chad was already defeated, and Orihime and Uryuu havent met up with anyone…Ganju and Hanataro are officially MIA. Either they've been killed, are still going towards Rukia, or worse, captured. _Naruto thought to himself quickly as he threw himself around a corner, and screamed "OUTTA MY WAY!" to a group of female Soul Reapers who just gaped at him. _And if what Ichigo told me earlier is correct, then Rukia's at that giant white tower. The Repentance Cell, or something. _Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, and he threw back his head in realization as he ran. "DAMN IT!" He cried to the sky. "I WAS THERE A FEW DAYS AGO!" Naruto lowered his head, and picked up the pace, his eyes flaming and a snarl spreading across his foxish face. "I cant _believe _that I was there and I didn't even notice!" Naruto growled as his paws carried him around a soft bend in the path. He suddenly slammed his paws into the ground, grinding himself to a painful stop; it seemed he had been doing that a lot lately. And he had a reason for doing this, too. For before him, was a tall man with light purple(GAY) hair, squinted eyes that seemed to smile by themselves, and a creepy grin that threatened to crack his face in two. He wore the Shihakusho that all Reapers wore, but over his body, was a white Haori with the kanji for '3' in the rhombus on the back. "A Captain." Naruto muttered, looking the grinning man up and down. He wilted. "Shiiiiiiiit." He growled, letting out the air in his lungs slowly.

"Ahhhh." The man drawled, his voice smooth and teasing. "You must be the foxish Ryoka that the Vice-Captain of Squad 2 was complaining about." His grin didn't falter, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow. "But I expected you to be more human-looking, considering he described you nearly _perfectly _to be an Arrancar." Naruto's eyes narrowed even further.

"Nothing gets by you…" Naruto said, before suddenly vanishing, and reappearing behind the man, his fox body replaced with his human one, and his Zonpaktou drawn back to run him through. "Except me, that is." Naruto shoved his Zonpaktou forward, but, just as he expected, the man vanished, and reappeared thirty feet away, his grin still present on his visage.

"Ah ah ah!" The man said, waving a finger back and forth playfully. "It's awfully rude to attack someone without giving your name first, you know." The man said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I do not see the reason in that. Look at it from my point of view; here in Soul Society, if I gave an intellectual Captain my name, then it'd be easier to find me in the Living World. That, of course, is not something I want to happen. And look at it again. In the Living World, if you were going to murder someone in the alley, you wouldn't say; "My name is Akito." and then attempt to kill them. What if someone hears you, or there's a security camera that picks up this recording? It's basically the same thing as a confession. And if that person you were trying to kill escapes alive? Then they have proof, right there, that you were attempting to kill them, and that it wasn't someone else. You gave them your NAME, and you cant create a diversion for that, especially if the person you were trying to murder doesn't know you in the first place. It's just not a good idea." Naruto said. The man blinked, his grin finally falling.

"You look to deeply into things." He deadpanned. Naruto shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"So I've been told. I'm Vulpes Naruto." Naruto said, repositioning his long blade in front of him, so that the blade seemed to split the man in two perfect halves. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't going to say your name." He said.

"How are you so sure that's my real name? I said Akito a few minutes ago; for all you know, that _is _my name." Naruto responded. The grin returned to the man's face, causing Naruto to inwardly groan.

"So true, my Masked Friend! My name is Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the 3rd Squad. And I have a…_proposition…_for you." The man said. Naruto's hands tightened on the hilt of his blade. He _really _had to get going! He couldn't waste time listening to so psychotic man rambling on and on.

"What kind of proposition?" Naruto asked. He mentally began to punch himself. _Why the hell did I just ask him that? _

"Why don't you come over to my side? We have more Arrancars, more creatures like you! We're working towards ruling the world! Becoming Gods!" Gin said, spreading his arms wide, his smile growing with each and every word. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I choose not to trifle with the power of the Gods. Mess with God's line of power, and you tend to get burned in a fiery pit of Hell." Naruto responded. "I'm declining your offer, Ichimaru, for I don't want to mess with God…that, and your Arrancars are nothing like me. You see…they're spirit beings. Me?" Naruto paused, before a feral grin spread across his face. "I'm still a Living Demon." Naruto suddenly spun around on his heels, and began to walk off, causing Gin's grin to fall once again.

"Where're you going. Didn't you have to get past me? The Repentance Tower has only one entrance, you know!" Gin called. Naruto smiled lightly, shoving his hands into his white pockets.

"Oh really? What's behind you? Right now?" Naruto asked. Gin raised an eyebrow, and looked over his shoulder. His eyes nearly opened with shock at what he saw. And that was just the problem. He didn't see _anything_. No Sogyoku, no Stand, no cliff, no Tower…nothing. Just rows of buildings, and the distant wall of the Seireitei. "Did you really not notice? When I used Sonido to get behind you, you jumped away. But not closer to the Tower, no. You jumped _away _from the tower, effectively switching our positions. I won this match the instant this happened." Naruto said. Gin reached into his Haori, and gripped something tightly.

"Oh did you, now?" He muttered, before whipping out a small dagger, gripping it tightly. "Sorry, but this battle is just beginning! Shoot to Kill! Shinzo!(or something like that.)" Gin said, pointing the tip of his blade at the orange-haired Vulpes. The blade suddenly shot forward, extending at a rapid pace, its deadly tip heading straight for the back of Naruto's head. Ten feet. Nine feet. Eight feet. Seven feet. Six feet.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

Negative On-

"Wait…what?" Gin muttered, looking to where his Zonpaktou still extended, but didn't hit anything. Why? Because the Vulpes had completely vanished. And the telltale crack of a Sonido hadnt warned him of the used technique. So…what happened?

"Are Soul Reapers really that dumb that they don't report the slightest clue to an opponents abilities?" Called a voice. Gin looked around, his grin, which had returned after releasing his Shikai, fading quickly. Suddenly, out of the shadows of a building, a shape began to twist and morph. It first rose as just a mound of black. But then a neck hollowed out, arms and legs sprouted, and clothes took shape. Standing in the shadows, was Naruto, his hands shoved in his pockets, and a smug grin on his face. "That ability truly is hard to control. I wished I could hold out the blending of the Shadows and I longer…it'd be so much more useful in times like these…" Naruto spread his arms, and held out his hands. "I truly feel sorry for you Reapers; you don't even know your opponents abilities, or what their Zonpaktou does! It most be…frustrating…to be at the mercy of your enemy. You've already used your Shikai, and I've gathered that you can make it extend at a fast pace over great distances. You can also make it come back you to, and you can make it into any length of blade that you deem fit. But unlike you, I haven't yet revealed my Zonpaktou's abilities. Not to my comrades…not to anyone. Only one man has a _slight _clue on what my Zonpaktou does…but that's the key word…_slight." _The Vulpes lowered his arms, his grin falling. "Yet…you're a Captain, and they seem like something hard to defeat. If I continued to talk, more Soul Reapers, or even more Captains, may come. Defeating one Captain may be hard enough…and I already know that you wont let me leave until either I'm defeated…or you are."

"That wont happen." Gin called in a singsong voice as his Zonpaktou snapped back to a blade the size of a normal katana. "I'll be winning, little Fox." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his Zonpaktou from his back.

"I'll let you keep thinking that." Naruto muttered, pointing his blade at the Captain. Gin tensed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, and without any warning, it shot forward, slicing through the air like it was nothing. Naruto tilted his blade so the flat of his Zonpaktou reflected his face, and grit his fangs as Shinzo crashed against the wide blade. Dust billowed as Naruto's feet scraped against the ground, his body being forced back as Shinzo continued to extend and push him back. _Damn, that's powerful!_ Naruto hissed in his mind as he dug his heels into the ground. With a sudden shout, Naruto fell onto his back as his feet tried to stay still, and the rest of his body tried to move. Shinzo shot past his head with only inches to spare as he fell. Gin scowled for a split second at his miss, and swung his arm down, with Shinzo following in a wave that traveled down the blade, creating a whip-like effect. Right before the sharp sword crashed through his body, Naruto rolled out of the way. The Vulpes blinked with wide eyes at the sword that was embedded deep in the cement. _I don't want to underestimate him…he is a Captain, after all. _Naruto thought to himself, and jumped up. He repositioned his Zonpaktou, and tightened his grip on the hilt. Naruto leapt to the side as Gin attempted to swing his sword through the Arrancar's waist, and he landed skillfully on the blade. He dashed forward, throwing his sword behind him, his eyes fixed on his target. A few feet from the purple-haired Captain, Naruto launched himself into the air, and lifted his Zonpaktou over his head. Gin's eyes opened slightly, his grin still present.

"My my. You cant get me from all the way up _there_." He said in his sickly sweet voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed, before growing wider as rietsu suddenly flew down his arms, and to the tip of the blade.

"Ventus…" Naruto growled, and swung his sword down quickly "VESICA(1)!" As Naruto shouted this, a giant blade of wind, paper thin yet three feet from the front to back, and nine feet tall, shot from the wide blade of Naruto's Zonpaktou. Gin's eyes opened wide as the attack came at him, nearly at point blank. The attack struck the ground, with dust billowing into the sky and debris taking to the air. Naruto jumped back as soon as his feet touched the ground, and he readied his Zonpaktou once again. _I doubt an attack like that would take down a Soul Reaper Captain on the first blow. But if made contact, then he should be injured. If it hit him dead on…he might have been cut almost clean through. _Naruto thought, his purple eyes narrowing dangerously as a figure began to stand out in the dust. Suddenly, a flying projectile, blue in color and speeding like a ball of fire, shot from the dust. Naruto yelped, and ducked, the top of his head nearly getting burned. _What the hell? _Naruto gasped, quickly turning his attention back to the dust cloud. Gin strode out of it, a deep gash on his left arm, and Shinzo held lazily in his right. His grin was back on his face, but it wasn't as confident as before. _Shit! It hardly touched him!_ "What was that just now? A special ability of your Zonpaktou?" Naruto asked, gathering rietsu for yet another attack. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you weren't taught any Kido?" Gin asked.

"I'm Arrancar, damn it! I cant learn that crap!" Naruto yelled back. _So that was a Kido…Yoruichi told me about those. Very dangerous if used by a Captain, and the higher number they are, the more powerful they become. But it also becomes harder to control…if used without the incantation, then the Kido is cut down drastically in power. _"What Kido was that?" Naruto asked.

"You want to know what Kido it was? Well…I'll tell you." Gin said, then pointed his palms of his hands at Naruto, his grin growing a little larger. "Hado 33: Sokatsuki!" Gin barked as blue flames leapt from his palms, and shot at Naruto. The orange-haired Vulpes, now expecting this, ducked, and rolled out of the way. He then jumped back up, and swung his Zonpaktou again. "Ventus Vesica!" Naruto yelled as the blade of wind once again shot from his Zonpaktou. Gin sidestepped quickly, narrowly missing the swift attack. "My my. And here I was thinking that your Zonpaktou had something to do with blending into walls or the ground." Naruto's eye twitched.

"That would be the _gayest _Zonpaktou _ever_." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well, _I'd _think it'd be pretty cool. If you blend with one wall, wouldn't you be able to come out the other side?" Gin asked. Naruto blinked.

"I wouldn't know, because that's not my Zonpaktou's ability." Naruto muttered.

"Oh really. And what _is _your Zonpaktou's name? Something Spanish, right?" Gin's grin grew a little more.

"Like I'd tell you." The Vulpes snorted. _Damn it! Why does everyone thing _just _because I'm Arrancar, means that my Zonpaktou has a Spanish name? That attack is named in LATIN, not Spanish! _Naruto barked in his thoughts. Gin frowned.

"Aw. I wanted to know." He shrugged. "Oh well. Shoot to Kill!" Shinzo extended once again, but Naruto twisted away from it, bringing up his Zonpaktou so that the two blades grinded against once another as Shinzo kept extending.

"If your Zonpaktou could bend like that Abarai's can…" Naruto grunted, pushing Shinzo away from his body, "…then that would have been a bad spot for me. Must be annoying, knowing that a Vice-Captain has a better Zonpaktou then yours." Naruto taunted.

'_Did that bastard just call me weak? Kill him! KILL HIM!' _A high-pitched voice in Gin's head yelled. The man, in turn, chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto growled.

"Oh, Shinzo doesn't like how you were calling him weak, so he wants me to kill you. And the thing is…" Gin suddenly swung his Zonpaktou without any warning, the blade digging into Naruto's right arm. The Vulpes' eyes widened as he looked down at where the Zonpaktou was burrowed into his furry arm. "…I tend to listen to what Shinzo wants." Gin suddenly put on a mock frown. "Aw. Are you done already? I was beginning to have a little bit of fun…" Gin groaned. Naruto swiftly ripped the blade from the side of his arm, grunting as he did so.

"I'm not done yet, bastard." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. _Damn! I almost forgot how much pain a sword can bring! And I thought that Urahara drilled that into my head! _Naruto thought as he worked on parrying all the fast strikes that Gin jabbed forward with. Gin suddenly grinned, and pointed his blade down.

"Shoot to Kill." He ordered, and the blade extended once again. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Naruto noticing the attack, and swinging his sword, screaming: "Ventus Vesica!", and the wind shooting at Gin. Shinzo sliding forward, and through Naruto's right foot. Gin didn't notice the wind. The attack sliced right through his right shoulder, nearly taking his entire arm off. Naruto tried to take a step back with his injured foot, only succeeding in tearing the sword through the remainder of his foot, and slicing the toe it exited out of in half. Finally, the point-blank collision of the wind and Gin's body created a massive explosion of wind, making the two fly backwards by tens of feet. Gin managed to land on his feet before collapsing as he, unfortunately, caught up with the blade of wind. This blade of wind slashed his left calf, with no flesh or muscle being spared. Naruto, on the other hand, did something he would never admit later on. As he tried to fix his 'flying', he 'smartly' forgot that he had a Zonpaktou in his hands. So when he finally hid the ground…the blade of his long Zonpaktou cut a gash through his forehead, baring the white of his skull for all to see clearly. But, before the Zonpaktou managed to cut all the way through his head, a white power swirled around the blade, pushing it away.

_**:You idiot! Watch where you're falling! That's the last thing we need; you dieing on us because you cut your own head off!: **_The first voice from the day yelped. Naruto silently thanked the voice as he stumbled to his feet, breathing heavily.

_We need train…just a few of those Ventus Vesica attacks took to much out of me…_ Naruto growled in disgust with himself. Gin attempted to crawl back to his feet, but just managed collapsing once again. "I don't think you'll be able to stand with that torn leg, Ichimaru." Naruto panted. Even so, his grip on his Zonpaktou didn't slacken.

"Don't count me out yet." Gin growled, his grin completely gone, and his redish eyes opened slightly in anger. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You don't have the strength. Just stay down and wait for the 4th Squad to come." Naruto called, turned, and began to limp away, mumbling "Ow." in his head every time his injured foot struck the pavement. Suddenly, Gin's spiritual pressure rose, and, before Naruto could react, a sickening squelch sounded right below him. Naruto carefully looked down, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged.

_**You really need training, brat, if you fell for that! **_Barked a low, growling, demonic voice in Naruto's mind. Sticking out of his chest, right between the bottom two ribs of the right side of his ribcage, was Shinzo, the tip covered in a blood that was a deep crimson color that had an eerie glow to it. Naruto's body lurched, and blood splashed on the ground noisily as Shinzo ripped itself from his body, cutting just the bottom of his right lung as it exited. Naruto dropped to his knees as Gin stared at the glowing blood at the end of his Zonpaktou.

"It glows?" He muttered, before wrapping the blade delicately in a cloth, and pocketing the blade. _Aizen-sama will want to see this…_ Gin thought. He suddenly turned a grin to Naruto. "Looks like we're both going to be waiting for the 4th Squad here." Gin called teasingly. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he spotted a large blur far off on the roofs, and watched as it vanished near the rear side of the cliff that held the Sogyoku. His nose twitched, and he instantly picked up the scent of Ichigo's blood…and cat. The Vulpes' body suddenly began to morph, and he was once again replaced by his fox-sized Demon Fox form. Gin raised an eyebrow, still not used to watching someone vanish and be replaced by an animal. Naruto looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"I doubt that." Naruto said, then vanished, his Sonido giving a loud crack as he vanished.

_**:::Secret Hideout:::**_

Yoruichi was instantly put on her guard as something materialized in the dark room, and crashed into a bookshelf that rested against a wall. The bookshelf toppled over, instantly covering whoever or whatever had enter. A brief flash shone underneath the fallen tools and bookshelf, and then it was gone. Yoruichi sprang to her feet, her hand twitching towards a dagger that she had in her pocket. "Who's there?" She called. Nobody answered. But a deep-red blood that held a strange glow began to flow out from under the fallen wood. Yoruichi's eyes widened, and she moved forward carefully yet quickly, and hurriedly moved away shards of wood and books. As soon as she saw part of a white outfit stained with red, she began to move faster, until a battered Naruto was uncovered. He was curled in a partial ball in his human form, his eyes closed tightly, and his teeth mashed in pain, as his hands struggled to cover an apparent gaping wound in his lower chest. Even though both hands covered the wound, blood still managed to fall in rivers past his fingers. The wound that was in his chest apparently was also in his back, just a little lower then the one in his chest; one or two of his rips were probably cracked. Blood slid from his mouth, and he's nearly constantly cough, hacking up more blood as he did so. His right foot didn't move properly as he tried to move his legs, apparently trying compensate for the pain. A long gash on his forehead bled profusely, showering his eyes in blood, and a large chunk of flesh had been hacked from his right arm. "What the hell happened?" Yoruichi yelled, shaking Naruto's shoulder. He opened an eye slightly, and tried to grin. The grin just morphed quickly into a grimace.

"What do you-" Naruto paused as he coughed up more blood "-think? I fought someone."

"Who?" Yoruichi asked, and when Naruto didn't respond, she attempted again. "Who?"

"Ichima-" Naruto stopped as he violently coughed up more blood, and something that looked a little bit like a shard of a stone surrounded by a thin layer of blazing fire. "Sh-shit!" Naruto managed through his coughs when his eyes landed on the small, sliver of a shard.

_He fought Ichimaru Gin…and got away like this? I would have thought someone as untrained as him in sword fighting would have been killed fighting him! _Yoruichi thought. "What's wrong? What is this?" Yoruichi asked, reaching towards the flaming shard.

"Don't touch!" Naruto snapped. Yoruichi, shocked at the sudden strength carried on his words, stopped reaching towards the shard. "If you touch that, you'll be burned severely!"

"What _is _it?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto stared at the shard.

"It's part of my Eterna Flamma." Naruto responded.

"…ah?" Yoruichi sounded confusedly.

"The thing that I have that allows me to use fire abilities! Vulpes' that have flame abilities have a second stomach, and in that second stomach is a glowing stone surrounded by fire! That is our Eterna Flamma. Ichimaru must have gotten me with that last attack worse then I thought if he was able to get off a shard of it." Naruto said, before coughing again. "Just a warning." Naruto said, rolling onto his back as his chest rose and fell heavily, his breathing uneven. "I don't think…I can stay awake much longer."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your wounds. Take your time in waking up. Ichigo wont be happy finding out your hurt, though." Yoruichi said.

"Is that idiot…hurt again?" Naruto asked, forcing rietsu through his body to keep him conscious longer.

"Yeah. He decided to go and fight Kuchiki Byakuya when he was still injured from when you last saw him." Yoruichi responded. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kuchiki got him?"

"No…I did." Yoruichi grinned. "I stabbed him in the stomach with an anesthetic. And I'm thinking about doing that to you to, Naruto! Stop using rietsu to keep yourself awake!" Yoruichi scolded.

"How can you tell…I'm using rietsu?" Naruto asked, shocked. Yoruichi smiled lightly.

"You're glowing orange, Naruto." Yoruichi answered. Naruto's eyes began to drift closed, his rietsu finally giving up in keeping him awake.

"Damn…and here I thought I was being secretive." He muttered. He fell unconscious listening to Yoruichi laughing loudly, her hands already pulling him onto her back. And then all there was, was darkness.

_**:::A Few Minutes Later:::**_

Ichigo woke up fully prepared to yell his lungs out at Yoruichi. But once he _did _wake up, he noticed something very important; she wasn't anywhere near him. Instead, she was off about nineteen feet to his right, hurriedly running back and forth between another mat like the one he lay on, with bandages and other things in her hands. She hardly even gave Ichigo a glance, but when she did, all she said was: "Ichigo, give me a hand here!" before running around again. The Reaper slowly got to his feet, the anesthetic still in his system. He stumbled over to the mat, and looked at who lay upon it. He was shocked at what he found. Naruto lay on the mat, his body covered in dark blood that held a strange glow, with a large wound that went all the way through his body on the lower right side of his chest, and a gash on his right arm and forehead. His right foot looked like it had been through a blender, and one of his toes, and half his foot, was split completely in half, bone, muscle and all.

"What happened?" Ichigo yelped at the sight of his friend. Throughout the entire time they had been in the Seireitei, not _once _had he seen Naruto injured.

"He fought a Captain. He won," Yoruichi explained as she carried on bringing bandages and medicine to the side of the bed "but he also got hurt in the process." Naruto suddenly cracked open an eye, and grinned slightly.

"I told you I'm fine." Naruto said, even as a mouthful of blood slid from the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up, or I'll punch another hole through your lung!" Yoruichi snapped.

"Kitty got-ow." Naruto was cut off after Yoruichi dropped a bottle on his eye 'on accident'.

"I said shut up!" Yoruichi hissed again. Naruto rolled his open eye, and looked over to Ichigo.

"Looks like you finally woke up-ow! Damn it, woman, stop dropping crap on my eye!" Naruto shouted at the purple-haired woman.

"I will when you shut up! The more you talk, the more you have to breathe, and the more blood that gets in your lung! And then you drown!" Yoruichi responded.

"I wont drown on my blood!" Naruto yelled, not sounding completely sure of himself. "The blood'll melt my Nex Glacies in my right lung and turn that stupid thing to water."

"Then what?" Yoruichi asked, and then mentally slapped herself for asking.

"THEN I drown!"

"Then stop talking you stupid fox!" Yoruichi barked as she tried to bandage the wound on Naruto's chest. "Damn it, the thing wont stop bleeding! Doesn't a demon's blood clot?"

"I don't know!" Ichigo responded, who was helping jam bandages into the gaping hole in the Vulpes' chest. Naruto suddenly sat up, making Yoruichi and Ichigo fall back, and held his hand to the wound. He grimaced, and muttered "Ow!" under his breath, before his hand started to glow an orange-goldish color. His eyes narrowed in concentration, as steam began to rise from the wound. Then suddenly, his hand burst into flames, causing the other two to yelp in shock. Naruto grimaced again as he pressed his burning hand to the injury, and after a few seconds, he moved his hand to where the wound started on his back, and did the same thing. Once the fire was gone from his hand, he plopped himself back down on the mat, his breathing once again irregular.

"Damn…" Was all he managed. This time, though, blood didn't spill from his mouth. Yoruichi leapt forward, and inspected the wound. It had shrunk considerably, and had a dark fire pattern around it.

"What'd you do?" Yoruichi asked.

"What do you think? I burned it." Naruto responded, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Burning a wound with demonic fire is extremely painful, but it stops the bleeding and heals the wound a little bit. The bigger the wound, the longer it takes, and the less it heals. It takes a lot of energy, though." Naruto said. _I can already tell that's gonna hurt in the morning. _

_**~It IS the morning.~ **_Teased a voice.

_Bah! _Naruto snorted. "What now?" Naruto asked.

"Now, I finish bandaging you, and then you sleep." Yoruichi responded. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and lifted a hand, wiping blood out of his eyes.

"We don't have time for that, Yoruichi. We need to figure out how we're gonna get Rukia before her execution date. It's in, what, three weeks? Two?" Naruto asked.

"That's more then enough time for you to rest." Yoruichi said. Ichigo nodded.

"I agree. I want to rescue Rukia to…but we cant do that if you're to injured to fight." Ichigo said. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Ichigo, before he swung his gaze to Yoruichi.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said, before he suddenly collapsed, leaving Yoruichi and Ichigo to yelp with surprise.

_**:::Naruto's Mindscape:::**_

The Vulpes didn't stop in the giant field that he had seen so many times. He didn't stop when he ran behind the giant waterfall, and into the face of the mountain. And he didn't stop when all light died within the cave, or when the cave looked more like a sewer then anything else. He just kept running, his feet splashing into ankle-deep water. Large pipes ran over his head, some of them red, some of them gold, and others orange or purple. Suddenly, the Vulpes sprinted around a corner, through a doorway, and into a giant chamber, with more then half the entire chamber being taken up by some giant cage that was built right into the wall. Naruto quickly stopped himself, water spraying everywhere as he did so. The light that came from nowhere cast strange shadows on his face, and the blood dripped from his hair, and into the water. Keeping the doors to the cage closed, was a single piece of paper about the size of Naruto, with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he waded through the water, and up to the doors; but he made sure that he was far enough back from the bars. "Oi." Naruto barked into the cage. Nothing came from within the cage. "Oi!" Naruto called, a little stronger this time. Nothing. "Wake up, damn you!" Naruto snapped, his voice raising to extreme levels. Slowly, two, blood-red eyes with slit pupils opened from in the confines of the giant cage.

_**What…do you want? **_Rumbled the voice that belonged to the giant eyes.

"I want you to work on healing my injuries." Naruto responded in a level voice.

_**And why…would I do that?**_ The voice asked with annoyance. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Many reasons. One, you're only alive because I am. If I don't heal fast enough, I don't get to train. If I don't get to train, then I wont get stronger. If I don't get stronger, then my opponent will be stronger than me. If my opponent is stronger then me-" Naruto said, before he was cut off.

_**-Then he dies, and we die with him.- **_Said a new voice. Naruto turned, his eyes narrowing.

"Ceterus mihi…Everto Dimidum…(2)" Naruto growled in the Demon Language. Behind him, stood another Naruto. It had the same height, same facial looks, same body makeup…everything. Except colors and looks. This Naruto was much paler, and had pure-golden hair and golden eyes with black slit pupils. The whisker marks on his cheeks were much more feral then the orange-haired Naruto's, and covered nearly all of his cheeks. His fangs were so long, they completely passed his lower lip, and his claws had to be at least two inches long. Instead of human ears, this Naruto had fox ears, and behind him, were 4 tails that were nearly five with pure-golden fur. Instead of human feet sticking out from underneath the black hakama this Naruto wore. It was the hind paws of a golden fox. In fact, if this Naruto had been wearing shorts, _all _of his legs were that of a fox. His arms, like Naruto's, were the front legs of a fox with furry human hands, just covered in golden fur. This Naruto's outfit, was the same thing as the orange-haired Naruto, except the colors were reversed; this Naruto's hakama and vest was black, while the armor-like tank top underneath was white.

_**What do you want, Everto Dimidum? **_The owner of the eyes asked.

"For once I agree with him. What do you want, Everto?" Naruto growled out. The pale Naruto shrugged carelessly, a grin on his face.

_**-Oh, just agreeing with you.- **_He responded. _**-Even though I don't like you one bit, if you die then I die, and I don't feel like dieing. So I'll pitch in in healing your injuries.- **_The red eyes beyond the bars narrowed.

_**I guess I have no choice…I will as well. **_It growled, before the eyes closed. _**But I wont like it.**_

"It's all I ask." Naruto muttered as his body vanished.

_**:::Outside His Mindscape:::**_

Naruto suddenly shot up from where he had previously been sleeping. Ichigo and Yoruichi, who had been discussing their next move, both had different reactions. Yoruichi bristled and hissed like a cat, while Ichigo just shrieked and fell over. Naruto planted his hands on the ground, and pushed himself up, letting the blanket fall away from him. "Alright." He grunted. "Let's go."

"What're you doing?" Yoruichi yelped, finally recovering from her shock, and jumping to her feet.

"I picked up hints of your guys's conversation. You were talking about a secret training ground to use for training. We can go now; I'm done talking to who I needed to talk to." Naruto responded.

"Not until you're healed!" Yoruichi ordered. Naruto limped over to her, unwrapping his right arm, before holding it out for her to see.

"Go ahead and take a look." Naruto responded. Yoruichi grabbed his arm, and pulled it closer to her eye, before gasping. Steam was rising from his wound, and it was literally closing right in front of her eyes. So much so, that she expected his arm would be healed within the hour.

"How…?" Yoruichi asked.

"Let's just say I know the right creatures to talk to." Naruto responded indifferently. "Now, we really _should _go." Naruto said, and glanced towards the wooden doors to the hidden cave.

"Am I ever going to get any answers out of you?" Yoruichi sighed in exasperation, the times of asking the Vulpes about himself playing through her mind; and all she had gotten out of him was that he was a Vulpes and was named Naruto.

"Probably not. Let's go." Naruto responded, his limp lessening as he neared the door. "You have to show us the way; we don't know how to get to the training grounds." Naruto said. Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"Obviously." She muttered.

_**:::Underground Training Room:::**_

"Wooow…" Naruto said, slight fascination carried on his words. "…this place looks exactly like Urahara's place."

"Well it should. Tessai built that room to mimic this one. Urahara and I built this place when we were still new in the entire Soul Reaper world, so that we could have a place to relax and train. Nobody should be bothering us here." Yoruichi responded, looking around at all the tall pillars and small mountains of rock.

"Yeah, this place is cool, now can we get to training?" Ichigo barked. Naruto turned his gaze to the boy.

"You're really impatient, you know that?" Naruto sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "So, Yoruichi, what're you gonna do to train this guy, and do I want to be _anywhere _near this area when he kicks it off?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to be training for Bankai." Yoruichi responded, her voice completely serious. Naruto's eyes widened, and he turned to the dark-skinned woman.

"Wait…are you _serious?"_ Naruto asked in a low voice. Yoruichi nodded; she was _completely _serious. "He doesn't have enough time for that! A few weeks is not enough time to do that!" Naruto hissed.

"What's Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"I know. It's not enough time…_usually _not enough time." Yoruichi said.

"What's Bankai?" Ichigo questioned again.

"What do you mean usually? There's no chance, and that's it! No 'usually' in it!" The Vulpes protested.

"What's Bankai?"

"That's why I know Urahara."

"I know him to, and there's no chance knowing that laughing idiot will make him learn Bankai in a few weeks!"

"What's Bankai?"

"He has dolls."

"BEING GAY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS BANKAI?" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, making the two bickering animals look over to him with wide eyes.

"Oh…right, sorry. Urahara only explained this to Naruto. As you know, Zonpaktou can transform, gaining more power. First is the completely sealed form, which is the one that almost all Zonpaktou are in, save a few rare ones. Next, is Shikai, or Initial Release, which is achieved when a Soul Reaper and a Zonpaktou are connected as one, and this gives the Soul Reaper more power, along with morphing the blade. You are constantly stuck in Shikai. But what you _didn't _know, was that there's a third, and final, form." Yoruichi explained.

"This form is called Bankai, or Final Release. Only _exceptional_ Soul Reapers can get this far in training; and they're usually Captains or Vice-Captains. This release gives the Soul Reaper even more power, and reveals the true form of the Zonpaktou that that Soul Reaper wields. For a Soul Reaper to learn Bankai, they need a few things; large amounts of Spirit Energy, a deep connection with their Zonpaktou, and the ability to bring out the soul of their Zonpaktou. To do this, a Soul Reaper must train for decades, if not _centuries _to get only _this _far. You, on the other hand, have only two weeks to accomplish this." Naruto explained, staring off into space as he recalled the knowledge. "If you can learn Bankai within the time limit, then you can rescue Rukia…and you'll be almost unstoppable."

"He's right. You don't have much time…but luckily, I'm a pretty awesome person and an awesome teacher." Yoruichi said, grinning.

"There's a problem, you know!" Ichigo yelped. "You said I need decades or centuries to do this crap, and I don't have that time! You've already pointed that out."

"Exactly! Which is exactly why we have Urahara's dolls!" Yoruichi laughed happily, still grinning.

"…right…I agree with Naruto…how does being GAY and playing with DOLLS help us?" Ichigo asked, his eye twitching. Yoruichi pulled up a strange, vaguely man-shaped, and man-sized, doll with a strange string drawn across from front of the shoulders.

"They're Bankai dolls!" Yoruichi declared proudly.

"That doesn't change much." Naruto scoffed, before receiving a blow to the top of the head, courtesy of Yoruichi's right fist.

"As I was _saying_…" Yoruichi swung her glaring eyes to Naruto, who just grinned and waved from the ground. "…these are Bankai dolls. Stab one of these with your Zonpaktou, and the soul of your Zonpaktou will be transferred to this doll, allowing you to train with it."

"You will train with your Zonpaktou as he sees fit, and, hopefully, you will reach Bankai within the limit." Naruto grunted as he stood up, dusting off his white hakama. "And have fun with that."

"You're training to, you know." Yoruichi said.

"Yes, I know that. I planned that already. But I don't have something to reach, like Ichigo does." Naruto muttered blankly.

"Oh, really? How's your Released State?" Yoruichi asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and grinning slyly. Naruto opened his mouth, and then narrowed his eyes.

"I already reached that. A few weeks ago, thank you." Naruto responded suspiciously.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed." Yoruichi scoffed. Naruto's eyes narrowed further, and he pulled his Zonpaktou from his back. He flipped the blade upside down, and draped his left hand on the now 'top' of the blade. He slashed his hand down it, carving a gash into his left palm, with blood covering the entire blade, seeming to turn it red. His rietsu skyrocketed, and a orange glow surrounded his body.

"Ro-" Naruto began, before Yoruichi slapped him upside the head.

"I didn't mean to actually go into that State, you idiot!" Yoruichi yelled as Naruto cradled his head, rubbing the spot that Yoruichi had hit. "You just gave yourself another injury!"

"Nuh uh!" Naruto barked. "They heal it whenever I do that! Otherwise I'd be limping around while fighting!" Naruto said, then shoved his torn palm in her face. Except, it _wasn't _torn up. It was covered in blood, yes, but otherwise, it was completely healed, no cut or scar to speak of. "And you could have told me that I didn't have to go into my Released State. Even though it heals quickly, it still hurts." Naruto muttered absentmindedly. He slowly turned to Ichigo. "Well? Are you going to call out Zangetsu? Or do you _want _Rukia to die?" Ichigo hurriedly snatched the doll from Yoruichi, and turned it around and around, as if looking for the Quarter Slot on a Gumball Machine.

"Um…_how_ do you work this thing exactly?" He asked sheepishly.

"You stab it. You know…with Zangetsu?" Yoruichi asked, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's blank expression. He pulled Zangetsu from his back, and impaled the doll.

"You mean-GAK!" Ichigo gagged as he suddenly felt Zangetsu's soul leave his body, and enter the doll. In a burst of dust and energy, the doll was replaced, and standing a few feet from Ichigo, was a man that looked like he was in his thirties, with brown, wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, a hint of a beard, dark glasses, and a black cloak that seemed to billow in the wind.

"You're Zangetsu?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. The man nodded. "But you're an Old Man." Naruto stated. Zangetsu raised an eyebrow.

"_So are you."_ He deadpanned.

"…touché…" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing. "This isn't over, Old Man." Zangetsu just nodded.

"You know what you're here for, right?" Yoruichi asked, pushing past Naruto slightly. Zangetsu nodded his head.

"_Yes, I do."_ He responded in his deep voice. Yoruichi nodded thankfully and with respect.

"Good. Will you train him?" Yoruichi questioned.

"_Of course."_ Zangetsu grunted.

"Then do what you want." Yoruichi said, waving her hand in dismissal. Before anybody could move, Naruto raised his hand.

"Hey, you have any more of those doll things?" Naruto asked calmly. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow confusedly, but nodded her head slowly.

"Um…yes…" She pointed to five more dolls. "Over there." Naruto nodded thankfully, and walked up to them. He picked up three, and stood them up against a wooden post, all overlapping each other perfectly, so from a certain angle, it looked like there was only one doll standing against the post.

"Okay…that looks good." Naruto muttered, then drew his sword back, the point lined up with the heart of the dolls. He glanced over his shoulder at the three, hardly any emotion on his face. "Get ready. Attacks tend to happen." Naruto called. The three bristled while blinking with wide eyes, as Naruto thrust the Zonpaktou forward, right through the three dolls. A massive explosion followed, dust flying into the air, and a dome of energy soaring around the area Naruto was in. The dome slowly grew larger, forcing Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Zangetsu back, farther away from the expanding dome. Suddenly, a giant, red, scaly paw came shooting out of the dust, and slammed down by the three. They just managed to dodge, with only Ichigo getting a little buffeted by the sudden heat. A large, gray and purple feathered wing shot out of the dust this time, trying to slap the three while the were still in the air. Yoruichi managed to push Zangetsu and Ichigo down, while she pushed off Ichigo's back, throwing herself out of the way as the wing flew by, a powerful wind following. Finally, a large, black, dark blue, and light blue furry tail came flying out of the dust, swinging at the three. They just managed to flatten themselves to the ground in time, allowing the offending appendage to pass over their heads. But even as it did, they were chilled to the bone.

"What the hell?" Ichigo hissed. The dust slowly began to fade, and light chuckling came from within.

"Well, I _did _warn you…" Naruto's voice called through the dust. Yoruichi, Zangetsu, and Ichigo gaped at the scene in front of them. "Well, guys…meet my Zonpaktou." The dust parted, revealing Naruto with three giant creatures, each around 70 feet tall, standing behind him; one was a giant Fox standing on Naruto's behind him to his left was a giant Fox, behind him was a giant Dragon, and behind him to his left was a giant Winged Fox. (…here comes the 'Fun' part…)

The Fox had completely black fur, with a blue chain necklace made of sapphire around its throat. On that necklace, was a light-blue Hexagonal Crystal. The fox's eyes were a light blue color, and matched the ice-like light-blue design on the fox's back and tail-tip. The end of the fox's tail, after the light blue, was a darker blue, and extended up his tail, before suddenly cutting off to black. On the very top of the fox's back, was the same dark blue. On the fox's paws, was the same ice-like design that was on its back.

The Dragon was almost completely white with thin, red, leathery wings. The dragon, strangely, walked upright, on its hind legs, making it look like a cross between a Tyrannosaurs and a dragon, with curled front hand-like paws, and wide, large hind paws and muscular legs and a strong tail for balance. The dragon, while being _almost _white, was not. It had a red flame-like design crawling down its back, and down its tail, ending with a blood-red arrow-shaped blade that was even bigger then the dragon's hind paws. The dragon had light-red eyes, and had ivory horns and ivory spikes that ran down its back and tail, and a red underside made of large red plate-like scales. Around the dragon's neck, was a red chain made of rubies, with a red orb hanging from the chain.

The Winged Fox was light-gray in color, with a blue tornado-shaped design on its shoulders, and a hurricane-shaped design on its back, near its hind legs. The Winged Fox had purple eyes, and had giant feathered wings with gray feathers, and amethyst-purple primary feathers. Around the Winged Fox's neck was a silver chain, and hanging from that chain was a purple Orthorhombic crystal.

"Well…" Naruto sighed without much care. "This is Kitsuneryu no Arashi. Sorry they attacked you. Well…" Naruto sighed again, looking a little uncertain about what he was doing. "This guy is Kitsune-" Naruto pointed to the fox, who grinned down at the three with giant, gleaming fangs. "this guy's Ryu-" Naruto looked up to the dragon, who flashed the peace sign with his right front paw. "and he's Arashi." Naruto pointed to the Winged Fox, who nodded respectfully down at the three.

"_**We make up Naruto's Zonpaktou." **_Arashi spoke, his voice young, yet echoing. He lowered his head, and looked at the three, his large head inches away from Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Zangetsu. _**"You must be the ones he speaks about. And you. You're this boy's Zonpaktou Spirit, correct?" **_Arashi asked. Zangetsu blinked three times rapidly, but nodded his head.

"_Yes, I am. My name is Zangetsu. Pleasure to meet you Arashi." _Zangetsu said respectfully. Arashi continued to eye the two non-Zonpaktous critically, before he suddenly blinked with wide eyes, as Naruto walked up from underneath his lower jaws, grunting as he pushed Arashi's head up.

"Quit it Arashi. You're scaring them. You might not be scaring Zangetsu-san, but you certainly are scaring the others." Arashi turned a large eye to Naruto.

"_**What makes you think that?" **_The Winged Fox asked. Naruto pointed blankly, at Ichigo and Yoruichi, who were either already on the ground, or sweating with large eyes. _**"Oops."**_ Ryu walked up, the ground shaking as his wide paws struck the ground.

_**::Yeah. Oops. You just scared his friends sucker!:: **_Ryu said, before bursting out laughing. Arashi swung his head around, and glared at the giant dragon. He stood straight, easily matching his height.

"_**Oh? Really? And you didn't scare the crap out of Naruto when he first arrived? Dragons are supposed to walk on four legs, idiot, not have four and walk on **_**two**_**."**_ Arashi scoffed.

_**::You did NOT just go there.::**_ Ryu said.

_**~~Oh, I think he did.~~**_ Kitsune chuckled.

"_**Kitsune's right, Ryu. I did."**_ Arashi snorted. Naruto sighed in exasperation, and wilted, as the three began to kick up a giant cloud as the bicker with one another.

"You have _three _spirits?" Ichigo asked with shock. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. They're all brothers…somehow…I think. They say they are, but I'm not so sure. They're not sure either. They've been together for so long, they just take each other as brothers. It comes with the ups and downs…and the fighting." Naruto responded, and looked to the three. "Now imagine this, but in an Elementum Pugna(3)." Naruto said, paling considerably.

"Uuuuuhh…what?" Ichigo asked.

"An Elementum Pugna is a Demon thing. I'll tell you about it later." Naruto responded, waving his hand in dismissal. Ichigo glowered at the boy who walked forward, towards the towering three. "Oi! Arashi! Kitsune! Ryu!" Naruto barked. The three stopped fighting, with Ryu in about to slash Arashi, Arashi about to bite Kitsune, and Kitsune about to tackle Ryu. "Morph. Then fight each other." Naruto deadpanned. The three looked to one another, before nodding, and vanishing in a flash of light. Where the three previously stood, stood three young males, all appearing Naruto's age or around that area.

Kitsune had short black hair in a style close to Naruto's or Ichigo's with blue eyes. In his hair were two black fox ears, a black and blue fox tail waved behind him, and his necklace still was around his neck. He wore dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a fox on the front.

Ryu had white hair that looked a little spiky but still lay relatively flat. Like Kitsune, his necklace was still around his neck, and his eyes were red. On his back were two leathery wings, and in his hair were his two horns. He wore tattered white and red pants, and a crimson shirt with a roaring dragon on the back.

Arashi had long light gray-silver hair that was kept back in a ponytail, and his eyes were purple. And, of course, his necklace was around his neck. In his hair were his gray fox ears, and his dual-colored feathery wings were folded behind him. He wore gray cargo pants and a deep purple shirt, with a fox on the front, and a dragon on the back.

Ichigo pointed with wide eyes. "T-T-THEY CAN TURN INTO HUMANS?" He stuttered. Naruto smirked.

"Only as much as I can." He responded as the three walked over to him. "Where are you guys?" Naruto suddenly asked. The three held out one of their hands, and one sword appeared in each. Kitsune held a regular katana with black and blue hilt. Ryu held a katana whose sides were reversed; the sharp edge of the blade was on top, and the flat was on bottom. The hilt was red and white. And Arashi held…well…a slab of metal.

It had a gray and purple hilt and a guard, yes, but it's blade looked like it had been half finished in the forgery. It had the shape of a giant, wide blade, a little smaller in width then Ichigo's Zonpaktou. The edges werent sharp at all, but instead, between an inch and half an inch thick. Instead of a katana shape in the blade, it looked more like a giant, thick Longsword.

Suddenly, the three swung their swords onto their backs, with the hilts coming over their right shoulder. "Good. You're going to need those." Naruto muttered, and looked over to Ichigo. "Are you going to keep gawking, or are you going to learn your Bankai? Go!" Naruto ordered, Ichigo and Zangetsu looked to on another, and nodded their heads, before vanishing to another area of the training grounds.

"What're you going to train with?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto sighed as he watched his three Spirits bickering with one another.

"Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi all of their separate abilities that the other cant copy. And since they're my Zonpaktou, I can use all of them. But some of my control over these abilities is not that good. I think I'm going to start with that." Naruto responded. "What about you? What will you do?"

"I think I'll overlook Ichigo's training. But be warned! I might be looking over yours to, so I can get an idea of what your abilities are!" Yoruichi cackled before vanishing.

_**::She's one weird chic…:: **_Ryu muttered.

"Yeah, but she's the weird chic that we have to live with, so don't go making any offending comments to her when you're out of my body. If she cant get to you, she'll probably end up beating up mine to be the equivalent. I don't want that…she's a little vicious." Naruto mumbled.

_**~~So are you.~~ **_Kitsune pointed out.

"Don't make me break your nose. C'mon." Naruto said, walking off in a random direction. The three Zonpaktou spirits looked to one another, before racing after their wielder, bickering quietly.

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

"Naruto! Will you stop for a break _now?" _Yoruichi called as Naruto sprang backwards passed her, his Zonpaktou in his hand, and blood spilling from a new cut over his left eye.

"Cant." Naruto panted, before yelping as Arashi came out of nowhere, and swung his blade down as fast and as powerfully as he could. The Zonpaktou struck through ground, and created a massive crater. "Imagine if that would have hit my head." Naruto muttered to himself, taking a swipe at the Winged Fox. "Hold still, damn it!"

"_**Nope." **_Arashi responded as he traded spots with Kitsune. The Fox took his sword, and swung it horizontally, aiming for Naruto's left ribcage. Luckily, Naruto was able to jump over the passing sword, and counter with his own downswing. Ryu managed to catch it on the sharp of his Zonpaktou, a feral grin that matched Naruto's spread across his face.

_**::My turn.:: **_Ryu laughed gleefully, swinging his Zonpaktou up, left, and then right, all times aiming at Naruto with the top of his blade, so he could cleave him in half; it didn't matter which way, as long as the job was done. _**::You know…:: **_Ryu panted _**::If you would just master my abilities, this would be a lot easier!::**_

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Scale-boy? Take dancing lessons from ballerinas like you three?" The three Spirits glared at the Vulpes, who just grinned, waved, and sprinted out of the way of the three attacks, one ice, one fire, and one wind, all sent his way.

"Yikes!" Naruto yelped as he nearly was clipped with a fireball, courtesy of Ryu.

_It's not like he's trying to hide his Zonpaktou's abilities anymore…but I still don't understand them much._ Yoruichi thought to herself as she watched the fighting. Suddenly, Naruto swung his blade.

"Ventus Vesica!" He barked as a thin blade of wind shot from the blade, tearing towards the three. Arashi bent his wings around his body to protect him, while the other two were cut on their arms, and blown away.

"_**You cant get me with my own attack. Not when you have such poor control of it." **_Arashi called teasingly. Naruto's eyes narrowed, before a grin spread across his visage.

"I didn't plan to!" He called, before stepping into the shadows. Arashi paled. As Naruto vanished slowly into the darkness, he muttered one thing: "Umbra Amiculum(4)." Arashi looked around, holding his Zonpaktou in front of him, waiting for any sign of an attack.

'_**I wish Kitsune was over here! He might be able to pinpoint Naruto's location. Wait a minute…that's it!' **_Arashi thought, before using his spiritual link with his wielder to discover his whereabouts.

_That was a good idea…_ Naruto's voice echoed through the Zonpaktou's head, before he heard Naruto's actual voice from right behind him. "…but you weren't fast enough." Arashi managed to duck before Naruto could impale his head, and only received a cut on the back of his head. He hissed with pain as new blood came out, before sitting for a breather with Ryu as Kitsune fought against their wielder.

_**~~You really think you can get a hold on my power?~~ **_Kitsune laughed. _**~~Umbra Amiculum might work on Arashi and Ryu, but not on its creator! How about I show you how to use that technique properly?~~**_ The Fox cackled, before he completely vanished into the shadows.

_Shit! He's using it against me now…think…he's one with that shadows…and shadows don't like the sun! I love polar-opposite abilities. _Naruto laughed as he raised his Zonpaktou so the blade's tip faced the ceiling of the training room. _PLEASE let this work right… _Naruto begged quietly. "Sol Solis Aestuo(5)!" Naruto barked, and instantly felt the little amount of Spirit Energy he had remaining begin to get drained. But even so…a large fire ball, sixteen feet in diameter, formed at the tip of the Zonpaktou, and swirled around itself, creating the image of a mini sun right on earth. Light suddenly burst from the sun, banishing all of the shadows from around Naruto. Kitsune suddenly reappeared, right where a large shadow had been before.

_**~~Oh shit!~~ **_Kitsune barked before trying to run off. But Naruto spotted him first.

"Got you." He muttered, before swinging his Zonpaktou down. The giant ball of fire shot from the tip of the blade, and tore a trench in the ground as it shot forward, before connecting with Kitsune's back, making the fox shriek with surprise.

_**~That was a nasty trick!~ **_Kitsune yelled through the spiritual link as the fire began to die down.

_Was your doll destroyed? _Naruto asked.

_**~Uh…no, but I don't think I'll be able to form any ice for a while…or go into the shadows, considering I'm practically blinded.~**_ Kitsune responded.

_That's fine. Don't want you to go fainting on us. _Naruto muttered through the link as he mentally shut off the fire. Kitsune staggered out of the wreckage, his hair smoking, and the chain around his neck almost red-hot. "Heh heh…sorry." Naruto laughed. Kitsune just flashed the thumbs up, before falling over, groaning.

_**~~I call time out. I'm tired.~~ **_Kitsune moaned.

"_**Us to." **_Arashi called from his spot by a rock, weakly raising his hand. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. I don't want to force you guys to train if you're to tired. I am to. Why don't we see if there's anything to eat? That should replenish our Spirit Energy along with giving us more fuel to continue training." Naruto suggested.

_**::Food? There's food?:: **_Ryu said quickly, looking around with wide eyes and drool sliding down his chin. _**::I want fooooooood!:: **_He groaned in a low voice.

"Well, I think it's about lunch time. Yoruichi should have something to eat. We can just steal hers." Naruto said, a grin spreading across his face.

"No need, Foxface." Yoruichi sighed, walking back onto the field that Naruto was currently using for a training ground. "Ichigo and Zangetsu just stopped for lunch to. Come on. It's about time you stopped, since you didn't stop for sleep or food yesterday…or this morning." Yoruichi said, turning a grudging look to the Vulpes that clearly said: _I didn't get any sleep because of you! _Naruto laughed.

"Alright. Is there enough for Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi nodded, smiling her trademark smile.

"Why, of course." She responded, and vanished around a corner. Naruto followed, holding back his own drool as he did so, as he thought of food. Yoruichi had been right; he hadnt stopped training for a while, and the last time he had eaten had been days ago! But when Naruto rounded a corner, he found something he didn't expect. Sure, he expected Ichigo and Zangetsu…but he _didn't _expect was Renji sitting there as well, with a Baboon-Snake Chimera laying near him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his hand twitched towards his Zonpaktou. But he didn't have to do anything, because once Renji looked up from the soup he was eating, he pointed dramatically behind Naruto.

"W-w-what the hell?" He yelped shrilly. Naruto blinked, and looked over his shoulder, his face instantly adopting a blank look.

"Guys…what the hell're you doing?" Naruto asked. Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi stood behind Naruto in their giant animal forms, their heads lowered and all staring intently at Renji.

"_**Making sure this Soul Reaper wont threaten us." **_Arashi snarled.

_**~~Give the word, Naruto, and we'll tear this guy limb from limb.~~**_ Kitsune agreed.

_**::Hell yes! More meat!:: **_Ryu said, clapping his front paws excitedly. Naruto raised his hands in a calm, defending, 'now now' gesture.

"Come now, guys. If he's here without Yoruichi and Ichigo kicking his ass, then I'm sure that he's here on peaceful terms." Kitsune lowered his head to the orange-haired Vulpes.

_**~~…uh…~~ **_Kitsune said a little nervously, before he suddenly received a fist to the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"SO TRANSFORM BACK INTO YOUR HUMAN FORMS SO YOU DON'T SCARE THEM TO DEATH, IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled up at the three, who squeaked and instantly complied. Naruto sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. They have trust issues." Naruto said towards Renji.

"_**We get it from you, idiot." **_Arashi sighed as he leaned against a rock, his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto glared over his shoulder, before smirking as Ryu came from around a bounder, and pushed him over, cackling like an idiot. Kitsune then slapped Ryu on the back of the head, and the three set into another fit of arguing. Naruto groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill them." He growled, before turning to Renji. "Again, sorry if they frightened you." He sighed.

"What about me? I was freaked out to, you know!" Ichigo called. Naruto rolled his eyes, then pointed at the orange-haired boy.

"But you already knew them, so it didn't have as much of an effect on you." Naruto responded. "Before I die of hunger…is there any food?" Naruto asked. Ichigo nodded, and handed a large hunk of meat up to the Vulpes. He nodded his thanks, and sat down near Ichigo, before tearing into the meal, devouring it in seconds.

"Uuuhhh…" Renji sounded, his eyes still wide, and his body still leaning back near the Chimera in sudden shock. Naruto and Ichigo looked up from the watermelon they were wrestling over, and turned to Renji. "Who the hell are _you_? And _what _are you?" Renji asked. Naruto straightened, before whacking Ichigo on the head, and stealing the large watermelon.

"I'm Vulpes Naruto, and I'm an Arrancar," Renji's eyes widened; he had heard of Arrancars before, but only in myths told in the Soul Reaper Academy. "and a Fox Demon. This is Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi. Together, they form the soul of my Zonpaktou." Naruto said as he pointed to each of the bickering souls in turn.

"U-um…I-I'm Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of Squad 6." Renji said, his voice slowly gaining more strength behind it. "This is my Zonpaktou, Zabimaru. The baboon is named Zabi, and the snake is Maru." Ichigo suddenly screamed, making all recoil.

"Why does everyone here have a Zonpaktou with more then one name for the soul while all I have is an Old Man?" Ichigo yelled. "It's not fair, I tell you! Not fair!"

"You're a cry baby." Naruto scoffed, cutting the watermelon up with Ichigo's Zonpaktou.

"What the hell're you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, it looks like a butcher knife, so I decided to use it." Naruto muttered. As he placed the cut-up watermelon on the ground for anyone to take, he turned to Renji. "So why exactly are you here?" Naruto asked.

"…to train." Renji responded after a while. "I've come to my senses. I let everything get between my friendship with Rukia. I want to save her, and the only way I can defeat Kuchiki-taicho and other Captains…is to become stronger." Ichigo suddenly blinked, and turned to Naruto.

"He came here for another reason." He said. Naruto looked over to Ichigo, raising an eyebrow. "Rukia's execution date has been changed." Naruto's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"…what?" He whispered. Ryu dropped down into a crouch on Naruto's right, and looked past the Vulpes, and over to Ichigo.

_**::How much did they cut it down by? A few days? A week?:: **_Ryu asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"…as of right now…we only have two days left." Ichigo whispered. Naruto's eyes widened even more. Arashi's eyes narrowed, before he grabbed the back of Naruto's vest.

"_**Then we have no time to lose." **_Arashi said, dragging Naruto to his feet.

_**~~Arashi's right. We have to double our training schedule. Maybe triple.~~ **_Kitsune agreed from his spot in the shadows. Naruto looked down his thought.

"Kitsune, Ryu! Do you think we could make some Atrum(6) or Lumen(7) Effingo to speed up the training?" Naruto asked. The two spirits shrugged.

_**::Probably.:: **_Ryu responded. _**::I don't see why not.:: **_Ryu waved his hand towards the sky. _**::Lumen Effingo.:: **_He said. Light suddenly swirled out from the sky, and then divided into three, forming three more Ryu's. Kitsune stomped on the ground with his right foot twice.

_**~~Atrum Effingo.~~ **_He called, and shadows began to diverge from the darkness that Kitsune stood in. The shadows crept across the ground, before suddenly shooting from the ground, and forming three Kitsune's. Arashi sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his pupils had sprouted thin lines that curled loosely around his pupils, taking on the look of hurricanes.

"_**Tempestas Effingo**_(8)_**."**_ He muttered. Three mini tornados the size of Arashi formed, before being suddenly cut down, and morphed into three perfect copies of Arashi. Then suddenly, one tornado, one swirl of light, and one mound of darkness formed, and when they cleared, three copies of Naruto stood, each glaring at each other with rivalry clearly shining in their eyes. Suddenly, the copies of Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi began bickering, forming a giant group of shouting spirits. Soon, the Naruto copies joined in, as did the original Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi.

"Oh I'M fat? You're the giant dragon that's so fat you cant even walk on all four paws!" One Naruto yelled to a Ryu.

"_**What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY? MY FUR IS NOT DIRTY!" **_An Arashi yelled at a Naruto.

_**::My paws are not small!:: **_Ryu growled at a Kitsune.

_**~~You broke my X-box, you DICK!~~ **_Kitsune yelped to Arashi. Naruto groaned, and palmed his forehead.

"This probably wasn't the best idea…they can never stop arguing!" Naruto moaned. Ichigo laughed from where he sat on the ground.

"I feel bad for you. You have insane Zonpaktou." He chuckled. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before looking back at the arguing group.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, a vein bulging on his forehead in annoyance. The group stopped arguing, and looked to the Vulpes. _We don't have time for this crap! _Naruto said to them through his thoughts. _There is a girl who is going to be executed, and all you guys can think about is _arguing_? You all have to get your minds out of the gutter and start thinking about others! _The group looked down.

_**~~Sorry…~~ **_Kitsune muttered. _**~~He has a point, guys. She's going to wrongly be killed, and we cant just stand around arguing.~~ **_

_**::We only have two days, so we need to train harder, and longer.:: **_Ryu agreed.

"_**Alright. I want three groups of four. One kind of person in each group. All of you will be attacking the Naruto in the group. Don't let up, and don't go easy. Try not to get dispelled. Go!" **_Arashi commanded. The group split off into three groups, and then ran off to different parts of the training grounds to fight.

"_That's a useful ability." _Zangetsu said as he stood by Ichigo and Ryu.

_**::It all depends on how you use it.:: **_Ryu sighed. _**::It's useful in battle, but only if you can create one and replace yourself with it in time to take an attack. It's useful in training, because when the clones dispel, whatever they learn will be transferred to Naruto or us. It's also useful in information gathering, because of the same reasons of the training. And it's useful in jobs that need more then one set of hands. But there's also downsides. If there's to much information to take in when a clone's dispelled, then the user of the clones will gain a serious migraine. When Naruto was training with Urahara, he used 20 clones from each element; Storm, Shadow, and Light. When he dispelled them, he fainted for four days, and had a large migraine for two days afterwards.::**_ Arashi suddenly approached them, nodding in agreement.

"_**Not to mention they're very easy to destroy, to."**_ He muttered. _**"So occasionally, a few randomly dispel, giving all of us minor to large headaches."**_ He suddenly grinned. _**"But the also kick ass."**_

"Oi! Arashi, Ryu! Come on!" Naruto called with Kitsune at his side. The two spirits sighed, but nodded, and jogged off after their wielder.

"_It's time we train as well. Ichigo, let's go." _Zangetsu called, and walked off. Zabi and Maru looked Renji.

"_Us to, Renji!" _Maru cackled. Zabi glared at Maru, but marched off anyway, Renji following close behind. Yoruichi looked at the groups, and then sighed while wilting.

"Great. Now I'm bored." She muttered.

_**:::Two Days Later:::**_

Naruto flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily while sweat rolled from his forehead. "Damn…" He grunted. He gripped his forehead in pain as all the memories and training results from the Naruto clones poured back into his head. Arashi, Ryu, and Kitsune did the same as their own clone's memories returned to them. "…maybe training…nonstop for two days without dispelling any clones throughout that time…wasn't such a good idea…" Naruto laughed. The three nodded.

"_**Never…again." **_Arashi agreed. The other two just continued to nod, not finding the breath to respond. Ichigo suddenly crouched down next to Naruto.

"You hungry yet?" He asked, grinning.

"Screw off!" Naruto groaned as the pain began to ebb. "I don't need any food yet!"

"Yeah you do." Yoruichi scoffed, before being silenced by a strong glare from the Vulpes. Naruto staggered to a stand, and shook his head roughly.

"We have to go now. We're out of time." Naruto said. Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi looked to one another, before nodding, and swirls of rietsu surrounded them. When the rietsu departed from the three, they were gone, leaving only battered dolls on the ground. The three rietsu types, one dark black and ice-blue, one bleach-white and fire-red, and the other silver-gray and amethyst-purple, surrounded Naruto's Zonpaktou and body, before vanishing. Zangetsu nodded in acknowledgement to the actions of the three spirits, and disappeared in a similar manner, his rietsu being black and red. "You ready?" Naruto asked Ichigo. The boy began to nod, before he suddenly froze. A crushing rietsu was raining down on them from all directions. This rietsu felt hot to the touch, as if just _feeling _it would burn their skin from their bodies.

"Oh no." Yoruichi whispered in disbelief. "The Sogyoku! They've activated it! The execution has started!"

* * *

**Le gasp! A cliffy! What will happen to our heroes? Will they rescue Rukia? Will they get out alive? Will Kitsune's X-Box **_**ever **_**be fixed? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Vulpes Alveus!**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 6**

**Alveus Os, Everto Saevio**

"_You'll never win. I am a Captain, and you are just a little Ryoka." He scoffed at those words, even as he lay bleeding. "Goodbye, Arrancar."_

_The sword came crashing down, and blood splattered the ground._

**1** Ventus Vesica - Wind Blade : A special ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. When the Zonpaktou is swung, a large blade of wind is fired at the enemy, and is thin as paper, creating a powerful blade that can cut through most things. Naruto is currently working on mastering this technique. (Power of Arashi)

**2** Ceterus mihi…Everto Dimidum… - The other me…Demon Half… : This is what Naruto says whenever he sees his Demon power in manifestation. He named it 'Demon Half' in Latin, and always refers to him as 'Everto'.

**3** Elementum Pugna - Elemental Battle : A Demon's Battle, where only Elements are allowed to be used, with the use of claws, fangs, and tails banned from all battles. And Elementum Pugna is used for fun, a challenge for territory, and training.

**4** Umbra Amiculum - Shadow Cloak : An ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. It allows him to move from shadow to shadow by becoming one with them. He can jump areas of light if they are a small enough gap, and can move to different shadows if they are connecting even the smallest amount. Naruto has currently almost mastered this technique. (Power of Kitsune)

**5** Sol Solis Aestuo - Sun Blaze : An ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. When held straight up, Naruto's Zonpaktou can produce a massive fire ball the resembles the sun. This fireball gives off a large amount of light, making all shadows around it vanish, and sending off massive heat waves. When swung, the Zonpaktou will send the fireball flying in that direction to hit the target. Naruto is currently working on mastering this technique. (Power of Ryu)

**6** Atrum Effingo - Dark Copy : An ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. This ability creates clones out of shadows or darkness. Naruto has already mastered this technique. (Power of Kitsune)

**7** Lumen Effingo - Light Copy : An ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. This ability creates clones out of any type of light. Naruto has already mastered this technique. (Power of Ryu)

**8** Tempestas Effingo - Storm Copy : An ability of Naruto's Zonpaktou. This ability conjures a small tornado that condenses into clones made from the storm. Naruto has already mastered this technique. (Power of Arashi)


	6. Alveus Os, Everto Saevio

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Alright, I know that I said I wouldn't be updating before I left…but I raced to finish this so I could have a farewell thing. Oh, and to tell you how long I'll be gone! I'll be gone in Michigan (only reason I'm telling you: That place seems to have NO public wireless internet! At least, not at our Michigan house *anime tears*) from the 18th__ till the 29__th__. Since there's gonna be a lot to do(and my laptop battery sucks), I think I'll be able to get one chapter done, most likely two, probably three, and possibly four. If I'm lucky, I'll get five done, and when I get home, I'll add what ever chapters that I've finished as an apology for being gone for so long. Alright! Here's your farewell chapter! _

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Alveus Os, Everto Saevio**_

_**:::Sogyoku Hill:::**_

Rukia watched with blank eyes as the Sogyoku roared to life in front of her. Oddly, she wasn't afraid. She just hoped that Yamamoto would live true to his word, and let Ichigo and the others leave without harming them. But she knew somewhere deep in her heart that they wouldn't get away. Everything was for naught. As the Sogyoku shot forward, ready to impale her with its fiery beak, she closed her eyes, bidding all of her friends and family goodbye. The intense heat on her cheeks grew…then suddenly diminished to smaller levels. Rukia waited. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slightly. She saw black outlined with bright light. _Am I dead? Am I in the current, ready to be reborn? _Rukia thought, and closed her eyes again. She waited…and waited…and waited. Nothing. _Rebirth is freaking boring! _Rukia thought, and opened her eyes, hoping to find a soul that would talk with her as they traveled along to rebirth. But she didn't see any souls. Instead, what she saw was Kurosaki Ichigo, a bandage stretched on his face, and his hand resting on the hilt of his Zonpaktou. Around his body, was a pale cloak, and his Zonpaktou was the only thing between Ichigo's body, and the Sogyoku. "Ichigo…!" Rukia whispered in shock. She didn't actually think that Ichigo would get all the way up _here._

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said, giving her a warm, cool-boy smile. But that 'I'm-an-aaaaaaawwwwwweeeesome-guy-and-you-know-it' moment was ruined, when from out of his cloak, popped an orange and purple fox with five tails tipped purple.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO!" The fox yelled, making everyone but Ichigo drop their jaw. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOVE ME IN YOUR SHIRT, AND WHAT'D YOU DO? YOU SHOVED ME IN YOUR SHIRT!" The fox shrieked.

"Well, what was I to do?" Ichigo argued back. "You cant fly, can you? How were you supposed to get up here?" Ichigo yelled.

"I could have stayed on the ground! I'd be perfectly happy down there, thank you very MUCH!" The fox roared while flailing around wildly.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you!" Ichigo snapped at the fox, before yelping as the Sogyoku backed away from the two. "What's it doing?" Ichigo asked as the bird hovered above the ground, its flaming wings making crackling sounds every time they were flapped down.

"Backing off for another attack." The fox growled, baring its fangs at the giant creature. "Throw me to the stand. If you miss, I'll try to hold the thing off." The fox said. Ichigo nodded, and grabbed the small creature by the scruff of its neck, and then, whirling his arm back, threw it, allowing it to flip and land smoothly on the stand of the Sogyoku.

"Naruto!" Ichigo shouted. The fox looked up, its tails twitching nervously. "I'm counting on you." The fox nodded as Ichigo shot forward, his Zonpaktou drawn back to attack the bird. But right before he collided with the Sogyoku, a giant, thick rope wrapped around its neck, stopping it in its charge. Ichigo pulled himself to a stop, his eyes wide with shock, and almost dropped Zangetsu to the ground. He looked down with confusion, and instantly spotted what had happened. It was a Captain, with some giant, shield-shaped object that had a protruding rope that led from the shield, to the Sogyoku, holding the bird in place. "I don't know what that is, but I can use the distraction." Ichigo muttered before jumping backwards and pulling his body into a fast back flip. Right as he landed on the stand next to the fox, the Sogyoku burst into a million pieces, courtesy of the Captains of Squad 8 and 13. Ichigo gripped the cloth of Zangetsu tightly, and with a flick of his wrist, made the Zonpaktou spin at such a rapid pace, that it looked more like a gray-silver circle in the air, instead of a giant butcher-knife of a Zonpaktou.

"Ichigo! What're you doing? Get away from here! I've resigned to my fate! I don't want you to save me, now go AWAY!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo sighed, while the fox held back a snicker.

"Naruto, you wanna help?" Ichigo asked, looking to the fox. Naruto shrugged his orange shoulders, and jumped onto Ichigo's back, his front paws and head on his right shoulder. "Rukia, sometimes you talk to much." Ichigo finally said as he grabbed his Zonpaktou, his rietsu built to high levels. Naruto began to glow a deep orange, and he closed his eyes. "Just shut up and watch." Ichigo then drove the entire Zonpaktou into the stand. In an instant, the stand began to glow a bright blue and orange, before, in an amazing, bright flash, the stand exploded outwards, showering the Soul Reapers below with fragments of wood and cement. "You worry to much, Rukia." Ichigo said as his form was finally cleared from the dust. He stood on the air like it was solid ground, with Rukia under one arm, and Naruto, looking completely annoyed with his position, under the other. "We're not alone, you know. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi, Ganju…and Naruto too…we all came here to rescue you."

"We've worked to hard to get here, and we're sure as _hell _not going to turn back now." Naruto added, nodding his head thoughtfully. Rukia scrutinized the fox, before shrieking and pointing.

"You're the Demon Fox!" Rukia yelped, shaking her finger dramatically. Naruto raised a foxish eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah?" He offered with confusion.

"But…but…you cant be here! And why do you have that necklace of teeth? And why do you have a Zonpaktou and five _tails_?" Rukia yelled.

"Hmm…Apparently I can, because it's my Mask Fragment, I'm an Arrancar and they carry Zonpaktou, and because I've grown in power so now I have five tails." Naruto responded, his voice level as he answered each question without much worry. "And besides. I warned you that Demons have more then one tail." Naruto then scoffed. Rukia, on the other hand, was staring off into space, her eyes swirls as she tried to process the information.

"…um…I don't think she was expecting that…" Ichigo muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes, and then closed them, trying to block out everything as he thought through battle strategies with Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi. He had finally gotten through fifteen strategies, when Ichigo suddenly began to shake the fox, bringing him out of his sub-consciousness. Ichigo no longer held Rukia, causing Naruto's eyes to widen .

"DEAR GOD, DID YOU FRICKIN' DROP HER?" Naruto yelled, once again flailing in anger. Ichigo sputtered in surprise, and, in his stuttering, didn't find an answer. "OR DID YOU EAT HER? OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Neither! I threw her to Renji!" Ichigo responded. Naruto uncovered one of his eyes, and looked to where he saw Renji…a long ways away.

"That's even worse, you retard!" Naruto barked. Ichigo looked down to Naruto.

"He's running, and I need to help. Do you think you can stick the landing without any help?" Ichigo asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the orange-haired boy.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Naruto hissed lowly. Ichigo grinned, and suddenly, Ichigo's grin, and entire face, was shrinking. Naruto could just barely hear Ichigo through the wind that whistled past his ears.

"I think I would!" He had shouted. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to shout up at the boy…but was cut off as his back slammed into the ground at seventy miles an hour. Of course, if this had happened to a normal person, their spinal cord would have been turned to dust, or at least _really _small pieces. But since this is a Demon that we're talking about, his spinal cord cracked in many places, but were held together with Demonic Energy. Even so…he'd be feeling _that _in the morning. Naruto rolled over onto his side, and glared at the side of the crater that his body had created, daring it to start laughing, like how his Zonpaktou spirits were. Of course, dirt being an inanimate object…just settled for staring back at him. Naruto pulled his paws up to his body, and then lifted his chest off the ground, before shaking all of the stray dust and dirt from his fur. With a quick roll of his head, his neck cracked, and he clambered out of the crater that his small body had somehow made. With hardly a backwards glance, Naruto trotted off towards where he could sense Ichigo getting ready to take down some Vice-Captains. He allowed his body to grow to the size of a male lion, and kept trotting, right past the line of Soul Reapers that were watching Ichigo take down three Vice-Captains single-handedly. He paid hardly any mind to the gaping expressions that came from all; including the Captains of Squads One, Two, and Six.

Naruto paused in mid trot, and looked over to the Captains of Squads 8 and 13. "Thanks for the help." Naruto deadpanned, surprising everyone with his knowledge of human language, before he continued to trot off, his tails flicking absentmindedly. _Any minute now…_ Naruto thought blankly.

"Halt!"

_Yup, right there. _Naruto muttered sarcastically as he stopped moving, and looked over his shoulder at the giant, wolf-headed(**…looked it up, it's a wolf…but he shall forever remain Fox-Buddy in my eyes! *huggles Fox-Buddy*)** man who was…massive. He had to be around nine feet tall…at _least._ And what was even more intimidating then his size…was the Captain's Haori for Squad 7 that he wore. _Shiiiiit…Giant Captain equals Giant Shikai which equals Gianter Bankai. _Naruto thought.

'_**Gianter?' **_Arashi scoffed.

_Back off! _Naruto grumbled as he turned to the line of Captains and Vice Captains that he had walked past. "What?" Naruto demanded, trying to calculate his apparent opponents abilities; so far, he had come up with nothing.

"Do you really think you can just walk past us without one of us challenging you?" The wolfish Captain asked. Naruto sighed heavily, drooping his head mockingly.

"Well I was _hoping_," Naruto droned sarcastically "that you idiotic Soul Reapers wouldn't notice, since your brains are so freakishly small." _How I do enjoy to taunt people…_ Naruto chuckled. "Even that old man. He's just as dumb as the rest of you. You didn't even notice me running around the Seireitei, even though you should have been able to track my every move when I was _painting _the entire place."

"Why you…" The wolf-man snarled.

"…you're not human…" Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13 and current Traitor-in-Question, finally spoke. Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes.

"I've been standing here, talking, for five minutes, and _that's _what you come up with? Seeing a talking fox must be harder to process then I thought." Naruto suddenly grinned, and began to glow strangely. "Will this make it better?" With a crack and a flash, Naruto stood in human form, his fox ears in his hair twisted sideways, and his hands in his pockets. Ukitake fell over backwards, his eyes swirls like how Rukia's had been. _Oops…_ Naruto mentally laughed. Naruto turned back to the wolfish Captain and the others, raising an eyebrow. "I'm getting a little bored now, you know. Even _Ichigo _is seeing more action then me, and _I'm _the vicious one in the group."

"You. You're an Arrancar." Yamamoto said, his eyes opening in shock when he finally realized just _what _he was looking at. Naruto pulled his hands from his pockets, and clapped them slowly.

"Congratulations. You finally know what the hell I am. Took you long enough." Naruto scoffed the ending to himself, before crossing his arms over his chest, a feral grin spreading across his face. "Since you're the one who commented on challenging me, are you the one who's offering me a fight? 'Cause if you're not, I'm going to make some popcorn and watch Ichigo beat the shit out of your Captain over there; and he will, trust me on that." The Captain walked forward, and drew his Zonpaktou.

"I will not waste time with you, Mr. Fox Arrancar." The Captain said.

"Please, call Vulpes Naruto. Mr. Fox Arrancar was my father." Naruto pulled his Zonpaktou from his back, and began to twirl it around, before suddenly stopping, and looking off into space. "…I think…" He then added hesitantly. _Kitsune, Ryu, Arashi, Fluffy, Everto! None of us know my father's name. Discuss. Tell me what you guys think later. _

_**~Stop being so sarcastic with this, Naruto!~ **_Kitsune complained. _**~Sarcasm is much more fun when I'm there!~**_

_**:Kitsune!: **_Ryu snapped. _**:I thought he was going the right way with this, but I guess not. You should be careful with this guy, Naruto. He's powerful.:**_

_I'm aware with that. _Naruto grumbled. _Ruin my fun why don't you. If I end up dieing, wouldn't you all want to die with a big-ass smile on your face, or would you rather die being all sour? Discuss THAT. _

"Fine. I will not waste time with a Sealed Sword, Vulpes-san. I, Captain of Squad 7, Komamura Sajin, shall defeat you in battle. Tenken!" Komamura roared.(**Seriously…does **_**anyone**_** know his release command? Nobody on line does, and says that it's never been revealed…it annoys me greatly.**) Naruto looked around, searching for a change in Komamura's Zonpaktou. Maybe fire, wind, water…_some _type of indicator that a new power was coming onto the field. But there was nothing. Just a pissed off-looking Wolf-Man standing fifteen feet away.

"…uh…was that it?" Naruto asked cautiously, wondering if he should be on guard or be laughing on the ground. Komamura suddenly threw a fist forward…and another fist followed, smashing right into Naruto's gut, sending him catapulting back, and into a rock, smashing it to pieces. As Naruto lay under the rubble, he said one sentence. "Holy shit, his fist had a frickin' growth spurt!"

'_**Naruto, we need to know his abilities. The others and I might be able to figure it out if you're able to fight him long enough without getting killed. Can you do that?' **_Arashi asked.

"That's not that reassuring, the killing part." Naruto said out loud as he pushed himself from the rocks. "But yeah, I think I can do it." He added as he held Kitsuneryu no Arashi out in front of him. He breathed out slowly and evenly, allowing his rietsu to calm as he once again searched for any sign of a Shikai released. There still was not one sign. Nothing. "Alright…" Naruto muttered, before he vanished with Sonido, and reappeared to the left of Komamura, and swung his Zonpaktou to the side without turning, attempting to catch Komamura in the side with his blade. But, even though the wolf-like man was large in size, it didn't mean that he was slow. He managed to swivel his body so that when he turned, the blade slid right past him, before he swung his sword. Naruto yelped as he ducked, his fox ears nearly getting shaved off his head as a giant sword swung from behind him. But when Naruto looked around, the sword was gone, and there was no person large enough to swing it in sight. Naruto back-flipped away, and pointed at Komamura. "Do you mind telling me what your Shikai does? I'm a little confused!" Naruto called.

"It wouldn't be smart to tell you _that_, Vulpes-san." Komamura said, readying his Zonpaktou again.

"Eh, it was worth a shot!" Naruto yelled before ducking again, narrowly missing getting clipped in the head by a giant foot. Naruto pointed at where the foot had come from. "Would you three _please _figure out what's up with his Shikai? I'm tired of random body parts flying at me! Next it's going to be a tongue, or the teeth!" Naruto shrieked out loud, before using Sonido once again to appear off to Komamura's right. Once the man spun around to greet him, Naruto flashed away again, and reappeared behind him. When Komamura looked over his shoulder. Naruto jumped, and plummeted back towards the wolf-like man's head, forming the wind around him to increase his speed. Naruto brought his sword down to lob off Komamura's right ear, but before he could, Komamura brought up his sword, and caught Naruto's blade against it. _Daaaaaaaaaamn it! _Naruto whined, as he made himself slip off Komamura's blade, and drop to the ground in a crouch. Naruto slashed his blade up, and with a flash of sparks, got his blade caught on Komamura's once again. "Shit. You're really fast. And you're pretty damn good at parrying." Naruto said, grinning roughly.

"You have four ears. Don't you ever use them in a fight?" Komamura asked.

"Sometimes." Naruto muttered as he swirled his body out of the way, and kicked Komamura in the side. _CLANG! _Naruto's foot stayed connected to Komamura's side, while Komamura stayed standing. Naruto suddenly jumped away, but not for another attack or to dodge. He was clutching his foot and hopping around on his other foot. "Man!" Naruto yelled to the sky. "What the hell is your foot made out of? Steel?" Naruto yelled, looking up from his mangled foot. "My foot just freaking healed from being stabbed by Ichimaru, and now _you _go and break it with your side! THAT'S NOT FREAKING FAIR!" Naruto whined, rubbing his foot gingerly. He slowly put his foot back on the ground, before pushing his Demonic Energy into his foot, healing it slowly yet surely. _Why do I have to fight the giant one? Why? _Naruto moaned.

"You're an Arrancar, correct?" Komamura asked as he waited for Naruto to readjust his grip on Kitsuneryu no Arashi.

"Uh…yeah?" Naruto responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Then that makes you a Hollow." Komamura stated. Naruto shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you're a Ryoka."

"What's with the 20 questions?" Naruto sighed.

'_**More like Twenty Statements.'**_

_Go away!_

"If you're an Arrancar, which was once an evil Hollow, and you're a Ryoka…" Komamura began to glow red. "…then you must be the one who killed Captain Aizen!" Komamura growled. All of the Captains tensed, before they nearly all fell over, taken off guard by Naruto's next words.

"Uhhhhhh…who?"

"What? How could you kill someone without knowing who they are?" Komamura yelped. Naruto blinked rapidly.

"Uh…I didn't…kill anybody…" Naruto said slowly. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "You must be talking about that one sword shoved into the wall! I didn't know you could make a sword a Captain…you guys are insane…" Naruto said, his face falling at the end.

"What're you talking about?" Soi Fon snapped from the sidelines. Naruto finally grinned.

"How about we make a little bet? If you win, then I'll tell you what I saw. If I win, you all give my friends and I an hour head start, and if we can get out of the Seireitei by then, with no interruptions, then you leave us all alone for the rest of time. Deal?" Naruto asked. Komamura spread his massive feet, and crouched slightly.

"Get ready to lose, Vulpes-san. And get ready to surrender your information before you die." Komamura said. Naruto closed his eyes, before opening them again, his irises turning orange, and his pupils turning black.

_Lend me some of your power, Kitsuneryu no Arashi. _Naruto thought as he felt the power of Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi flood through his body. "Of really?" Naruto asked. "You see, now I have an actual reason…" Naruto said, grinning broadly, before vanishing. "TO GET SERIOUS!" Naruto shouted from nowhere, before he appeared behind Komamura, swinging his Zonpaktou. "Ventus Vesica!" Naruto snapped his wrist, and with a dull throb of sound, a blade of wind flew from the sword. Komamura attempted to spin out of the way, but he still got cut deep in his stomach. Komamura staggered backwards, clutching his new wound.

"What was that? I dodged that!" Komamura grumbled.

"You know nothing of wind, do you?" Naruto asked, standing straight, with his Zonpaktou dripping with fresh blood. "The reason you can see Ventus Vesica is because of my rietsu. My rietsu mixes with wind, and condenses into a thin, large blade of wind. But what you can see is the core. What you cant see, is the outer edges, which somehow find a way to get thinner. Because these edges don't have as much rietsu in them, the wind is harder to see…almost…invisible." Naruto explained, slowly gaining a grin. "Even though it had less rietsu, it doesn't mean that it is any less powerful. In fact, I tend to believe that the outer edges are sharper, and faster then the core. What you dodged was the only the core…while there was an entire layer waiting for you."

"That's an amazing ability." Yamamoto called. "I take it your Zonpaktou has a Wind Affinity?" Naruto looked over to the man without turning his head completely to see him.

"I cant say it does." Naruto responded. "So, Komamura-san…is it annoying, getting injured by something you cant see? Now you know how pissed I am with your Shikai. And is it annoying that you don't know the full extent to my Zonpaktou? That goes along with how pissed I am at you right now!" Naruto snarled. Komamura's eyes narrowed, before his threw his fist forward. Naruto's eyes widened as he wrapped his body in wind, and managed to twist out of the way, his body spinning rapidly like a top as the wind propelled him. While the giant fist flew past him at high speeds, everything was slow to him. _It came out of nowhere? That's not possible, though! This is his Shikai's ability? Damn, I don't know how I can counter that! _Naruto thought.

_**:I got it! Naruto, attack the arm! Hurry, before it vanishes!: **_Ryu yelled. Naruto quickly stopped his spinning, jumped in the air, and brought his sword down hard. With a loud clash, Kitsuneryu no Arashi dug into the giant, armored arm. Naruto grinned, but in an instant, his grin was wiped away, as his body was jerked forward with the arm.

"Any more bright ideas?" Naruto yelped as he, along with the arm, vanished into a black hole the same width as the arm. Naruto opened his eyes, and pointed, screaming. He didn't now what, but the arm he held on to was attached to a giant…something…that was concealed in darkness. As the giant reached for him, the arm he clung to exited the strange area, and Naruto sprang away, dragging his Zonpaktou with him. Naruto crashed to the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

"Uhh…" Ukitake said from the sidelines. Naruto turned his head and looked at him, still not getting up.

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen?" Naruto asked. Ukitake and Shunsui shook their heads. "Alright then." Naruto grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, and, after wobbling for a second, straightened out, and turned to Komamura. "Did you know that could happen?" Naruto asked, pointing in the direction that the arm of the giant had vanished. Komamura slowly shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Truthfully…no." He muttered. Naruto planted his feet in the ground, and crouched slightly.

"I'm going to have to pay you back, either way." Naruto growled.

"Is that so?" Komamura asked, and raised his Zonpaktou. As he did this, another giant arm wielding a perfect, yet giant, copy of Komamura's Zonpaktou appeared. Naruto's ears drooped, before he managed to fold his body into a backbend to avoid the swiping sword.

"Dude!" Naruto gasped as he pulled himself out of the backbend, his eyes wide. He looked to the giant sword. _I swear, it got faster! _Naruto thought to himself as he gripped his Zonpaktou. He swung the sword, calling out his trademark wind attack, sending many blades of wind towards Komamura. This time, instead of simply twisting out of the way, Komamura jumped completely out of the way, pulling his arms close to him to avoid the attack.

"That's not going to work again, Vulpes-san." Komamura called. A grin spread across Naruto's face.

"Oh really?" He asked, right before Komamura was nearly split in half at the waist. His eyes widened as he looked down at his falling blood. "Surprised?" Naruto asked, before pointing over Komamura's shoulder. "You might want to look behind you, Wolf-boy." Komamura looked behind him slowly, and his jaw nearly dropped. Another Naruto stood behind him, grinning like a madman, his sword dripping with Komamura's blood.

"How did you…?" Komamura managed, before he didn't say any more; he was just to stunned. The Naruto that had attacked him successfully pointed over Komamura's shoulder.

"Why don't you look again?" Naruto asked. Komamura looked behind him once again, right before the Naruto burst into bright particles of light, and vanished into the air.

"What?" Komamura gasped.

"A Clone made of Light. It's another ability of my Zonpaktou. Good luck telling the difference, because there basically is none. They even have my own abilities stored within them." Naruto explained, his grin growling a little larger ever second. "Now what, Wolf-boy? You going to give up and let me and my friends leave here?" Naruto asked. Komamura shook his head, appearing to be in a daze. "Dang. I was hoping that that last attack would shock you so much that you'd agree…false hopes." Naruto muttered.

"I'm going to steal your trick, if you don't mind. Look behind you." Komamura said. Naruto's eyes widened, and right before he turned completely around, a giant metal hand crashed into his back, sending his body into a full-body whiplash, and sent him skidding and rolling across the ground. When Naruto finally managed to halt his 'trip', he was covered in his own blood, with small cuts all over his body, and dust covering his face, arms, and chest. The Vulpes managed to get to his feet, using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah ah! No copying!" Naruto called through a wince. _I might have broken a bone in that…_

'_**Yup.'**_

_Not helping, Arashi! _Naruto grumbled, glaring at nothing. He suddenly yelped and brought up his sword, catching the giant blade of Komamura's Zonpaktou against his own. As he was forced to slide back as the sword continued its path, Kitsuneryu No Arashi creaked and groaned, and a small crack appeared in the blade. With a loud howl, Kitsune's power fell to nearly undetectable levels. _Kitsune! Kitsune, are you alright? _Naruto called, glancing down to the cracked blade worriedly. There was no answer. _Damn it, Kitsune! _

_**:Kitsune cant hear you, Naruto! Don't let our blade crack again! Right now, you have no control over Kitsune's abilities. If you keep this up, then you'll have to surrender that dumb information **_**and **_**you'll die!: **_Ryu snapped. Naruto nodded before ducking, allowing the giant blade to ricochet of Kitsuneryu No Arashi, and swing away from him. Naruto turned an annoyed glare to Komamura.

"Now, I'm pissed." Naruto snarled, his rietsu whipping around him. With a loud crack, the Vulpes vanished. Komamura swung his head from side to side, attempting to find the Vulpes. Claw nor tail was visible of the Demon, when suddenly:

_THWAK! _

Komamura gasped with surprise as a swift kick to the side of the face sent him tumbling, Tengen being knocked from his fist. Naruto landed with a silent _'tap'_, and stood instantly, stalking forward. He raised his sword threateningly, but before he could do anything, Komamura swung his arm down as he stood. With a loud band, the giant hand appeared again, this time karate-chopping Naruto into the ground. The Vulpes yelped as thousands of pounds of weight came down on his torso suddenly. He slowly managed to bring his Zonpaktou around, and sliced the ground underneath him, creating a deep crevice. He fell into the gash in the ground, and winced as the hole turned completely black as the hand, no longer having his body to keep it from falling further, collapsed onto the opening. Within seconds, light flooded back into the space as the hand retreated back into its own separate dimension. Naruto cracked open his eyes, and glanced up, checking for another attack. When none came, he shot back out of the opening…only to get sideswiped by the giant sword. Naruto hissed as the sword managed to cleave through his right shoulder, nearly taking his arm off. With a sharp jerk of his body, the sword slid out from his shoulder, his blood splattering the ground. The Vulpes, flipping around to get further from Komamura, landed unevenly on his legs, and stumbled. This gave Komamura an opening, in which he threw his fist out, Tengen's fist appearing and slamming into the Vulpes.

_Why am I suddenly losing? Is it because I'm only at 2/3 of my strength now? _Naruto thought as he kept attempting to duck and evade, only to get slashed, stomped, or punched in every direction.

'_**Don't forget, Kitsune is Ice and Shadow, but he also holds your ability to look at a situation and decide what the best course of action is. Without him, your body is dodging, while in reality, all you are doing is moving randomly.' **_Arashi said, a hint of distress being carried in his words. Naruto's eyes widened. Without Kitsune helping him, he was doing nothing. It was the same as him standing still on the field, only to get pummeled. For all he knew, he could actually be _helping _Komamura attack him!

_So then how do I prevent this crap? _Naruto asked as he was sideswiped by Tengen's fist.

_**:**_**Attempt **_**to move randomly. Don't look at the attacks, just move. Hopefully, you'll move out of the way.: **_Ryu responded for the Winged Fox Spirit.

_Hopefully? _Naruto shrieked through his thoughts as he saw the sword coming straight at him. _Fine, I'll move randomly! _Naruto growled, and then started to twist and turn his body without much thought. And to his surprise…he wasn't getting touched anymore. "Oh my god…it's working!" Naruto whispered to himself, and jumped backwards while his mind was screaming at him to duck. If he _had _ducked, he would have gotten his head cleaved from his body. Instead, his hakama near his shins was cut slightly. Naruto grinned, and turned to Komamura, holding Kitsuneryu no Arashi firmly; that was his mistake. Tengen's arm was shoving the giant sword forward, and while he watched the sword approach, he forgot to not think about his moves, and thought about the best way to dodge. He jumped forward, spiraling over the blade, and when he pulled out of the spiral…he was impaled through his right abdomen with Komamura's small version of Tengen. Naruto eyes widened, his Zonpaktou frozen at his side in preparation for an attack. He had done the one bad thing to do in his situation. He had thought about a way to get out of the way of the giant Tengen. He had succeeded in one, but not in another. With a sickening squelch, Naruto's body was thrown from Komamura's sword, and, with a hard crunch, his body hit the ground.

The Vulpes tried to stand, but when he did, a larger crack appeared in Kitsuneryu no Arashi. Ryu screamed in pain, before Naruto felt Ryu's power diminish within his body. Kitsune was Ice, Shadow, and his ability to decide what to do in battle. Ryu was Fire, Light, and his ability to move as he did while fighting. Without him, his body wouldn't obey his movements, so as he attempted to stand, he just ended up back on the ground. Komamura slowly approached the orange-haired Vulpes. "It truly is a sad day when a creature as odd and rare as yourself must perish. But it must be done." Komamura said. He stopped right at the side of the boy as he continued in his attempt to bring himself to his feet.

_Come on! Move, damn it!_ Naruto thought as he continued to twitch. _Why wont I just MOVE! It's my body, and I demand that it MOVES!_

_**-You sure are in some deep shit now, Vinco!- **_Cackled Everto from within his mind. Naruto snarled mentally at the monster, not wanting to waste time yelling at him.

"You should just stop trying to move. You cant beat me, even if you could stand up." Komamura raised his Zonpaktou over his head, his eyes half-closed in respect for the Arrancar. "You'll never win. I am a Captain, and you are just a little Ryoka." He scoffed at those words, even as he lay bleeding. "Goodbye, Arrancar."

The sword came crashing down, and blood splattered the ground.

**Done! And that would be the end to the sixth chapter! …just kidding. You all would probably be pissed if I did that.**

Naruto's eyes slowly looked down to the sword that had just impaled him through the chest. When the sword was jerked from his body, blood flew everywhere, splattering the ground. Blood began to pool underneath Naruto's body, and the puddle kept growing until it had passed his body, and had gathered into a thick river that slowly trickled away from him. Komamura sheathed his Zonpaktou, and closed his eyes. He pressed his hands together in front of his chest, and did a form of a bow. "I wish you a nice new life. I have read the Arrancars, when purified, go straight into the Current. I pray to Kami that your next life will be a happy one." Komamura said softly, before turning. Naruto's eyes slowly began to close as he physically _felt _his blood leaving his body. He felt every drop, whether it touched him or not. He could feel his veins emptying, the red liquid of life leaving him; and it scared him senseless. He had never really experienced death before, not even a near-death state. Nothing compared to this.

"No. I command you to not die." A light voice whispered next to him. "You're not allowed to die yet. Now fight, damn it." Naruto opened his eyes as he felt the voice leave him. What had that been? It was so…strange. The feminine voice had just come and gone, with no body to carry it. He had felt incredibly warm at that moment, but once the voice had left, the coldness had crept back of him. His pain had been dulled, but now it returned full force. The Vulpes, his ears picking up every beat of his slowing heart, looked off to his right. His eyes widened an invisible fraction. His blood had turned at a ninety-degree angle.

_Blood doesn't do that…_ Naruto thought, and looked carefully at where the blood had turned. There! A white feather was on the ground, slightly touching the blood, and a blood handprint was next to it; by the looks of it, the handprint belonged to a woman. When had a woman who carried white feathers appeared to turn the direction of his blood? Suddenly, a rush of energy filled his body. He looked to the end of the trail of blood, and found that it ended where Kitsuneryu no Arashi sat on the ground, now completely broken in two. He watched as his blood slowly followed the line of the sword, covering the blade with his blood. He smirked lightly.

Komamura's ears twitched as he heard light feminine chuckling drift past him, along with a soft, warm wind. He turned, wondering if another Ryoka was by the Arrancar, and he had mistaken crying for a chuckle. But what he saw surprised him. The Vulpes…he was still alive. His blood had long-since trailed away from him, and had collected on his Zonpaktou. He watched as the Arrancar smirked slightly, before he attempted to form words. Komamura turned, and walked up to the boy, his hand going to his Zonpaktou. "Poor tainted creature…still being alive, even after I severed two of his arteries…" Komamura said, drawing his Zonpaktou. But he paused. The Vulpes was still trying to speak as he stared at his Zonpaktou, which was broken in two halfway down the wide blade. His eyes widened as the blade began to glow a deep orange, and as the Vulpes' irises turned completely orange, the pupil vanishing from each eye.

"R…ro…roa…" Naruto stuttered. Yamamoto's eyes shot open.

"Komamura! Stop him! Hurry, before he finishes his sentence!" Yamamoto ordered. Komamura raised his blade, this time to decapitate the boy.

"R-roar…y-you…De-demon…" Naruto whispered, his body glowing orange. His eyes drifted closed, and as he breathed out a final time, three words left his mouth. "_Kitsuneryu no Arashi_…" (**A/N:** **Wanted to end it here, damn it!**)

What happened next could only be described as a massive explosion that shook the ground. Rock was lifted from the ground as a massive pillar of orange flame-like energy shot into the air, black mist surrounding it. Ichigo, who had come out of his battle victorious, and was in the middle of demanding answered from Byakuya, paused, and turned towards the familiar signature. His eyes opened wide at the display of power, and even more as he saw a giant shadow twisting and morphing within the darkness.

Then suddenly, out of the mist, which was slowly turning to gray and white, shot a giant, feathered wing, with orange feathers, and dark-purple primary feathers. Then a second shot out. The wingspan had to be at least 110 feet from wingtip to wingtip. Suddenly, a long, orange, scaly tail with a silver arrow-shaped blade at the end, and silver spikes going down the tail, whipped out of the mist. Then another appeared. And another, and another, and another, until five of the tails whipped about. A white, smooth muzzle appeared out of the mist, slightly open, with white fog rolling past the enormous teeth. Two silver horns appeared at the top, along with two orange fox-like ears. Then, out of the mist, a giant, orange paw crashed down onto the ground, large, slightly-curved silver claws shredding into the ground.

The jaws of the giant creature parted further, a feral growl rolling forth. The creature tossed its head back, hiding itself in the mist once more. **"!" **A piercing, bellowing hollow erupted from within the mist. And with that roar, a great wind came, and blew the mist away, revealing the full form of the creature.

What stood before everyone, could only be described as a monster; a monster with the body of a fox, the tails of a dragon, and the wings of a bird. The wings were, indeed, around 110 feet from tip to tip, matching almost perfectly to the 100-foot-tall stature of the monster. The monster was basically orange; orange fur, orange scales, and orange feathers. The only non-orange parts of its body was the purple primary feathers, red arrow-shaped blades on its tails, and the blue, ice-like design running up his front right leg, and the bleach-white armor that covered some of his body. The fox's head was covered completely in a white mask, except for his lower jaw, which was covered in fur. The mask held the whisker-like marks that Naruto had when he was in human form, just in blood-red; the only other thing on the mask, was the Mark of the Chosen, which started up on its forehead, and then went down the center of his mask, stopping when it reached its black nose. Going from the back of the mask, down its neck, was a thick plate of armor, with silver spikes showing through. Another plate, divided from the one on the back of its neck, covered its back, going from the end of his neck, past where his wings connected to his shoulder blades, and down his back, until it reached the base of its tails, and then just stopped abruptly. The silver spikes continued down its scaly tails without the armor. On the front forearms of the monster, were white bracers, going from its wrists, all the way to its elbows, where two, long spikes jutted out, running back behind him, curving upwards, and stopping when the thin, long spikes reached the middle of its body. On its hind legs, were just thick, white cuffs around its ankles. Through the center of the creature's chest, was a large hole.

To complete the look of the monster before them…was the three gigantic swords that it wielded. Each were held to its back by different colored chains. The regular katana was held to its body by a blue chain made of sapphire. Dangling by a sapphire chain off the hilt of the katana, was a light-blue Hexagonal Crystal; the black hilt of this sword came over the creature's right shoulder. The next was a katana that had a flipped blade; the sharp edge was on top normally, and the blunt edge was on the bottom. This katana, its white hilt coming over its left shoulder, was held to the monster's body by a ruby chain. Hanging from a ruby chain from the hilt of the reversed katana, was a red Orb Crystal. The last katana, held to its body by a pure-silver chain, was a sword that looked half-finished; it had no sharp edges at all. Hanging from the purple and gray hilt, from a silver chain, was a purple Orthorhombic Crystal.

The monster's head was thrown back in a horrifying roar, its orange rietsu whipping out from its body as its massive wounds slowly began to close. Ichigo, who was still leaning on Tensa Zangetsu like a cane, stared with wide eyes. "Is that…really…Naruto?" Ichigo whispered in shock, watching as the whipping tendrils of power and the sharp blades of the scaled tails carved trenches in the ground with little resistance.

"You never learned of Arrancars, so you wouldn't know. Even with their Human appearance, they are still Hollows. They will all return to their true forms for their own purpose." Byakuya stated stoically as he stared blankly. But back on the other battlefield, everything was different. Everyone stared, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide, and their very being shaking in shock. The fox lowered its head, its orange eyes, void of pupils, staring at Komamura through the holes in the mask.

"Now who's the little one?"A voice drifted from the direction of the fox. The voice sounded like Naruto's, but it sounded different. More…hollow, as if it was coming from the bottom of a well. Behind his voice, it sounded like three others were whispering his words, giving it a strange, wind-like sound to his words.

"W-what di-did he do?" Ukitake asked. The fox turns his eyes to the man without turning his head.

"You mean you don't even know?"The fox asked, his mouth still not moving. The Hollow looked to Yamamoto. "You don't even tell your Captains what the true strength of an Arrancar is?"

"It's not information that should be known, since Arrancars are _supposed _to be extinct." Yamamoto said through clenched teeth.

"And look where that got you."The Hollow's voice growled.

"…b-but…you're still that Kid…" Ukitake managed to say, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Captain-san. Head-Captain-teme, why don't you explain?"The fox said. Yamamoto fixated a glare on the massive hollow, but complied, none the less.

"As you have learned, an Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed part of its mask to gain the form of a human, and a Zonpaktou. But what you _didn't _learn, is that an Arrancar can release their Zonpaktou, just as we can. But their release gives them back part of their Hollow appearance, and gives them all of their powers that they once had. In the released state, the stronger the Arrancar is, the more they resemble humans. And with that information in mind, this Arrancar is nothing but trash. He's-" Yamamoto was cut off by a vicious growl, coming from the throat of the fox. He, and the other Captains, looked up to the fox, and were amazed at what they saw. The fox had spread his five tails, and spread his wings to the full extent, before lowering his head, and laying his ears flat against his head.

"That may be true for other Arrancars, Teme, but that's not true in my case…"He growled. "I'm not just an Arrancar, I'm Vulpes Naruto, a Demon Fox!" He snarled.

"A demon fox…" Yamamoto deadpanned. "Right. Kill him."

"Right! Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Komamura declared strongly. With a short, bright flash, a giant…giant…stood on the ground, standing 150 feet tall(**A/N: Yeah…not his full height…**). It looked like a giant suit of samurai armor with a giant version of Tengen in his right hand. Komamura, who's movements were following the giants exactly, or possibly the other way around, was surrounded by a faint red glow. Naruto blinked rapidly _up _at the suit of armor. He instantly adopted a blank look. His bottom draw dropped open slightly, and the words tumble out without him even moving his mouth.

"Well shit. Here I was, thinking I'd be the biggest thing with a sword here. My happiness just flew out the window." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hollow! Prepare for your death!" Komamura shouted. "You should have just stayed down and lived a little longer." He added to himself. He raised his arm, and so did the gigantic Tengen. Naruto blinked, and as the sword came down…he sidestepped. Komamura's jaw dropped as the sword slid right past him, even though, at that trajectory, his sword still would have hit the giant beast. "What the…?" He tried again. The same thing happened. Naruto just stared with wide, interested eyes as he stepped back and forth.

"Is that all that your Bankai can do? If so, I'm a little offended…" Naruto muttered.

"How are you getting out of the way, when the same thing worked before?" Komamura demanded. Naruto turned a large orange eye to the man.

"I don't know why I should tell you…but…when you cracked my Zonpaktou, you injured one of the three spirits inside-"

"THREE?" Shunsui shouted.

"-don't interrupt, please!" Naruto barked. "…that spirit was the spirit that held my ability of looking at a situation, and coming up with a solution in a split second. Because you damaged that, I couldn't think correctly. But now…Kitsune is healed."

_**~~That's right, so don't pull that stunt with me again, damn it!~~ **_Kitsune's voice rang out from the jewel on the regular katana.

"Pft. Whatever. Sorry, forgot they can do that when I'm in my released state." Naruto grumbled. "Anyway, you will have to do much better then that if you wish to defeat me…_Captain._" Naruto said chidingly. _Let's see how pissed I can make this kitty…_ Naruto thought.

_**:Aha! Aha! You said kitty! I can call you foxes kitty now!: **_Ryu chided through the mental link.

_**~That guy's a wolf, you imbecile!~**_ Kitsune responded. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes; even at a time like this, those guys always managed to squeeze in a good argument. But the orange-furred Hollow was snapped out of his thoughts when the giant sword swung at him.

_Ducking wont work in a form this big…_ Naruto thought as he crouched, slowing the blade down with his mind. With a sudden gust of wind, Naruto shot into the air, his wings pulled close to his body. And then…he fell. Fell from 200 feet above Tengen…and landed right on the head of the giant. The two crashed to the ground, a giant cloud of dust billowing into the air. Tengen was immediately thrown out, and Komamura follow the exact movements, tumbling and sliding across the ground, just as Tengen did. Naruto swept the dust away with a giant wing, before positioning his wing at his side again. He shuffled his paws for a split second, before dashing forward, his giant paws making the ground tremor. Komamura saw the attack, and raised his Zonpaktou, Tengen doing the same. To the surprise of all there, Naruto swiveled his head amazingly, gripped the giant hilt of the backwards Katana in his jaws, and then ripped it from his back. He swung his head just in time to catch Tengen's giant sword against the dull edge of his own.

"What is with that weird Zonpaktou?" Komamura grunted as it appeared he had an imaginary struggle with another being.

"This is the true sword form of one of my Zonpaktou spirits." Naruto grunted out. "There are three Zonpaktou; Kitsune, a Katana. Ryu, a Flipped…and Arashi, a Bladeless."

"That third one doesn't sound all-to good." Komamura commented. Naruto winced mentally; Arashi was going at it now, screaming insults to the man before them.

"Think what you wish." Naruto said, before swinging his head up, the Flipped upwards, sliding the blunt edge off of the blade. Naruto swiveled his head, jabbing the Zonpaktou forward, only managing to catch the left arm of the giant, creating a deep scratch. Naruto raised a mental eyebrow as the cut was reflected on Komamura's left arm, in the exact same place. _So all that damage the giant takes, is reflected on the wielder…that makes this a little easier…_ Naruto mused. A feral grin spread across his maw. _Let's take that information for a test drive!_ Naruto turned his head, placing the Flipped back on his back…before suddenly launching himself head-first into the giant. With a loud, deafening thud, the two fell to the ground, and began to roll about, as if they were in a wrestling match. In between bites and slashes, Naruto was able to see Komamura tumbling around helplessly, receiving bite marks and claw marks from some, seemingly, invisible enemy. Naruto, who had stared to grin when he spotted the invisible assault on the giant wolf, lost his smile when he felt two giant hands grab him by his front leg and stomach. With wide, blinking eyes, Naruto was swept right off his feet, and then slammed into the ground, back first.

The giant hollow winced as he heard his wings crunch, before repairing themselves. _**'Be more careful with my wings, damn it! I felt that one!' **_Arashi barked. Naruto ignored the Spirit as he clambered quickly to his paws.

_That guy's stronger then he looks…I'll have to watch out for his physical strength. _Naruto growled as his eyes darted around, searching for something to use to aid him in winning the battle sooner. When nothing presented itself to him, he turned a snarl to the giant Tengen._Guess I'll just have to use what I have…in that case…_ Naruto thought, and began to shrink, until he was only 50 feet tall. Everyone blinked with shock as the fox opened his eyes, his size halting in its change. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the other Reapers. "What? You really thought all I could do was swing a sword in this form?" Naruto asked, aggressiveness shining in his eyes. He looked back to Tengen, and with a vicious growl, stood up on his hind paws, his front legs being held close to his chest for balance. He reached up with his right paw, and whipped the Katana from his back. His wings, flaring slightly as he stood to help him gain his balance, pulled themselves loosely to his back. Naruto swung the Zonpaktou so it was in front of him, with his other paw to the side to balance his large body. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto snarled. Nobody said a word. All that could see were just to amazed. Komamura, being the first to break out of his stupor, charged forward, Tengen following his movements. Tengen swung his blade, aiming for Naruto's right side. Naruto just flipped the blade so he was holding it upside-down, and caught the blade. Flicking his wrist, the giant Hollow spun the blade away, and jabbed forward with the Katana. Tengen managed to swing his body away, before he raised his sword, and brought it down. Naruto crouching slightly on his hind paws, managed to deflect the blade, and hold it in place, his fangs grinding together, and sparks flying from the two colliding blades. Then suddenly, Naruto's five tails divided, three on the right and two on the left, and pointed themselves at Tengen's head, chest, feet, and stomach. Naruto grinned. "What would happen to the wielder, I wonder, if my tails impaled this giant Bankai…?" Naruto asked tauntingly, enjoying the look that flashed across Komamura's face. "Why don't we test it out?" Naruto yelled maniacally, and drove his tails forward, the arrow-heads slicing through the air, towards the Bankai Tengen.

With a sudden show of skill, Komamura was able to duck under one tail, and then fly away from the rest, leaving Naruto to blink with a blank look. "Did you really think that would work, Hollow?" Komamura asked, swinging his blade to the side dramatically. Naruto sheathed the Katana.

"Hm. Not really." Naruto responded, before a sudden grin took over his maw. "You mind if I try an old trick again?" Naruto asked, raising a claw to point at Tengen.

"Wha-?"

"To late!" Naruto cackled as Tengen's shadow suddenly leapt from the ground, and twisted and morphed into another giant fox. "Atrum Effingo!" Naruto barked as the clone gained color. Without any seen instruction, the clone lunged forward, placing his front paws on the back of Tengen's shoulders. Naruto lunged as well, put pushed his paws on the front of Tengen's shoulder, and wrapped his tails around the waist of the giant. The clone wrapped his own tails around Tengen's arms and legs, and pulled back, making sure the giant didn't strike out at the original. Naruto nodded his thanks to the clone quickly, before opening his mouth, and, with a sickening crack, his jaw came unhinged, and dropped open even further, as if he was a snake. "Oi, Wielder!" Komamura looked to Naruto, confusion and slight fear written on his face as he was forced from any and all movement. "Sorry, this is gonna sting!" Naruto's voice called, causing Komamura's eyes to widen. "Cometes Offa(1)!" Naruto roared, before a giant white blast of fire erupted from his throat, and shot right past Tengen, the flames engulfing his head, before the blast kept going, and collided with the repaired barrier around the Seireitei, causing it to explode, sending massive waves of rietsu everywhere from that single location. The clone, having been extinguished by the bright light, had released its hold, and Naruto did as well, allowing Tengen to fall backwards, as did Komamura. Naruto dropped down onto his paws, a snarl spreading across his face, and turned his head to Komamura while the rest of his body stayed to the side slightly. His tails swung to the side, and his wings flared slightly. "Do you wish to continue? Or did my little fire ball hurt to much?" Naruto asked teasingly, his snarl never falling. The wolfish man slowly managed to prop himself up on his elbows.

"No…it did not…" He managed to pant out, before slapping a few embers off of his muzzle. Naruto raised a mental eyebrow as the man somehow got to his feet.

_Well that sucks._ He thought without much emotion. _I was hoping that he was done; I'm getting a little bored…_

_**-Oi!- **_Everto shouted. _**-The others are making me tell you to not be so cocky. You always are when you're in this form!-**_

_I believe the humans call it 'Witty Banter', or something along those lines._ Naruto replied, and didn't make a comment on anything else. He just turned his attention fully back to Komamura, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping the angry snarl on his face.

"I'm not done fighting you yet, Hollow." Komamura growled up to the giant monster, readying his blade once more.

"_I figured as much."_ Naruto growled, and crouched slightly. He didn't have enough time to stand up again, considering Tengen was already rushing at him. But, instead of increasing his size again, Naruto just dropped down, and rolled out of the way as the sword fell. He noticeably winced as he rolled over on his wings, but easily shook it off, jumping back to his paws. He opened his mouth, and fired off another comet attack. "Cometes Offa." Naruto growled quietly as the attack left his throat. Tengen managed to duck forward; that was a mistake. Naruto lunged forward, and grabbed the back of Tengen's head with his front paws. With a surprising show of flexibility, Naruto threw Tengen's head down, smashing it into his right 'knee', which he had somehow managed to pull forward. With a sickening crunch, part of Komamura's snout was crushed. _Ouch. That looked painful._ Naruto thought absentmindedly, right before Komamura retaliated with a punch to Naruto's right side. The fox, thrown off balance, fell over onto his side heavily, exhaling with a loud 'OOMPH!'. Naruto attempted to jump up, but was just dragged back down. _"_The hell?"Naruto yelled, and looked behind him. The five arrowheads on the ends of his tails were halfway impaled in the ground from the sudden fall, keeping him to the ground. "Great. Just what I needed. My tails getting stuck! Damn it!" Naruto grumbled to himself, even though it sounded like regular talking to the Soul Reapers because of his size. Naruto bent nearly completely in half as his five tails strained to pull themselves from the ground. "See, now this is why Vulpes' don't have pointy things on the ends of their tails." Naruto muttered.

_**:Hey!:**_ Ryu yelped, being ignored seconds later by the large fox. Naruto snarled as he managed to rip one of his tails painfully out of the ground. His ears twitched at the sound of high-pitched, almost non-existent whistling. He turned his head, and looked up, instantly widening his eyes.

"Oh shi-" Naruto was cut off as the giant sword of Tengen sliced through his body, sending him flying to the left, jerking the others of his tails out of the ground painfully. He fell heavily onto his side, before skidding a ways further, finally coming to a rest 200 feet from where he had started. _Well THAT hurt._ Naruto snarled as he leapt to his paws and whirled to Tengen. "Thanks for freeing me, you idiot!" Naruto laughed darkly, and pounced on Tengen, bringing him into another tumbling brawl, with Tengen trying to punch and slash, while Naruto attempted to bite and claw. Komamura ignored the many cuts that appeared on his body, including the one that went through his entire right shoulder, and Naruto ignored all the sword wounds he received.

With a sudden show of physical strength, Naruto stopped the rolling, and pulled the Katana from his back. He raised it over his head, an insane look in his eye. "This is where I beat you, you stupid wolf!" Naruto yelled, before bringing the sword down.

_SPLAT!_

Blood splattered onto the ground messily, and a katana covered in blood jutted out in the air. But there was one problem; it wasn't Naruto's Zonpaktou that was covered in blood, and it wasn't Komamura's blood that covered the blade. No. This blood was Naruto, and the sword that went through his entire body, from his right side, and out his left, was Shinzo, the Zonpaktou of the Captain of Squad 3, Ichimaru Gin. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Gin wasn't supposed to be at the Sogyoku Hill. In fact, he was supposed to still be in his hospital bed, recovering from when he had fought with Naruto a few days prior. And yet here he stood, his ever-present grin stretched across his face, and and his Zonpaktou extended to slice a hole through Naruto's body. Naruto looked down slowly and shakily, moving one of his arms to look at the small(to him) sword going through his body. His eyes were wide with shock, and large splatters of blood had shot up and speckled his mask. And then, in a massive explosion, Komamura and Tengen were blown back, and Naruto was thrown right off the blade of Shinzo, his size shrinking to that of his smaller Vulpes form. He was so shocked, he just lay there, his eyes wide, and his wings sprawled out to their now 14 foot wingspan.

"Tsk tsk, my little fox." Gin said, waggling his finger mockingly. "We cant have you killing off Komamura-san, now can we?" The fox-faced man(it pained Naruto to think this) looked to Komamura. "And we cant have you killing this pawn, either. At least…Aizen-sama doesn't wish for you to kill him." Gin's grin seemed to grow even larger, if that was physically possible.

"But Aizen's dead!" Komamura protested from his own spot on the ground.

"Am I?" Asked a voice. All turned to the talker, only to discover Aizen, dragging Rukia by the back of her white kimono.

"Aizen!" All of the Captains, minus Yamamoto, gasped.

"You were supposed to be killed by this Hollow!" Soi Fon barked, pointing to Naruto. The Vulpes finally began to come out of his stupor, and looked to Aizen.

"That's the sword I saw." Naruto said, mostly to himself, as he stared at Aizen. Ukitake, gathering up his courage, edged towards the Hollow slowly.

"What do you mean 'sword'?" Ukitake asked, kneeling by the Hollow. Naruto turned his orange eyes to the Captain, making him flinch involuntarily at the piercing gaze.

"I mean a few days ago I smelled blood. I followed that smell and saw him pinned to a wall by a bloody sword." Naruto said, jerking his head towards Aizen. The Vulpes slowly began to roll himself onto his paws, blood spilling messily and loudly onto the ground around him. "I thought it was a normal man, until that man vanished, and only a sword was pinned to the wall. Nobody appeared to notice, for a young girl was still crying." The fox grunted, stumbling as he finally gained his footing.

"What are you doing?" Shunsui asked curiously as he walked up to his friend. Naruto looked to the man without turning his head.

"What do you think? I'm going to go bite that bastard." Naruto muttered, shaking his body to rid itself of some of the blood.

"…uh…why?" The white-haired Captain asked slowly. "'Cause he's holding my charge, that's why. Ichigo'd be pissed if I just sit here."

Why not just let him handle it then?" Ukitake asked, only partially listening to the rant that Aizen was delivering at the moment. Naruto turned his head to the man, staring at him like he was insane.

"Did you NOT notice that Ichigo's laying on the ground all bloody?" Naruto asked with exasperation. Indeed, the orange-haired teen was sprawled on the ground, his body nearly cut in half at the abdomen. Renji also lay not to far off from the ranting Aizen, bleeding from his shoulders and chest. _The idiot. He nearly got cut in half._ Naruto thought with a quiet snarl as he readied himself to charge. Aizen's eyes suddenly flickered to the orange fox, and he smiled. His sword raised into the air, and aimed it at Ichigo.

"Don't take one step closer, fox, or your friend will lose his head." Aizen threatened. Naruto bared his fangs, and growled, his claws burrowing into the ground in anger. "Good dog." Aizen said mockingly, causing the Vulpes' fur to stand on end, making him look nearly twice his current size.

"If you take one step closer to _him_, you'll lose _your _head." Naruto growled in returned, trying to edge slowly forward. Unfortunately, Gin caught this movement.

"Oh Aiiiizeeeen!" Gin called cheerfully. "Little Foxy's moving!"

…_well SHIT._ Naruto thought, his body freezing where he stood. Aizen smiled, shaking his head slowly.

"Tsk tsk. Didn't I tell you not to move?" Aizen asked, raising his sword further into the air. "Too bad for you." The sword fell, and bit into bloody flesh. But it wasn't Ichigo's. Naruto stood over the boy, his fangs bared, and his ears laying flat against his blood-covered head. His wings were spread halfway, both wings catching the blade, while his back and right shoulder stopped the rest from getting to Ichigo.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Friends!" Naruto bit out, blood splattering the ground noisily. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That was very fast, even for a Sonido." Aizen said.

"Save the compliments for another day, bastard." Naruto snarled, his limbs beginning to shake every few seconds. His tails stopped lashing, and his wings started to tremble.

"Looks like someone is a little weak at the moment. I commend you from being able to stand up to that last attack." Aizen said, applying more pressure to his blade, allowing the sharp metal to cut deeper into its victim. Naruto grunted quietly in pain, and whimpered involuntarily when the sword began to burrow into some of his bones. "Awww. Am I hurting you? That's so sad. If you'd just move, I wouldn't have to keep hurting you." Aizen taunted. "Wont you move?" Aizen asked.

"Kiss my scaly tail, you ass." Naruto panted, before grunting as the sword reached the middle of his bone. Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked up to the orange fox with wide, surprised eyes.

"N-Naruto! Get out of here! I don't care if I get hurt any more! Get out of the way!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto glared down to the orange-haired teen.

"Oh shut up you. I'm busy saving your life." Naruto growled, before glowering back up at Aizen. His lower jaw dropped, and fire began to boil up from his throat. Aizen's eyes widened, and he sprang away from Naruto, ripping his sword from the fox's body, right as the flames erupted from the monster's maw. Naruto, cutting off the fire, staggered slightly, and managed to step away from Ichigo's fallen body right before his own body collapsed onto the ground, his blood spilling everywhere. His older wounds from before he had released his Zonpaktou began to appear, increasing the flow of the red liquid.

"Naruto!" Ichigo shouted with worry evident in his words. "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto opened an eye, and looked to the young boy blankly. Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, standard question."

"Do you _think _I'm okay?" Naruto asked, exasperated. His voice was quiet, and cracked as he spoke.

"Well I'd _like _to!" Ichigo responded. The two looked up right in time to see Aizen fleeing into a rift in the sky, leaving everything silent. Naruto grunted strangely, and looked to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo." Naruto said, gaining the attention of the boy. "You think Orihime would be able to close all of these wounds without freaking out over the wings and Hollow appearance?" Naruto asked. Ichigo looked to the side in thought, rolling his eyes slowly.

"Um…probably. I don't really know." Ichigo finally responded to the bleeding fox.

"Well, hurry up and find out. I'm not sure I can last much longer, you know." Naruto's eyes closed, and his breathing slowed. "Nighty night." He muttered, and then stopped breathing altogether.

As you all know, my laptop is broken. I only had a few paragraphs left, and right now, I'm typing all of this without seeing the words. So I'm sorry if there's a few errors, but this is the best I can do. Again, I'm sorry my laptop decided to commit Suicide-by-rolling-blonde-chick, and I hope that I can get my laptop back as soon as I can, after sending it in, that is. Still havent found any place to send it yet…alright, I guess I should go and see if I can find a place to send this piece of shit. On my Mom's old computer…*cries* R.I.P, Kitsune-242's Beloved Laptop, Lappy Topinski.

**1** Cometes Offa - Comet Shot : Amazingly, this wasn't one of Ryu's powers to begin with. Instead, he and Naruto worked through long hours of the night to create it, and learn to use it properly. Naruto and Ryu have almost mastered this technique. (Power of Naruto and Ryu)


	7. Plagatus Vulpes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Good news and bad news. BAD NEWS: School gets back in…tomorrow. So I'm going to make this chapter a little shorter then normal so I can get it up NOW. GOOD NEWS: MAH LAPTOP IS BACK, BAYBEH!*does a dance.* Anyway…there's an important question that you ALL need to answer.

**I know that I'm writing this, and Demon's Shadow. But I want to be working on three at once so I can space out what I'm updating so I don't get bored with each story. With boredom, comes no updates, and that gets angry fans…and I HATE WHEN PEOPLE YELL AT ME! So! I have THREE story ideas that already have a basic outline already planned out. They might be stories that you don't think would happen, but they're what I've decided to use. All three are crossovers, and they all have one thing in common. Here are the choices. **

**Category: Danny Phantom/Avatar**

**Title: Phantom Bender (Title may change)**

**Category: Danny Phantom/Maximum Ride**

**Title: N/A (Title to change…duh.)**

**Category: Danny -man**

**Title: Phantom Innocence(Title may change)**

Enough with the bold! Anyway, the similar thing about the three of these is obvious: They all have the only cartoon that I watch(ANIME IS NOT A FRICKIN' CARTOON!), Danny Phantom. The title may change for the Danny Phantom/Avatar, it might not. As for the Danny Phantom/Maximum Ride…I don't have a name for it yet. OH WELL! No sneak-preview for you for that one! Then again, Phantom Bender reveals some, but keeps quite a bit a secret…hmmm…anyway, the third might change it name as well. I _was _going to call it Phantom Exorcist, but that wasn't really right…it would be more like I combined to major things in the two shows. And it's obvious I love Danny Phantom, and the word Phantom. PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM! Knowing me, the DP/MR will have the word Phantom in its title… I already have most of the first chapter done for Phantom Bender(which is why it already HAS A NAME.), and I'm going to start working on the DP/MR one, and its title, once I'm done with this; just in case it's voted for. The -man one has a name cause…well, I wanted to give it one, and that's the one I came up for the time being…the first chapter hasn't been started yet either, but I'll be starting it soon. Once again…

**VOTE DAMN IT!**

It's not really a poll, so just tell me in a review or private message or something. This thingy will last until…hmmm…let's say the 27. Not a long time, people, so vote, or I'll randomly draw one from a hat! And trust me, you don't want me doing that…knowing my luck, I'll pull out a piece of paper with some random story idea that I didn't write down before, and _hadnt _put in the hat… **If you're interested in a story, you can send me a message asking about one, two, or all three about them, and I'll explain as best as I can so you can choose one. PLEASE. VOTE.**

One more thing…I was told by **Aerro** that Ventus Vesica…yeah, it means Wind Bladder. But in my defense, this is all coming from some crappy Latin translator…THAT'S CRAPPY! I apologize that some of this crap is wrong, and if you point it out, I will do my best to make it right. SO! From now on, Naruto's 'Wind Blade' attack will be called Ventus Mucro, which SHOULD translate directly to Wind Sword. Thanks for pointing out my screw up, **Aerro!**

**Chapter 7**

**Plagatus Vulpes**

_**:::A Few Days After Aizen's Betrayal:::**_

Everything around Seireitei was slowly returning to normal. Of course, if you could call normal hundreds of Soul Reapers running around, trying to finish repairs, while Rukon Citizens were panicking at the disappearance of three Soul Reaper Captains; without them, Seireitei was in a sudden dip with political power. The fact that the existence of demons, or at least Fox Demons, was proven to be true didn't help to much either.

Ichigo's group, aiding in the repairs, couldn't help but worry for Naruto. Through the few days, they had been forbidden to take a single step into his room, for he was in emergency care. They were told of his condition, though. He was slowly being drowned by blood filling his lungs, and he had many deep lacerations on his body. Many bones were shattered, and his breathing was erratic. But the worst thing, which they found out by interrogating Hanataro, who happened to be aiding in healing the Vulpes, was what was _inside _Naruto. Apparently, he had never gone into Resurreccion form before. That battle had been his first, and, because it had been a battle that he first released his Zonpaktou, he was injured worse then he would have been if it had just been a trial run.

The truth was, the transformation, size-changing, and battling had taken a horrible toll on Naruto's body. Mainly, it had taken nearly a day and a half of non-stop work for Unohana to find what remained of his organs in surgery. Much panic had been aroused when _nobody, _not even Unohana and Isane, could find his heart. At first, they had thought that a clump of shredded muscle had been his heart, but it was soon revealed that his Hollow Hole, living true to what it represented, had made his heart a non-existent thing. The panic had lowered by a great deal at this revelation, but it almost instantly rose again when nobody could find part of his right lung.

For days upon days, the orange-haired demon was unconscious, constantly being worked on or watched by either Unohana, Isane, or both, making sure that the monitor that was hooked up to his heart didn't flat-line. After he had finally left surgery, Ichigo's group ignored the fact they were forbidden from entering his room, and had tried to find a way in. They had been busted when trying to climb through a window by Byakuya, who wanted vengeance against Ichigo for making his hair sticky with blood(*snicker*). When they tried to walk through the front door…they were tackled by guards and quickly expunged; they later agreed that had been one of their worst attempts. They had tried to make distractions by tying cords together to make a loud flat-line echo through the entire Squad 4 area. That had just caused even _more _panic, and with all the Squad 4 members racing back and forth to check on each patient to see who had 'died', they couldn't make it to Naruto's room. They had tried to drill a hole through the room; it had worked, until they found out they drilled a hole right into Renji's room, and he hadnt been to happy about the sudden new sun roof above his head. They had tried digging a hole up through the ground, only to hit one of the empty hot springs inside, drenching them with boiling hot water.

Either God didn't want them to see Naruto, or he just loved messing with them.

They chose that latter.

Then, finally, after not seeing their foxish friend for three weeks, they were called to his room. Why? Because he had woken up, and demanded to see them, not letting anyone near him unless they were there. A poor low-ranking Squad 4 member had learned what the cement wall tasted like when he ignored Isane's warning, and tried to draw blood from the 'sleeping' Vulpes. He was quickly introduced to Naruto's fist, and decided to go give the cement wall on the other side of the room a giant hug.

When they arrived, they all sweat dropped. A few Squad 4 members were trying to approach Naruto, who's eyes were blazing in anger, his fangs bared, and his fist smoking, with a newly-punched male at the foot of his bed. "Who's next?" He growled. Yoruichi pushed through the crowd, and crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at Naruto's surprised expression.

"We cant bring you anywhere without you hurting yourself then punching someone out, can we?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto replaced his surprised look, and adopted a feral grin.

"Damn straight." He replied, causing Yoruichi to chuckle lightly. "How long've I been out?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"About three weeks, give or take a few days." Yoruichi responded as the others made their way to Yoruichi's side, forcing a few Squad 4 members out the door. "But you have some explaining to do, Fuzzbutt. Why didn't you tell us that you've never used your Resurreccion before?" Yoruichi questioned. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like I _lied _about it. You never asked, so I never had to tell you." Naruto responded, before shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "Not like it matters."

"It does matter, Naruto. Do you know how much panic you caused?" Yoruichi asked.

"A lot? I tend to do that…" The Arrancar muttered to himself.

"Yes, a lot. Since nobody knew you didn't have a heart(*…*), they thought that it had been destroyed. The transformation, size-changing, and fighting all basically made your body a living blender, with your organs being the ingredients." Naruto made a disgusted face at that, and looked down to the bandages that were awrapped around his entire torso.

"Is that why I look like a mummy?" Naruto asked, looking back to Yoruichi.

"You're not getting the point, Naruto! You caused-"

"A lot of panic, I know. I tend to do that everywhere. Whether its because I attack other Vulpes, I'm a demon, or I get torn up without being torn up, it's always panic directed at me." Naruto said. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean attack other Vulpes?" She asked.

"Not the conversation at hand, kitty-cat." Naruto replied a little to quickly. "But I'm obviously fine. It was a mistake, okay? I didn't know that that would happen; I thought I'd just be a little sore for the new few days, not that I'd land myself in the hospital as my own personal Blood Malt." Yoruichi palmed her forehead. "Would it make it better to say I'm sorry like a good little midget?" Naruto asked, using fake puppy-dog eyes.

"No, not it wont." Yoruichi deadpanned.

"Well that sucks." The Vulpes said sarcastically. "Well, no use just sitting here. Time to hit the-what the hell're you doing?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi pushed Naruto back onto his bed after he had attempted to get up.

"You're not going anywhere for a while. You're going to lay here, and heal quietly like a _good little midget_." Yoruichi grinned tauntingly, then turned dramatically, and walked off. The others left, but Ichigo stayed.

"You're going to try to escape, arent you?" Ichigo asked. Naruto grinned as he sat back up again.

"No shit." He replied. Before he could get up, Ichigo flicked his right fox ear. "Ow!" Naruto yelped.

"Sorry, but I kinda agree with Yoruichi." Ichigo paled. "Great, now I have to burn my mouth." Naruto snickered quietly, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Anyway, you're really hurt, just like she said. Unohana-san and Isane-san are good at healing, and Orihime's going to help you later to. You'll be out of here soon, so just sit tight until then."

"But I'm bored!" Naruto moaned, covering his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"…well, I wasn't going to just leave you hear alone." Naruto brightened at that. "Mostly because A) I'm hiding from Kenpachi, and B) If someone's not here to watch you, you'll probably end up either leaving or punching more people out." Ichigo glanced to five of the unconscious Squad 4 members. "And I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be working."

"So they're laying down on the job." Naruto answered sarcastically, leaning over the edge of the bed, and prodding one a young male member in the arm. "Wow! They _are _out!" Naruto grinned proudly. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"…you _do _know that they're not our enemies anymore, right?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head firmly.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it's fun punching people so they black out. I mean, I _just _discovered punching a few months ago! Vulpes cant punch cause we've only got stupid paws!" Naruto said, and then swiped his hand through the air. "Its hard to make fists with the toes on a paw and long claws." Ichigo stared at the Vulpes with wide eyes.

"Are you light-headed on blood loss or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No…possibly…maybe…yeah. Why?" Naruto responded.

"Because you're not acting all emotionless or angry." Ichigo pointed out. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm bipolar! You werent complaining when we were playing Ultimate Pinball…" Naruto crossed his arms, pouting like a little child. "…am acting a little weird though…probably'd give Cassius a heart attack if I showed up acting the way I'm acting now."

"Who?" Ichigo asked. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Cassius. He's another Vulpes; a really old one, actually, and he teaches the younger generations to battle. My birth mother died early after I was born, and after that, I was taken into another litter by another new mother. That is the Vulpes that I came to call my mother. But she died as well. The litter that I was growing up with was taken in by another mother and father, me with them. But they died as well. Nobody would really help us after that, for they thought that I was cursed. Cassius stepped up, though, and watched over me until I left Vulpes Forest. He knows me as the emotionless, angry Vulpes that you met a while ago. For some reason, though, I feel more happy then I did before. Strange, really. But if he saw me the way I am now, he'd probably keel over and die of a heart attack; his heart's really weak, to, since he's over 86 years old." Naruto explained. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? I thought that a demon's aging process was more impressive then that…that's a little depressing, knowing that demons age the same way humans do…" Ichigo said.

"Oh, they don't." Naruto said, as if to reassure him. "That's demon years. Cassius is well into his 40,000s. Around 43,000, I think…" Naruto trailed. Ichigo's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"How old are you then?" Ichigo yelled, pointing dramatically. Naruto stared at the finger, before knocking it away, smirking tauntingly.

"Yoruichi knows. Actually, Yoruichi _and _Kukaku know. You don't, and wont, though, unless Urahara decides to keep his promise of finding out when my birthday is and throwing a giant birthday party…" Naruto paled at the mention of a giant party. "…I don't like parties…"

"Do demons even _have _parties?" Ichigo asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! And they all end in riots!" Naruto said cheerfully. A long silence came over the two before they burst into laughter. "Man, when's Orihime gonna get here? Sitting here is getting on my nerves! …maybe I could start a riot…" Ichigo stared.

"No. No riot." He said sternly.

"…fun killer."

"I'm not a fun killer!"

"You kill fun."

"Fun is not a tangible thing! You cant kill it!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto crossed his arms, and stared.

"Fun is connected to joy, and joy is all over a baby's face when it laughs. People are tangible." Naruto said simply.

"You cant kill fun!"

"Baby killer."

"UGH!"

_**:::Latter That Day:::**_

That day, after Orihime had arrived and helped heal Naruto further, they Vulpes was allowed to leave, as long as someone was at his side the entire time. Yoruichi had personally banned him from _all _construction sights, even going so far as to post guards at each entrance exit, and secret entrance. Ichigo, who was sticking with the Arrancar, and Naruto both agreed that they would stay clear of Squad 4, Squad 6, Squad 11, and Squad 12; Mayuri had been searching for Naruto ever since word had gotten around that he had woken up.

Since they were basically banned from all current activities, Naruto and Ichigo just opted for walking around the outskirts of the Rukon districts, walking through fields, and secretly taking care of a few minor Hollows that had managed to sneak into Soul Society. At first, they had tried getting back to Kukaku's to see if they could borrow two Spirit Spheres to play Ultimate Pinball, but that dream was crushed to dust once they had gotten lost.

Six times.

"See, Demons start wars on much more reasonable terms then 'because someone was shot'. Unless, of course, the demon that was killed was important in political power. Like, _Demon Boss _important." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but a Duke _is _important." Ichigo pointed out. "And so is an Emperor."

"How important?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Very. A little lower then Demon Boss, I'd say." Ichigo responded, shrugging.

"Fine…but what about that invasion thing? That's a stupid reason to start a war…wait a minute…that man was starting a genocide…and we have battles about territories all the time…hm…" Naruto looked down in deep thought, while Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Humans and Demons aren't to different after all, huh?" Ichigo asked, still laughing madly. Naruto scowled at the orange-haired teen.

"We're not to different? Fine. CATCH!" Naruto yelled, suddenly whipping his hand forward while springing back, throwing a baseball-sized ball of fire at Ichigo. The Soul Reaper yelped, and ducked, some of his hair being singed slightly. Naruto pointed, laughing hysterically as Ichigo slapped at his own head, trying to get his hair to stop smoking.

"That's not fair! I was taking about the reasons to start wars, not powers! You already know that humans cant catch fire balls or shoot ice from their eyes!" Ichigo protested, waving his arms in the air. Naruto stopped laughing, and blinked.

"…we cant shoot ice from our eyes…" Naruto muttered.

"Not the point." Ichigo replied. "…is my head still smoking?" Naruto looked up to the light smoke that was coming off of Ichigo's head, his hands in his white pockets.

"…no." He replied evenly. Ichigo sighed in relief, and turned to walk away. Naruto inwardly smirked as his ability to keep calm and emotionless under pressure.

Suddenly, a loud howl shot through the air. Ichigo spun to Naruto, the smoke drifting from his spiky hair forgotten as it vanished. "Hollow?" Ichigo asked. Naruto watched Ichigo as if he was dumb, his expression saying plainly: "What else sounds like that?"

"Yes, it's a Hollow." Naruto sighed, then sniffed the air, his eyes going wide. "And a high-level one at that." Naruto reached for his Zonpaktou, but then cursed, remembering that he had left it back in his hospital room; he had been using purely his claws all day to take out the low-level Hollows. "Looks like I'm going without them." Naruto muttered before racing off in the direction of the Hollow, Ichigo following. Once they reached a clearing in the tall grass they had been walking through, they spotted what they were looking for…a small deer hollow, the size of a normal deer. Ichigo slowly looked to Naruto.

"Maybe your nose isnt as good as you think it is." Ichigo said tauntingly. But Naruto's eyes were impossibly wide, and he pointed over Ichigo's shoulder, his body suddenly covered in a dark shadow. Ichigo turned around, and recoiled, yelping in surprise. The small Hollow had _quintupled _in size, now towering above them. "N-Naruto! Cant you match his size?" Ichigo stuttered. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, and his features took on a foxish edge to them. Suddenly, red sparks and electricity crackled around his body, and he screamed in sudden pain, falling backwards. "Naruto!" The orange-haired Vulpes sat up, one of his eyes closed in pain as he shook his head to clear the dots that were dancing in his vision.

"No good…" Naruto panted. "My body still doesn't want to transform with my body being an Organ Smoothie." Ichigo grit his teeth, mentally cursing.

"I'll take care of it, then. Stay here!" Ichigo yelled, and leapt at the Hollow, aiming for the mask. Out of nowhere, the reptilian tail of the Hollow swung into view, and smashed into Ichigo's side, sending him crashing to the ground below. Naruto growled in frustration, clenching his hands into fists, his claws slicing right through his fur and skin.

"Ichigo! I'll-" Naruto began, crouching to spring into action. But before he could make a move, the Reaper jumped to is feet, glaring daggers at the Hollow.

"-do nothing!" Ichigo finished for him. "I've got this, so just wait a minute!" He barked, before racing towards the giant evil soul, his rietsu flaring. He sprang into the air, raising Zangetsu over his head for a powerful downswing that would lob the head right off the Hollow. But the Reptilian Deer just lowered its head, and rammed into Ichigo's smaller body with its long, branching horns. "Oomph!" Ichigo grunted as he was sent spiraling back towards the hard earth. He scowled at the monster, who was staring at him intently, its tail lashing. It raised its front right hoof, and then brought it down, the hard black nail glinting in the afternoon sun. Ichigo managed to roll out of the way, somehow evading the hoof and keeping himself from cutting himself on Zangetsu's edge at the same time. He stumbled to his feet, holding Zangetsu out in front of him. _This Hollow is much better at fighting then the other Hollow's I've met before…only Orihime's Brother, and Screecher I guess, got even remotely _close _to this._ Ichigo thought, his eyes darting around to find a single dip in the Hollow's defense. _…there!_ Ichigo thought strongly, pushing himself off the ground, and streaking towards the Hollow's unguarded side as its tail swung away. But, faster then the eye could see, the Hollow spun driving its hind hooves into Ichigo's chest. With a Hollow crack, the orange-haired Reaper was once again sent sprawling to the ground, his chest receiving a small laceration from the sharp edges of the hooves.

"Ichigo!" Naruto called in worry, glancing between his friend and his half-kin, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The Hollow slowly managed to turn in a circle, and charged for Ichigo. "Screw it!" Naruto hissed, and spurred himself into the battle. Claws blazing with demonic fire, Naruto clung to the back of the Hollow, digging his claws in as it started to buck frantically. Once the smell of burning fur and flesh became strong in the air, Naruto released his hold on the beast, and flung himself back to the ground, landing in a low crouch. The Hollow turned to the Vulpes, baring sharp fangs in an angry snarl. _Great! Now that I have his attention…crap! Didn't plan this far! _Naruto thought, his eyes widening in realization. He spun out of the way as the Hollow's scaled tail crashed down next to him, leaving a decent-sized trench where his white-clad body had been moments before. _Think of something think of something…_ Naruto chanted, ducking right and left to avoid flailing hooves and a swiping tail. Naruto's eyes suddenly brightened, a small smile stretching across his face. _Ha! _He yelled triumphantly, and opened his mouth, releasing a torrent of what looked like white-blue mist onto the hooves of the monster. Within seconds, ice had crept up the legs of the Hollow, pinning him in place. The Arrancar smirked triumphantly, but that smirk vanished when the Reptilian Deer smashed itself free. "Shit! What now? Fire didn't have much of an effect; it took to long. And the ice was easily shattered. Those were my only two elements!" Naruto yelled, right before he was hit in the center of his chest by the tail. He landed with a loud _thud_, his body skidding across the ground. He finally stopped near where Ichigo was trying to get to his feet once more.

"Naruto!" Ichigo barked, running to his friend's aid. "I told you to let me handle this!" Naruto began to climb to his feet, his mind reeling for a way to defeat the monster without his Zonpaktou.

"And let you get run over by a Hollow without a license?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "I don't think so. Besides, he's way over the limit." Ichigo palmed his forehead, but stuck his arm out to keep the orange-haired fox from running into battle. Naruto staggered forward, ignoring the arm, until his chest ran right into Ichigo's forearm. Naruto and Ichigo both froze as an electric shock ran through their body, up and down their spines. Both their eyes flashed silver, and then, just as sudden as it came, the electric shock vanished. It left Ichigo's system quickly, but for Naruto, the feeling of electricity crackling in his spine, mostly at the base of his skull, remained. Naruto ducked under Ichigo's arm, his fingers beginning to itch and ache strangely. Then suddenly, Naruto held his hands up out of some untold instinct, and, before anybody could speak or ask questions, _silver lightening _shot out of Naruto's fingertips, wrapping around the Hollow, and diving into its body. Ichigo's eyes shot open wide as he watched, electricity crackling up and down Naruto's arms. Taking the sudden distraction of the beast, Ichigo shot forward, slicing horizontally, from left to right, through the Hollow's mask. With a final, terrified roar, the monster disintegrated into dust. As sudden as it came, the electricity vanished, leaving Naruto to stare with wide eyes as his arms fell back to his sides.

"What was _that?_ I thought you only had fire and ice!" Ichigo said, running up with an excited look in his eyes. Naruto looked to his furry fingers, his eyes still wide.

"I do…at least, I thought I did…" Naruto replied, still feeling the power of lightning running up and down his spine. _…I never showed signs of having an Abyssus Levitas(1)_ _before…what happened to make this suddenly appear…?_ Naruto thought. Suddenly, Ichigo yelped, and vanished in a flash of light and a crackle of electricity. Naruto looked up, his eyes wide once more, searching for the rietsu burst that a Shunpo always left behind. When Naruto didn't find any, he searched for the distortion feeling that all Sonido produced, just to make sure. There was no distortion. Ichigo then reappeared, his body crackling with silver electricity. "What was the hell was _that_?" Naruto asked, returning Ichigo's previous question.

"I have no idea…but I think I just teleported." Ichigo responded, looking around his surroundings. "I didn't use Shunpo…and I don't think people just randomly vanish and appear in the middle of Kukaku's house." Ichigo continued.

"…what the hell is up with this?" Naruto asked. "Both of these have something to do with silver electricity…lightning like that is normal for a demon, but I've never been able to control lightning; it was revealed early in life that I would never be able to. And yet I can now…and I doubt teleportation is something that's normal for a human or a Soul Reaper, right?" Naruto asked, looking up to Ichigo with serious eyes. Ichigo nodded slowly. The two stared at each other.

"…don't tell anybody?" Ichigo suggested. Naruto sighed.

"No…not yet, at least. Not until you and I find out what's going on, and why these new abilities just surfaced _now_, when we touched." Naruto replied. "…you're one freaky kid, you know that?"

"Well you're one freakish demon!" Ichigo retorted. Naruto scowled.

Unbeknownst to the two bickering orange-haired teens, a woman, sitting in a dark room while watching a single screen with her head resting in his hand, smirked slightly. Her video feed flickered continuously through when Ichigo and Naruto touched, and the sudden burst of silver light had radiated off of them. Her smirk grew as the video once again passed through the moment when Naruto released a blast of silver lightning, and the part where Ichigo had teleported. She said one thing in her smooth, silky voice.

"It has begun."

HA! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I must apologize that it's so freakishly short, but I don't have all day to type creepily long chapters anymore. 8th GRADE BABY! …yeah…young here. At least I'm taller then _some _people(*looks pointedly to Sophomore sister.*) Anyway, that's not the point here! Since school is back in, I expect updates to be a little further apart. Even though I'm in 8th grade, I'm already taking High School classes…so basically, this all SUCKS. My FRIENDS don't have to take the classes! THEY don't have to take the stupid math test that's really important and that I've forgot the name of! I'm already stressed, and its only the first day of school…

Another thing. I know I at the top of this chapter that I'd get this out by the end of yesterday, but as you can see, it didn't work out. I had to go to bed, 'cause of school, and I was really, REALLY tired. BUT! **THE VOTING THING STILL STANDS. **I still need votes, and it's still going to end at the same time. **IT WILL STILL END AT 11:59.59 ON THE 27****th****! **Even one second later, and I wont count it, for it'll be the 28th by then. **SO PLEASE VOTE!** **I WILL STILL GIVE A LITTLE OVERVIEW OF WHATEVER STORY YOU ASK ABOUT IF YOU ACTUALLY **_**DO **_**ASK. I'LL EVEN ANSWER FOR ALL THREE IF YOU ASK NICELY. BUT THAT'LL JUST MAKE THE REPLY LONGER! **

Anyway, I once again must apologize that this chapter is so short, but there's no real helping it. Blame the school, not the author!

**1** Abyssus Levitas - Hell's Lightning : What powers the lightning ability of all demons. Is located along the spine, but is most powerfully concentrated at the base of the skull.


	8. DimidiumCruor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto…

…

…

…DID I NOT SAY TO VOTE?*looks back at authors notes*I SAID TO VOTE, AND ONLY ONE PERSON DID! I'M GOING TO CRY NOW!*sniffle* …I'll think up better stories, since apparently everyone _hates _Danny Phantom crossovers…you can vote later…anyway, I'd like to apologize for my stories being un-updated for so long. I'd just like to let everyone know that neither I or my stories are not dead. My life has been pretty busy as of late, with school and all, so…on with the story! I hope to have Demon's Shadow updated by…I dunno, but very soon!

**Chapter 8**

**Dimidium-Cruor**

_**:::Squad 13:::**_

To say that Yoruichi was angry that Naruto had fought a Hollow right after being released from the hospital was an understatement. To say she was furious that he fought a Hollow right after being released from the hospital _without a Zonpaktou_ was an understatement as well. She had practically exploded with raw fury after she had found this out when Ichigo and Naruto were recounting the tale(excluding the part about their new powers, of course) to the Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime; apparently, she had been approaching them to ask them how their day had gone, and she had overheard the part of Naruto springing into action after Ichigo had been thrown to the ground, along with the part of Naruto fighting a Hollow with his bare hands. The other three were impressed - not only because of their obvious victory over the Hollow, but also with being able to stand up to Yoruichi without dieing or fainting on the spot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING SO…SO…_RECKLESS!" _Yoruichi roared for the fifteenth time in ten minutes; it was fifteen exactly, for the group had kept count after she had hit five in three minutes.

"It's not that unbelievable, Yoruichi." Uryuu called from where he sat in a low, soft chair. "Ichigo and Naruto are pretty reckless." Yoruichi turned a blazing, yellow eye from the glasses-wearing boy, to Naruto and Ichigo, who instantly cracked out grins.

"…you two aren't out of trouble yet." Yoruichi growled softly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Like we _don't _know that." Naruto said, before laughing nervously as Yoruichi turned another glare on him. He rubbed the back of his head, and glanced hurriedly at Ichigo, who did the same at almost the exact same time, their gazes saying, "Is the new stuff noticeable on the outside?"; it was a look that Yoruichi didn't miss. The two had agreed to keep their new powers, lightning and teleportation, a secret from the others until a later date; being able to manipulate lightning at such a late time in life was impossible for a demon, and complete teleportation was unheard of, even for a Soul Reaper. They did _not _need Mayuri to have _another _reason for chasing after them all day; he already did that enough because of Ichigo's unique talent and Naruto's demon blood. But there was still one question that remained at the front of Ichigo's and Naruto's minds.

Will we get other powers? How did they come to be in the first place, anyway?

They were determined to get the answers, and would stop at _nothing _to get them. So, that night, Naruto decided to speak to Ichigo about the mark that they shared.

Naruto knocked lightly on the door to Ichigo's room in the Squad 13 Barracks. There was thump and a crash, followed by a hissed curse, and a snort of laughter on Naruto's part. Ichigo opened the door, rubbing his right knee where it was pounding from crashing into the low table in the room. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and he instantly froze. "Naruto? What're you doing here? Did Yoruichi find out about the-" Naruto slapped a bandaged-wrapped hand over Ichigo's mouth; he was once again covering his foxish arms with white bandages, to avoid the constant stares from other Soul Reapers.

"Don't speak lightly of it, Ichigo." Naruto muttered, before slowly drawing his hand away from Ichigo's mouth. "May I come in?" Naruto asked, keeping his voice low. Ichigo took one look at Naruto's serious face, and then nodded, stepping aside to let Naruto into his room. The Vulpes walked in, his fox ears twisted around backwards in apprehension. Ichigo shut the door, and locked it, before turning to Naruto, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you look so serious?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat at the short table in the room, and motioning for Naruto to do the same. Naruto fell into a seat heavily, breathing out in a loud, low sigh.

"…I know that you've noticed it already…" Naruto muttered. Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow in questioning.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"The Mark. That lightning bolt-like one with the star on top; the one you have on your forearm. I know that you've noticed that I have one to…" Naruto pulled part of his top away from his chest, revealing most of the star, and part of the upper half of the lightning bolt. "…and that it's on my chest while I'm in human form." Naruto released the shirt, letting it fall back into place on its own accord. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, unconsciously rubbing his forearm where the park was present.

"So? I've seen people throughout history with this mark to; it might have looked a little different, but they had it as well. It doesn't mean anything." Ichigo protested. Naruto shook his head, his fox ears laying flat in his spiky hair.

"Have you ever noticed that these humans, and it was _only _humans that got the Mark, were the only ones with it at a time? That there were never two?" Naruto questioned in reply.

"…now that you mention it…there really _weren't _two people with the same mark at the same time…" Ichigo mumbled in thought, looking to his bare feet.

"I know demon history, and no demon has ever had the Mark." Naruto added. "…I think it means something bigger…and Urahara gave me an idea to what it's supposed to mean." Naruto whispered this part, almost reluctant to say it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his scowl growing more evident on his face.

"And what is it supposed to mean?"

"…we're supposed to save the world." Naruto replied, looking up with his strangely-colored eyes. Ichigo's brown eyes shot open wide, and he looked like a bass out of water.

"We're supposed to…_what_?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"We're supposed to save the world. That's why all of this shit is happening; global warming, animal extinction, increased terrorist attacks, wars…it's all happening because the world is coming to an end. And we have to stop it." Naruto inhaled deeply. "According to Urahara…two creatures, on a human and one a monster of darkness and flames, have to bear that mark at the same time, and be the same age. The 'creature of darkness and flames' fits perfectly for a demon. Their job is to save the world from being destroyed; how they're supposed to do this, though, is still unknown. One more thing…both of these creatures must be half-breeds." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared off into the distance.

"This is totally insane…I'm a half-breed!" Ichigo whispered, before pausing. "Wait a minute…I'm half-human half-Soul Reaper…but you're a demon, not a half-breed." Naruto blinked in surprise, before looking off to the side, almost guiltily.

"Uh huh…" He muttered. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"…Naruto…is there something you're not telling me about this prophecy?" Ichigo asked. Naruto looked down to his hands, which rested on his knees, beneath the table.

"Mbrthmtherwzhmn." He muttered quickly, his words all one jumbled mess.

"…huh?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward on the table.

"My birth mother was human! I'm not a full demon, I'm part human!" Naruto responded, before standing up, turning around, and huffing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…are you messing around or something?" Ichigo asked slowly after a few seconds of silence. "Is that even possible? A human and a demon having a child?"

"So many of your writers know so, most of them are demons that decided to take up a life of making stories for the humans while being peaceful, instead of wanting to kill everyone. Their ideas for stories about half-demons come from knowing that one already exists: me." Naruto muttered his replied. More silence entered the room; so much so, it was almost deafeningly quiet.

"Well that's…" Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for Ichigo to call him a freak, to scream at him to get out, to leave and never come back. "…AWESOME!" Naruto stumbled, turning halfway around.

"W-wha?" He asked in surprise.

"That's so cool! I always thought that the people who wrote those stories were insane or over-imaginative, but to find out they were real? And they were inspired by one of my friends? I feel like I know a celebrity…" Ichigo trailed, grinning. Naruto blinked twice in rapid succession.

"…you mean you're not freaked out?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "You don't think I'm a freak?" Ichigo snorted in laughter.

"Naruto, in case you forgot the conversation we were having _seconds _ago, I'm a half-blood to. If anyone in this world _cant _judge on blood status, that'd be me." Ichigo jammed a thumb into his chest, as if to further prove his point. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess…thanks for not freaking out, though." Ichigo just flashed the universal thumbs-up, grinning madly at the Vulpes. Suddenly, his smile fell, as something dawned upon him.

"…so…how old _are_ you?"

"Ugh."

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

"…where's Ichigo and Naruto?" Yoruichi asked. Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad all pointed stiffly to Naruto's room, where the door was open a crack. Yoruichi waved to Rukia, who was coming for one of her first visits since she had recovered, and walked towards the room. She pushed open the door lightly, with Rukia following. What they found was surprising. Naruto was curled up as a fox on the floor, a literal fort of books piled around him. His head rested on his paws, and a book lay splayed open in front of him, with a pad of paper and a pencil near it; the paper had notes and dates written on it, along with the time of night a few times. The latest time was 6:35 a.m; that was about three hours ago.

Ichigo was on Naruto's bed, hanging halfway off, with his left hand, which was dangling off the side of the bed, clutching a blue book. He was partially covered in a 'blanket' of books, and more books were thrown on the floor around him. Even more books were piled along the walls, and a pad of paper and a pencil lay near the Soul Reaper. The latest time of night on his paper was 6:30 a.m. Each book was along the same lines. 'Mark of the Chosen', 'Prophecies of the 3rd Century', 'The Day Earth Ends', and 'World-Saving for Dummies' were just some of the titles of the books. They all followed the same criteria; how to save the world, prophecies, how the world was supposed to end, two saviors of the world, demon destruction, the final war, hell on earth, true half-breeds…that type of thing.

"Why would they be reading these?" Rukia asked, picking up 'Prophecies of the 3rd Century'. Yoruichi began to shuffle through the books, scanning the titles and the date that the books were written.

"I don't know…but I have a sneaking suspicion that these two know something that's important…" Yoruichi walked over to Naruto, and nudged him with her shoe. He just growled softly, and shifted the position of his head on his paws. She sighed, and slid over to Ichigo, shaking his shoulder. She nearly jumped when he growled like Naruto had, and moved his own head in the same way; both now were facing away from Yoruichi and Rukia, with their heads buried in either their book-fort or book-blanket. Yoruichi blinked her yellow eyes, and looked to Rukia. "Umm…" She said slowly. Rukia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think these two are going to be getting up any time soon…they look like they were up all night." Rukia said, motioning to the times written on the pads of paper. Naruto's ears suddenly twitched, and his eyes opened slowly. He looked around the room without moving his head, as if searching for anything that might be threatening to him. His strangely-colored eyes suddenly shot open, and he leapt to his feet.

"Ichigo, get your ass up! We fell asleep!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo groaned, and buried his head deeper into the books on the bed. Naruto growled, but filtered rietsu through his body, giving him an orange glow. He then lifted his right front leg…and bit it. Hard. Ichigo jumped into the air, yowling in surprise, and clutching his right forearm. He dropped back to the bed, rubbing his unmarked arm gingerly.

"What the hell was that…for…" Ichigo looked to the clock on the wall, before his eyes bulged out of his head. "Naruto, we fell asleep!" Ichigo yelled, and began throwing books around the room, his eyes wide with shock.

"That's what I just said! Quick, where's that Maximum Ride book? The 'Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports' one?" Naruto asked, almost shredding the books as he tore through them.

"Why would that book help?" Ichigo asked, handing it to the fox. Naruto, somehow managing to hold a pen in his paw, underlined the words 'Saving the World', and shoed it to Ichigo, tapping it rapidly with a sharp claw.

"SAVING! THE! WORLD!" He yelled, before opening it, and flipping through it, taking quick, sloppily-written notes, looking as if he had just learned how to write.

"Naruto, have you seen 'War Strategies of the Centuries'?" Ichigo asked, looking at titles of books, three books in each hand, before throwing them over his shoulder.

"I think it's over by 'Battles of the 19th Centuries'. It's over in the right corner." Naruto replied, looking deeply engrossed in the Maximum Ride books. "Ah ha! Battle strategy, right here!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down, his tails wagging happily.

"Really? What is it?" Ichigo asked, whirling around.

"…you'd need wings for it, Ichigo." Naruto replied, quickly drawing a detailed diagram of a humanoid with wings performing a corkscrew in mid air to slam their interlocking fists into the back of the head of their opponent to make the flying enemy drop to the ground below. "Unless you somehow grow them, I don't think it'll work that well…hm…if I fly you up into the air, and then drop you, you _might _be able to perform a corkscrew, and do that move…write that down, Ichigo!" Naruto shouted, going back to reading the thick book. "Hey, start thinking about getting wings grafted onto your body! These Maximum Ride books are, like, a _treasure trove_ for fighting while in mid-flight."

"Where would I get wings?" Ichigo asked, chewing on the eraser of the pencil that he held. "Hm…I never thought to fight with a bayonet attached to each fist…" He muttered to himself.

"I dunno…ask that science-freak of Squad 12. Mayuri." Naruto responded, flipping the page of the book with his muzzle. He quickly jotted down some notes, muttering: "Brilliant!"

"No way! That guy's insane!" Ichigo responded. "In order to get wings to actually work, they'd have to be fit with the muscles and bones in my back, and to do that, I'd probably have to be unconscious. I don't want that guy to be _anywhere _near me while I'm unconscious, especially when he has a scalpel and bird DNA."

"…fine, I'll go see if any other demons know how to do the genetic recombining thing." Naruto grumbled, slamming the book closed, and pulling a different book to the front of his body.

"Um…what's up with these books?" Yoruichi asked. "Why do they all have to do with wars and prophecies, and world-saving?"

"No reason." The two half-breeds responded in a low mumble. Rukia cleared her throat.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully. What she received was not what she expected.

"Hi." The two mumbled again, not looking up from their notes or books. A vein bulged in Rukia's forehead.

"'Hi'? I come all the way here, still injured, and all I get is a 'Hi'?" Rukia shrieked. Ichigo and Naruto looked up to Rukia, their eyes wide.

"Sorry, Rukia. We didn't mean to be rude." Naruto said, his ears twisting around to the sides innocently.

"Yeah. We've just…got a lot on our minds and our plates right now." Ichigo added vaguely.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked. "What's wrong?" Ichigo and Naruto looked down thoughtfully.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about…and definitely _nothing _that you can help with." Naruto responded. "We know what we're doing, so you two can just calm down. Can you leave us alone? We're almost done, and then we need silence to meditate; Ichigo's going to try some new sword moves with Zangetsu, and Arashi's going to try to help me with these new flight movements." Naruto said, pointing rapidly to all the diagrams he had drawn in the past twelve hours. Yoruichi's jaw dropped.

"You guys sound like you're preparing for a full-scale war." Yoruichi said. Naruto looked out the window at the rising sun. The bright, yet soft light cast shadows on his demonic face, giving him a fierce, yet gentle look.

"You never know what's coming, Yoruichi." Naruto muttered.

"But it sounds like you two _do_." Naruto smiled at the woman, the act looking strange on his long muzzle.

"That's the thing about us, Yoruichi. We know more then we probably should." Naruto then lay his head on his muzzle. "I'll be with Kitsuneryu no Arashi, Ichigo. Have Zangetsu contact them if you need anything." Naruto's eyes closed, and he seemed to stop breathing; the slightest rise of his chest was what gave away the fact that he _was _breathing. Ichigo sighed, and leaned back against the white wall near the bed.

"Sorry, Rukia, Yoruichi. But the fox has spoken. I'll talk to you all later." Ichigo then let his eyes closed, and he nearly stopped breathing as well, leaving the two females alone in the paper-covered room.

_**:::Bright, Unknown Area:::**_

Naruto's eyes opened, and he grinned. Before him, was Ichigo, with Zangetsu behind him. The only difference of the two, was that they were chained to each other by an Orange metal cuff on Ichigo's right wrist, and a Black metal cuff on Zangetsu's left. _"…I'm not sure if I like this arrangement…"_ Zangetsu muttered, looking to the chain on his wrist.

"I think the chain can extend if you and Ichigo will it to; at least, according to the book written by K. Ami it can." Naruto shrugged at the end; he had been forced into his human form when he arrived in this area. It was nothing but blank, bright white. Even though it was blindingly white, it appeared that they all could see forever - not that there was anything to look at - and the light didn't hurt their eyes. "Also, according to this book…" Naruto pulled out an old, leather-bound book from nowhere. "…we also have a telepathic connection that we can access when we want to. That's why I mentioned Zangetsu getting into contact with Kitsuneryu no Arashi. It would be through here, since this represents our telepathic connection." Naruto waved his clawed hand around at the blank scenery.

"…so this is our 'mental connection'? …kinda boring…" Ichigo muttered. Naruto walked forward, and whacked Ichigo across the head with the book.

"It's a telepathy thing, Ichigo, it's not supposed to be all gummy bears and rainbows." Naruto turned away, even as Ichigo shouted:

"That's not what I wanted!"

"And besides…it's not like this'll _stay _all white…it usually is white, but apparently, we can change this place to the way we want it to be. I thought it'd be useful to train in." Naruto turned to Ichigo, waiting for a response. The orange-haired boy shrugged.

"Alright." Naruto grinned.

"Good, 'cause Kitsuneryu no Arashi is coming." Naruto chuckled, as three forms began to twist and take shape; one being made out of wind, one being made out of fire, and the other being made out of ice. Soon, Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi, all in human forms, stood behind Naruto. Around their throats, were metal collars. Kitsune's was Blue, Ryu's was Red, and Arashi's was Dark Gray. Connecting the three, were strong chains, and keeping the three bound together even further, was another chain, running from them to Naruto, who now wore a similar collar, which was Dark Amethyst Purple in color. The Vulpes looked down to the collar, tugging at it with slight distaste. "I feel like a human's pet now."

"That would be human abuse." Ichigo pointed out with a smirk. Naruto glared, but grinning right along with him.

"Screw off." He laughed, before turning to his Zonpaktou Spirits. "Is it done?" Naruto asked. The three nodded.

"_**Yeah, it's done. Go ahead and see if what this 'K. Ami' wrote in that book is correct."**_ Arashi spoke. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, and using the image that was resting firmly in the Spirit's minds, the bright white landscape began to morph into what looked like a giant field with waist-high blades of grass, a giant, beautiful lake, a large weeping willow growing from the shore and hanging over the lake gracefully, and a vast mountain formation in the distance. Ichigo's and Zangetsu's jaws dropped in unison.

"…no…freaking…way…what is this place? Naruto, is this where you lived or something?" Ichigo asked, looking around. Naruto smiled, shaking his head.

"No, not really. There was a place pretty close to this near where I lived, but it was different…at least, it's different now; humans moved in, and destroyed the land there. I was a just a young kit back then, so I don't really remember it to much. But this is an exact replica of my Inner World, where Kitsune, Ryu, and Arashi live." Naruto swept his arm around. "This is usually where I come when I'm asleep, and we all usually talk, explore, or go swimming. We've trained in here before as well, so I thought it might be good to train in here again. There's a lot of room, so you and Zangetsu would be able to fit here to…it's missing that special something my real Inner World has, though…" Naruto trailed off. Ichigo smirked, pulling his Zonpaktou from his back.

"Let's get started then!"

_**:::Later That Day:::**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, before sitting up, his body morphing into human form as he did so. He rubbed his head with his hand, groaning once more. "…'ey, Ninjin…" Naruto called. Ichigo moaned in pain as he rolled up into a sitting position, finally waking up. "…let's agree to never do that again…" Ichigo nodded.

"Training: Good. Resting: Good. Swimming: Good. Jumping off Mountain: Bad." Ichigo agreed shortly, before flopping back onto the bed. "I feel like I just did a belly flop from over 1,000 feet in the air…"

"Isn't that what you did?" Naruto asked, looking up from where he _swore _he had broken his arm.

"…oh yeah…" Ichigo groaned, grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Who's idea _was _that anyway?"

"…Zangetsu's…" Naruto responded, staggering to his feet. He looked to the orange-haired teen, his eyes half-closed. "I think we've kept the others in the dark for long enough." Naruto said slowly. Ichigo spun towards Naruto, nearly falling over his own feet as he did so.

"You mean we're going to tell them? _Everything_?" Ichigo asked in shock. Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Of _god _no. I meant that we've been in here for to long, and we might as well get out and go around Soul Society, just to let the others know that we're not dead or something." Ichigo just stared. "Okay, seriously, don't even think about that. It's a gay joke." Naruto mumbled as he walked towards the door, pushing his way through it. He and Ichigo walked swiftly down the long, narrow hall, and into a blank, square room with only a few chairs and a low table decorating it. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi, Renji, and Rukia were all in this room, sitting in chairs to either play or watch the others play Old Maid.

"So the sleeping beauties are finally awake." Rukia called chidingly, looking to Ichigo. Naruto's fox ears turned backwards on his head, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"We weren't sleeping." He grumbled. Rukia turned to look at Naruto, and just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Who are you?" She asked. Ichigo snorted in laughter, before holding his nose, grumbling an 'ow' from the sudden force of laughter. Naruto nearly gagged on his own tongue as he tried to swallow.

"You're serious? You don't know who I am?" Naruto asked. Rukia shook her head slowly.

"No…am I supposed to? Are you a noble or something? Have you come to one of the dinners my brother has had with the other nobles." Rukia asked. Naruto stared blankly, blinking rapidly.

"…I would never be a noble, even if you paid my full-size weight in squirrel meat." Most of the occupants(in other words everyone by Naruto and Yoruichi) made disgusted faces at that. "Here's a hint, Rukia. I apparently always land on my feet." Rukia looked to the left in thought, before suddenly jumping in recognition.

"You're that fox!" She yelped, pointing dramatically.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Naruto clapped, smiling slightly.

"But…but…you're a _fox!"_ Rukia protested. Naruto crossed his arms.

"_Supposed _to be. What. You thought that demons had to stay in their animal form? We have human forms, you know. It'd be kinda hard to write death threats to invading humans with only our paws…" Naruto trailed, as if thoughtfully. He then shrugged. "Yeah, I can morph to." He finished, rather blandly. Renji lifted an eyebrow.

"You didn't know that?" He asked the raven-haired girl.

"No! I saw him about two times before I was taken back here, and both times, he was a frickin' fox!" Rukia responded, waving her arms in the air. Naruto looked to Ichigo.

"Is she serious?" Naruto asked, jabbing a thumb in the girl's direction. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Remember, I officially meeting you a few days before we came here, and that was _definitely _after Rukia left, so she never got to meet you, or find out that you have a human form." Ichigo responded. Naruto wilted.

"Well shit. Now I'm going to have to explain things about demons to her…" Naruto mumbled, and looked to Rukia's 'I'm listening' expression. "…or I could just do this." Naruto finished, before grabbing Ichigo's shoulder, and using a quick Sonido to flash away. Rukia stuttered, before pointing.

"That's freaking cheating!" She cried.

_**:::Near Squad 3:::**_

Naruto reappeared in front of Squad 3, and instantly released Ichigo's shoulder, his eyes wide. "That was close!" He breathed. Ichigo whirled around.

"What'd you do that for?" He yelled. Naruto put his hands on his hips, one ear tilting to the side awkwardly.

"Well I don't know." Naruto responded. "_Maybe _it's because I don't know the entire makeup of a demon, and with the gaps in my knowledge, it'd become suspicious, and then I'd be forced to explain that I'm a half-breed. Trust me, it's hard to kill someone when you know they have human blood in them." Naruto muttered. Ichigo was about to speak, but he paused, and looked to Naruto in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. Naruto inhaled deeply.

"Well…you might have to kill me." He responded. Ichigo blinked blankly.

"…you're kidding…right?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Naruto shook his head solemnly.

"No. With Half-Demons, at least with me, we have two halves. And if those two halves are taken up by two different types of demon blood, then its fine. For example, if you're a Half-Demon with Canis(1) blood and Insigne(2) blood, then you're completely fine. But if you're a Half-Demon with only Vulpes blood and Humanus blood, then you're basically in deep shit. Your Demon half and Human half is constantly fighting against one another, because it's been instinct for Demons and Humans to battle against one another for thousands of years. Right now, my Human half is the victorious one, which is the only reason why I'm basically sane right now. But there _are _times when my Demon half beats back my Human side, and takes control. When that happens, I basically attack anything in my sight, and I can barely remember what happens afterwards when I pull out of it, and my Human side wins; funny, since Humans are always thought to be weaker then Demons. Either way, one day, I wont be able to pull out of the transformation, and when that happens…" Naruto trailed off, and turned. "Well, it'll be easier for the people around me to kill me if they don't know that I'm a Half-Demon." He looked around at the bright sky. "…so…what do you want to do now? I guess you don't have to stay out here, since they're not going to pester _you _for answers. Hell, you cant even give them any; you don't know much about demons." Naruto chuckled.

"Are you kidding? What if something happens and the prophecy is supposed to be carried out while I'm back with the others? We're supposed to be close to each other when the Apocalypse happens, and if we all suddenly start dieing, and I'm on one side of the Seireitei and you're on the other, then what'll we do?" Ichigo responded. Naruto looked over his shoulder, pausing as he reached into one of his pockets.

"Die along with the others?" Naruto asked. Ichigo leveled a strong glare on the Vulpes, making Naruto sweat drop. "Sorry." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and looked around at the blank walls of the Seireitei; well, most of them were blank. Others were still covered in paint from when Naruto had taken a little 'painting spree'. The orange-haired teen suddenly grinned, and turned to Naruto.

"…I think we should help these guys make these walls one color again…" Ichigo trailed, pointing to the partially-scrubbed walls. Naruto wilted.

"But that painting took such a long time…" He groaned. Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Who said we were erasing it?"

_**:::3 Hours Later:::**_

"UUUUGH! NARUTO! ICHIGO!" Yoruichi yelled, staring at all the walls painted bright greens, oranges, and pinks, with hippie flowers stretching across the walls. Naruto and Ichigo, however, had painted the entire front half of their bodies orange, and were standing against a wall, nearly invisible with the camouflage.

"…I thought we were only going to do one color." Naruto whispered, before falling silent as a pissed Yoruichi charged passed.

"I know, but I guess we got carried away…nice touch with the flowers by the way." Naruto smirked, his fangs standing out against the orange.

"Thanks." He whispered. He suddenly froze as a hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"There you two are." Yoruichi hissed, her mouth close to Naruto's right ear.

"Oh…heh heh…_there _you are Yoruichi…" Ichigo laughed, backing away slightly from the enraged cat-woman. Why was she so mad? It wasn't because the Seireitei was painted, oh no. It was because _she _was painted in bright colors, with many pink hearts and green flowers painted on her clothes and face. "Naruto, run!"

"How, you idiot?" Naruto yelped, flailing to get out of the woman's hold. Yoruichi stalked forward, and gripped the back of Ichigo's neck, dragging him and Naruto back towards Squad 13.

"I swear to Kami, I'm going to kill you." Yoruichi growled. Naruto and Ichigo could have sworn they heard light, feminine laughter from the sky. But then again, they weren't crazy…

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

"Not only do you defile our rules, break into the Seireitei, put many powerful Reapers into the Hospital, and _break _the Sogyoku and its stand…but you also paint all the walls, let three traitors escape, keep information from us, and gave my Vice-Captain a _wedgie!_" Soi Fon yelled, glaring heatedly at Naruto and Ichigo, who stood before the remaining captains.

"Super wedgie, actually." Naruto responded blankly.

"Naruto!" Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well there's a difference!" Naruto responded in the same, low voice. He turned his attention back to the Captains. "And I never held any information from you guys; and, just for reference, we didn't exactly _destroy _the Sogyoku. Shards of it can still be found if you dig deep enough into the ground." Naruto pointed out.

"You _are _withholding information! First, about your kind! You wont tell us anything about demons!" Soi Fon protested.

"And you wont let me perform experiments!" Mayuri chimed in with a pitiful whine.

"Damn straight!" Naruto responded angrily. Mayuri crossed his arms, pouting.

"I don't see how anybody could refuse my offer…"

"Yeah. Limiting genetic experiments to five times a day, and no brain dissection for the first week; _that's _a great deal." Naruto grumbled. Mayuri held his hands out.

"Exactly! So will you let me?" He asked hopefully, his eyes taking on an almost insane sparkle.

"Kurotsuchi! There will be no experimenting with this…demon." Yamamoto nearly tripped over the words, as if refusing to say them. "We didn't gather here to let you two argue about experimentations. But we _did _gather to discuss what we shall do with the demon." Yamamoto announced. Murmurs began to ripple through the Captains; the Vice-Captains, who were also gathered, remained silent.

"What? You cant decide anything for me!" Naruto snapped, his ears laying flat against his head.

"Oh, but we can." Yamamoto responded in his old, yet strong, voice. "We are the Rulers of both Life and Death. We govern both worlds. Whatever we say goes." Naruto crossed his arms.

"So you think that whatever you say is absolute law." Yamamoto nodded. "Then why, pray tell, do you let so many humans get killed by Hollows. Why do you let weaker humans starve, while the wealthy get every article they want? Why do even you, the so-called Gods of Death, die after a while? Why did you not know about Demons until one, and _Arrancar _none the less, came knocking at your front door with its fangs bared and its claws sharp? Why is a mere _child _older and _wiser _then you?" Naruto responded. A few Captains nodded in agreement. "If I may ask, how old are you?" Naruto asked, his eyes blazing with anger.

"1,984." Yamamoto deadpanned.

"I'm a child." Naruto said to the gathered high-ranking Reapers. "To demons, I'm a mere _child_. And look here. THIS is your oldest soul, and me, a _child_ might I remind you, has lived over _four _of his lifespans. You all die after you reach around 2,000. Am I not correct?" Naruto looked to Mayuri, who was forced to shake his head. "And yet I am much older, and I'm barely into my late teens. You think that you govern Life and Death? You all never truly understood life, and you haven't even _begun _to experience death. As a Vulpes, I walk the border of life and death; so much so that my kind is even called a Spirit. And having a soul that is an Arrancar? That brings me even closer to the side of death. I understand much more then you humans ever will, and yet you all think that you have the right to tell _me _what to do. We demons are much more powerful then you, and we know much _more _then you. We understand the elements of nature, right down to its very composition; so much so, that we've learned to control it! Face it, Reapers. You _aren't _at the top of the Food Chain; Kami, Demons, and Angels are. As Ichigo and my friends would say…we trump your asses." Naruto finished. All was silent.

"…fine then." Yamamoto finally called. "All in favor of wiping out the Vulpes race?" Yamamoto called. Naruto's eyes widened, as did Ichigo's.

"_What_?" Naruto hissed, his hands clenching into fists. "I just told you that you are inferior. And you have the gall to call out a genocide? Are you FUCKING MAD?" Naruto roared. The air was suddenly filled by a choking power. But it wasn't the heavy rietsu. It was pure killer intent and malice. All of the Reapers, even Ichigo, watched in shock as frost began to creep up Naruto's bandaged-covered arms, forming types of crude gauntlets over his fists. Smoke began to slip past his bared fangs, and electricity crackled around his body, giving him a truly frightening and insane appearance. "Don't even _think _about going against the Vulpes, _Soul Reaper_. We control the elements of the world, right down to the air that you breathe! Did you know that a Vulpes with the affinity for wind could pull the air right out of your lungs, and suffocate you without touching you…_from 300 feet away?_ You will never even _begin _to understand how much power we Vulpes as a race have, and going against us is practically suicidal! Starting a war with us is the same as securing the apocalypse for the entire world!" Ichigo placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and instantly received a shock from the silver lightning. He was almost forced into a teleport, but managed to push the power back.

"Naruto, calm down." Ichigo muttered. Naruto closed his eyes, and suddenly flexed his hands, shattering the ice around his fists. He inhaled deeply, and the smoke around him suddenly formed a ring that slowly rotated in a circle around his body, before flying back into Naruto's mouth, and down his throat. The lighting suddenly froze, as if time had stopped, and slowly melted right into Naruto's skin. Quietly, Naruto counted from one to nine in Latin, and then back down, from nine to one. He slowly opened his eyes, raking his strangely-colored eyes over the crowd.

"You all…you will never begin to understand anything about the world…and you want to go against one of the oldest races of the world…no…_the _oldest race of the world, our age rivaled only by Kami and her Angels. You want to go against a type of demon that has had so much longer to grasp an understanding of life and death. You say you govern both worlds, and therefore, you have the right to judge me for what I was born as. But you all, who claim to be the smartest beings, seem to willingly forget that I didn't choose to be born like this. And you're so willing to just judge me on that? I'm not threatening you with the end of the world by demon…but I _am _warning you…don't go against the demons. The different races may not see eye-to-eye…but the fact remains that most of us hate humans for taking our beautiful land and tearing it apart for your stone settlements. They would not think twice, before marching into your homes, and tearing out the throats of your children. Don't think that we cant get here, either, Soul Reapers. The world of death and the world of life are not under your control, you're just living in it…and Demons, who are originally from a dimension apart from the one that holds your cycle of life, death, and rebirth, can easily bridge the gap between Soul Society and the Living World. Even you wont be safe from the forces…" Naruto trailed off, before turning.

"So heed my warning, Reapers. I will not give you a second one. Try to go against us, try to rise up to slaughter us…" Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes hard, the shadows playing across his face in such a way that made him look like some unearthly being. "…and we will kill you." Ichigo looked between where Naruto had once stood, and where the Soul Reapers were still frozen. He then raced out of the room, snickering.

"That was kinda badass…"

_**:::Squad 13:::**_

"We saved Rukia…so WHEN CAN WE GO BACK TO KARAKURA?" Naruto yelled, close to flailing where he lay on the floor, his fox ears laying flat in his hair. Yoruichi looked over from where she was eating un uncooked fish; where it came from, nobody knew, and they had a feeling they didn't want to know.

"…spoiled-brat-syndrome much?" She asked, swallowing a large hunk of fish flesh. "Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"All of this spiritual particle crap is messing with my heightened senses." Naruto grumbled, rolling onto his stomach. Ichigo smirked.

"Awwwww…is the wittle foxy's nose hurtin'?" Ichigo asked mockingly. Naruto looked up to him with a blank expression.

"So I'm a flower." He deadpanned, making Ichigo choke in surprise at the sudden, unexpected comment. Naruto flipped onto his feet, using the palms of his hands to launch himself to Yoruichi's side. "But I was serious about the senses thing. And knowing…certain things…" Naruto glanced over to Ichigo, who adopted a grim look, and nodded in understanding. "…I'm going to need my sense of sight, smell, and hearing at their peaks; I cant have that if this place screws them up, and makes them revert to the weak senses of the normal human." Yoruichi sighed, before swallowing the rest of the fish, bones and all.

"Fine. I'll see when the soonest we can leave is. Urahara will probably want us back soon, anyway, so he can know how it went. He doesn't even know what happened ever since we got here, or that we succeeded in saving Rukia." Yoruichi spoke, going off on a tangent as she began to list all the things she'd have to do once they got back, and what she'd have to tell Urahara. Naruto, staring at the dark-skinned woman as she rambled, edged away from her, until he was by the door, before sliding out. He turned, breathing a sigh of relief, when he almost shouted in shock. Ichigo gazed back, his eyes wide.

"You're running from her rambling, too?" Ichigo asked. Naruto nodded.

"I thought cats were supposed to be quiet…but that woman can _really _start rambling…"

_**:::The Next Day, Senkaimon:::**_

"…you've _got _to be kidding me…" Naruto trailed, staring forward blankly as the giant Cleaner of the Senkaimon chased after the group as they passed through the area. "You guys knew that the Cleaner came through here every seven days, and it was obvious that today was that day…so why in the hell did you choose _today _to try to pass back to the human world?" Naruto shouted over the dull roar of the giant, rock-like machine.

"Because you wanted to go home, dipshit!" Yoruichi responded, looking over her black, furry shoulder to glare at the Vulpes. Naruto blinked, his eyes dull.

"I said find the _soonest _time! That means find the safest, and this is NOT THE SAFEST!" The Fox screeched, nearly swinging his arms about in exasperation.

"Not my fault! I lost track of time!" Yoruichi yowled. "And stop complaining! There's a light up ahead!" Naruto looked up, his bi-colored eyes landing on a small rectangle of gleaming light that was growing larger and larger by the second. Right before the cleaner ran the group over, they all crashed into the cool night air in Karakura town…correction…_over _Karakura Town.

"SHIT!" Naruto snapped as the group began to plummet, all screaming their lungs out at the unavoidable fate of crashing into the ground; he had done it before, and Demons wouldn't get hurt that easily, but humans…they tend to be soft and squishy…in other words, they'd break themselves.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die!" Ichigo wailed, spinning his arms like a pinwheel. Naruto suddenly smirked, and idea forming in his head. He flipped his body around, and, shoving his feet out beneath him, focused his energy into the soles of his feet. Instantly, his falling halted, and he stood perfectly in the air. As the others grew smaller and smaller, Naruto cocked his head.

"Hey, Ichigo, Yoruichi! You know you can stand on air, right?" Naruto called down to them as he mentally counted down the time until they would meet the ground, up close and personal.

"You know Orihime, Chad and I _cant, _right?" Uryuu cried back up. Naruto chuckled, shoving his bandaged hands into his pockets.

"That's your problem, not mine, arrow-boy!" Naruto responded, not a single concern lacing his words. His thoughts were different, though. _Arashi, give them four seconds. If they don't catch themselves, send down an air current to cushion the blow, okay?_ The Vulpes thought.

'_**Hrrm.'**_ Grunted the Fox-Dragon Spirit. Even though his reply wasn't one of words, or thoughts, in this case, Naruto knew his reply was a positive one.

_Four…three…two…one…okay Arashi, n-_ Naruto began, but was cut off, as a giant white sheet shot out of nowhere and wrapped around the group of falling spirit-aware humans, making them fly again, but not towards the ground. They flew parallel with the earth, to the west.

"JINTA HOME R-"

"TESSAI DEATH CATCH!" Naruto blinked with wide eyes, confused at the scene unfolding before him. First, the sheet. Then Jinta, that annoying red-haired boy who worked for Urahara. He had appeared out of nowhere, a giant metal bat in his hands, swinging it back as if to hit the ball of people and sheets. Yet before he could injure the people inside the ball farther then they probably already were, Tessai, the glasses-wearing shop helper of Urahara's jumped into the air, and grabbed the ball in a giant bear hug, wrapping Jinta up with it in the process. Within seconds of this, Tessai pulled the sheet back, dumping the people out onto what looked like a giant _floating _sheet that Urahara rode on.

Naruto blinked again. "…everything made sense in the Forest…I think I'll go back now, bye bye…" Naruto muttered, slightly shocked. "Since when did bed covers fly and carry people? Isn't that something that only those humans in India believe in? Flying rugs, or whatever?" Naruto thought out loud as he walked down the air as if they were stairs. "I really need to study up on humans and their contraptions more…"

"Ahh! Naruto! So nice of you to join us!" Urahara said cheerfully, breaking off from his conversation with the others as Naruto touched down onto the sheet. Naruto looked up to the fan-waving man, who grinned playfully from behind the rice-paper foldable item.

"Why do I sense a note of sarcasm in your voice?" Naruto sighed heavily, wilting slightly. Urahara clapped his hands mockingly, his fan suddenly gone from his possession.

"Naruto learned the gift of sarcasm! Not you can go home and show your fox buddies that you _actually _learned something!" Urahara exclaimed. "And you can tell them that the Great, Amazing, Handsome, Hunky Urahara taught you this!" Naruto stumbled slightly at that.

"One…you're _none _of those things. Crazy, Devilish, and Gay, maybe, but not Great, Amazing, Handsome, and Hunky…why you'd want to be known as something similar to a chunk, which sounds disgusting, I'll never know. Two…why would any of the Vulpes' care about sarcasm? Since we didn't know about it in the first place, it's obviously something that's not important. And third…you didn't teach my sarcasm! Ichigo and his friends did! You _tried _explaining the basics of it when I asked you what the hell it was, but all I got out of that conversation was blaaaaah blaaaah blaaaaaah." Naruto slowed down as he neared the end of his sentence. Urahara frowned, faking a hurt expression.

"You think I'm gay…?" He asked in a small voice. Suddenly, his expression took a 180. "Well, doesn't matter! I'm as straight as an arrow!("Which aren't always straight…" Naruto muttered blankly.) But I heard that you released your Zonpaktou! …so! How'd it go?" Urahara asked. The jaws of Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi dropped.

"You didn't know what the outcome of releasing his Zonpaktou would be…and you still sent him?" Yoruichi asked, her fur bristling as she remembered how injured Naruto had been just because of the transformation. Urahara shrugged, still smiling.

"Well, I knew he was used to transforming because of his Demon form…trust me, if he would have been a human, then he would have been far worse, what ever his condition must have been. That, and I was sending a human boy who had only ten days of _actual experience _to a place that would most likely get him killed…so what's the harm of sending a demon that knows combat, even though he doesn't know how to reach the height of only a _portion _of his power? If it came down to it, I figured he could use some of his demonic abilities to win a fight. He's not like Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, or even you, Yoruichi. He has more then one source of power to draw from, and with that, he has a different set of powers." All was silent as the floated lazily along in the night sky. Naruto slowly turned his head to Yoruichi, a feral grin spreading across his face.

"Told you the laughing idiot has his moments." Naruto laughed lightly. Urahara's smile grew.

"Why, thank you!" For a second, his smile stayed, before it suddenly fell. "Hey, wait a minute!" Laughter erupted into the air, a state of calm and relaxation falling over the group. If only they knew that it wouldn't last for long…because if they had, they might have basked in the relief for a few seconds longer.

**I guess I'll end it there, then. Have to end it somewhere, right? Not to mention I'm tired, and I **_**really **_**want to get this out! Why am I tired? Maybe the seven hours that I just spent sitting on my ass, trying to type this out, and the fact that this is my fourth night without a smidgetum of sleep. See? I'm so tired, I'm making up words. That's not healthy, you know. When I put this up, it wont be how late it is now(2:45 a.m., school night!), but still, I'm tired. I'm sorry that this all took so long!**

**I have a form of a challenge, for you people! If you have a DeviantArt account, and you love to draw, this is for you. My friends who read this story have wanted to see some pics of Vulpes Alveus, and one gave me this idea. So, I ask you awesome drawers out there, to make some fan art of Vulpes Alveus! Whoever draws the BEST picture(chosen by me and my closest friends, of course), will be able to plan out a scene for a chapter. Whether it's a fight scene, or just a random one that would fit the story, and is easy to lead up to, it doesn't matter! But one thing does: There will be NO character death! Sorry, but I already know who's going to die and when! For the pic, if anybody decides to take up this challenge! It has to be something from Vulpes Alveus, of course. It could be a character, or a scene, or even what you imagine Kitsuneryu no Arashi to look like in sword form. It doesn't matter what the picture is, but it MUST fit with Vulpes Alveus. **

**If you take up this challenge(…thingy…), please tell me in a private message that you have, and send me a link to the picture. Remember, it has to be on DeviantArt, because I have an account on there, so it makes everything easier. Please try this thing out! I'd really like to see how you guys picture some of these things!**

**I guess that's all…sorry for the long delay in this chapter!**

**~Kitsune-242 **


	9. Magis Amo Mihi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. T_T I AM SO SORRY! You know the long hiatus I've had? Yeeeaaaah…didn't mean for it to be dragged on for that long. Heh heh…in my defense, preparing to move on to High School is really annoying and stressful! The ACTUAL reason is that my writing recently has had NO inspiration. I just can't get into the writing spirit, and frankly, it sucks. I don't like Marching Band, I don't like writing, I don't like drawing, and I don't like hanging around anybody. Summer. Sucks. During the school year, I don't have enough time to write, and during the summer, I have TOO MUCH time to write! IT SUCKS.

Plot bunnies are eeeeeeviiiiillll.

I'd like to personally thank those of you who have kicked my ass back into gear and reminded me that people still actually read my stuff. ANYWAY. I've decided to completely maneuver around the Bount Arc. If you don't like it, take it up with my manager 8D! The real reason is A) I've never actually gotten all the way through it, B) I. Hate. Fillers, and C) I think the Bount Arc sucked. Plain and simple. Soooooo…I'm just going to be diving right into the Arrancar Arc. I apologize if this chapter either sucks, or if some things are written a little strange; I need to get back into the groove of writing.

**P.S. ~ Do you want me to start posting the names of the chapters since they're in Latin? I re-read my story to see where I was at plot-wise, and I looked at the chapter names and thought, basically, "…WTF?" I know what they are, but they're still confusing! Tell me what you think!**

**EDIT: Okay…I'd like to say something SERIOUS,** and since you all know my writing style and my overall personality, you KNOW how rare THAT is**. **This story is an AU. As in Alternate Universe(I…think…). It's qualified as an AU because Naruto(who is IN FACT, from the anime Naruto. HOLY CRAP. I know, revelations!) is NOT A SHINOBI AND NOT A HUMAN. He was born as a demon. It's an AU because of that, because of the whole prophecy thing, because there's this demon war thing, and because he's a demon. Yeah, I already said that. Yay for repetitiveness!

**The reason I'm saying this is because I got a **review(not going to say names because I don't mind. Really. I'm just explaining) about how this ISN'T a crossover. Uh, hello? This is a rewrite of Kitsune Shinigami, which was a crossover, so it is one. And Naruto is from Naruto, not just a character that's named Naruto. IT. IS. NARUTO. **The reason he looks different is SERIOUSLY simple if you know ANYTHING about colors.**

**Orange Hair: Naruto in the canon(*BOOM*** He goes flying! Yeah, I know, different thing) has yellow hair(they say it's blonde, but LOOK AT IT. O_O), Kyuubi, if in human form, would have red hair. Now, boys and girls, what does yellow make when combined with red! …Green? Uh, no. …Blue? No, that's impossible! You can't MAKE a primary. That's right, all you smart readers that I love! It makes orange. That's the reason his hair his orange. Because combine their hair colors.

**Purple Eyes: Same thing as the hair thing. **Naruto = Blue eyes, Kyuubi = Red eyes. Put them together and what do you have? Purple. The gold pupil thing is because his demon fur color is golden, and because I thought it'd be cool if his pupils were a freakish color. :3

**As for his personality. Really? People have** to bag on THAT? This is a FANFIC. As in I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want with this thing. **If I wanted to make Naruto a flying lasagna cake with a pink bow, a shark fin, wax lips, wearing nothing but a bra on his head, I could.** Such is the power of the almighty fanfic author. The thing is, Naruto was raised in a different environment, with different morals, a different culture, and a different way of life. **Think about it.** If you were born in America, you're raised with certain ideals, cultural activities, and certain beliefs. Now, imagine if you were born in a COMPLETELY different country then the one you were really born in. If you were born in France, would you be the same way you are now? How about if you were born in China? Russia? Japan? **Would you REALLY be the same? **No, you wouldn't, because you would have been raised differently, in a different environment. **This is the case for Naruto.** He wasn't born into Konoha, he didn't grow up as a human, and he didn't grow up being scorned by the villagers(he was by something else, though 8D). **So it's simple. He would have grown up with different emotions. That's why his personality is like this. **

**Creating a new race. I can do that, but I **DIDN''s known that there is at least ONE demon fox in the Naruto anime, so I didn't really create a new race. I just brought THIS ONE to the surface, and gave it a funky-dunky name. Even if I WANTED to make a new race, like a race of humanoid godzillas with laser-beams for eyes, I COULD. Because I rock, and I'm the one with the laptop. And this Kitsune-242 account. :3

**I'm not going to name Naruto 'John' because he looks and talks different. 'Nuff said. **

**Finally, his chakra affinity. I. HAVEN.T DONE. **IT. YET. If this is about how I'm writing occasionally about how the Vulpes race can use multiple elements…yeah, that ain't chakra. That's just them become complete and utter badasses. Vulpes are basically controllers of all nature(the demons all have their own elements to control, fire being the element of the Vulpes, and the amount of tails of the boss demons shows how many elements are available to that race), so it's not really jutsu they're doing. It's just NATURAL. His wind affinity will be coming up later, but I haven't really confronted that yet.

**It's not that I don't like flames. Okay, I don't really, but I DO like intelligent comments that improve my writing…it's just that this really takes the cake. I don't even know if it was a flame, but I'm an author of fanfics. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT I WANT WITH A STORY. I've seen stories that have stepped the boundaries of the original plot way more than this has. Insulting my writing style is one thing, but telling me what I'm doing is wrong is something that just pisses me off.**

Okay, bright Kitsune-242 time! Sorry I sounded to pissed earlier. And sorry for the ranting, but I think I **proved some points. Don't you agree? **Please enjoy the following chapter of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Magis Amo Mihi**

"Hmm…" The woman sat in her large throne, staring at the screens that showed her the happenings of everything every_where_. She sighed as one of the screens replayed the events that occurred in the Seireitei in Soul Society, over and over, with amazing clarity; the picture surpassed even the best High-Definition screens that the humans watched their movies and TV on. "That could have gone _way _smoother." She pinched the bridge of her nose in between her index finger and her thumb. Fate, Time, and Shinigami stood behind her throne, silent. "What do you three want now? I'm busy playing chess with the Lord of Hell." The three men behind her looked to one another with confused expressions; there was no Hell King in the Observatory, and their master surely wasn't playing any chess with him. "I was _kidding!" They have no sense of humor! _The woman thought.

Fate, Time, and Shinigami scampered forward to stand where Kami could see them, and bowed. "Formalities over with." Kami muttered with a wave of her hand. "What do you three want?" Once again, the three exchanged looks.

"Um, you sent for _us, _Your Highness." Fate said slowly. Kami blinked her innocent baby-blue eyes.

"…"

"You sent a messenger for us." Fate continued. Kami just blinked once more.

"So I did! …now what did I want to talk to you three about…oh, yeah! You guys are taking too much time!" Kami said, leveling a glare at the three. "You made the Chosens take too much time in the Seireitei! Fate, you already know how I want the events to play out, you know your job. Why did you take so long to execute it? Time, why did you make the events pass by so slow? Fate's delays are on your head. And Shinigami, I appreciate that you took my suggestion to give the Chosens challenges so that they could develop their powers to heart, but did you have to put _that _many Soul Reapers in their way?"

"I like putting up obstacles though…" Shinigami muttered. "And you didn't give us any specifications on how Fate and Time should execute their missions, or how many Soul Reapers I should send to combat them; you just told us to do it." Kami swore.

"I knew I forgot something…oh well, they're fine now." The three kneeling on the ground sweat-dropped. "I should have remembered the time specifications…now, instead of the mission to Seireitei taking a couple of days, it took them weeks! All the more time for Aizen Sosuke to prepare his army."

"Excuse me speaking out of place, Your Highness-"

"I don't care about speaking-places right now!"

"-but we were already aware that Aizen Sosuke wouldn't send any of his right-hand combatants to the Living World before the Chosens and their allies returned. What has to you worked up?"

"Because the Lord of Hell stole _away _Aizen Sosuke. He has the man in his grasps, along with those other two that defected with him. I don't have such a firm hold on him anymore, which means that at any time Aizen Sosuke could send his Arrancar to the Living World to start his plans. Because it took so long for the Chosens' group to return, they have that much _less _time to prepare for what is to come…" Kami sighed, shaking her head. "And Vulpes Naruto has yet to fully understand what he holds, and what he truly is…as does Kurosaki Ichigo, for that matter. Both must gain control before Aizen Sosuke makes his move…" Kami looked to her screens, staring at the three that had once shown the lives of Aizen Sosuke and his cohorts in detail; they were now black as pitch, shielding their actions from view. "I don't like this…I don't like this at all…Vulpes Naruto and Kurosaki Ichigo must be taking this threat seriously by now…"

If only she had looked a little to the left to see the screen that was displaying the two…

_**:::Karakura Town, Japan:::**_

"What is this 'iced cream' that you told me about?" Naruto asked, walking down the street in all his glory; thankfully, 'all his glory' was him looking like a normal human dressed in jeans and a normal black t-shirt. Ichigo face-palmed with a sigh.

"For the third and last time. It's '_ice_ cream'. Not '_iced _cream'." Naruto rolled his bi-colored eyes.

"Is there really a difference?" He sighed, not much care flowing through his words.

"You're adding an unneeded 'd'!"

"What is one letter where I could have added an entire new word?"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I could have called it 'frozen ice cream', or 'icicle ice cream', or possibly even 'chilly ice cream'."

"Why do I even still hang out with you?"

"That's another thing I wanted to question you about, now that we're back. What does someone mean when they say 'hang out'? We aren't hanging out of anything or anywhere."

"I'm going to send you back to Urahara's if you don't shut up." Ichigo warned, pointing a dramatic finger at the Vulpes. Naruto knocked it away with a bandaged fist, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Urahara's out for the week. He won't let me stay in the shop; he thinks I'm going to burn all of his wares or something." Naruto waved a hand in dismissal. Ichigo pushed his way into the nearest Dairy Queen, Naruto following like an obedient…er, fox…right behind him.

"I wouldn't put it past you. One Oreo blizzard please." Ichigo glanced to Naruto, Naruto's own eyes locked on the ice cream machine behind the counter, drool beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. For a split second, Naruto's tails came into view, wagging like no tomorrow. Ichigo jumped forward, and grabbed onto the appendages that were supposed to be invisible, making Naruto squeak and jump. "U-uh, just get him an M&M blizzard." The woman behind the counter sighed with a roll of her eyes, and walked off to fill the 1,000-yen order. "Hide your tails better, idiot." Ichigo hissed.

"Sorry! But it smells soooo gooood…" Naruto said, his tails fading from view, but the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth increasing in intensity. Ichigo rolled his eyes, snatched the delivered blizzards off the counter, tossed down the money, and dragged the drooling Vulpes out of the fast food restaurant before he could pounce the ice cream machine.

"Here." Ichigo muttered, handing over the blizzard with little chunks of candy slowly sinking to the bottom through the soft ice cream. Naruto ripped off the clear plastic top, and practically shoved his face into the ice cream, earning confused stares from any and all who passed by. "There _is _such a thing as a spoon."

"Yes, but why use something as primitive as that when eating without it is so much faster?" Naruto asked, licking his lips of the ice cream that had clung to his face.

"Because it's civilized."

"Civilized my ass, it's retarded and a waste of time." Even as Naruto said this, he started to stab at the ice cream with the plastic spoon that had come with it. "Speaking of a waste of time…why are we going to get ice cream when we could be patrolling the town for Hollows or something?"

"Because my Badge would have sensed them." Ichigo said, his eyes flicking down to the pentagon-shaped scull-inscribed piece of wood on a short length of rope-like cloth, before looking back up to the orange-haired Vulpes. Naruto frowned.

"How come I didn't get one of those?" Naruto asked, an animalistic whine briefly drifting from his throat.

"Probably because of your final impression on them." Naruto cocked his head. "You cussed them out, scared the shit out of them, threatened to lead a band of demons to kill them, and then nearly shocked them to death."

"…Touche." Naruto muttered. "Which is another thing! You know how the electricity is centered around the base of my skull?" Ichigo nodded slowly. Naruto cracked a wide grin. "I can't feel my head or spine anymore!"

"…you're an idiot."

"At least I'm not an idiot with orange hair!" Naruto declared, pointing to Ichigo's hair color. He paused. "Shit!" "I revaluate my statement. You're a complete idiotic moron. With orange hair."

"GO AWAY! Fear me, for I am an almighty demon!"

"Puh-lease! If I put you in the wash, you'd be no better than a fluffy orange bunny with five tails."

"I'm gonna kill you..."

"Then I won't be here to help you save the world, and then you'd die too."

"It'll be worth it!" Naruto cried, not looking totally convinced. He opened his mouth to continue what he was saying, but stopped, his brow furrowing. He tilted his head back, his eyelids sliding partially closed, and sniffed the wind.

"What?" Ichigo asked, noticing the confused look that spread across Naruto's face when he looked to him.

"I…I smell _me." _Ichigo released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and rolled his eyes. With a _THWAK_, he smashed his fist into the crown of Naruto's head.

"Don't scare me like that you dick!" He roared. "I thought you smelled something of importance!"

"Ow!" Naruto moaned, rubbing the top of his head, where Ichigo had nearly crushed one of his invisible fox ears. _THWAK! _Naruto delivered his own punch to Ichigo's throat, making him collapse with a gag. "I smelled me, but it wasn't me!" Naruto growled. "It had a similar scent…"

"So what? You said that some other types of demons come to the normal world like you did. It's just one of them."

"First off, that would normally be a problem within itself." Naruto turned his intense, bi-colored gaze to the Soul Reaper. "Normally a demon coming to a place like this is to murder someone that doesn't have the chance to defend itself like the humans on our lands…but that's not the problem. Because I didn't just smell me. I smelled what I smell like when I'm an Arrancar." Ichigo snorted.

"You must be losing your sense of smell then. Because that's impossible. We were told that you're the only Arrancar."

"Things change, Ichigo. _Fast_. You and I should know that better than anybody." Naruto said. He suddenly jumped as the ground underneath his feet shook, the tall buildings around him waving. "See? The earth is changing fast! It's deciding stationary is to boring!"

"It's called an earthquake you dipshit!"

"I know the difference between and earthquake and the earth getting bitch-slapped by something big!" Naruto said. He twirled around to face the giant plume of dust erupting in the general direction of Karakura Park. "I'm going to use my amazing skills of deduction to deduct that the problem is that way." Naruto pointed to the growing plume. It might have helped the Arrancar-like smell originated from that direction. Not that Naruto was going to say that.

_**:::Karakura Park:::**_

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Naruto hissed, gesturing wildly to the two men that stood conversing in the middle of the destroyed park. One was _massive_, with his bottom jaw covered by what looked like a fanged bottom jaw of some creature. He was dressed in what was virtually just the reverse of a Soul Reaper's attire, everything white where black was supposed to exist.

The other was an average-sized, skinny and young man with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and acidic-green eyes. Running down from his eyes, where streaks of green that looked like he was crying. His hands were in his pockets, his face was emotionless, and he was dressed similarly to the behemoth beside him. Covering one half of his head was what looked like bone-like material making a partial helmet with a horn. At the hip of each man was a simple katana in a sheath.

"I _told _you it smelled like Arrancar!"

"Okay, fine, you were right! But this is still _bad._"

"Oh, so are you now insulting the Arrancar species?" Naruto defended himself, placing his hands on his hips.

"Of course I'm not! But you're supposed to be the only Arrancar! So any others are bad!"

"Not all Arrancars will be bad, Ichigo. I'm not bad."

"But that's because you're mentally challenged.

"Am not!"

'_**Not that watching you guys argue isn't entertaining, but Orihime could **_**really **_**use some assistance. Chad too.' **_Arashi broke through Naruto's thoughts, making the Vulpes jump. He turned away from Ichigo to look back to the other Arrancars, and his eyes widened.

"What? Admitting defeat?" Ichigo sneered.

"Not really. But I just thought that _that _would interest you." Naruto pointed. Ichigo turned, a frown on his face, but that frown was wiped away at the carnage that was laid out before him.

Orihime was attempting to defeat the Arrancars while Chad lay unconscious on the ground, his armored right arm nearly shredded to the bone. And the frightening thing? Orihime was losing. "Shit!" Ichigo snapped, and forced himself to teleport right out of his living body (_That's new. _Naruto thought as he watched Ichigo's body drop to the ground in a crackle of electricity.).

As the large Arrancar swung his Zonpaktou down, aiming to cleave Orihime in two, something shifted into his way in a flash of silver light and a wave of heat. The ground underneath Ichigo's sandaled feet crunched and buckled under the strength of the blow. The Zonpaktou of the Arrancar screeched as metal clashed against metal, the sharp blade being dulled by Ichigo's own Zangetsu. "Uliquiorra!" The large Arrancar bellowed to the other, who was still standing where he had been a few minutes previous. "Is this boy the one, or is he still trash?" The shorter man's expression did not change.

"He's not trash. He's the one, Yammy." Uliquiorra deadpanned in a smooth, cool voice.

"Good." The other Arrancar, Yammy, grunted. "Then I can finally kill something!" Yammy reared his arm back, and was about to bring it down to strike at the blank-faced Ichigo once more, but before he could move, Ichigo shot forward, flipping over Yammy's head, and dragging his Zonpaktou through Yammy's left shoulder. Yammy fell to his knees, clasping the new stump as it spewed dark blood. He wailed in pain.

_**:'Ey! Lazy ass!: **_Ryu barked. _**:Aren't you gonna help him?: **_

_Ichigo has it covered. _Naruto responded, leaning against a tree. Even so, he never let his hand leave the emergency gikongai pill in his pocket that had been given to him upon his return to the World of the Living from Urahara. It was strictly for that; emergencies. And so far, one hadn't presented itself.

_**~He seems to be handling the fight well enough.~ **_Naruto felt Kitsune wince through the mental connection as Ichigo got nicked in the side by Yammy's Zonpaktou; it wasn't a bad injury – certainly not a life-threatening or incapacitating one – but it looked like it hurt none the less. _**~Now, shut up, so I can enjoy the first action we've seen in the past few weeks!~**_

_**:We're not seeing any action!: **_The dragon spirit protested. _**:We're watching somebody else see the action. Watching isn't as entertaining as doing!: **_

_Eh, Ryu, let Kitsune watch the fight in peace. Ichigo's doing just fine. _No sooner had Naruto thought this, did Ichigo's body suddenly go ridged, his eyes widening, and his lips parting slightly in a silent gasp. _What in the hell is wrong with him? _Naruto thought, right before Yammy delivered a powerful punch to the jaw. Ichigo flew back from the force, and dug his own little comfy trench in the dirt. _Ichigo _was _doing fine._

_**:Yay! So are we going to help now?: **_Ryu asked, his excitement being transferred through the mental link. Naruto didn't respond to the dragon, instead turning his attention to Arashi.

_Hey, Arashi!_

'_**I got it. Go.' **_Arashi sighed. With a blast of wind, Naruto was shot out of his body at high speeds, his body going one way, and his soul going the other…right into the battlefield.

He shot past the two Arrancars, rolling across the ground and kicking up dirt, screaming; "Holy SHIT!" Yammy – who was about to deliver a kick to Ichigo's chest – and Uliquiorra – who still stood where he had first been spotted – turned their heads, their eyes wide as they tracked the randomly flying object that smashed through a tree, and tore through the forest, ripping up trees and uprooting bushes. Ichigo slowly turned his head, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

…_was that who I think it was? _He thought slowly. Slowly, out of the fallen trees and torn-apart bushes, crawled Naruto, his hair standing on end, his fox ears laid flat against the top of his head, his eyes wide, and most of his skin covered in dirt. For a few seconds, he just sat on his hands and knees, his eyes wide. Then, he gave a dry heave, one hand flying to brace his stomach. As the second heave came, a chipmunk popped out of his mouth, dropped to the ground with a _THUMP_, and then raced off, chattering hysterically.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nasty." He muttered, before climbing slowly to his feet. He looked to Ichigo with a serious expression. "Squirrel is delicious, but for some reason chipmunk tastes like dirt." Ichigo brought a shaky hand up to his forehead, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Um…helping?" Naruto slowly responded, as if he was unsure himself. _Well, I plan too. Haven't really, yet. _He reached up, and slowly drew Kitsuneryu no Arashi, the blade glinting in the light. "You okay to keep fighting?" Naruto asked, his multi-colored eyes turning to focus on the two other Arrancars. Ichigo shook his head roughly to clear his head, the blackness from his Hollow creeping back to the corners of his eyes, never _completely _disappearing.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo nodded briskly.

"Kay. You get Fatso, I'll get the crying guy." Naruto gripped his Zonpaktou with both hands, turning the blade to face the man that he had chosen. Said man just stared at him, his face never changing emotions. Not even once. His hands never even went to his Zonpaktou; they stayed stationary, in his pockets. Naruto's eye twitched. "Didn't you hear me? You're my opponent." Silence. "That kinda means fight!" Still, no movement. "Are you 'tarded or something?"

"I was told that a delusional Arrancar would be here, helping the Soul Reapers." The man said, his smooth, cold voice sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Delusional? I am not!" The Vulpes Arrancar snarled.

"You are, if you are on the wrong side." The man cocked his head, confusion flickering briefly on his face. "Why?"

"Why what?" The orange-haired Arrancar demanded.

"Why do you fight for them when they are supposed to be your killers?"

"Because you're all trying to destroy an innocent town so some man can become God! First off, that's impossible, so don't be calling _me _delusional. And second, who would try something like that?" Naruto cried. He waved his sword in the air. "Now fight!"

"If you insist." Uliquiorra deadpanned, and lifted his hand. In front of his middle finger and index finger, a ball of greenish energy began to form, building larger and larger, until it was the size of a bowling ball. Naruto snorted as the attack was called out; he had cut Ceros in half with his Zonpaktou before. Who was this Arrancar kidding? "Cero."

The attack widened into a cone-shaped beam, heading straight for Naruto. The Vulpes bent at the knees, his arm muscles loosening to absorb the shock and transfer it through his torso. _BAMM! _The attack collided with the shining metal of Kitsuneryu no Arashi. Naruto grit his teeth, his arms shaking as the attack pounded into the blade, refusing to split in half. _What the hell? _Naruto thought with an audible grunt.

Before the attack could explode against his blade, Naruto performed a back flip, sailing over the damaging blast could continue on to hit him. He landed with a tap on the air, floating on some unforeseen ground as he watched the beam sail on into a batch of trees, turning them into flaming mulch. The Vulpes' eyes widened as he heard the suction of air that most Ceros made when forming. He spun around, the tip of his nose grazing against the formed Cero.

"Cero."

Taking a punch to the face hurts. Naruto knew that; he had experienced it quite a few times since leaving Vulpes Forest. But out of all the attacks he had taken to the face…none could match up to the power of a Cero. It smashed into his nose, first, before enveloping his forehead, cheeks, chin, mouth, and eyes. The attack spread over his body as he rocketed towards the ground, the blast of the Cero carrying him along for the rollercoaster ride straight from Hell.

It felt like his spine exploded into shards of bone as he smacked the ground, the earth shattering and buckling under the force and the durability of Naruto's body. The attack drilled into his chest and stomach for seconds more, before stopping abruptly, leaving Naruto in a smoking, flaming crater. One to match the crater that the two Arrancars had caused on arrival. The Vulpes groaned as any injuries he had started to heal at the pace of a dying snail.

Lightning crackled over Naruto's fists as he slowly began to rise out of the ground, lifted by a shadow. Before the smoke and dust around him could clear from the air, the half-demon shot off at the first thing he heard move. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard a pained yelp, and the sizzle of cooking flesh. "Thanks Naruto!" Ichigo called from somewhere near the object he had hit. "You got Yammy!"

_I did what? _Naruto thought, frowning. _I was aiming for Uliquiorra…where is he? _Naruto ducked on instinct, and thanked Kami that he did as a thin Cero shot past his right ear. "Is that all you got? Ceros?" Naruto barked.

"They're enough to pound _you _into the ground." Naruto heard Uliquiorra mumbled, another Cero coming through the veil of dust, this one from above. Naruto flipped to the side, the Cero missing by centimeters. He closed his eyes, his ears twitching as every sound in a five-mile radius filtered into his brain. Quickly sorting through the complaining children, honking cars, laughing teenagers, crying babies, and Ichigo's and Yammy's battle, Naruto locked on to what he needed. _There! _Naruto thought, and thrust his sword forward, through the dust, and through a forming Cero. Blood splattered on the ground not to far away, causing Naruto to pump his fist twice in victory. "Can't form your Ceros now, can you?" Naruto cackled.

"I have two hands. Idiot." Naruto heard, right before another Cero came at him. This time, instead of dodging, Naruto spun, slicing his sword through the Cero. The attack didn't stop like Naruto had wanted earlier, but what he wanted now worked. The expanding beam exploded on impact, throwing Naruto and Uliquiorra out of the dust from the force, and kicking up a whole new cloud. Naruto coughed as he inhaled the dust, pounding on his chest with a fist. _A little warning of some of the Ceros would have been nice, Arashi! _Naruto thought through the mental link.

Dashing out of the trees, came Naruto's body, a frown on its face. The eyes, though, were no longer purple and golden, but instead a deeper shade of amethyst, the pupil having vanished. _**"It would have been nice for you to tell me that was my job!" **_Naruto's body snapped back, Arashi's voice echoing in Naruto's throat.

"HOW?" Ichigo called, pointing, as he shot past, racing away from Yammy, who was right on his heels.

"I can explain that later if we remember!" Naruto responded, and turned to look at Uliquiorra, his hands already back in his pockets. "That's not fair. We're still fighting!"

"I don't recall you putting up much of a fight." Uliquiorra said, and then faked a yawn. Naruto grit his teeth in a snarl, shifting his position from where he crouched on the ground. In a crack of air and energy, he was gone, phasing out of vision.

_SMACK! _

"Too slow." Uliquiorra drawled, his hand clenching Naruto's fist. Naruto tried to rip his hand free of Uliquiorra's grip – _Seriously, how did he do that? I'm behind him! _Naruto thought – but it was no use. The Arrancar slowly turned his head, and lifted his hand, yet another Cero beginning to build up before his fingertips.

"Oh shi-" _BLAM! _Naruto received a blow to the chest, first from Uliquiorra's foot, and then from the built-up Cero.

Somersaulting across the ground, Naruto dug trenches with his face and claws, trying to stop himself from sliding across the ground. With a loud _SMACK!_, He hit a tree, upside down and face-first. "Ow." He muttered, his voice muffled by the bark that was digging bloody gouges into his cheeks and foreheads. As he began to pry himself free of the bark that had conformed to his body's shape, he felt something soft yet irritating brushing against his cheek, covering a few of the lacerations on his face. As the object pulled away, the injuries were gone, leaving flawless skin. _Uh…what?_

"You never _could _do anything yourself, could you?" A familiar, rasping voice snorted. Naruto bent his head as far as it would go to look to the center of the battlefield, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. As soon as his bi-colored eyes landed on the person standing in the carnage, his arm out to display a closed fist facing a struggling Yammy held up by living sand, a grin spread across his face.

"That's not how I remember it." He snickered, peeling himself from the tree. He fell with a thump, his head smashing into the ground. "Ow." The red-haired boy with rings around his aquamarine eyes bit his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow. "Say a word, and I'll slaughter y-" Naruto placed his palm on the ground as he stared at the boy that was – at least to him – upside down as he lay on his head. A straight line of grass, about two feet wide, frosted over, each individual blade of grass being encased in a layer of ice.

The other boy's eyes widened as he heard a mad crackling behind him. He slowly turned his head, and recoiled, the tip of a sword mere millimeters from his left eye. Uliquiorra was encased in two feet of ice, his own eyes wide with surprise, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. To complete the picture, he was even wrapped in such a way that he was in mid-leap. The red-head looked back to Naruto, his eyes still wide as the Vulpes chuckled.

"Who was the one that couldn't protect themselves?" Naruto taunted. His eyes flickered to Yammy, who was still struggling in a heap of sand. "You mind taking care of him?" The boy slowly looked back to Yammy, his fingers spreading into a splayed palm. His gaze intensified as he called out;

"Sand Coffin." He clenched his fist roughly, his fingers digging into his palms. "Sand Burial!" The sand completely enveloped Yammy, and then imploded, blood, sand, and gore being flung in every imaginable direction. Naruto shielded his eyes; and right on time, too, for the gore and sand splashed into the rest of his body, save for his eyes. Slowly, he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks." He sarcastically quipped. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"You told me too."

"Um…" Ichigo yanked Tensa Zangetsu, and his face, out of the ground, making the two shorter teens look to him. "…does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" The Soul Reaper rested his Zonpaktou ton his shoulder, his scowl deepening. "Like who're you? What's with the sand that does your bidding? Why does Naruto seem to know you? Why can you see us? Where'd you come from? Who ARE you?" The boy looked to Naruto, and twirled his finger around his ear, his eyes going cross-eyed.

"No; he's just insulted that you defeated Yammy so easily while he was throwing _him_ around." Naruto said, jerking his head in Ichigo's direction. He paused. "By the way, where's Yammy and Uliquiorra?" Yammy was indeed gone; all that was left was a floating sphere of sand with a hole punched in the side. For Uliquiorra…it was a little more…interesting. A random citizen of Karakura was trapped inside the ice, his eyes rolling in confusion and shock. The Vulpes swiveled just in time to catch the last glimpse of the Garganta closing on a severely-beaten Yammy, and a wet and shivering Uliquiorra. Naruto palmed his forehead with a groan. "God dammit." He muttered.

"You can explain all this later." The red-head said, the sand slowly trailing into a large sand-colored gourd that was strapped to his back.

"Fine, but it'll take awhile." Naruto snorted, before turning to Ichigo, who was practically smoking from the ears. "Anyway, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is a kid who…well, he's in a situation almost identical to mine. _Almost_. He's a friend that lived in a village in the land I came from. Be a nice little raccoon-dog and introduce yourself." Naruto looked to the red-head, who groaned quietly, but held his hand out for Ichigo to shake.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

**I have a new story called ****The Raven****! Yeah, I shouldn't be writing another one while I have this one(and technically ****Demon's Shadow****), but I plan on alternating every so often with each story to trick the plot/typing bunnies from catching up to me!**

**The Raven**** is a Psych/Crow: Stairway to Heaven crossover. Please go check it out! You don't have to know anything about Psych or C:STH to know what I'm writing; I'll be explaining everything and anything along the way!**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. Around six months? Almost a year, anyway. Sorry! I just couldn't think of anything, and you can tell because this chapter utterly SUCKS. But then it hit me!**

**Put another Naruto character into the mix!**

**So, hi Gaara! Don't know how long he'll stay, but we'll see. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! **

_**IN THE MEANTIME, GO CHECK OUT THE RAVEN! I PROMISE YOU'L LIKE IT!**_

_~Kitsune-242_

**P.S: CHAPTER 9 TRANSLATION: Magis Amo Mihi ~ More Like Me**


	10. Evanidus Canis

Disclaimer: HOLY CRAP, LOOK, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I know! I so excited! I so excited, and I just can't hide it!*dances* I'm going to try to crack out some long chapters quickly to get back on track before going to update The Raven once or twice, and at the moment, I'm just following the episodes with my own crap, so those shouldn't take too long.

I'd like to thanks those who reviewed Chapter 9, and an even BIGGER thanks to those who went and checked out The Raven for me! You know who you are!

And I'd like to give a SPECIAL thanks to **Anake14** for telling me that Amo means 'Love', not 'Like'. I wish I could go and punch the faces of the people who put the translations on the website I go to…I'm trying to find a correct translation for Chapter 9, but thank you, **Anake14**, for telling me about the mis-translation!

And without further ado, Chapter 10(Which I hope has correct translation!)!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Evanidus Canis**

"Oh dear God, please tell me Naruto didn't bring home another stray." Urahara moaned, face-palming with a sigh. Naruto cocked his head, and looked between the blonde man and the raccoon-dog that trailed behind him, a sand-colored gourd strapped to its back, and the crimson kanji for 'love' above his left eye. The Vulpes-in-fox-form slowly looked back to Urahara, a scowl on his face.

"I've never brought a stray animal home before, Urahara, and why in all of Hell would I want to bring back an animal that isn't intelligent enough to have a good conversation? This Canis is a friend of mine from my homeland. He lived in a village in the middle of a desert by my forest." The raccoon-dog was silent, its bushy tail twitching in annoyance. Finally, he spoke in his cool tone.

"I am _not _a stray." He muttered.

"Holy crap, it talks!" Naruto leapt onto a chair as Urahara screamed, and flashed into human form, sitting upside down in the seat.

"I've been talking to you for the past few months, Urahara." The Vulpes Arrancar pointed out blandly, picking at his claws with a pocketknife. "What's so different if it's a dog?"

"It's a DOG! You're a fox!" Urahara turned back to look to the raccoon-like dog, but shrieked and fell backwards at the proximity of the new boy in the store, his aquamarine gaze glaring at Urahara from mere inches away.

"I. Am. Not. A. Stray." He ground out.

"We covered that." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Foxes and dogs are closely related. I thought someone as 'smart' as you would know that. I guess not." The Vulpes snorted. "Anyway, this is Sabaku no Gaara. He comes from a village called Sunagakure no Sato on the Everto Insula(1). He's…like me." Naruto shot Gaara a glance that was almost warning him not to talk, and the red-head nodded so stiffly, it was almost not noticed. Almost.

"So you didn't just bring home a stray, you brought home a _demonic _stray." Urahara called from his spot on the floor. Gaara glared and growled deep in his throat, his eyes slightly bleeding to a golden color with a four-pointed star of a pupil beginning to grow in the center of his iris. Naruto leapt off his chair, and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, whispering something to him in a hushed tone; the golden light and pupil vanished from Gaara's eyes, his face once more becoming blank.

"You might not want to call Gaara here a stray." Naruto warned. "He doesn't take it as a joke."

"So, what, Sunagakue no Sato is some village for demon dogs?" Ichigo asked, his arms crossed as he leaned back against a wall of Urahara Shoten.

"Uh, no. It's a human village. Gaara just lives there." Naruto muttered. "His siblings live there, and his father lives there."

"Lived." Gaara spoke, his voice actually reflecting emotion this time around. "He was killed three years ago by a bastard-snake." Naruto frowned softly.

"I'm sorry." Gaara snorted, as if offended.

"I'm not."

"Right…and your siblings are what? Demon cats? Demon turtles?" Ichigo asked.

"Turtles can't live in the middle of the desert, Ichigo." Naruto taunted, causing Ichigo to scowl harder at the Vulpes. "And no. They're human. Although, from what Gaara tells me, his brother wears something that could make him look like a demon cat with a horrible disguise."

"How is that possible? A demon brother with two human siblings?" The Soul Reaper questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"But that _does _raise a few questions." Naruto looked to Urahara and Ichigo, before grinning, and placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara and I are gonna go get some of that iced cream Ichigo showed me today." In a swirl of sand, the two vanished, leaving Urahara chuckling, and Ichigo swearing profusely.

"It's ICE CREAM!"

_**:::Dairy Queen(:3):::**_

"This stuff is weird." Gaara muttered, poking his ice cream with his plastic spoon. Naruto shrugged, gobbling down his third blizzard in the last fifteen minutes.

"Maybe, but it tastes good." Naruto released a sigh as he began to devour his fourth blizzard at a much slower pace. "So…how'd you find out I left the Everto Insula?"

"Cassius passed by Suna a few days ago." Gaara responded. "He was leading a small group of training Vulpes' through the desert to teach them about survival in the middle of a desert. I was on my own scouting mission when I ran into them. Asked about you, Cassius said you came to the normal continents."

"Well, that explains how you found out I was here…but why'd you actually _come?"_

"Diplomatic mission." The Suna boy sighed heavily. "Our land's Daimyo was supposed to be meeting with another Daimyo from some other country – why they picked the normal continents I'll never know – and we were part of his escort." Naruto blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"'We'?"

"Yeah. I'm a shinobi." Naruto scowled.

"Thanks for letting me know earlier. My Vulpes clan could have thrown you a part." Naruto smirked. "We throw some pretty awesome parties." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Genin don't really have the freedom to just leave the village. With a team, people wanted to know where I was at more than when I was still in the Academy. I couldn't really slip away anymore. I tried to come find you during the Chunin exams since they were being held in the village near your forest, but apparently your clan had already moved."

"Yeah. Not a good idea for a clan of demons to stick around a village that's holding a tournament for ninjas where shinobi from all over the Everto Insula come to watch." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Either way, my team and I decided to have one last mission together by escorting the Daimyo, and I slipped out of the escort as soon as I could to come find you." Gaara looked around the fast-food restaurant, his nose scrunching up. "This town absolutely _reeks _of you. And death." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, we have a lot of that here…"

"_You _reek of death." Gaara added. "And I swear to God, if you went and got yourself killed, I'm going to murder you." The Vulpes snorted.

"I didn't get myself killed." Naruto brought his blizzard to his mouth, looking anywhere but Gaara. "I ate something that was dead and half-died." Naruto muttered, before starting to shovel his blizzard into his mouth. Honestly, if it wasn't for his Nex Glacies, he would have gotten throat-freeze. Gaara reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shining, black kunai with a speck of blood on the end.

"I'm going to use that to kill you once I finish this stuff." Gaara growled, jabbing a full spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined. "It wasn't _my _fault! It was that bastard Everto's fault! The dead thing insulted my mother, and Everto's a lot more sensitive about our mother than I am! I mean, what human woman in their right mind would go and have a child with a demon? It's obviously not natural-"

"Naruto, shut up." Gaara hissed. Naruto snapped his mouth shut with a 'click'. "Everto? He got control?"

"For about two minutes, yeah." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms with a pouting air. "It would have been only one minute or less, but did you know it's possible to trip in your mind?" Gaara just stared, before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"How long ago was that?"

"Mmm…over a moon cycle. A little over a month, I think. And before you ask, no, Everto hasn't shown his ugly mug since then." Naruto would leave out the part when he asked Everto to help heal him when he was in Soul Society. Yeah…Gaara wouldn't like that.

"That's good I guess…but that brings up another question. What were those things you were fighting in the park, and why on _earth _couldn't you beat them?" Gaara demanded.

"Well, first off, they're Arrancars. They're…basically souls that have died, and were left to long in this world, and became a creature that devours souls called a Hollow. The way a Hollow becomes an Arrancar is to basically have part of its mask removed. Then they have a sword called a Zonpaktou that holds their powers, and they are a _lot _more powerful than any Hollow." Naruto explained, before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, that's not a very good explanation."

"It's good enough. But you looked almost exactly like those…Arrancars. What's up with that? Why'd you have the collar of teeth, and where'd it go? Why did you have a _hole _in your chest?"

"Um…remember when I said I ate something that was dead?" Gaara nodded. "Well, I ate a Hollow, and that Hollow basically morphed my soul into that of a Hollow as well. That blonde man, Urahara, helped me become an Arrancar. The collar of teeth is what's left of my mask – the mask fragment varies for each Arrancar – and I had a hole in my chest because for a Hollow, the hole represents the Hollow's missing heart. Arrancars have one too." Naruto listed. "Anyway, the reason I couldn't beat Uliquiorra – the Arrancar I was fighting – was because A) I didn't know that Arrancars were that fast. Hollows are usually a lot slower and a _lot _weaker. I guess it took me by surprise. And B) I went on what you could call a 'mission' a while back with Ichigo, and I'm still kinda recovering from that." Naruto laughed weakly. "I kinda turned into a Blood Smoothie, and I'm still working on recovering from that."

"What was the mission about?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, it was to save-"

"NARUTO!" Ichigo burst into Dairy Queen, his eyes wide, his chest heaving, and his jaw working up and down, trying to form words, but with none coming out.

"Get out of my way, you big oaf!" Cried a familiar voice, before Ichigo was literally thrown right to the floor. Standing on his back, was none other than Rukia. Once her eyes fell on Naruto, she smiled cheerfully, and waved. "Hi Naruto! Oooo! Who's this?"

"-her." Naruto finished waving slowly.

"You went to save a hyperactive midget?" Gaara whispered.

"She's usually not this hyperactive." Naruto whispered back, refusing to let his gaze leave Rukia; she still wanted payback for the…present…Naruto had left her when he had left Soul Society. "Only when she's trying to blend in with humans."

"Uh…what?"

"She's a Soul Reaper. You know, like Shinigami?" Gaara blinked with wide eyes. "Ichigo's a Soul Reaper too. Their job is to usher souls from this world into the next, called Soul Society. Oh, hi Rukia!" Naruto said with fake cheerfulness as Rukia plopped down in the seat next to him, dragging Ichigo across the floor on his face, and letting him lay on the floor with a possible concussion.

"Hi." She smiled to Naruto, before leaning in. "Don't think I forgot about what you did. I'm going to kill you." She whispered.

"I'd like to see you _try."_ Rukia's smile slowly morphed into that of the Devil himself.

"Oh, I will. And I'll succeed. And then I'll tell my brother where to find you." Naruto paled. To Kuchikis trying to kill him? He could handle Rukia, easy, but he didn't really want to fight another Captain. Not when he was still recovering.

"I'm guessing it won't help to say 'sorry'?"

"Nope." Rukia smiled, and turned to Gaara. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. And who might you be?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red-head introduced, before looking to Naruto. "Do I _want _to know what you did to her and her brother?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Uh, later?" Gaara just nodded. Naruto blinked slowly, as if _just _realizing something. "You said that you left your team on your mission, right?" Gaara nodded while Rukia just looked between the two, an eyebrow raised. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes. But I'd like to see the Council try anything. They're not that stupid."

"More like they're too afraid of you." Naruto snorted. Gaara nodded once.

"That too."

"Won't that mean that they'll come looking or you?"

"Definitely."

"And you're sitting here hanging around a demon."

"Yeah? And?" Naruto hung his head with a groan.

"They're gonna kill me." He muttered. Gaara pat his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Nice to know you, buddy." Gaara sarcastically remarked. Naruto suddenly looked up, his eyes locking with Rukia's.

"Now that I think about…why're you here, Rukia? I thought you were going to stay in Soul Society." Rukia slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, looking to Gaara. Her gaze realigned with Naruto's, and she growled under her breath. Naruto pried her hand away, none to carefully. "He already knows! Jeeze! He's like me!" Naruto crossed his arms. "He knows all about life and death."

'_**See? One lie leads to the next, and now you already have two built up on the account of your friend!' **_Arashi called.

_Yeah yeah, I'll deal with my conscience's overwhelming guilt later. _Naruto sarcastically remarked, before slamming a mental hand down on the link to cut it off.

"Right…" Rukia said, eyeing Gaara suspiciously.

"Seriously!" Naruto bounced up and down in his seat. "He's a Raccoon Canis. A Raccoon Dog. A one-tailed raccoon-dog." Gaara shot a glare to Naruto, who shrugged so slightly, only Gaara caught it. The message was clear; 'well, it's _kinda _the truth!' Gaara rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"…anyway, I'm here because of the call of Arrancars that was put in by my replacement in the town who is _supposed _to be fighting off any Hollows that come through here." Naruto leaned back, snorting.

"Yeah. He's doing a marvelous job."

"Did he even help _at all?" _Rukia groaned. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I had no idea Soul Society sent a replacement until you just told me. Does that answer your question?" Rukia just nodded. Gaara kept glancing at Ichigo, an eyebrow raised.

"If he going to be okay?" Gaara finally asked, lightly prodding Ichigo's shoulder with his foot.

"He'll be fine." Naruto responded with a wave of his hand, before returning his attention to Rukia. "You're _all _they sent to fight off an unknown amount of Arrancars?" Naruto questioned. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I'm not the only one." Rukia crossed her arms with a huff of exasperation. "I'm just the first to be _sent_. After all, I'm the one that knows Karakura's residential spiritual beings the most." The midget smirked. She then frowned. "And Yamamoto-sotaicho is having problems getting others to volunteer."

"What? Why? Doesn't anybody care about what happens to Karakura?" Naruto growled out, slamming a fist into the table. He smiled sheepishly at the other families that looked his way, and only looked back to Rukia when they turned away.

"Of _course _they care about this town." Rukia lowered her voice. "If it wasn't for a certain demon fox that threatened them with a legion of demons attacking them if they made one wrong move, the captains, vice-captains, and seat-holding Reapers would _be _here already."

"Naruto…" Gaara sighed. "What is she talking about?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I had to threaten them!" Naruto whined. "Those Soul Reapers are the idiots that went and threatened to wipe out of the Vulpes race."

"WHAT?" Now it was Gaara's turn to look at the families that looked towards him; but unlike Naruto and his uneasy smile, Gaara gave a piercing glare that sent shivers down anybody's spine. Once they looked away, he tried again, quieter this time. "What?"

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention until the 'we want to kill you and your kind' part, but I basically told them that they had no right to decide what happens to me – they wanted to decide if they should kill me, or let me live in captivity with them. Can you believe that? – and then I went on how the Soul Reapers are not the supreme beings in the universe, that demons and angels and Kami is _way _above them, and then the guy in charge of all the Soul Reapers wanted to take a vote if they should wipe out the Vulpes race since we were higher-up on the chain than them. For protection of the human race or something."

"That's ridiculous!" Gaara snorted.

"I know. So I told them that if they tried anything like that, the demons would work together to slaughter them all. Or something along those lines. The words were coming out of my mouth faster than I could think of them." Ichigo picked himself up off the floor with a groan, rubbing the side of his head, and sat down in the booth next to Gaara.

"Sometimes I think that's what _always _happens when you talk." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You should see him when he finds a type of plant that you can only find back where we come from. It's called Foxnip, and when a Vulpes gets a good whiff of it – or, God help us, _eats _some of it – they go _crazy_. Naruto here-" He jabbed a thumb in the fox's direction, who just flashed a massive grin. "-will say anything and everything that's on his mind."

"I do not!"

"Do to. That's why you and a tree had a conversation for three weeks on the theory of what _exactly _turns some cheeses yellow and some white." Naruto scowled at the Suna shinobi.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled. "So when should they be here?" Rukia shrugged. "Fantastic. And if any Arrancars come while they're _not _here?"

"Then we will probably be killed." Rukia sighed.

"Let me re-fraise my 'fantastic'. Fan-FREAKING-tastic!"

_**:::Urahara Shoten:::**_

"You're going to break my ceiling." Urahara called as he walked through the hall.

"And I'll fix it!" Naruto called from where he hung upside down from the rafters of the ceiling by the claws on his feet, his claws splitting the wood. "And do you _mind_? We're having a conversation here!" Urahara snorted from far off, but didn't speak once more. Naruto looked back to those gathered in the room; Ichigo, Rukia, Gaara, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "So, I don't get it…why're you all in my room?" Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Because we're supposed to be finding out what we'll do if Arrancars show up again and WILL YOU GET OFF THE CEILING?" Naruto bent at the waist, clinging to the rafter with his hands and claws with a frown.

"It's my room, so I'll hang from what I want!" Naruto barked. "And, really, what is there to plan? Arrancars come, we kick ass, they get defeated or go home, repeat. What's so hard about that?" Without waiting for anybody to answer, as if Kami wanted to mock Naruto, the ground shook as if the moon itself had decided to get up close and personal with earth, the electricity flickering in and out, before dying completely. "Crap! What do we do?" Naruto cried, nearly hyperventilating as he dropped from the ceiling.

"And who was it that said we didn't need a plan?" Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto clambered to his feet, glaring at the red-head, and dusting off his wrinkled t-shirt.

"I was _being _sarcastic." Naruto growled, baring his fangs. The shining incisors sent shivers down the spines of all Reapers present – except for Ichigo of course – but Gaara just stared.

"Wow. A demon knowing how to be sarcastic. That's new." Naruto scowled, but turned away, his ears laying flat against the top of his head. He walked to the door to his room, jamming his feet into his shoes while muttering.

"I swear to God, if it's just a Menos Grande, I'm going to be pissed." Ichigo threw himself to his feet, using his momentum to stumble forwards a little more.

"And if it is? What'll you do? Eat the thing?" Naruto chuckled darkly.

"It's a possibility." He swept out of the room. "I haven't had my before-dinner snack yet."

_**:::Streets of Karakura:::**_

"Well, you were right about one thing." Ichigo said. "There _is _a Menos Grande." Naruto dropped his head with a groan, making the other Soul Reapers look to him. "What? I thought you were going to eat it."

"I said it was a _possibility_! And do you know how horrible a Hollow tastes?" The rhetorical question remained true to its nature, and Naruto overlooked the horde of Hollows that were milling around on the streets below, like mindless demons attracted by one thing and one thing only. The smell of food. "I know I'm new to the entire 'Hollows in the Living World' thing, but isn't this many Hollows…I dunno, not natural?"

"Yeah…this isn't supposed to happen." Renji muttered, slowly unsheathing Zabimaru. Unlike Renji, Naruto didn't take his time in drawing his Zonpaktou; he ripped it off of his back, a feral grin spreading across his face.

"You guys might want to hurry, or I'll hog all the fun!" Naruto cackled as he dove head-first into the horde of Hollows. Within seconds, Naruto's white clothes were completely covered in grotesque, dark-blue and dark-green blood, his sword hacking and slashing through the masks of Hollows, his claws taking care of those that his Zonpaktou couldn't reach fast enough.

"Well? You heard the Vulpes!" Gaara cried, before rushing into the same horde as Naruto, sand materializing out of the gourd on his back to form around his hands and forearms to enlarge the size of his hands a few inches, and giving him curled claws that he used to slash through the bodies of Hollows left and right, Ichigo quickly following behind to purify the incapacitated monsters. Within seconds, Gaara and Ichigo had caught up to Naruto, who stood panting, wiping a thin line of blood that was trailing down his chin.

"What happened?" Gaara demanded, instantly circling Naruto to check for any obvious injuries. Naruto shoved Gaara away from before the red-headed shinobi started to poke him for broken bones.

"Stop being my mother!" Naruto sarcastically barked. "I told you, I'm still healing from blowing up my insides!"

"You aren't supposed to bleed from the mouth, Naruto." Gaara said, completely ignoring the mother comment.

"Yeah, well, when not in our bodies, Ichigo and I tend to do that a lot." **(A/N: Has anybody but me noticed that they spit up blood A LOT more than they should? This not even noticing the blood that they lose from wounds! Ichigo has enough blood to fill a pool. But seriously, all that spitting of blood? They do it a lot! Punch in the chest? COUGH UP BLOOD! Kick to the stomach? COUGH UP BLOOD! Stubbed your toe? COUGH UP BLOOD!)** "I'll be fine! But we do have _one _problem."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, shifting Zangetsu to his shoulder, completely ignoring the drooling Hollows that had formed a ring around the trio.

"That." Naruto said, pointing straight up. The other two teens looked to where his finger was, drawing swears from Ichigo, and causing Gaara to release a sharp breath of air.

Standing in the air above the trio, watching the rampaging Hollows, slaughtering Soul Reapers, and any resulting carnage, were two Arrancars with multiple streaks of light branching off in different directions from them, at the head of each light a different Arrancar. The two that remained had a larger spiritual pressure; one that was more crushing than the others.

One of the Arrancars – a tall male – had short, bright _blue _hair, with eyes that were even brighter than his hair. On the outside edges of his eyes were bright blue marks – now that Naruto thought about it, _all _Arrancars but himself had strange marks on their facaes – and on his right jaw and cheek was the mask fragment of some animal, the teeth sharp and curved. His vest was open, revealing a muscled torso with a large hole going straight through his abdomen.

The other Arrancar was yet another tall male with shoulder-length, dark, wavy hair, blue-gray eyes, and a slight goatee. His mask fragment was strange; it was similar to Naruto's own, but instead of being a collar of teeth, it was more like the fanged, bottom jaw of a monster that sat around his neck like a necklace, his Hollow hole directly below the front center of the mask fragment.

The Arrancars slowly looked down to the trio, their eyes locking for a split second, before suddenly, the Arrancar with the bright blue hair vanished, rocketing towards Ichigo at speeds that a bullet would envy.

"UMPH!" Ichigo gagged as he was caught in the stomach by the shoulder of the Arrancar, being flung down the street himself in a series of back-flips. Naruto just watched over his shoulder, his eyes wide, innocent, and blinking as his friend was dragged out of his line of vision at over 100 miles per hour.

"I guess it's just us…" Naruto said, slow and uncertain, before pushing off the ground with a miniscule burst of spirit energy, gathering the spirit particles under his feet so he could stand on air. Gaara followed soon after, floating up on a cloud of sand. The two teens that hailed from the Everto Insula stared with intent eyes at the other Arrancar who just stared back, his eyes blank, and his face muscles slack. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but the World of the Living, and looked like he'd rather be asleep even more. Naruto could agree with both. "You don't look to be enjoying your time here." Naruto called across the twenty feet that stood between him and the tired Arrancar.

"Neither do you." The man responded evenly with a hint of a snort carried in his tone. Naruto grinned slightly, reaching over his shoulder to draw Kitsuneryu no Arashi.

"Yeah. So how about we get this over with so I can go home and take a nap?"

"I agree…except you won't be the one going home." The man suddenly vanished a crackle of sound, putting Naruto on high alert. He crouched slightly, bringing his sword up in front of him with the shining blade nearly parallel with the ground dozens of feet below him.

"Gaara." Naruto muttered, gaining his friend's attention. "I need you to go around and take out all the Hollows, okay? Incapacitate them. Hollows eat souls and attack people to gain fresh souls. I saw those Arrancars earlier, and no-doubt they're here to fight the other Soul Reapers. With them occupied, there's nobody to take out the Hollows."

"…fine. Just don't get yourself killed." Gaara muttered, floating lazily back towards the ground.

"I can always try. And remember! Incapacitate! Don't-" Naruto never finished as the Arrancar suddenly materialized before him, his own Zonpaktou clashing with Naruto's in a shower of sparks. Naruto was shoved back a good thirty feet, before he finally decided on a course of action. He let the spirit particles under his feet disperse with a quiet breath of wind, and in a snap of clothing and the grinding of metal against metal, Naruto plummeted towards the ground, leaving the Arrancar to slide to a stop. But by then, Naruto was up behind him, his sword raised above his head, aiming to cleave his head off.

The Arrancar spun around with flourish, catching Naruto's downswing with the hand guard of his Zonpaktou. He tried to stab at Naruto, but the fox-eared boy took a page from the Arrancar's book, using his hand guard to halt the blade. The Arrancar showed his frustration with a simple blink as his blade got lodged in the claws that formed Kitsuneryu no Arashi's hand guard, the talons actually swiveling in their spots to clamp down on the blade. Naruto smirked, and jerked his arms backwards, aiming to disarm the Arrancar.

What happened was completely opposite. Instead of the Arrancar's Zonpaktou being ripped from his hands, Naruto's own blade slipped from his claws, making the orange-haired Arrancar blink with surprise. "You thought I'd let go of my weapon so easily? What do you think I am? A Soul Reaper?" The Arrancar quipped; without Naruto to direct the action of the claws on his Zonpaktou, they twisted back to their original positions, allowing the other Arrancar's sword to slip free, making Naruto's own Zonpaktou start to plummet. Before the large weapon could fall five feet, the man snatched it out of the air, inspecting the blade with a critical eye. "Hm. I guess your Zonpaktou is okay." He said to himself, before looking to Naruto as the Vulpes waited for him to strike. "Aren't you going to try and get it back?"

"And get impaled with it? Hell no." Naruto said, jerking his head from side to side twice to emphasize his answer.

"Your loss. You'll get impaled either way." The Arrancar shot forward, brandishing both weapons, one brought to each side. With a grunt, the Arrancar swung the swords towards one another, one a few inches above the other to cut Naruto in three. The Vulpes just grinned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. With only seconds the spare, he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and with a clang of metal on metal, the two Zonpaktou were stopped in their tracks.

In each of Naruto's hands, was a black kunai knife, reflecting the light of the crescent moon. "What're those?" The Arrancar asked, brow raised as he applied more pressure to the swords, hoping to get them to slip from the blades of the kunais and dig into Naruto's flesh. Seriously, how could something so small stop two swords?

"A gift from a friend." Naruto responded, ducking under the Zonpaktou and allowing them to slash through the air. He twisted the kunai in his right hand around, and brought his hand up to slash at the Arrancar. His target wasn't gashed in the chest like he had hoped, but the corners of his mouth still twitched upwards for a brief second when a decent-sized cut appeared on the Arrancar's cheek. "So who are you, anyway?" Naruto asked as he jumped backwards to avoid a slash from his own Zonpaktou.

"Starrk. One of Aizen-sama's Espada." Naruto scrunched up his nose, pausing briefly in his fight, before having to flip of the newly-named Starrk so he wouldn't get a sword through the eye.

"Aizen? I was hoping he was killed in Hueco Mundo when he retreated there. No such luck?"

"None." Starrk rolled his eyes, but blinked in appreciation as he managed to clip Naruto, creating a decent valley in Naruto's upper left arm. "And who're you?"

"You mean your precious 'Aizen-sama' sent you here without telling you who you may face?" Naruto snorted. "Some leader."

"I was sent to face you and you alone." Starrk responded, actually wincing when Naruto managed to stab him through the foot with a kunai; sadly, this caused Naruto to lose the weapon, which fell down and down before vanishing into the rolling masses of Hollows in the streets. "All I was told was that I was to come to the World of the Living and fight a demon fox that was also an Arrancar, yet was still alive."

"So you believed the demon fox thing?" The Vulpes asked, genuine surprise riding his words. His surprised expression was wiped away when a gash was torn into his left abdomen.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yeah, but it would be to you too if you had to tell everybody nineteen times before they even began to think about believing you." Naruto paused, confusion written on his face as he cocked his head. "That's a weird place to put a piano…"

Starrk looked over his shoulder, his brow furrowing as he searched for the piano that Naruto spoke of. His attention was dragged back to the Vulpes Arrancar when he felt said Arrancar's Zonpaktou get yanked from his grasp. Starrk glowered at the younger – at least in looks – boy as Naruto burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that! We're over fifty feet in the air!" Naruto continued to cackle, before gagging as Starrk slammed his blade into Naruto's, pushing the Arrancar back two feet before Naruto found some traction. Starrk suddenly turned his attention from Naruto to the space behind him, an eyebrow raising.

"Piano." He warned blankly, taking a few steps away from Naruto. The Vulpes burst into laughter.

"I just pulled that, you idiot! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that after I just-URK!" With the sound of all the keys of a piano being smashed down at once, a giant black piano slammed into Naruto from behind, dragging him to the ground and into a street that wasn't filled with Hollows; 'into a street' literally meaning _into _a street.

It took Naruto nearly two full minutes to dig himself out from underneath the chunks of asphalt, shattered piano, and twelve feet of straight-down crater, finally jumping up onto the street above, a venomous scowl on his face. Naruto looked to the piano – or what was left of it – that had hit him, and didn't feel an ounce of remorse for the destroyed masterpiece. _I never cared much for human music anyhow. _Naruto thought, turning to face Starrk as the Arrancar lightly touched down on the street five feet in front of him, Zonpaktou sheathed. "What, are you surrendering?" Naruto asked with a grin, blood dripping down his chin once more, the blood falling onto his vest to mix with the blood that was flowing from the other lacerations he had received in his piano-caused fall.

"No. Our ride is just here." Starrk said with a sigh. Naruto frowned.

"'Our'?" He repeated, before suddenly, _another _thing slammed into his back. This time, though, it wasn't a musical instrument, but a small girl with a mask fragment that covered nearly her entire head, dressed in skimpy clothing, with a Hollow hole in her chest. "What the-!" Naruto proclaimed as the little girl wrapped her arms and legs around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides as his Zonpaktou fell to the ground with a crash of metal.

"Hi Starrk!" The girl chirped happily while Starrk ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi Lilynette." Starrk answered in his ever-tired voice.

"Get your pet to let go of me before I break her limbs like toothpicks!" Naruto snarled through gritted fangs; it wasn't a complete bluff, but it wouldn't be as easy as snapping toothpicks. Normally it would, but this girl was _strong_. Before Naruto could move, someone grabbed the back of his neck, and slammed him face-first into the ground(Naruto _swore _he heard his nose crunch), the hand holding firmly, thumb and middle finger against two pressure points, even after Naruto had hit the ground with a thud.

He felt the girl, Lilynette move, but right as he was gathering his wits so he could jump up, grab his sword, and start lobbing heads, something _heavy _sat on his back. Not something that was too heavy for Naruto to move, far from it in fact, but his muscles had been prepared to move something that couldn't have weighed more than seventy pounds. So when he tried to move with muscles prepared for seventy pounds, the one-seventy weight that was suddenly on his back just shoved him right back into the asphalt, his nose crunching once more(_Ow. _Naruto thought blankly.). He growled in annoyance when he noticed that, once more, his arms were pinned, this time by rope.

_Pft! Like _rope _can stop me! _Naruto snorted in his thoughts, before jerking his arms to the side to snap the rope. Imagine his surprise when, instead of hearing the snap of rope, he heard the burning of flesh, and the tightening of rope. He yelped in pain as it felt like something akin to lava was poured straight into his veins from his wrists, his beating heart now not being what helped him, but what was defeating him, as it moved his blood along and spread the poison through his limbs. He felt a hand mocking pat his head, as if he was some obedient dog.

"We did our research." Said a new voice, a voice that Naruto instantly recognized as Ichimaru Gin's. "You demon-types don't like wolfsbane, I hear. Or do you know it as Aconitum?" Naruto swore loudly, the words only slightly muffled from his face being ground into the ground by Gin's sandal.

They made rope out of Aconitum? They must have _really _done their research – or, more likely, tortured some innocent infant demon – to learn about the effects Aconitum had on a demon. In human mythology, Aconitum, or wolfsbane, was said to be the natural repellent for the werewolf. What humans _didn't _know, was that the werewolves that they had been hunting or telling stories about for centuries were just dog demons that they had caught a brief glimpse of while they were most-likely morphing, or maybe when one was speaking while in dog-form. That was how Aconitum got the name wolfsbane; because of the legend that it repelled 'werewolves', when in reality, it was repelling demons. That's why Aconitum had a name that the demons were more familiar with.

Demon's Bane.

"Stop." A cool, annoyingly-familiar voice broke through the sound of Gin grinding Naruto's face into the ground. The Vulpes growled quietly to himself. It was Uliquiorra. He _would _have lashed out at the four by now, but the Demon's Bane was slowly but surely sapping his strength. Adding this to the fact that the Demon's Bane had cut through the bandages around his arms, and then into his flesh where it released a toxin into his blood…well, it was safe to say that Naruto was finding it harder and harder to move and form complete thoughts that actually made sense. "Aizen-sama wants his new attack-dog brought back in one piece."

"Awww…" Gin complained. "It's not like I would have broken his head off or something!" Naruto felt the world spinning around him as he was yanked to his feet. Already his feet couldn't support him, so he just slumped partially back to the ground, his arms bound at his sides by rope made of Demon's Bane, his ankles tied as well. Starrk kept a firm hold on Naruto's upper left arm, supporting him so he wouldn't fall to the ground, while Uliquiorra took up position on his right side, holding up the rest of Naruto's body.

As the two Arrancars dragged him across the ground, he mustered any and all strength that he could, and began to struggle with all the strength that he could. He felt the air around him grow cold, the atmospheric pressure shifting, and the ground beneath his feet completely vanish. As he felt the world close in around him, he took whatever energy he had left, threw his head back, and _screamed_.

_**:::With The Others:::**_

Ichigo finally located the other Soul Reapers and Gaara, all panting from their individual battles; the Reapers with the Arrancars, and Gaara with the hordes of Hollows that had never seemed to end. Ikkaku grinned as he looked at the torn-apart Hollows around him, some piles stretching ten feet into the air. "Keep this up and I may have to like you." Ikkaku said to Gaara, receiving a half-hearted nod from the red-head. Ichigo looked over the group, his brow slowly furrowing more and more.

"Hey…" He said, gaining the attention of all there. Before he could voice what he wanted, a loud, familiar scream shot through the air, the sound twisting into the roar of an animal. The group froze as the sound was abruptly cut off. Ichigo slowly turned to Gaara, his eyes wide and fearful. "Where's Naruto?"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUN! Nah, not really. I bet at least a few of you saw this coming. Obviously, a lot of things have been thrown off with Naruto and Gaara(but mostly our favorite little Vulpes) being here. If you don't know what's going to happen next…I win. :3 I'd say more, but it's 3 in the morning, and since I went to bed at 7 in the morning this morning(technically, it was yesterday.), and I'm pretty sure I'm SIIIICK(GOD i feel like throwing up!), I'm going to make this not short and sweet. So…this is it. Ja ne.**

**CHAPTER 10 TRANSLATION: Evanidus Canis ~ Vanishing Dog**

**1** Everto Insula – Demon Islands

_~Kitsune-242_


	11. Irretitus

Disclaimer: Le gasp! Another update? You guys had better be happy, because it's 4 in the morning and I just updated about an hour ago! XD Oh, and guess what! **I made a picture of Naruto in his released form!** Yay! I refuse to call it fanart, because how can one be a fan of their own story? ANYWAY, this one's in black and white, but I'm in the process of coloring it. Which, since the paper is half as tall as _me_, this MAY take awhile. Here's the link to the picture.

http :/ browse . deviantart . com/?qh= §ion=&global= 1&q=Vulpes+ Alveus#/d45x6a1

Just take away the spaces, obviously. Or, if you're lazy like me, or just don't want to do the space thing, go to deviantART and type in Vulpes Alveus in the search bar. It should be there. My profile name is Kitsune-242. Duh. :3

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Irretitus**

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo barked to the screen that projected the image of Yamamoto, the old man's face expressionless. "We can't just leave him there!"

"What happens to that creature is none of my concern." Yamamoto responded evenly. "He is a demon. If he is as high and mighty as he says he is, then he wouldn't need the help of my Soul Reapers." Gaara looked around the room swiftly, before leaning over to Rukia.

"Is he _always _such a bastard?" Gaara whispered, receiving a glare and a sharp elbow to the ribs from the raven-haired girl. Within her mind, though, Rukia couldn't help but agree; Naruto may not be a human, but if he was in need of help, then could they really say no?

"And you've revealed the world of Soul Reapers to yet another human." Yamamoto continued. "You must be held responsible for that." Gaara pushed to the front of the crowd, a scowl set firmly on his face, and small grains of sand beginning to swirl around his fists.

"So you're going to let another person die because of a little accident? And who ever said I was a human? I'm a demon too, you self-righteous little prick!" Gaara snapped, his eyes beginning to bleed neon yellow, pupils forming in each eye to become four-pointed stars. Ukitake suddenly popped up on the screen, his eyes wide and interested.

"Another demon? May I ask, are you a friend of Naruto-san's?" Gaara raised an eyebrow, confused at the two men whose views on Naruto seemed to be complete opposites.

"Yes." Gaara answered. "Adoptive brothers, in fact."

"Are you a fox demon as well?" Ukitake inquired. Gaara shook his head.

_Dammit Naruto, your little white lie to protect me is going to be my freaking downfall! _"Naruto's a five-tailed Vulpes, if he really did gain another tail like he told me. I'm a one-tailed Raccoon-Dog. A Raccoon-Canis." Yamamoto practically shoved Ukitake away, frowning firmly. As soon as the old man popped back up on screen, Gaara's glare returned full-force.

"While Naruto can usually handle any situation without a problem, this one is a little different." Gaara dug into his pocket, and pulled out a short length of rope that had the roots of some plant wrapped around it, small purple petals woven between the rope and the roots. "I found this where Naruto was last. It's rope made out of Aconitum, more commonly referred to as wolfsbane, but known as Demon's Bane to the demons. It burns a demon's skin, carries a paralyzing poison, saps a demon's energy, and cannot be broken by any demon. It has Naruto's blood on it."

"If what you say is true, Demon, then why does it not harm you?" Yamamoto demanded.

"It does." Gaara pulled the rope away, revealing a red burn mark that stretched across his skin, a thin line of blood laying in the center where the rope had just begun to break through Gaara's skin; luckily, no poison got into his system. Steam began to rise from the burn, the wound slowly disappearing as Gaara placed the length of rope back in his pocket. "Naruto's a much more powerful demon than I. Ergo, it effects him more." Lies, lies, and more lies. At least this one was a half-truth. Naruto was more powerful than him, and it did effect him more. The beast that was Gaara's burden was screaming and flailing in pain from the burn, but Gaara just shut out the curses and wailing. "You can't just let somebody who was helping you in this stupid war of yours – somebody who, mind you, didn't have to lift a finger because this doesn't bother his world in the least – go and be killed because you're too much of a bastard to send help!"

"He's our friend! You can't honestly expect us to sit here and do _nothing!" _Ichigo added.

"You will remain in Karakura and do nothing." Yamamoto stated firmly. "Those are my orders."

_**:::Las Noches:::**_

Naruto forced his eyes open, the blood that had gathered between his eyelids and dried cracking. The dim light in the large throne room felt like millions of needles being jammed through his eyes and into his brain, his head pounding painfully with each heartbeat. His chest heaved with each rasped breath as he had to think through each muscle movement to make sure he kept breathing; the cuts on his chest throbbed with each breath, a few scabbed-over injuries reopening with each rise of his chest. He was no longer even attempting to keep himself on his feet, allowing Starrk and Uliquiorra to drag him across the floor, his feet leaving thin trails of smeared blood behind him.

To put it simply, Naruto felt like shit.

With good reason, too. Along the way through the rift known as a Garganta – Naruto could open one too, apparently. Who knew? He didn't. – Naruto had renewed his struggles to break free, and he was rewarded for his efforts with a punch in the chest, and a rope collar of Demon's Bane being draped around his neck, further creating difficulties for the fox-eared Arrancar. The only thing that kept the collar from burning through his skin and releasing more poison into his system was the collar of teeth around his throat. The miniscule amount of protection was enough, though. Without it, the Vulpes would have suffocated long before they emerged through another Garganta opening into Aizen's hideout, Las Noches.

Suddenly and without warning, Naruto's procession stopped, causing Naruto's body to jerk with whatever amount of momentum he had, causing the ropes to tighten around his arms and chest, a weak but feral growl being drawn from his throat. He felt his captors bow around him, forcing him into his own sloppy bow as they did so. Bowing to a human, and to a traitor none the less…it made Naruto want to throw up. To bad the Demon's Bane had made him throw up anything he had in his stomach already. "Aizen-sama." That was Gin, with his fake cheerful voice practically making Naruto's ears bleed. "We've returned with what you requested."

"Ah, good." Oh sweet Jesus, that voice made Naruto want to throw up, make his ears bleed, and maybe explode a little. The room was silent, even though Naruto could smell many others, as one person made their way down from the tall throne, and walk his way slowly over to Naruto. The person – not person. Naruto knew it was Aizen. – stopped right in front of the Vulpes, the only thing Naruto being able to actually see being his feet. A hand suddenly entered his line of vision, gripping his chin between a thumb and an index finger. Aizen lifted Naruto's bowed head, and smirked as their eyes met, the air around him being filled with the scent of one who believed themselves to be superior. Frankly, it disgusted the Vulpes. "You went and bought me a new pet." A few chuckles went around the room, filling Naruto's chest with rage. "C'mon, mutt. Speak." Aizen said tauntingly. Naruto gathered a small amount of energy, and spit a glob of blood and saliva on Aizen's white jacket.

"Fuck y-you." Naruto hated the way his voice had cracked with pain as he spoke, but he forced enough killer intent and malice into his voice and aura to make his captors shudder – even Uliquiorra – filling Naruto with pride as he smelled a hint of fear in Aizen's scent. The man hid it well, though, and just continued to smile that sickly-sweet smile.

"Looks like it still has a bit of fight left in it. How well did it fight, anyway?" Naruto growled deep in his throat, the sound reverberating in his chest. Why did everybody insist on calling him an 'it'? Did he _look _like an it? He was a male, dammit!

"Very well." Starrk responded. "He actually managed to hit me a few times. And he wasn't even trying, and probably would have made me have to fight pretty hard. If it wasn't for the piano." Aizen frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Piano?" He questioned. Gin began to jump up and down, waving his hand in the air excitedly.

"I threw a piano at him!"

"Ah. That's…creative."

_Creative? It hurt like a bitch! _Naruto thought. He glanced down to Aizen's hand – mentally punching himself because it hurt just to move his _eyes_ – his mind formulating a plan. _This will hurt more than that damn piano…_ Naruto thought. He was going to be sore for_ever_.

Without warning, Naruto jerked his head back, and then clamped down on Aizen's hand. _Hard_. His fangs sunk into Aizen's flesh with no resistance whatsoever, his teeth digging into flesh until they cracked bone. Aizen actually _yelped _in surprise and pain, ripping his hand forcibly out of Naruto's mouth. With a snarl of rage, Naruto snapped the ropes of Demon's Bane. Demons may not be able to break ropes made of Aconitum, but humans could; it was one of the only upsides to Naruto being half-human. As he shredded the rope with pure strength, the fibers sliced through his arms, all the way to the bone, and slashed at his back and chest. Ignoring the fresh pain, Naruto dragged his claws through the sides of Starrk and Uliquiorra, before pouncing on the closest person to him; Gin.

"Payback." Naruto quietly growled as he leapt at the former Soul Reaper, his claws outstretched as he craved to spill the fox-like man's blood. He landed on the man's chest, bending his legs up so that his feet collided with his abdomen and his hands dug into his shoulders. The momentum transferred to Gin, flinging the man to the ground with a cry of surprise. He pinned the man under his knees, baring his fangs in an enraged snarl, his eyes wild and insane as he brought a hand back. With an inhuman roar that sounded like a pouncing predator, Naruto began to slash and gash at Gin as the man, in a blind panic, tried to push the frenzied Vulpes off of his chest. Naruto's diamond-hard claws dug through his stomach and chest, flinging blood everywhere.

Before he was even able to rip out the horrid man's intestines, a rope of Demon's Bane was flung around his pulled-back wrist, the holder of the rope ripping him off of Gin before he could slaughter the man in cold blood. Naruto snarled in pain as his back smashed into the floor, his injuries pulsating as the smooth tile floor felt like daggers digging into his spine. He flipped his feet over his head, placing his palms on the floor on either side of his head, next to his ears. Using his fathered momentum, he flipped backwards, onto his feet, before continuing with his action, turning his handspring into a series of back-flips, ending his motion when his feet collided with the holder of the rope – Starrk – in the face, knocking the man to the ground.

Naruto flipped sideways off of Starrk's face, his claws that dripped Gin's blood poised to rip out Uliquiorra's heart. With a gag, Naruto fell to the ground, a sudden, crushing weight suddenly on his shoulders. The rietsu in the air was suffocating, pushing Naruto's body further into the ground even after he was pressed to it fully. He snarled, trying to force his body to his feet, but to no avail.

Within seconds, new – and thicker – ropes of Demon's Bane bound his arms, wrists, ankles, and shins, with the rope of Demon's Bane still around his throat, and a ring of rope now tied around his head, pushed firmly into his mouth and between his teeth, effectively gagging him. He snarled, trying to bare his fangs, but the effect wasn't what he had hoped; the rope had already forced his teeth into view. Aizen smirked while Gin was rushed out of the room by two medical Arrancars. Ones that were much lower in strength than any Arrancar he had met in the past 24 hours. The gaping hole in Gin's stomach made Naruto mentally grin with pride.

"Hm." Aizen grunted, grabbing Naruto by his chin once more with the same hand that now was spilling blood, the same hand that Naruto had sunk his teeth into. "We'll just have to _tame _this while animal."

_**:::Streets of Karakura:::**_

Gaara stormed back and forth in front of Ichigo, the orange-haired Chosen standing frozen in thought. Finally, fuming, Gaara threw his arms in the air. "This is a load of bull. CRAP!" He roared to the sky. "That man…kami, if I _ever _meet that man face-to-face, first I'll rip out of stomach. Then I'll drag out his intestines, inch by inch. I'll shred his throat, snap his limbs in half, shatter his skull, stir his brain matter into sludge, then rip out his heart and EAT IT!"

"Uh…" Ichigo blinked his eyes the size of dinner plates, his mouth hanging open slightly. He stepped away slowly, not wanting to stand anywhere near what he knew as a now-bloodthirsty demon.

"And you!" Gaara suddenly cried, whirling on Ichigo, jabbing an accusing finger in Ichigo's face. "Naruto spoke so highly of you, one of the best friends he's ever known; a guy that he'd trust with anything, the man that he would let hold in his hands his life! And you're just going to listen to that damn prick?" Ichigo's scowl deepened as he bat Gaara's finger away.

"Who said I was going to be listening to that old fart?" Ichigo demanded. "I'm not dead, and I'm not a Soul Reaper under the Gotei 13. He has no right to tell me what to do. All we have to do is find somebody who can get us into Hueco Mundo…"

"…what?" Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"The world of the Hollows. It's basically where they're formed, where they rest, and where they can eat other Hollows. And it's most likely where Naruto was taken."

"So what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Gaara said, and began to march off in a random direction. He paused. "Where am I going again?"

"We can't go yet." Ichigo said, and quickly began to explain at the enraged look that Gaara shot him. "You may not have seen it, but when I was fighting that blue-haired Arrancar, Grimmjow, I was struggling. A lot. And I _still _got the crap beaten out of me. Apparently, there are four more that are weaker than him, and five more that are _stronger _than him. One can even, apparently, change his rank in power when he releases his Zonpaktou. You have an hour of taking down level-one Hollows, and a surprise attack on a lumbering Arrancar under your belt, and I couldn't even get the upper hand on number six in strength. Do you _really _think that we can storm their stronghold, get to Naruto, and then get out alive? At the level we are at now, we'd be lucky to get through the Garganta that's supposed to bring us between the worlds." Gaara sighed.

"So what do you propose we do? Train for months? And what if they only keep him alive for a few weeks? Or a few days."

"Then we don't just train. We master everything and anything that can help us." Ichigo responded, a hint of depression carrying in his tone. This meant that he'd have to master his Hollow side…fantastic! "We have a few weeks at the least. Aizen wouldn't take Naruto if he didn't have some type of plan already in motion."

"So we have a few months. Just a few months to get ready to storm Hueco Mundo." Gaara said. Ichigo nodded.

_**:::Las Noches:::**_

Naruto wasn't having as good of a time as Ichigo and Gaara. Currently, he was being held to a metal table, his ankles and wrists being secured with long lengths of Demon's Bane rope. Seriously, where did they get all the stuff. His gag made from the same rope was still firmly in place, but the rope around his throat had been removed for some unknown reason.

The metal table had been coated with Naruto's blood over an hour ago, his blood having spilled from his many wounds when he had refused to stop thrashing once he was thrown and bound to the table. For an hour, all he could do was struggle, curse through a gagged mouth, and snarl like a trapped animal. If one was to think about it, he _was _a trapped animal.

But finally, somebody decided that he was worth their attention, and entered the room filled with beakers of bubbling liquid, and other random objects made of twisted metal or plastic. The man was tall, and had shoulder-length pink hair that made Naruto want to gag on his own laughter.

_He's more of a fag than Urahara! _Naruto snorted in his thoughts.

He was clearly an Arrancar, but Naruto couldn't find his Hollow Mask Fragment. _Ah, there it is._ Naruto thought. Apparently, this man's glasses were his fragment. How odd. "I get to see that Arrancar that tore Gin's guts out up close and personal!" The man snickered. "Do you know how many of us have wanted to do that, but never had the balls to actually go and try it? You're lucky Aizen sees potential in you, or you would have lost your head." Naruto growled shifting his head ever so slightly to make the light reflect from his fangs, reminding the man of the damage that they could cause; a little bit of Aizen's blood was still dripping from the longer and sharper teeth that he possessed. "Yes yes, you're very scary." The man rolled his eyes. "I'm Szayel Aporro Granz, feel free to call me whatever you wish. We're all family here." Naruto hissed deep in his throat, sending the message across clearly.

_I am not your family!_

"Well, you will be." The Arrancar said. "I'm Number 8, the Arrancar of Madness. Nice to meet you. And sorry…" The man pulled out a long, thin, sharp needle, a scalpel, and what looked like a shard of a jewel that swirled purple and black. "…but this will sting."

_**:::Karakura Town, Few Days Later, Urahara Shoten:::**_

"This is insane." Gaara panted, glaring at Urahara from where he was being permitted to take a few-minute break.

"Hey, you're the kid who wanted to go storming in a Hollow-infested place without a weapon that could actually _purify _a Hollow." Urahara snorted at the absurdity of what he had just said. If anybody but an old friend of Naruto's had come up and told him that, he would have laughed. Hard. In their face.

"Naruto said that only Zonpaktou could purify a Hollow." Gaara held up his own simple katana, with a red hilt, a rectangular bronze hand guard with jagged lines decorating its surface, and a normal-length blade for Urahara to see. "How is this stupid thing going to help in that?"

"Because. In Soul Society, not all Soul Reapers in the Academy get their Zonpaktou to form right away. They still have to perform their duties, though, so they're given temporary Zonpaktou. They don't have a soul, but they can still purify a Hollow easily. One of my friends managed to swipe a few Temporaries when she went to Soul Society to help rescue Rukia, so we had one that we could give you. Honestly, that Temporary is the only reason I'm even _letting _you go."

"Like you could stop me." Gaara snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"No, probably not." Urahara agreed with a nod. "But this way I won't have your death weighing on my consciousness."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Any time."

"But I still don't get why you have to drill me in all this Zenjutsu crap. I don't even _like _sword-fighting." Urahara blanched, and just stared at the younger boy.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then that's why. This way you can actually send on an Arrancar if you manage to kill one and, in the very least, kill a Hollow that gets in your way. You can't do that if you have no knowledge of swordplay whatsoever."

"I come from the Everto Insula. I know a little bit about swordplay." Gaara snapped, offended that this man didn't trust that he knew at least a _little _about sword-fighting. Even Naruto knew a little bit about the art when he came here, and he had never needed it, and had never really even seen it in action. "And from what I hear, you let Ichigo run about attacking Hollows without teaching _him _how to use a sword properly."

"Yeah, but Ichigo's an idiot." Gaara really had no argument there. Ichigo was a brilliant young man, but really, he could be a little empty in the head at times. "And he had a hell of a lot of spirit energy. You have enough to see spirits and interact with them. If he got in a really tight pickle with a Hollow, he could just crush it with brute force. That, and he wasn't going up against Arrancar like you will be." Urahara was right with that one. But still…

"This is insane." Urahara just shook his head.

_**:::Old Karakura, Abandoned Warehouses, Vizard Hideout:::**_

"You dumbass! You're not getting it!" Sarugaki Hiyori screeched in her shrill voice, bringing out her mighty flip-flop of doom to deliver a loud clap to the side of Ichigo's head. Normally, somebody wouldn't care. But Hiyori had a habit of putting a hill of rietsu behind her shoe-attack. If that hill is actually twice the sice of Everest.

"Maybe he would get it if you stopped killing his brain cells with that stupid shoe of yours!" Hirako Shinji, the self-appointed leader of the Vizards, called across the field that looked like a dead-ringer for Urahara's own training field. He fell back with an 'URK', his hat falling from his head and his blonde, shoulder-length hair whipping him in the face as one of Hiyori's shoes rocketed into his face.

"Shut up and don't interrupt!" Hiyori screamed back.

_I swear, Naruto, I'm going to get killed before I even come to rescue you._ Ichigo thought with an out-loud groan.

"Again!" Ichigo swore under his breath, peeling himself from where he had been flattened to the ground by the hit of Hiyori's flip-flop. He brought his hand up to his face, his fingers curled into what looked like a clawing motion. As he tore his hand across his face, giving the impression of clawing at his visage, black rietsu outlined red formed over his face, and when it solidified, it left behind a human-face-shaped porcelain-white mask, red markings around the eyes, a red mark under the left eye hole, and red stripe on the upper left side of the mask. Ichigo brandished his Zonpaktou, trying to appear threatening. Still, the little girl with blonde hair, her own rhino-like Hollow mask, and much-smaller Zonpaktou look way more deadly than he felt…

_**:::Seireitei, Kuchiki Compound:::**_

Rukia bit her lower lip, sitting on her bed and facing the wall. Her brother hadn't said a word to her since he had come to bring her and the other Soul Reapers back to Soul Society after the news of the Arrancar's attack and Naruto's disappearance had reached the Head Captain. And she hadn't left her room at the clan compound. She didn't want to. She felt ashamed. She wanted to throw herself off of the top of the Sogyoku strand so she could fall to her death.

She had abandoned her friend that had come to save her life.

Probably to die.

She knew that Naruto hadn't had to come and save her. He was a demon. He didn't have to care, he didn't have to come, and he didn't have to fight so hard to save her. At that time, she was honestly and truly none of his concern.

But he _had _cared. He _had _come. He _had _fought hard to save her. He had brought her into his concerns, and had made her his top priority. He had helped saved her life, and she knew that if it wasn't for him, Ichigo and the others wouldn't have been able to succeed in saving her. And what did she do when she found out that he had been taken to the place that would surly destroy him?

She had left.

She had left him, left Ichigo and Gaara, left Naruto's two closest friends to worry about him, and left Naruto to be killed.

And she felt terrible.

It was no way to repay the Vulpes. She knew what she had to do. But could she? Would she be able to go through with it? Last time she had gone against what was said in Soul Society, all of her friends had almost been killed. With a flash, Rukia's mind rewound many years to when she had been training with Kaien.

_Your heart…with close friendships, with those people, that's where the heart lies. Rukia…you must _never _die alone, because then your heart will not exist any longer. Never die alone_.

Without them…Naruto would do just that.

Rukia leapt to her feet, sweeping towards the door. On her way out of her room, she snatched Sode no Shirayuki from her stand. She threw open her door, rushed out of the door…and slammed face-first into Renji's chest. "God, Renji! What the hell!" Rukia screamed, turning her heated gaze to the red-haired Soul Reaper that had randomly popped up in front of her. She suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute…what're you doing here? You've never come to the clan compound before!"

"I know…Rukia, I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to sit here and let Naruto get killed." Renji shifted nervously on his feet. "I don't really know him a lot, but he came to save you, and he's a friend of Ichigo's, and he could be a powerful ally in this war…and I don't care what you say about the rules of Soul Society, and what Yamamoto said, because nothing can stop me from-" Rukia slapped her hand over Renji's mouth, quieting the young Reaper.

"Renji…I had the same idea." Rukia smiled brightly. "I can't just let Naruto go and get killed. He came to save me, so now I'm going to go save him."

"Then you'll need these." Said a new, stoic voice. The two jumped and spun, coming face-to-face with Byakuya. Byakuya deftly tossed two rolls of strong fabric, one to each Reaper. As Rukia caught hers, she stuttered, trying to find something to say. When she said nothing, Byakuya turned around, calling over his shoulder; "I was told to retrieve you. Nothing was said about you leaving afterwards. Go get Naruto. He still needs to pay back for switching my shampoo with superglue." Renji just stared, his jaw dropped.

"Did he seriously just…what?"

_**:::Throne Room, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo:::**_

Naruto was walked – not dragged, this time, nor was he wrapped in Demon's Bane – into the throne room, Starrk – with a busted lip and broken nose – leading him by the arm on his left, and Uliquiorra leading him by his arm on the right. Once the procession was stopped, Naruto jerked his arms from the grip of the others. "I can walk." He snarled. Even though he was free, he didn't attack, didn't try to bolt. He just stood there. Aizen, who sat proudly but lazily upon his throne, smiled warmly.

"How is your little mark healing up? Fine, I expect?" Naruto jerked his head up and down briefly, his hand twitching up to brush his fingers against the bandages wrapped around his throat, red blotches showing through the pristine white cloth, the blood almost looking to be arranged to form some type of letter or number.

"Good." Aizen said, his smile growing. "And do you feel better after your little episode when you first arrived?" Naruto suddenly dropped down to one knee, resting his forearm of his left arm on one leg, while his other hand braced himself on the floor. He bowed his head deeper, showing his respect.

"I do. Thank you for your concern…" Naruto looked up, the small jewel of swirling black and purple that sat in the center of his forehead, a few millimeters above his brow line flashing in the light as his yellow-iris eyes with black sclera turned to look to Aizen, his facial expression blank. "…Aizen-sama."

* * *

**OI, I NEED YOUR HELP! I need some Arrancars that will be Naruto's Fraccion,! So, I want you all to, in a review, tell me about the Arrancar that you make up that you want to be in here! He will have five to seven, and they can be whatever gender! Tell me about their powers, where their Hollow hole is, what their Zonpaktou looks like and its abilities, what their mask fragment is, and their pysical description along with a personality description! I will go through them, and pick the ones that fit best with what I want, and then they will be in this story! Yay! And you will be announced as the creators! I need these guys by the next chapter, so you need to hurry!**

LE GASP! OH NOES! NARUTO CALLED AIZEN AIZEN-SAMA! And if anybody can guess what the jewel in his forehead is, then you get a virtual cookie! No no no, make it a virtual cookie CAKE! I like that better. And try to guess what number Naruto has! And, just to let you know, that number could be in the triple-digits, double-digits, single-digits, and NEGATIVE-digits! :3 Yeah, have fun.

TRY TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FAVORITE VULPES!1ONE!ELEVEN!

AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PICTURE OF NARUTO IN HIS RELEASED FORM! 8D After a few more chapters, I'll have to modify it because of that damn number. And I STILL have to color it.

~ Kitsune-242


	12. Amissa Animus

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Yup, still don't.

Thank you, following peoples, who sent me the Arrancars that I have chosen! If you sent me an Arrancar that I didn't choose for Naruto's Fraccion, then I will integrate them into the story one way or another, just not as the guys who will be following Naruto as his underling people! **AND I'M NOT DONE CHOOSING YET!111!11!ONEELEVEN!**

**Winged Wolfe Chibi – The Mastermind behind Riko Darklay **Thank you so much for the Arrancar! She will definitely be used as Naruto's Fraccion, and I hope that I can portray her the way you thought her as!

**kyuubi-shinigami – The Genious who made Toba Irani **Thanks for this Arrancar-dude! I only had to read his appearance and I already fell in love with him! He's going to be a PERFECT fit with Naruto, and I pray that I can satisfy you with the way I write him.

**Torishi Satori – The Friend I forced into doing this and making Tigre Garras **…dude XD I TOTALLY made you do this.

**Uber Ghidora – The Brilliance that created Senzakou "Senza" Yoroi **I loved this guy right away! Thanks for creating this Arrancar for me, and I hope that I can use his character to the way you dreamed! And don't worry, I'll be using everything that you told me about him! If I can help it, not a thing will be changed. :D

**HikariNoTenshi-San – The Awesomeness that thought up Lacrima Furor **Thanks for making this Arrancar! I needed another female, and you gave me just that! I must say that I absolutely LOVE her Resurrection XD I'm obsessed with human-avian hybrids! I'll do my best to make this character as awesome as you described her!

**Bios of so-far revealed information for each of these Arrancars will be at the end!**

**EDIT(AUGUST 22, 2011): Dear Winged Wolfie Chibi - **...I have absoluetly NO idea what I had tried to write when I wrote 'hunk', so I just changed what she was saying. But hey, I fixed it! :3

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Amissa Animus**

_**:::Las Noches, Outside the Throne Room:::**_

As Naruto swept out of the throne room, mumbling quietly to himself as he tried to remember where his new room was, someone leapt up, smashing into his back full-force. "Naru-nii!" Cried Lilynette, her voice loud and shrill as she buried her nose in between Naruto's shoulder blades. The orange-haired Arrancar rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Hi, Lilynette." He was silent for a few seconds, before looking over his shoulder to where he could hardly glimpse the Hollow mask fragment that almost covered her entire face. "Can you get off? I'm still a little sore from my mission to the World of the Living." Lilynette quickly bounced off, and then kept pace with the taller, older teen as he walked slowly and calmly through the halls, his hands in his pockets.

"Naru-nii, tell me about your mission! C'mon! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Why don't you go bug Coyote? I'm too tired, and I still need to find my new room." Naruto cursed mentally. Stupid Yammy…going and destroying his old room because Naruto had beaten him in a spar when Aizen wanted to see if Naruto had the potential to become an Espada.

"Starrk's asleep!" Lilynette complained. "And he didn't get to go to the World of the Living for too long! Only to get you!" Naruto sighed.

"Fine…Aizen-sama wanted to test my abilities a final time before I became an Espada, so he sent me to attack a Soul Reaper that he foresees being a threat. I didn't even find the man before I was jumped by a few captains and a few lower-ranking Soul Reapers." Naruto bared his fangs. "I was nearly killed by the amount of Soul Reapers that were there…I hate them…" Lilynette looked down, a frown on her face.

_I didn't even know the kid before…but this is so different…how did Aizen-sama do it? I…I don't feel right…pretending his entire life before was a lie, and this is the life that he's always had…he may be my enemy, but it still doesn't feel right. We Arrancars have to stick together, no matter what side we're on…_ "Naruto...?" Lilynette began slowly.

"Uh oh." Naruto sarcastically snorted. "The only time you ever call me that is when you want something or when you're going to say something that will _not _make me happy."

"Well…not you, but Aizen-sama won't be pleased."

"Whoa whoa." Naruto said, spinning around to block the shorter girl's path. He slowly got on his knees so he was slightly shorter than her, and put his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Lily-chan…" Naruto began. "…do not cross Aizen-sama. No matter what you do, you _never _cross our Master. That will get you _killed_, and I don't want my first act as an Espada to be watching your execution, carrying it out myself, or having to take your body into the Hueco Desert for the Hollows to eat it. Whatever you want to tell me, forget it. No amount of knowledge or gossip is worth the life of my little sister." Tears gathered in Lilynette's eyes, but while Naruto took them as tears of happiness that Naruto cared for her as much as he did, Lilynette really knew that they were tears of guilt.

_**:::Las Noches, Naruto's Room:::**_

Naruto looked around his room, which was more like its own individual building in the protective dome that was his home(**A/N: Oh sweet baby Jesus I just rhymed!**). It was massive – way bigger than his old room, when he used to be just a low-ranking Arrancar – but it was plane. The walls, ceiling, and floor were slate gray and smooth, and a single bed and dresser sat in the room, the dressing of the bed a dull white and the dresser was – surprise – gray. Long, tall, thin windows decorated the room, the windows only being about as wide as his shoulders were.

Nothing else filled his new room, giving it a cold and empty feeling. "Well, that'll have to change." Naruto though out loud, before yawning. He brought a hand up to rub his neck, and winced as his fingers brushed against the new tattoo he had acquired. "…tomorrow." He flopped down on his bed without another word.

_**:::Old Karakura, Abandoned Warehouse, Vizard Hideout:::**_

"How long has he been training?" Shinji asked with a sigh. Hachi looked up from the book that he was currently pouring over.

"A few weeks." Shinji snorted, rolling his eyes.

"He said when he came that he had to train so that he could rescue his friend. How's he going to do that if he can only hold his mask for twelve seconds? And he's been training a few weeks?"

"Yeah he's gonna die." Kensei said, rolling his eyes.

_**:::Karakura, Urahara Shoten:::**_

Gaara just stared at the black creature before him. And stared. And stared. And stared. Blinked. Stared some more. "You have a talking cat." Urahara face-palmed.

_**:::Las Noches:::**_

Naruto literally flipped out of his bed the next day, crying in surprise as a cold bucket of water passed within a few inches of his head. Not the water, but the bucket itself, _filled _with water. Naruto wasn't even going to ask why he was able to wake up and dodge the bucket in the first place. "Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt, Grimmjow?" Naruto roared, pointing a finger at the cackling blue-haired Arrancar. "I was sleeping you jackass!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm bored. Spar with me!"

"No!" Naruto barked. "I just become an Espada yesterday, Grimmjow. I'm still resting from my mission to the Land of the Living too, so leave me the hell alone, will you? Why don't you go spar with one of your Fraccion?"

"They all died." Naruto just stared at Grimmjow, who just stared back, the same insane smile spread across his face.

"You don't seem too sad."

"They're the ones that were too weak to survive against the Soul Reapers." Grimmjow shrugged.

"You're such a bastard to your subordinates." Naruto sighed, sitting down on his bed with a thump.

"If you're so compassionate for them, then why don't you get a few yourself?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Ah hell no. I don't want a responsibility like that. I can't even keep track of my own shoes; how would I keep an eye on my own Fraccion?"

"Oh please. I'm sure you can keep track of your stupid sandals." Naruto's eyes flickered down to his bare feet, and then around his bare room. Grimmjow looked around. Not a shoe in sight. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Scary thing is, I went to sleep with them on." Naruto snickered, before throwing himself to his feet. "Is the only reason you woke me up to spar, or is there something that is more important of my time that I should be tending to?"

"Yeah. Aporro needs you in his lab." Naruto shook his head, quickly and frantically.

"No way! Last time I went down there, I got a needle filled with ink jammed in my neck! Without warning!" Grimmjow grabbed Naruto's arm, and began to drag him towards the wide door to the building that housed the orange-haired Arrancar.

"Oh shut up you pansy. All of the Espada had to go through the same things you did and do." _Well, almost. _"Aporro just needs to change the bandages around your neck, and check on your seal jewel." Naruto frowned, but let himself be dragged along by the taller man. If it had only been because of his need for his bandages being changed, Naruto would have used Sonido to escape to some corner of Las Noches where the cat-like man would never find him. But he knew the importance of the jewel implanted in his forehead, and knew the damage that it could cause if it was to stop working, or being dislodged.

Last time that had happened, well…they had been out of two Espada, half of Las Noches, and entire section of the Menos Forest. How that happened, nobody knew, but that forest section had been _flattened_.

Within minutes, Naruto was in Aporro's lab, his seal jewel having been checked and given a clean bill of health, and the bandages around his throat removed. Aporro crouched near the side of Naruto's throat, staring with a critical eye at the mark on Naruto's throat. Suddenly, he delivered a powerful chop to the Arrancar's tattoo, making the young boy gag and fall over. "How about that? Any pain?"

"Yes! For the last time, yes! THROAT-CHOPPING WOULD HURT WITHOUT THE FRESH TATTOO YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared, Grimmjow having to hold him back from shredding the pink-haired man's face.

"Well, I was just checking." Aporro muttered.

"Seven times? That's not checking, that's trying to break my neck!"

"He has a point, Aporro."

"He has no point!"

"I have a point, Szayel!" _SMACK!_ "GAH!" Aporro dashed out of the room after throat-chopping Naruto again, tossing a roll of bandages over his shoulder as Naruto writhed on the floor. Grimmjow snatched the bandages out of the air, an eyebrow raised.

"Rewrap his neck for me, will you?" Aporro called over his shoulder as he fled before Naruto could disembowel him; he had seen what Naruto had done to Gin. In fact, the silver-haired man was in the other room, still in critical condition. But he had to stay hidden, because if Naruto saw, then he would raise to many unanswerable questions.

Naruto slowly picked himself up off the floor, clutching the tattoo on his throat that was now inflamed and throbbing painfully. "I swear…next time I see him…" Naruto chuckled evilly, his ears twisting backwards in his hair. "…Aizen-sama will need to start looking for a new Espada…"

"To replace who? You or him?" Grimmjow asked as he handed Naruto the bandages.

"Are you kidding? I'd trump his ass, and you know it." Naruto muttered as he twisted the bandages around his throat to keep the gauze in place over the tribal-number tattoo. "I'll rip his throat out…"

"Let go of me!" A cry came from the hall outside of Aporro's lab, followed by a loud crash and hollow thump. "Aha! Freedom!" Another thump, followed by a thud. "Gah! Dammit!"

"You're bleeding!" Panted a second voice, this one more strained as the sounds of a struggle drifted through the cracked-open door. "You need medical attention!"

"I don't _care _if I'm bleeding, I don't want to go see that insane jerk! I'd bleed to death first!" The door was thrown open with a clang, revealing two young individuals.

The closest to Naruto was a young man; a young_ tall _man. Standing at 6'1", he was of average build, with tanned skin and compact muscles. His white hair was spiky and fell to his shoulders, red streaks running through his hair. His eyes were a deep-red color, but the sclera of his eyes were strange. They were sea-green in color, something Naruto had never seen before. He wore a hakama, like most other Arrancars, but what he wore on his torso was strange to the orange-haired Vulpes. It was a pure-white hoodie, zipped up to a few inches below his collarbone, with a white wife beater showing through underneath. On the left side of his chest, Naruto could just glimpse some type of tribal tattoo over the top of the wife beater, the image looking like part some type of creature with large, almost plate-like scales. The rest of this tattoo was hidden by his wife beater and hoodie. He wore fingerless gloves on his hands, and white headphones over his ears; Naruto realized with a start that the headphones were actually this Arrancar's mask fragment. _That's new. _Naruto thought.

The other young man was a well-muscled one, standing tall, with an intimidating aura. His hair was long, longer than any hair that he remembered seeing on a man, and was such a dark brown, that at some angles, it looked pure black, and was held back in a ponytail. His jacket-like top with black around his wrists was left open, his Hollow hole showing as a gaping hole going through the center of his chest. The man's hakama went down to just below his knees, almost like a pair of shorts, and wrapped around his neck was a black scarf. His mask fragment was a simple piece on his cheek, the bone-like substance spiking out around his right eye, his mouth, and his nose, with the bottom edge being smoothed and rounded. In the center was a small gap in the shape of a rough triangle.

While the man with the headphones struggled, trying to pull from the grasp of the other man, blood splashed slowly to the floor from a gaping injury in his upper left arm, his left sleeve of his hoodie smeared with the crimson liquid. The man stopped wiggling, though, when he and the other man noticed the two Espada standing in the room, staring at them with surprised eyes. "…oops." He leaned down to whisper in the other man's ear, but Naruto's fox ears caught ever word. "I told you we took a wrong turn onto Oh Shit Street!" Naruto snorted in laughter, surprising the man who had spoken, raising an uneasy smile. "Um…sorry, we didn't know Granz-san was busy." The man turned to start dragging the younger-looking man out – the being-dragged Arrancar didn't look to disappointed to be leaving – but Naruto spoke up, loudly and clearly.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to go." The two lower-classed Arrancars looked upon him with surprise. Most Espada were rude to the lower-classes, opting to kick them around everywhere than understand what the others needed. "I don't think Szayel is going to be coming back in here anytime soon anyway." Now it was Grimmjow's turn to snort.

"I don't think he has a death wish." He paused. "I'm leaving." In a clap of sound, the blue-haired Arrancar flashed out of the room, leaving Naruto and the two lower-classed alone. Naruto beckoned the two further into the room, and the reluctantly but obediently did so. They had heard that a new Espada had been chosen, but nothing was known about him. They had heard that he had come from the World of the Living, having been forced from one side of the war to the other by Aizen. To tell Naruto about anything that happened before he had been marked as an Espada was classified as treason, punishable by death. And these two did _not _want to die yet. Because nothing was known about the orange-haired, fox-eared Arrancar, they had no idea what his temper was like, or how he'd treat his underlings.

Naruto quickly began to shuffle around the room, digging through the random objects Aporro had thrown about the room, more than once kicking over something filled with different objects or liquids, snickering as he did so. "What're your names?"

"I'm Irani Toba, sir." The scarf-wearing Arrancar responded quickly with a bow, the other man quickly following his movements.

"And I'm Yoroi Senzakou, sir." The headphone-bearing Arrancar said as he came up from his own bow.

"I'm Vulpes Naruto." Naruto grunted as he kicked a rather large filing cabinet that had to weigh a few tons out of his way, the metal structure collapsing on one side and sliding a good dozen feet before hitting a wall. _Try getting your research now, bastard. _Naruto thought, then paused. _What if the stuff I needed was in there? _"…damn. It." Naruto sighed, picking his way through the room to the filing cabinet. "How'd you get hurt, Yoroi-san?"

"Please, call me Senza, Vulpes-san." It wasn't fit for an Espada to be referring to a lower-classed Arrancar with such respect. "And…uh…I was…" Toba sighed, slapping a hand over Senza's mouth.

"Senza went and tried flirting with Mila-Rose. Again." Naruto furrowed his brow, his step faltering slightly as he tried to remember who that was. When her face popped up in his memory, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I remember her." _That woman actually scares me. _Naruto thought with a mental chuckle. "You were flirting with her, so she stabbed you?" Human ways would forever confuse him. Why would a woman stab a man that thought that she was beautiful? When he was still alive and living in Vulpes Forest – before humans had slaughtered him – a female Vulpes would be flattered by even the simplest compliment or flirt, such as her paws look clean.

"Senza flirts with her all the time." Toba snickered. "And it usually doesn't end well. Especially when he starts following her and won't leave her alone."

"Hey, she's hot." Senza defended with a heated glare. His glare was suddenly replaced by a dreamy, loving look. "And one day she and I will be together." Naruto snorted right along with Toba, already foreseeing Senza's next injury.

"Oh, here they are." Naruto muttered, pulling a roll of bandages out from the destroyed filing cabinet. Flashing back over to Senza and Toba, Naruto unrolled the bandages, taking care that his claws didn't shred the material. "Hold out your arm." The Vulpes commanded, receiving immediate obedience. As he began to wrap the slash in Senza's arm, he looked over to the two, his brow furrowing. "Whose Fraccion are you, anyway? Shouldn't they be the ones treating any injury you have, instead of sending you to Szayel?"

"We're not Fraccion of an Espada." Toba said, sighing heavily. "Either they already have the Fraccion they liked, or they don't want any to begin with. And even if we _were _Fraccion, we would still be sent to Granz-san for any injuries. None of the Espada really care about us lower-classes, and Granz-san is sort of the unofficial doctor."

"So I've noticed." Naruto nodded. He stepped back, tilting his head to inspect his handiwork. "Well, that should hold for a while, but you should get Szayel to check it out within the next few days." Senza shuddered.

"Oh joy. _Willingly _coming to see him."

"You don't like him?"

"Not many people do."

"True." Naruto nodded in agreement with the white-haired man. "Well, the stand-in doctor's orders is to take it easy with that arm until it heals. Bye." Naruto called as he waved over his shoulder, before using Sonido to flash out of the room, and appear in a blank hall in Las Noches. He looked around, frowning, before dropping his head in defeat. "I'm lost…"

_**:::Karakura, Urahara Shoten:::**_

Urahara sighed in relief as he sat down on his bed, his back cracking as he yawned. Finally, after a few days of straight training, time to _sleep_. Hopefully the Vizards that were training Ichigo were letting him sleep. Then again, Hiyori probably won't let him. She was a slave driver, and years of living in the World of the Living had made her even more of one. He laid down in his bed, his lower body under the covers, and his head rested on the soft pillow. He winced as the door to his room was thrown open with a clang, Gaara standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Urahara moaned.

"What is it Gaara?"

"Yoruichi isn't a demon, right?"

"It took you three days to become convinced that she wasn't one. Please tell me you're not going back on that now."

"No. So then she isn't one?"

"No!"

"Then why in the hell can she transform into a human?"

"…is she sitting in your room right now?"

"Yes."

"…naked?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Go get her off my bed."

_**:::Old Karakura, Abandoned Warehouse, Vizard Hideout:::**_

_Naruto…we'll be coming for you soon…please be okay…_ Ichigo thought as he stared at the ceiling of the underground training field. The ceiling never ceased to amaze Ichigo. No matter how high he jumped, no matter how far he was thrown, the ceiling never seemed to stop. And it changed with the hour; dawn, morning, afternoon…the sun always moved, and the moon even replaced the sun for the nightly hours. It was an amazing thing…and Ichigo hoped that he could show Naruto if the Vulpes was still alive. No, not still alive. He couldn't think like that. He _would _show Naruto, when he brought him back.

"ALRIGHT, UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS, WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Ichigo sighed. Scratch all of that. Hopefully he'd still be alive to go and rescue Naruto.

_**:::Kami's Observatory:::**_

The beautiful woman frowned, leaning forward in her large plush armchair that she had materialized to stare at the screens of the humans, demons, Soul Reapers, Hollows, and anything in between that were her favorites. Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad were all training long and hard so they could go save the Vulpes that had quickly become their friend. Renji and Rukia were biding their time, training and restoring their energy, and planning how they would get out of Soul Society undetected, and planning how they were going to meet up with Ichigo.

Ichigo's own screen, the boy that Kami had burdened with keeping the world safe and half of the Chosen team, interested him. She had let the boy have free choice over his Hollow, instead of influencing his thoughts, and honestly, she had been sure that Ichigo would go and choose to ignore Hichigo. But the orange-haired teen had surprised her by going to train in his Hollow abilities to get them under control.

But the screen that worried her the most was the screen that belonged to Naruto. It was flashing in and out of focus, showing mostly black, but then showing brief glimpses of images of some unknown but white location. She's sometimes see third-person views; Naruto walking down a hall, or Naruto talking to a tall man with bright-blue hair, but more often than not, she had a first-person view, seeing what Naruto saw, feeling what he felt, hearing what he thought. And that's what frightened her.

When the images of other Arrancars came up, he thought of family.

When he saw the cold fortress that Aizen had created, he thought of home.

When he thought of humans, he felt pure hatred.

And when he heard of Soul Reapers…he thought of only enemies.

_**:::Las Noches, Some Random Hallway That Naruto Now Hates:::**_

_I swear I passed that door five times now. _Naruto thought, glaring with annoyance at the giant mahogany door that almost felt like it was _taunting _him. He was an Espada now; shouldn't he know how to navigate the halls of Las Noches? The other Arrancars seemed to have no problems. Then again, none of the Arrancars were really vocal to one another as something as stupid as getting lost.

"Naru-nii!" A heavy weight slammed into him from behind, briefly throwing him off balance.

"Hi Lilynette." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "There a reason you're trying to break my back?"

"Aizen-sama wants you." She said, resting her chin on his left shoulder. Naruto crossed his arms behind him and underneath Lilynette, holding her up on his back, as if he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"What would he need me for? I just saw him yesterday, and he said he wouldn't need me for awhile." Naruto thought out loud, causing Lilynette to shrug.

"He just wanted somebody to go find you. He sent Starrk. Starrk sent me. And I found you!"

"Of course Coyote sent you to find me instead of getting his lazy ass in gear and finding me himself." The Vulpes snorted.

"Yeah, but it's hard to find you! It took me three hours!"

"WHAT?" Naruto cried, and Sonido-ed right out from underneath Lilynette, causing the girl to fall to the girl with a grunt. Naruto reappeared with a wave of sound in Aizen's throne room, already on his knee with his head bowed. "Aizen-sama, I'm so sorry that it took so long!" Naruto said, out of breath; he had still been lost after all, and he had performed over a dozen rapid Sonido's to try and find the throne room from where he had been. "I got lost, and Lilynette couldn't find me…"

"It's quite alright, my dear Espada." Aizen said with a smile. Naruto stood up, and looked to the man with relieved eyes. Naruto had been _sure _that Aizen would have been angry, and he had witnessed what Aizen did to Arrancars that pissed him off. "I thought I sent Starrk, though."

"You did. He sent Lilynette." _The lazy bastard…_

"Of course he did…I didn't call you here for a social visit, Naruto. Something has come up that is in need of my upmost attention." Aizen paused, if only for dramatic effect. "The Soul Reapers are coming." This made Naruto's jaw drop in surprise.

"Soul Reapers? Coming? Here? Why?"

"They were not pleased with you on your mission to the World of the Living. One Soul Reaper in particular; the one that I sent you to watch." Aizen sighed. "He didn't like the fact that an Arrancar got into his town without him knowing, and he's going to be coming to finish off the threat before it can return."

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto cried. "I hardly even got into the town before I was attacked, and I didn't kill anybody! _They _beat _me!_ How would I be seen as a threat?" Aizen stood, and slowly made his way down the steps to stand before Naruto. He rested his hand that was wrapped in bandages – _When did that happen? Better yet, _what _happened? _Naruto thought – on Naruto's shoulder as the boy lowered his gaze, both out of respect for the man before him, and because of the anger and confusion that was running through his mind.

"I know, Naruto." Aizen said, his voice soft and comforting. "But they're Soul Reapers. They don't understand you, the pain that Arrancars and Hollows go through. They see you as a monster, as an animal that they have the right to put down." A small smile crept onto his face. "But I know different. You're not a monster, not an animal to put down. You're just a person whose better than the rest; a creature that has more power than they can imagine!" He paused. "But that doesn't mean that I want you to become too comfortable. The Soul Reapers have gained information on ways to help each other defeat Arrancars. I can't lose one of my comrades, Naruto…which is why I want you to take into serious consideration taking on a few Fraccion of your own. You'd train them, they'd do what you ask. No Arrancar is allowed to delegate what they do, other than you. They'd help defend you if you ever need it, especially with the Soul Reaper who is coming to kill you."

"…I…I didn't really want…" Naruto tried to say, but couldn't force it out.

"You don't have to get Fraccion." Aizen pat Naruto's shoulder, before turning and making his way slowly back up the stairs, and to his throne. "I just want you to think it over, okay?" Naruto nodded his head briskly.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Naruto Sonido-ed out of the room with a flash, reappearing… "Okay, where the hell am I now?" Naruto grumbled, before yelping jumping out of the way of what looked like a human rolled into a ball that shot by, nearly crashing into him before I could react. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RUTILUS?" Naruto screeched as he clung to a rock pillar, his claws on his hands and feet digging into the rock like a hot knife through butter.

The rolling object stopped, and uncurled, revealing the form of a human that turned around and looked to Naruto with wide, shocked eyes. Naruto furrowed his brow. "Senza?" Naruto called, and the man nodded. Naruto leapt off of the rock pillar, breathing a sigh of relief. "You scared the living shit out of me. I had no idea what you were, besides the fact that you were rolling and _fast_." Senza laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. I can't see where I'm going so well when I'm rollin'."

"No, it's completely my bad." Naruto shook his head. "I'm the one who has no idea where he's going. I shouldn't have been flashing around without knowing where anything really is." Senza looked honestly confused.

"You don't know where you're going? You don't know where you're standing?"

"No, why?"

"Because that means we should move."

"HEADSUP!" Senza latched onto Naruto's vest, and ripped him out of the way as something fast, silver, and flying smashed right into the ground where he had been standing, an insane cackle following the object like the whine of a missile.

"…hi Riko." Senza deadpanned. Out of the_ massive _crater that had formed upon impact, crawled a young girl, around sixteen or seventeen, maybe even eighteen. Her shoulder-length silver hair fell in front of her face and her big, bright-green eyes. She wore a tank top that was cut off just above the bottom of her ribcage, making room for her Hollow hole that sat proudly in the center of her stomach. Over her tank top was a white jacket, and unlike other Arrancars, she didn't wear a hakama; she wore baggy white cargo pants, multiple pockets decorating the sides.

Around her right eye was the mask fragment that marked her as an Arrancar. It was a rounded piece of bone-like material, with the fragment branching off to the outside edge to form a type of arrowhead-like triangle. In all honesty, Naruto thought that it looked like half of some type of mask.

She suddenly looked up, her face blank, a thin line of blood trailing from her left nostril. "Ow." She deadpanned. Senza sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. The girl looked to Naruto, and instantly she grinned. "Whose this orange-haired-does he have fox ears?" Naruto brought a hand up to his fox ears, and slowly nodded. "_Sweet_. Wait a minute, who're you?"

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking somebody their name first?" Naruto teased with a light smirk.

"Touche. The name's Darklay Riko, the coolest Arrancar you'll find in this joint."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, not sounding to convinced. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Vulpes Naruto." Riko's jaw dropped, her eyes bulging.

"The new Espada?" She wanted to say 'the guy who is being controlled by Aizen', but to do so would mean certain death. She liked robbing people to much to die, so that was out. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, as of yesterday. Just a little question…why in the hell were you in the sky?" Riko looked up, and then back to Naruto, her eyes innocent. She pointed up.

"That one?"

"Well, it's the only one I know of." Naruto chuckled.

"Again, the fox-eared boy makes a point!" Riko dramatically cried. "I was sparring with a friend of Senza's and my own. He threw me." She looked around, searching for any sign of the man she was searching for. "Considering I can't find him, he threw me pretty far…"

"Toba?" Naruto asked. "Is that the friend?"

"Oh, so you know him." Riko muttered with a pout. "Everybody knows Toba but nobody knows me…"

"Well, now I know you. That enough?" Naruto snickered.

"Of course, oh great Espada!" She performed a mock bow with a massive grin. "But if you don't mind me asking, oh great Espada…why're you all the way out here? Senza, Toba, and I come all the way out here to spar without anybody really watching, and we didn't think anybody knew we came out here."

"Oh, I sure as hell didn't know you were out here." Naruto looked around. "I don't even know where 'here' is. Which is the reason I'm out here." Riko snorted.

"You're…lost?" Naruto nodded. "…an Espada…lost?"

"Okay, ha ha, it's so funny. Yeah, I'm lost. I do that a lot." Naruto muttered, almost glaring at the girl, but keeping it soft enough to be a light scowl.

"Um, Riko…we should probably go find Toba…" Senza said slowly.

"Yeah, he won the spar. He threw both of us before we could throw him." Riko moaned. "In my defense, he's too big for a little girl like me to throw…"

"Right, 'little girl'." Snorted Toba as he appeared behind said 'little girl'. He looked to Naruto, surprise evident. "Oh..um, hi sir." Naruto just smiled in response, nodding his head once in reply. "…anyway, we've got a problem."

"What could _possibly _be wrong?" Riko asked, hands on her hips. With a clap of sound, a tall man appeared, his hair dark black, an eye-patch over one eye, and a massive hood on his white jacket that looked, in all honestly, a giant radar dish.

"You!" The man barked, pointing a long, bony finger at the three lower-classed Arrancars before him, making them jump, and Senza quietly groan. Two of his least favorite Espada in one week? Seriously? Well, technically, he didn't actually _see _Aporro, but he was close! To close for comfort, actually. This wasn't a good sign for his length of life…

"What's wrong, sir?" Toba asked, coming to the front of the trio and taking charge of the three, considering Senza would rather kill himself with a cero then talk to Nnoitra, and Riko was just staring at the Espada with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Don't 'what's wrong, sir?' me!" Nnoitra barked, practically baring his teeth at the three. "You know what you did wrong!"

"Obviously we don't." Riko muttered under her breath, but Nnoitra caught it. With a resounding _smack_ that rocked off of the sand dunes, the back of Nnoitra's hand was dragged across the silver-haired girl's face.

"Don't talk back to me, bitch!" The Espada ordered. "You have no right! I'm an Espada! You're a Sin un Maestro(1)! There's nothing standing between your throat and my blade!" Naruto suddenly stepped in front of the trio, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his hands in his pockets, his fingers closed around the dual kunai that he had always carried around since he had been killed by humans. If Nnoitra was to attack…Naruto would just have to tell Aizen that it was all in self defense.

"I'm standing in your way." Naruto corrected Nnoitra. "Are you going to decapitate me, an Espada, to get to them?"

"You can't protect them, Naruto!" Nnoitra growled. "You have no right. They have no master; if I want to kill them, I have all the right to do so!"

"No, you don't." Naruto snarled back. "And I have the right to protect…my Fraccion!" Whoa, wait a minute, back it up. Had he _really _just said that? _…uh, oops? _Naruto thought.

"Your Fraccion? Yeah, right!" Nnoitra snorted. "Get out of my way!" As Nnoitra began to dash forward, his hand outstretched with a forming cero, everything around Naruto slowed down to a crawl. Moving at a speed that was just above the same crawl that time was moving at, Naruto ducked forward, shoving his hand up, his palm hitting his wrist, sending Nnoitra's arm into the air. Moving around behind the Arrancar, Naruto gripped his other arm, his claws sinking through flesh and hitting bone, and ripped his arm around behind him. Naruto jumped, planting his knee in between Nnoitra's shoulder blades, the force transferring to send both to the ground. With this movement, time sped back up to its normal pace, leaving Nnoitra laying on the ground, his cero long-since disrupted, with Naruto kneeling on his back with his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

Naruto bared his fangs, releasing an animalistic growl. He leaned down so his mouth was right next to Nnoitra's right ear. "Don't cross me, Gilga Nnoitra!" Naruto growled, allowing his true, demonic voice to mix with his own to make his words sound rasped, snarled, and deep at the same time. "Attack me or my Fraccion again, and I won't hesitate to rip your arms off!" Nnoitra nodded his head with a glare as Naruto stepped from his back. The black-haired Arrancar didn't wait for Naruto to prompt him anymore; he vanished via Sonido, sand rising briefly where he had stood previously. Naruto slowly looked to the trio of lesser Arrancars, a nervous smile on his face. He giggled uncertainly, nonchalantly saying; "Oh shit."

_**:::Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Throne Room:::**_

Naruto quickly dropped to one knee, bowing his head in recognition to Aizen's supreme authority. _I'm so in trouble for threatening Nnoitra. No, no, I have a defense. He attacked first! It was self defense! The threat was to get him to back off! Who am I kidding, my defense should be that somebody of lesser status shouldn't have the right to blow my head off! _Naruto thought as he waited for Aizen to say something, _anything_, that would signal he could rise from his kneel.

"…well, Naruto-kun, Nnoitra has told me some…_interesting _things…" Aizen said slowly, causing Naruto to bow his head further.

_I'm in trouble…ooooh shit, I pissed off one of the _only _guys that could actually whip my ass. _

"He says that you threatened to rip his arms off…" Aizen continued. Naruto winced; Aizen didn't sound too pleased, but he didn't exactly sound _pissed _either. There was just no emotion levels for this man, was there? "…to protect your Fraccion." …shit. Naruto had _honestly _hoped that that little tidbit of information wouldn't be transferred to Aizen. Pleas to Kami fell on deaf ears, apparently. "I must say that I'm _very happy _that you decided to take my recommendation into consideration. And to find a Fraccion in such a short amount of time. Not just one, no, but _three. _However did you bring yourself to trust them so fast?" Aizen questioned. Naruto slowly raised his head, his eyes instantly being drawn to Aizen's warm smile as he rested his chin on his closed fist. Oooookaaaay…so the man didn't _look _pissed, and didn't _sound _pissed…hopefully that could be taken as a good thing. Naruto rose to his feet, holding his arms steady at his sides to keep them from nervously twitching.

"I…I liked them?" Naruto offered slowly. "I met two of them earlier, and heard a little bit about them and liked them…and the third…she reminded me of someone…" Naruto frowned. The girl had smelled of something akin to a raccoon; not _exactly _one, but one none the less. So why did she feel so familiar? "…someone I guess I knew awhile ago…"

"Ah." Aizen nodded. "Just make sure that your Fraccion understand why _you're _the Espada, and they're your underlings." Naruto nodded slowly; was there _any _way to wiggle out of this Fraccion thing? Seriously, he was a new Espada, and he didn't feel like having the responsibility of training and taking care of three young Arrancars! He hardly had enough responsibility to take care of _himself!_ Which would explain why he was horrible at navigating the halls. If he had even an _ounce _of responsibility, he would have memorized the halls by now. "What're their names, might I ask?"

"Irani Toba, Yoroi Senzakou, and Darklay Riko." Naruto fell back into his professional tone of voice, straightening his back and making his expression impassive.

"Yes, I believe I know those three…always training together out in the deserted sections of Las Noches, correct?"

"Correct, Aizen-sama."

"Good, good…not many lower-level Arrancars take it upon themselves to hone their powers. Probably the reason so few of them are actually Fraccion. I will inform the Arrancar in charge of their barrack wing that those three have been chosen as Fraccion. But from now on, Naruto-kun, please inform me when you chose a Fraccion, hmm? I would very much like to know when one of my dear Espada has chosen a new underling so I may transfer them to your private wing." Aizen said with a warm smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Naruto began to nod his head, but then paused. Had Aizen's 'warm' smiles always been so…cold? He searched his memory, but any memory he had of Las Noches before he had been sent to the World of the Living was fuzzy, as if he was looking through a foggy window, like the memories were made by a simulator instead of being recorded through his own eyes. He mentally shook his head; why would he think like that? Las Noches had always been his home after death, and there was no reason to question it. Aizen was his master, and he shouldn't forget that just because he had taken one too many hits to the head by the Soul Reapers.

Naruto bowed his head in affirmation, the silent message playing across. "Yes, Aizen-sama." Naruto said. "Can I expect my new Fraccion to be moved to my wing by the end of the evening?" Naruto questioned. Aizen smiled.

"Of course. That was all I wished to speak to you for, Naruto-kun. Go welcome your Fraccion to their new home." Naruto nodded, and vanished with a crack of sound, leaving Aizen in the throne room, silent as death. Slowly, he began to giggle, the sound morphing into a chuckle that slowly but surely turned into an insane cackle. Gin's smirk widened from where he was cloaked in shadows.

"What's so funny?" Tosen asked from his own hidden corner.

"It's amazing." Gin said while Aizen continued to chuckle like a madman. "That shard…he has absolutely _no idea_ who he was before."

"That's because there _was _no him before." Aizen said, reigning in his insane laughter. "He's lost it all! And as he slowly becomes more and more like an Espada…there will be no going back…he will never remember who he is now! And there's no chance that he can ever regain them!" Aizen interlocked his fingers before his mouth, his eyes flashing in the low light, a sinister look spread across his visage. "The wild animal is slowly becoming tamed…"

* * *

**This. Chapter. SUCKED! 8D I ABSOLUTELY HATED IT! It just doesn't FEEL like some parts were…SATISFACTORY to me. And these chapters are to SHORT. Only 7,564 words of actual typing, and only 14 pages.**

**BULLSHIT. **

**Anyway, how'd you like the chapter? Tell me what you thought! **

**CHAPTER 12 TRANSLATION: Amissa Animus – Lost Soul**

**1** Sin un Maestro – Without a Master(Spanish)

**Name: **Senzakou "Senza" Yoroi  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age Appearance: **20 or 21  
**Hollow Hole Location: **Middle of ribcage  
**Mask Fragment: **Headphones that are usually covering his ears  
**Appearance: **6'1", average build, tan skin, spiky but to-the-shoulders white hair with red streaks. Red eyes, sea-green sclera. Some type of tattoo on his chest. Wears white hakama with a white wife beater and white hoodie that's zipped-up, and fingerless gloves.

**Name: **Toba Irani  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age Appearance: **18  
**Hollow Hole Location: **Center of chest  
**Mask Fragment: **Piece on his right cheek, rounded at bottom with spikes branching off to go across his right eye, mouth, and nose, with a gap in the shape of a small, rough triangle in the center.  
**Appearance: **Well-muscled, long dark-brown hair that could be mistaken for black that falls to his waist, held back in a ponytail. Wears an open white jacket with black around the wrists, with his hakama more in the style of shorts that fall a little past his knees.

**Name:** Riko Darklay  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age Appearance: **16-18  
**Hollow Hole Location: **Center of stomach  
**Mask Fragment: **A piece around her eye, pointed on the outside edge and rounded on the inside edge.  
**Appearance: **Shoulder-length silver hair, bright green eyes. Wears white cargo pants with multiple pockets, a white tank top cut just above her Hollow hole, and a jacket over the tank top that's left unzipped.

**ATTENTION! FOR THE CREATORS OF SENZA, TOBA, AND RIKO, HOW DID I DO PORTRAYING YOUR CHARACTERS SO FAR? Did I do it right, or is there something I should improve on or fix or switch completely? FEEL FREE, CREATORS OF THESE THREE CHARACTERS, TO BE AS HARSH AS YOU NEED TO GET ME TO GET THESE CHARACTERS RIGHT! And tell me if I screwed something up on their description, 'cause I'm nearly running off of complete memory.**

**P.S: I have yet to check any Arrancar entries that came through a PM, so if you entered an Arrancar in a PM, there's still a chance that your character could be in here! I'll announce it either NEXT chapter, or whatever chapter that your Arrancar will be coming in. ANYWAY, if your Arrancar wasn't in here yet, they'll be coming soon! 8D And I still haven't chosen them all yet, so I'll keep the contest-thing open till next chapter. **

**Hope you think the chapter wasn't as crappy as I thought it was. This was one last hurrah, for I start my Freshman year in High School this Wednesday(August 21, 2011). DAMMIT. I'm NOT happy! 8D Don't let that stupid face fool you, it's the only one I can make! 8D **

**~ Kitsune-242**


	13. Alveus Animus

Disclaimer: …I. Hate. High. School. XD It's not as fun as Middle School! T_T And I miss my old band director… plus, our schedule is all screwed up. We have Block Days; Cardinal Days(Periods 1-4), Black Days(Periods 5-8) and then Traditional Days. STUID PEOPLE, TRADITIONAL DAYS ARE **NOT **TRADITIONAL. How is 1, 5, 2, 6, 4, 8 for our classes traditional? It's not Tradition, it's Crap! And having P.E. For an hour and a half is a pain in the ass. But it's my last year of it, baby! Once I'm a Sophomore *evil chuckle* no more running for me! And I've only been in school for three days. XD

Oh, yeah, and I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

**IMPORTANT – YOU NEED TO READ IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY.** THIS IS THE _**LAST CHAPTER**_ OF VULPES ALVEUS. At least, for a while. I'll post an Author's Note after this chapter, as a separate thing, for those of you who actually give a shit. On a similar note, this is going to be a VERY short chapter. Please, no yelling, I can't handle it right now.

**Chapter 13  
Alveus Animus**

_**:::Karakura Town(This is for you, Anake14!):::**_

"We shouldn't be here!" Gaara barked, scowling at Ichigo as the orange-haired boy leaned across the counter to receive what he had ordered. "We should be focusing on rescuing Naruto!" (**a/n: …holy SHIT! Gaara doesn't have eyebrows! Yes, I just noticed that!**)

"Don't get your fur tangled." Ichigo snorted. "We're going to go get him as soon as humanly – well, in your case, demonically – possible. But I haven't had anything good-tasting since Naruto vanished, and I managed to convince one of the guys training me to distract the girl that is always pounding me into the pavement so I could come get some of THIS!" Ichigo cried dramatically, thrusting a blizzard under Gaara's nose.

Unfortunately, Gaara was a trained Shinobi, and any Shinobi worth their shuriken reacted violently to any sudden objects being shoved towards their face. Ichigo yelped as a thin trail of sand wrapped around his wrist with the speed of the wind, constricting like a snake's coils. He dropped the item that had been intended for Gaara as he heard his wrist pop, possibly crack. Said red-head caught the offending object, and shoved it in Ichigo's face as the poor boy cradled his probably- shattered wrist.

"Why are you attacking me?" Gaara demanded. "I thought we were comrades!"

"Attacking y- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo cried, throwing his arms in the air. He pulled his injured wrist back to his chest as his flopping hand made the injury ache. "I WAS OFFERING YOU FOOD, YOU IDIOT!"

"You were attacking me with this suspicious substance! What is it? Poison? Did you hide a bomb within? Is the paper of this cup really a paper tag that will release acid into my veins for a slow and painful death?" Gaara interrogated, roughly slamming the blizzard into the ground, the soft ice cream splattering all over the wall near the cash register as customers and Dairy Queen workers alike looked on in awe and confusion.

"That costs good money, bastard!" Ichigo growled. "Money that I had to pull from my own pocket! And why would I be trying to kill you? I'll need your help rescuing Naruto!"

"Then explain why you attacked me!"

"I! WASN'T! ATTACKING! YOU!" Ichigo finally screamed, his nose inches away from Gaara's own as he drew closer with each word. "IT WAS ICE CREAM! A FOOD! SOMETHING YOU _EAT!_" Slowly, as the words registered in Gaara's mind, the red-haired Shinobi looked to the ice cream that was slowly dripping down the wall. He dragged a finger through it slowly, as if it would explode just from the contact with his flesh. He brought the hand to his mouth, and licked his finger. His face brightened almost instantly.

"…it's good." He muttered. He reached out with a lightning-quick hand, snatching the other blizzard in Ichigo's hand from his grasp. He turned, throwing the red plastic spoon over his shoulder as he walked away, preferring to either sip the smooth ice cream, or use a finger.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ichigo whined after the retreating back of Gaara.

"Get your own!" Gaara responded as the door slammed behind him. Ichigo glared, but turned to retrieve another blizzard.

"TIMES UP!" Hiyori's voice called as she smashed feet-first through the ceiling, sunlight filtering through the gap in the ceiling and roof. She landed with a crunch of tiles under her shoes, her cool eyes glaring at Ichigo. She latched onto the collar of his shirt, glaring right into his chocolate-colored eyes. "You're coming with me." She snarled, before shooting back up through the ceiling, creating another hole, identical to the first, Ichigo screaming all the way. Whispers went around the gathered crowd.

"What the…"

"What just happened?"

"Was that boy just kidnapped?"

The young teenage boy working the cash register, Koga Aoi, turned to look at his gaping boss. He passed his boss with a heavy sigh. "I'll go call the cops." He muttered as he passed. God, he hated working Mondays.

**I'm sorry…I just can't think of anything to write…seriously, sorry. I'll put up an Author's Note in a few minutes and explain why this is only 880 words long. Still…sorry.**

_**~Kitsune-242**_


	14. Iniuria

Disclaimer: Look, I'm ALIVE! 8D Yes, I'm back! Y'know, I keep procrastinating this. I've been meaning to write(and finish) this chapter for a while, but I've never been able too. Now, I'm gonna try. Sitting next to the Christmas tree, wondering when school will get back in…cause seriously, without school, I have NOTHING to do, and it's kinda sad…but anyway, I got so bored that I started writing this. And, hey, I'm gonna take a shower soon, and I usually write my best while in the shower.

Yes, WHILE IN THE SHOWER. D8 It's totally normal, dammit. (Naruto: No it's not… KItsune-242: GO AVAY![Suddenly I have a German accent…a bad one, but one-ish])

Hopefully I'll get the spare parts for my other laptop…then I can use that one – the one with all of my Vulpes Alveus files – instead of this one. Plus, that one's bigger, so it won't keep falling off my DAMN LAP!

*repeatedly punches netbook in the screen-face*

Anyway, sorry about my absence. |D I is bad procrastinator. Or, I guess I'd be a good one…either way, I need to stop, but I keep telling myself I'll do it tomorrow…hmmm…I should stop…

…eh, tomorrow.

**DOH CRAP! IMPORTANT! IMPOR-FREAKING-TANT! **

I was looking over my list of Arrancars/1 Vizard that I wanted to use as Naruto's comrades/Fraccion in this arc thing, and…well…I have eight. Yeah, not a big number, but for the amount of time it took Ichigo to take action, it's a BIG NUMBER. So, sadly, I'll be cutting a few away. BUT NEVER FEAR, THEY WILL BE HERE! Eventually. I'll still need them later on, but their appearances will just be pushed back a little further than I had planned. I hope that's okay. Here are the few that I've decided that I can fit in before Ichigo and Gaara get there.

**Tigre Garras, created by Torishi Satori**

**Mojo Gimji, created by Winged Wolfie Chibi. Though, apparently, it's now Masked Bard of Chaos.**

Maybe I can fit these guys in right now. MAYBE. I'll see if I can make it flow right. If not…well, then they'll be pushed back as well.

**Edit: Dad(at the neighbor's house): Hi, Merry Christmas. My kids got me a toy and it landed on your roof. Can I go get it? **

**XD I love Christmas. And my dad.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Iniuria**

_**:::Las Noches, Naruto's Wing:::**_

Sometimes, Naruto wondered if he would have been better off just telling Aizen that he had lied about what he now called the Terrifying Trio being his Fraccion just so Nnoitra wouldn't kill them. Seriously, things were beginning to get out of hand. Naruto knew it, Aizen knew it, Grimmjow knew it, hell all of Las Noches and a good portion of Hueco Mundo knew it! He couldn't even take a nap in his private wing with 'sound-proof walls' without getting showered by falling bits of stone and plaster, shaken loose thanks to the friend neighborhood Trio.

Naruto snarled quietly to himself, pulling his pillow over his head and bending it to practically snap his fox ears from his head, while simultaneously smashing his human ears into the sides of his skull. His lips quickly covered his teeth, though, lest he wanted the annoying taste of powdered plaster on his tongue. The walls shook with violent tremors, the bed the demon laid on bouncing a good two feet off the ground with each quake.

Why did life – or, in his case, afterlife – hate him? What had he done to deserve this?

Anything could be better than having the Terrifying Trio as his subordinates!

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto roared, throwing himself out of bed, and storming out the door into the addition that had been built – within days – to his room, creating an entire wing for himself and his Fraccion. Before he could even get a word out, he yelped, ducking as something flew right over his head. The silver comet was cackling like a hyena, bouncing from wall to wall, with some other torpedo following right on its tail.

"Give it BACK!" Cried the second speeding object, an edge added to the voice that Naruto had previously thought could only be achieved by demons.

"NEVAH!" Yelled the other, before insane laughter resumed.

Throughout the chaos, Toba sat on a couch in the middle of the large room, a book in his hands, his face blank as his eyes scrolled over the words. Naruto approached, careful to dodge pieces of falling ceiling that were shook loose with ever tremor. "What the hell is this?" Demanded Naruto in a rough tone, his hand gesturing to the room that most closely resembled a war zone.

"Riko did something stupid." Responded Toba simply. "I found it more beneficial to my health to stay out of it."

"And why, pray tell, would you do that? I'm trying to sleep, and these _idiots _won't _shut up!_" Griped the Vulpes. In Hueco Mundo, everything was permanently night, and it was no better in Las Noches. It was permanently day there, so Arrancars just slept whenever they wanted, or whenever they got tired. Most Espada and their Fraccion stayed on the same sleeping and eating schedule since they stayed together, but with Naruto being a lackadaisical Espada, he let his Fraccion – and himself included – sleep and eat whenever they wanted. And at the moment, Naruto was running one two hours of sleep for the past five days. It wasn't that he was tired, no – for some reason, he could never find himself tired. It was almost like sleep wasn't need by him, or, at least, not needed as much as normal. He was a demon, so it _could _have been normal, but no matter how much he thought, he couldn't remember if it was normal or not. And when he was really deep into the subject, his intellect on demonkind was _seriously _limited. – but it was more along the lines that his mind was telling him now was the time to sleep, having been up for hours and hours. His body wasn't tired, but his mind was telling him that it should be. And having Body and Mind argue was annoying. And bad for your mental health, considering his Body and Mind suddenly had personas in his mind.

"Riko used her stealing skills to commit the _taboo_." Toba responded, his eyes hardening as his hand tightened its grip on the book. "And I'm not suicidal, Vulpes-sama. So, I'm sorry, but if you want to sleep, then you'll have to take care of those two on your own.

Growling to himself in annoyance, Naruto whipped about to watch the two bouncing buffoons rocket around the room, the ceiling, and everything on the second floor of his wing, coming crashing down around him. Finally, seeing an opening, Naruto shot his hand out, his claws latching into the cloth on the back of Senza's clothes.

The young Arrancar looked positively monstrous, and considering it was from Naruto's point of view, it was pretty frightening. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were wide and wild, and he was foaming at the mouth. Like a dog. With rabies. "Lemme go, LEMME GO! I GOTTA KILL HER!" Roared Senza, flailing in Naruto's iron grip. The hold of a demon isn't broken easily, so Naruto held on tight, frowning as the other speeding bullet came to a stop, revealing Riko. A massive grin was spread across her face as her hands outstretched to display her prize, the prize that had sent Senza into a rage in the first place.

"Lookie what I've got." She stated proudly. Naruto palmed his forehead, sighing. He hadn't had the Terrifying Trio as his Fraccion for long, but he had learned a few things.

Don't put a half-asleep Toba in front of a flight of stairs, ever.

Don't, under any circumstances, even if the world is ending and this is your last hope of survival, give Riko excessive amounts of chocolate, or any at all.

And don't, for the love of all that is holy, ever, _ever_, take Senza's iPod.

_EVER_.

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered, looking to the heavily-breathing form of Senza. "She took your iPod?" Naruto didn't have a very large understanding of _what _an iPod was, but he knew that it could store music and play it back to whoever listened, and Senza treasured it. A lot. Over a lot of things, in fact. And nobody short of a depressed person contemplating suicide would dare lay a finger on the device.

"Yes." Snarled Senza, his crazed gaze landing on the rectangular piece of metal, plastic, and wires that was held in Riko's proud hands. Naruto shook his head. Well, Riko _had _stared it_…_

"Sic 'er." Deadpanned Naruto as he released the white-haired Arrancar. Within seconds, Senza was charging, an insane yell being ripped from his throat. Before any more damage could be done, and before Riko could start running, _another _flying figure shot into the room, smashing into Senza's back.

"Don't hurt Riko-chan!" Cried the _child _as Senza was knocked to the floor with a gurgled cry.

The new Arrancar in the room was a three-foot tall child, her blue hair pulled into pigtails. The 'she's an Arrancar' part was made obvious by the Hollow hole that went through her body right over her chest, and the mask fragment in the form of a spiked ball near her left ear, almost like a hair pin. Her eyes were a bright red that really stood out against her bright blue hair. She wore a white halter-top dress over white pants, the clothes being the perfect size for her six-year-old-body.

The girl gripped Senza's throat and immediately began to slam his head, repeatedly, into the floor. "Don't! Hurt! Riko-chan!"

"Who the hell is here _now_?" Naruto asked, a hint of a whine coming through on his tone. Seriously, would he _ever _get to sleep? "Riko, she knows you. Who in the hell is she?"

"Gimji Mojo! She's my former roommate!" Riko looked to the shorter girl that still sat on Senza's back a few feet away. "What're you doing here though, Mojo?"

"I missed you!" The little girl declared. "I wanna play!" When Senza twitched, she slammed his head into the ground again, then giggled like a little kid. "Senza-kun is making a funny gurgling noise!" Riko looked to Naruto with huge, puppy-dog eyes, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Vulpes-sama, can Mojo be your Fraccion too?" She asked, morphing her voice to shake as if she was on the verge of tears. "Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?" She displayed Senza's iPod, as if it was some bidding token. To her, it probably was. "Look, I'll even give Senza back his iPod!"

"Anything to make this nightmare end." _And let me get a few freaking hours of sleep! _Naruto mentally added.

"HUZZAH!" Riko cried, throwing the iPod next to Senza's head. She threw her arms in the air. "Come hither, my Mischief Maker in the Making! Come so we may reap the woes of Las Noches!" The hyperactive Arrancar declared as she dashed out of the room. Mojo raced after her, shouting out her joy that Riko was going to play with her.

A crash and a strangled cry later, Grimmjow stumbled through the massive doors that led to Naruto's wing, one of his legs bent strangely and blood running from where it looked like he was now missing an arm. "Naruto, I hate your Fraccion!"

Senza lifted his head slowly from the crater that had been formed by his face, his nose smashed into his skull. "Vulpes-sama, you've doomed us all." His face then promptly fell back into the Senza-shaped crater in the floor. Toba stood up, his book snapping closed in his hands. He walked off towards the stairs to the upper floors of Naruto's wing.

"I'm going to go cry in a corner now." He quipped over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs. Naruto sighed, opting to ignore the warnings from his two other Fraccion.

_I should go find some material to fix the ceiling…again. _Naruto thought.

"GYAAAH!" Screamed Toba as he fell from where the floor of the second story was _supposed _to be, landing on his head on the ground floor. Naruto sweat dropped, chuckling nervously.

_Note to self: add 'Don't let a fully-awake and coherent Toba near flights of stairs' to the list of things that shouldn't be allowed with my Fraccion anymore._

_**:::A Few Hours Later:::**_

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head while he entered the Espada Meeting Room, taking his place next to Starrk. "I had a…pervious engagement."

"No need to apologize, Naruto-kun." Aizen said, his smile stretching wide behind the cover of his teacup. "I understand that your Fraccion can be a…a bit of a handful, no?"

"Fifth time I've had to replace my ceiling this week." Was Naruto's response. He ran a hand through his spiked hair. "And I foolishly took on another Fraccion no more than four hours ago."

"Oh, really?" Aizen questioned, mentally chuckling at Grimmjow's poorly-suppressed shiver. "Why do you believe it was foolish?"

"…she's a miniature Darklay Riko. I think Riko may actually be the mentor to this girl." Naruto's eyes hardened. "I think I may have just reunited the two under-Espada-level Arrancar in this entire building that can make this place a living Hell…"

"You doubt my Fraccion's abilities?" Harribel asked from her position near Naruto, her ever-blank gaze staring at the fox-eared Espada. The way she spoke made it seem as if the status as Hell-raiser was something to be proud of.

"No, I don't." Naruto chuckled. "Everybody thought Senza, Toba, and Riko together are bad…just wait until you see Riko and Gimji Mojo…"

"Oh my _God_ we're all going to _die_." Starrk groaned, leaning his head back. Tousen, he existed right on the edge of the room's shadows, shuddered. This was one of the times that he was thankful he was completely and utterly blind. Grimmjow began to rock in his seat. Forward, back, forward, back, forward, back…

"I hate them…I hate your Fraccion, Naruto…I _hate _them…"

"They caused more injuries in a day than any other Espada did in a year! Even Nnoitra!" Szayel cried. Harribel just rubbed at her forehead, her eyes closing as she shook her head. Nnoitra was silent, his wide eyes staring forward at nothing. Apparently, his brain had shut down. The other Espada voiced their own concerns, all at once, _very _loudly.

"_Them! NO! They're going to break us!" _**"Nobody will be spared…we will need to get out more class domes again…"**

"Hn…I do not see this going well…"

"They're too fast for me to break! Dammit!"

Aizen calmly took a sip of tea, a massive smile on his face. "Yes, Naruto. I agree with your previous statement. I do believe that your decision was foolish." Aizen said as he turned his attention back to Naruto. Aizen actually sweat-dropped as he watched Naruto repeatedly bang his head into the table, apparently having not listened to Aizen's words. And over the rising din of the despairing Espada, the Lord of the Arrancars could hear his little pet repeating the same manta over and over.

"I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life…"

_**:::A Few Minutes Later, Naruto's Wing:::**_

"How'd it go?" Senza asked as Naruto reentered his wing a few minutes later. Naruto looked up, his face blank except for his down-turned eyebrows.

"Uliquiorra doesn't see this going well, Yammy says they're 'too fast to break', Coyote thinks we're all going to die, Grimmjow hates them, Szayel isn't looking forward to treating all of the injuries, Aizen now sees me as a foolish nut-case, and all of the Espada hate me."

"Mojo and Riko?" The question went unanswered. It didn't need an answer, it was obvious.

"Oh, and a group of Soul Reapers and humans have entered Hueco Mundo to come to Las Noches to get back a friend of theirs and kill me." Naruto frowned. "But that's not really the point, so…"

"What?" Toba demanded, leaping from where he sat on the only remaining couch. He winced as he put too much pressure on his sprained right knee. Stupid drop from the second story… Naruto, who had been meandering back to his room for a nap that his mind was telling his body it needed more than ever, looked over his shoulder, expressionless.

"Huh?" He oh-so brilliantly grunted.

"Soul Reapers are coming to _kill you_?"

"And humans. And to get their friend back." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Aizen says it'd be best if I didn't fight them or try to find them to fight them, and since finding my wing will be next to impossible for them…" It was true. Who would think to look in a part of the interior of Las Noches where the wing was in a massive, wide tower that looked abandoned. This was probably because it _had _been abandoned before Naruto had been assigned to it, but whatever. "I'm not worried."

"Well, you should be!" Toba protested. He knew for sure that the Soul Reapers weren't coming to kill him, but to get him back. At least, he prayed they weren't coming to kill him. He had hardly known Naruto at all, and knew that the Naruto that he _did _know was probably the one that Aizen had fabricated, but he had developed what he could only identify as loyalty to Naruto. The demon _had _saved him from being maimed by Nnoitra, probably even killed. And if Soul Reapers were coming to kill him…

"You don't need to worry." Snorted the Vulpes as he stepped into his room. "Soul Reapers can't defeat me. And even if they _did _find my wing…I'd protect you." Naruto yawned half-heartedly as his door closed behind him.

"It's not us I worry about." Toba muttered. Senza looked up from where he was messing with his iPod.

"Well, I'm worried about us!" _SMACK! _"Ow! I was _kidding!_"

_**:::A Day Later:::**_

"Are you kidding me?" Senza hissed. "I'm not going to go wake him up!"

"Well, I saw first-hand how pissed he gets when he is woken up from his sleep!" Toba responded in an equally-heated whisper. "I'm not gonna do it!"

"He's still a little ticked that he was called down to Nnoitra-baka's wing when Mojo and I had him cornered…" The two males in the room sweat-dropped at their female companion's blatant disregard for Nnoitra's rank. Though, really, it was Naruto's fault. He let it slide, and even encouraged their disrespecting Nnoitra's rank, so long as they weren't around company where it would get them in trouble.

Mojo began to jump up and down excitedly, waving her arms in the air. "I'll go get Fox-sama!" She volunteered, before dashing off through the door that the four had been staring at. Riko chuckled nervously.

"Doh crap." She snorted.

"Her childish charm will save her from the wrath of a beast." Senza said with a thoughtful nod.

"_Hopefully _save her, you mean." Toba responded in a low tone. The door to Naruto's room flew open, and the orange-haired Espada walked out, one eyebrow lowered while the other was kicked up in silent questioning. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, nearly jabbing Mojo in the head while she swung about on his back.

"Is there a reason she came in my room, jumped on my back, and refused to get off unless I came out here?" He looked to Riko, his eyes narrowed accusingly. "Or did _somebody _give the midget-Riko chocolate?" Riko laughed nervously.

"Uh, no, I didn't find any chocolate…why is there any?"

"No!" Naruto hastily responded, waving his hands in front of him, as if to ward off an attack.

"We wanted to ask you something, sir, but…well…none of us really wanted to go in your room to wake you up. Mojo offered, so…" Toba explained while rubbing the back of his head. Seeing a well-muscled Arrancar like Toba rub the back of his head like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar made Naruto mentally chuckle.

"Well, I wasn't asleep anymore-"

"He was just staring up at his ceiling!" Mojo called over his shoulder, before jumping off and skipping back over to Riko's side, a massive, pleased smile on her face.

"I was staring up at _where _my ceiling _should be_." Naruto shot a glare at Riko and Senza, both of whom laughed nervously, sliding to the side to try and hide behind the other. The effect that came forth wasn't the one that they wanted. They crashed to the floor upon slamming into one another's shoulders. Naruto may have fixed the ceiling in most other rooms in his wing, including the main chamber where he and his Fraccion spent most of their time, but his ceiling, and roof, of his own room were still on vacation, leaving him with the sight of a night sky whenever he looked up. And considering his wing was still in Las Noches, that simple nightly-fact confused him. But he had learned long ago to never question the workings of Las Noches. Including the sky. "What did you want, anyway?"

"Um…well, there _are _Soul Reapers coming to kill you…" Toba said, his nervous expression turning serious with no warning. "And we want to be able to fight them. We've been told Soul Reapers are strong, and if they _do _find your wing, we don't want to be helpless."

"Yeah!" Declared Riko, crossing her arms with a pout. "Will you help us train? It's your job as our Espada, you know!" Naruto sighed, scratching at one of his fox ears idly.

"Well then I guess I can't refuse, can I?" Naruto muttered, before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

"VICTORY!" Cried Riko as Mojo latched to her left leg, before both flashed away. Senza rolled his eyes, and followed after her. Toba, noticing Naruto's confused expression, chuckled.

"They're going to our usual training spot." He said, flashing away himself. Naruto nodded slowly to himself, and then suddenly stopped.

"I got there by accident last time…" A pause. "DAMMIT!"

_**:::Ten Uneventful(For the Fraccion)/Aggravating(Naruto) Minutes Later:::**_

Naruto finally reappeared from Sonido next to his Fraccion, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You _know _I have an easy time getting lost…" He grumbled to nobody in particular.

"But you found this place before!" Protested Senza.

"By _accident!_" Naruto responded, waving his arms crazily in the air. "Repeating an accidental-arrival in this place is hard since it's so freaking big!" Riko slowly smirked.

"So, Naruto-sama…" Again, Riko was the only one – besides Mojo, anyway – that had enough guts to call their Espada anything but his surname. "…where'd you end up?" Naruto blushed profusely, sputtering. "Oh, come on! It's for the learning experience!" How it was for the 'learning experience' was never clearly explained. Or explained at all, actually. Naruto scratched at the bridge of his nose with one finger while looking off into the distance, the blush still on his face.

"Grimmjow's secret storeroom filled with catnip…"

"Well," Toba began. "that's not to ba-"

"Nnoitra's training room – in the path of his Zonpaktou – under his room, Szayel's experimentation room, Gin-san's bathroom(he wasn't in there, thank GOD), Aizen's kitchen filled with a year's supply of tea, Yammy's dog's house-training chamber(Naruto shuddered), Uliquiorra's room(he was sitting in his room, watching a Spanish soap opera.), Coyote's sleeping chamber(nearly suffocated while sinking in the pillows), and…uh…"

"C'mon." Riko urged, her grin growing. Naruto's blush grew.

"Harribel's Fraccion's bathroom…while they were all taking baths." He muttered, hanging his head. "Scared me almost back to life…" Senza's jaw dropped, his eyes popping wide.

_Lucky bastard…finding Mila Rose's living quarters… _Senza thought. No matter how long he searched, or where he searched, he could never find where Harribel's Fraccion lived. It was like their living quarters were hidden from anybody who searched for it. It probably was. Most Espada had quarters that were difficult to find, but Harribel's, Uliquiorra's, and Naruto's were some of the more difficult ones.

"That's…uh…that's not bad." Toba tried to reassure Naruto who just dropped his head even further.

Riko was already rolling on the sand, laughing hysterically. Seeing his Espada's forlorn expression, Senza jumped onto a new topic, like the amazingly kind Fraccion he is.

"I just noticed something wrong with our plan of training out here." Attention was drawn to him, so he continued. "What if the Soul Reapers bust in through the wall near here? We're pretty far from the main buildings…and if they're trying to find you to kill you…" _Or get you back…_ He added mentally. "…standing out in the open is helping them more than making their job harder." Naruto snorted, his mind taken away from his previous Sonido-induced accidents, waving his hand through the air.

"They came through an artificial Garganta in the middle of the Scrolling Sands." Naruto grinned. "It'll take them a while, if not forever, to get out of there." It was sound judgment. The Scrolling Sands were actually a few sectors round Las Noches; it was why Aizen had chosen that exact location to begin with. Natural protection. The Scrolling Sands was a wide, twenty-mile by twenty-mile patch of sand that dotted the landscapes every few miles, and when a Hollow – and in this case Soul Reaper – stepped on them, the sand would start moving at the same pace they were, dragging the crystallized and rocks with it. The Scrolling Sands were often compared to giant, natural treadmills. The only way to really get out of the Scrolling Sands was to either dig straight down to get to the Menos Forest, or to have knowledge of how the Scrolling Sands worked(and have the knowledge that you were, in fact, and idiot for getting stuck in one). If you knew how they worked, getting out was quiet easy. Scrolling Sands were no real problem for the more intelligent Hollows. _Too bad Soul Reapers and humans are completely stupid. _Naruto snorted in his thoughts.

Naruto looked over his Fraccion, trying to decide on a course of action. "Okay, well…let's start with this. What are your special abilities when you release you Zonpaktou?"

Mojo jumped up and down excitedly, her eyes wide, and her mouth stretched into a massive grin. "I'll go first!" She stood still, leaning back on her heels while simultaneously leaning forward. She took a deep breath, and then began to ramble at top speed. "My Zonpaktou is a staffy-thingy that has one blade on the _veeeerrry _end and when I say 'Flash!' I look like a total badass and I get another blade on the staffy-thingy and the ONE blade heals stuff and SECOND blade will infect whoever's hit with a virus that'll make them fall asleep in 30 minutes and then when I go into Ressurecion I get these really cool claws that work kinda like my spear-staffy-thingy except my right hand heals stuff better and my left hand'll make somebody paralyzed in 5 minutes, really ill in an hour, and dead within a WEEK!" At the end of her ramble, she collapsed, playing dead. Naruto just stared at her, blinking slowly.

"…did a six-year-old just say 'badass'?" He shook his head. Of course she wasn't actually six years old. She was probably over 100, but definitely not over 200. Somewhere in the middle, most likely. "And did she say all of that in one breath?"

"Yup." Sighed Riko, nodding with a prideful smile. "I taught her well."

"Um…sure…while she regains her breath, how about the rest of you?" Naruto asked, glancing back and forth between his Fraccion and their newest member who was still on the ground, and still looked like she was dead. If she wasn't up in five minutes, he'd take her for emergency treatment at Szayel's.

"I guess I'll go." Toba said, clearing his throat. "My Zonpaktou's abilities are more closely related to fire, I guess. In my Ressurecion, my Zonpaktou will burn anything it touches. Same goes for the fangs and claws that I grow. Oh, and depending on how bad somebody gets hit with my Zonpaktou, the burn can spread." Naruto nodded his head in appreciation. Some of his own abilities were flame-based.

_So a fellow heat-user, huh? _Naruto thought.

"For me," Senza jumped in, knowing Toba was done. "When released I get these white pangolin scales on my back, chest, arms, and legs, and I grow this prehensile tail that's around three feet long…uummm…" He struck a thinking pose. "I get scythe-like claws on my hands…I can launch my scales – they re-grow, thank God – and I can coat my claws in a Cero. Oh! I can roll into a ball and roll over and shred whoever I hit, though the shredding thing works better when I'm released instead of when I just roll when not, and I can manipulate the scale's I've launched." He paused. "Yeah, I think that's it."

"I'm last, I guess." Riko sighed, as if the task asked of her was too large for her complete on her own. "I…am…a badass."

"That…wasn't…helpful at all." Naruto said in the same tone from the light-haired girl before him. She gave a heavy huff.

"Fine." She paused. "I'm good with speed and agility, I have high-speed regeneration, and I suck at Ceros and Balas. Ask me to do one, I _may _just blow us all up. With my badass Ressurecion, I get long claws. And a spiky tail! As long as THIS ARM." She pointed to her right arm with her left. "See this arm? This arm, _right _here."

"Yes, that's very nice, I see it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay, so far, the only similarities I see between _any _of you are with Riko and Senza. Animal-based Ressurecion. Then one healing/virus, and the other flame-like heat."

"Two similarities out of four." Toba thought out loud. "Is that a bad thing? The differences?" Naruto grinned.

"No, the differences give you strength." He responded. "They help cover a range of situations. Think about it. If you all had the abilities of fire, what if you faced a single Soul Reaper with the ability of water?" Naruto waited for them to answer.

"Uh, we'd burn the crap out of them?" Riko offered.

"Quite the opposite. The water-based Soul Reaper would wipe the floor with you. It doesn't matter that there's four of you, that one Soul Reaper will kill you all. Mostly because all of your flame abilities will be snuffed right out by their water…but with your heat powers, Toba, while you would be next to useless, your friends would be able to gang up on the Soul Reaper and hopefully defeat him. Or her." He paused. "See what I'm saying."

"Yeah." Senza said, nodding. "Our differences make us powerful. Or something sappy like that." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's sappy, but it's true." Naruto gave a brief pause, thinking through what he wanted to say. "Take the abilities of my Zonpaktou for example. Fire and Light, Ice and Shadow, and Wind and Storms. See how they all clash? But with the clashing abilities like that, it leaves less room for an ability that will negate mine." The Fraccion nodded slowly in understanding.

"So what you're saying…is that if the Soul Reapers break in…you can just beat the shit out of all of them." Riko clarified.

"Pretty much, but that's not the topic I'm trying to hit on! You know what, we can return to this ability-clashing thing later. Let's get to the actual training. I've learned that you learn at your best when you're worn out. At least, when you're training for fighting. Draining you of your energy will bring you down to your bare minimums, so you'll have to fight with just your mind and your blade, instead of any flaunty powers that you have, or any speed that you possess."

Riko threw her arm in the air before Naruto could continue. "Yeah, that's nice and dandy and all, but you should show us your Ressurecion!" Naruto blanched.

"Uh, what?"

"Show. Us. Your Ressurecion!" Riko repeated, and began to bounce lightly on the balls of her feet. "It'll be a nice morale-booster. Show us what we can achieve if we train hard enough." Naruto blinked slowly, staring at the grinning Arrancar.

"Um…o…kay?" Naruto drew his Zonpaktou from his back; he had strapped it to his body when his Fraccion had asked him to help them train, deciding that yes, a sword was important when training people in sword-fighting.

Taking his Zonpaktou in one hand, Naruto slashed his other bandaged hand – now that he thought about it, he didn't know why his arms were always bandaged. They just were. And he knew for a fact that he hadn't been injured on his arms like that when in the Land of the Living – allowing blood to coat the wide blade. "Roar you Demon." Naruto declared half-heartedly. "Kitsuneryu no Arashi." He braced himself, waiting for the change to take over, to feel his bones cracking and growing, to feel his body explode form the inside out, only for the mass of organs and bone to reform into a massive beast.

But no such change occurred. There wasn't even a fluctuation of rietsu in the air.

Naruto let his body relax, and stared at his blood-coated Zonpaktou with a frown.

"Uh, was that it?" Whispered Mojo up to Riko, who shrugged.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered. He slashed his hand down the length of the blade again. "Roar you Demon!" He declared, this time more determined, his body tensing while he struck what looked like a crouching battle pose. "Kitsuneryu no Arashi!" Still, only silence met him. He straightened, growling. He slashed his hand down the blade, and waited for anything to happen; to feel the increase in his rietsu, to feel the beginning of the burst of power, to feel the fur crawling right underneath his flesh…

No such luck.

"What the HELL?" Naruto repeatedly slashed his hand down the blade, chanting his release phrase like a mantra. "Roar you Demon! Roar you Demon! Roar you _freaking _Demon!" The Vulpes crouched fully, his knees bending, and his heels leaving the ground to allow his body to balance on the balls of his feet, and his toes. He slashed his entire forearm with his Zonpaktou now, blood already having soaked the sands around him. He forcefully made his rietsu jump, forcing the power into the blade to try and get some type of response. "ROAR YOU DEMON, KITSUNERYU NO ARASHIIIIIIIII!" As he cried out, he thrust his arm that held the sword into the air, as if it was a lightning rod that would harness the power of lightning for him.

Silence reigned.

Naruto threw the Zonpaktou on the ground, snarling like an enraged animal. And he was. "What the hell is wrong with this?" He kicked sand at the unresponsive blade.

"Um…Vulpes-sama?" Toba said slowly, hoping that speaking to the enraged demon wouldn't result in the wrath being turned on him. "I don't think it's going to work…"

"Yeah, I figured…" Before Naruto could speak any further, Uliquiorra appeared near the group of five, making the Fraccion jump, and Naruto stifle a random snicker.

_Soap-opera-boy…_

He struggled now to not snicker.

"Aizen-sama noticed you trying to release your Zonpaktou, and its failure." Uliquiorra said in his usual deadpan. "He believes something's wrong with your Limiter. He requests your presence." Naruto turned to look at his Fraccion, a questioning look on his face.

_Why's he asking us? _Senza thought, mentally chuckling. _He's the Espada._

"You heard the Espada! Aizen-sama wants to see you! Vamonos!"(**A/N: Imagine a little ' thing over the a…don't know how to do it…stupid Spanish keyboard letter things!) **Riko said in a commanding voice, waving off towards the general direction of Aizen's throne room. Naruto nodded slowly as Uliquiorra flashed away, only doing so himself when he knew that it was okay that he left.

He reappeared before Aizen, already down on one knee. "You wished to see me?" Naruto questioned, schooling his features to hide the confusion that he felt.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Aizen said in his sickly-sweet tone. "I understand that you tried to release your Zonpaktou, but couldn't. Why do you think that is?"

"I…I'm not sure, sir…" For the first time since becoming an Espada, Naruto began to doubt if Aizen had chosen correctly. "I…I tried, but it…well, it didn't work." Naruto frowned, quickly trying to think of any reason, any reason at all, as to why it wasn't working. "I was going through muscle-memory, but I…I just feel like some big part of the Ressurecion process was taken out. Like I skipped some important part. Problem is, I don't know what that important part is." Naruto brought a hand up to his head, pressing at a temple as a splitting pain began to take over. It felt like something was trying to literally claw out from the inside of his brain. Not one something, but multiple somethings.

What Naruto didn't notice, was Aizen's frown, before he reached into the folds of his cloak's top. He pressed a hand to his chest, and as he did so, the jewel in Naruto's forehead glowed a bright purple. Naruto sighed in relief as the searing pain ebbed away, replaced with a calm that he rarely felt anymore, thanks to his Fraccion.

"I think I may know what's wrong." Aizen flat-out lied. "The Limiter Jewel in your forehead. It must have been adjusted too much, and is now blocking the energy you need to enter your released state."

"Oh…" Naruto said, his eyes looking to the floor in disappointment. He couldn't eneter his Ressurecion…? But…he always felt _better _in animal form. Sure, he still had his demon form, but it didn't have the spiritual powers that his Ressurecion did.

"Do not fear, my young Espada." Aizen said in a comforting manner. "Szayel can easily fix this. Go to his quarters. Tell him that your Limiter needs to be loosened. He'll think that you're just asking that so you can access more power for no reason, so tell him this. 'Code: 061E'. Tell him this after you've told him what's needed to be done." Code 061E was hardly a 'loosen Limiter' order. It was more along the lines of 'something's trying to break through the barrier. Don't know how it's there, but FIX. IT.' Aizen had never thought he'd have to have a code like this.

Now he was glad that Gin had suggested it.

Naruto nodded, standing while saluting. "Thank you, sir!" Naruto barked, before flashing out of the room. Aizen waved his hand once Naruto was gone, and an unranked Arrancar walked in.

He was dressed in a normal white hakama, and a white tank top, his dual Zonpaktou both coming over his right shoulder, strapped to his back. His hair was shoulder length, and a deep black, with a orange highlight down the middle, and a white highlight on either side of his head. His mask fragment was strange; it came from around and behind his ears, coming to meet down under his chin, almost like a type of mane. Where the two sides met under his chin was cracked, two puncture marks that looked like fangs existing.

The unranked Arrancar bowed low. "You wished to see me, Aizen-sama?" The Arrancar asked in a calm, smooth voice, not daring to straighten before his Lord.

"Yes. Garras Tigre. Are you familiar with the new Espada, Vulpes Naruto?" The newly-named Tigre nodded his head.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I have heard of him. His Fraccion are infamous in my barrack section."

"Then you know that he is the ally of Soul Reapers?"

"Yes. With your astounding powers, Aizen-sama, you made him join your cause."

"Close." The former Soul Reaper Captain said. "He has an object of power implanted in his forehead that allows me to alter his memories, and completely take away others. His entire life is a lie! What he remembers is what I permit!" Aizen cackled shortly. "He is a pet that knows nothing but loyalty to me, and hatred to the Soul Reapers and humans!" Downside that Aizen _didn't _know, was that whatever _he _didn't know, Naruto automatically didn't either. Which included a large portion of demonic history. "But somehow, that object of power must have reversed." Aizen mused. "It planted something in his mind that was struggling to break free a few moments ago. I sent him to Szayel to have this fixed – unknowingly, of course – but I'm not aware if this mishap may happen again. I don't want it to come this far ever again. I want to know if this'll happen before it does." He paused, a massive, cold grin spreading across his face. "Garras Tigre, I have a mission for you…and with it, you'll be a Fraccion of Vulpes Naruto, where you will be protected from the other Espada." Tigre bowed lower.

"Whatever you wish."

* * *

…**don't really like the ending. Or most of this chapter. **

**But HOPEFULLY IT MADE YOU LAUGH! **

**Anyway, as I write this, it's 11:22 p.m. on Christmas Eve, and I plan to put this up on Christmas.**

**SO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, MERRY CHRISTMAS DEAR READEEEERS, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!**

**I called you guys freeloaders to my mom's face, you know. Me: I should be typing the chapter...but this orange juice is too good to turn away! Mom: Oookaaaay… Me: The readers are a bunch of freeloaders, you know. I do all the work, type everything, have brain-seizures…and they get a tale of hopefully-dramatic events and hopefully-humorous scenes. They're freeloaders I tell you!**

**And then my mom said something about Canada, and I said 'Who?' as a reference to Hetalia, and she didn't get it, so…**

**Anyway, sorry for the long delay, hopefully you like this chapter, but I won't be able to update this week unless there's free wifi at the hotel I'm going to stay at. I'm going to NEW YORK, baby! So if you live in NYC, and see some 'country person' walking the streets with their grandparents and an older sibling…yeah, please don't mug us. XD All we have to offer is a few bits of corn stalks, maybe a piece of hay. And a field mouse. **

**Sorry, I'm tired, rambling, and my tales of my boring life isn't important(though, it was pretty damn funny when I was yelling at my dad that 'putting Christmas presents under the tree is an art form! A FRICKIN' ART FORM, I TELL YOU!'. Oh, and when I picked up dog shit with my foot because I thought it was a rock…never mind…)**

**SORRY! Have a Merry Holiday everybody, and(if I don't see you before then) a Happy New Year.**

_**Kitsune-242**_

P.S. – Chapter 14: Iniuria ~ Chapter 14: Wrong(also Injury, Damage, Hurt, Injustice. Trying to get at the entire; something's wrong, or something's damaged type of deal.)


	15. Dolebit

Disclaimer: Don't want to do this don't want to do this don't want to do this…

Sorry, but I haven't typed anything I liked for Vulpes Alveus in a while! So you need to understand my hesitance to writing this chapter. Especially since I haven't really written ANYTHING that I was happy with for a while…and unless I find a way to totally stall in this chapter, then Ichigo's going to make his grand appearance in Las Noches, which means that this chapter has to be written good…or well…or…

Gah, I'm American and I still suck at the English language.

PLEASE forgive me if this chapter sucks. ^^'

**WARNING!: Multiple Timeskips ahead, brought to you by the Lazy Authoress Incorporation.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Dolebit**

They weren't stupid. They knew the reason that he was there, the reason that Aizen had assigned him to be one of Naruto's Fraccion. Garras Tigre had been trained to be one of Aizen's "right-hand Arrancars," the ones that _didn't _carry the title of Espada. The group that Tigre was a part of was like the Internal Affairs of the Las Noches, and just as disliked by most Arrancars as the IA agents were to the police officers and detectives in the World of the Living. To say that Senza, Riko, Toba, and Mojo weren't happy with his arrival was an understatement.

"What are _you _doing here?" Toba demanded, glaring suspiciously at the young Arrancar that had entered Naruto's wing uninvited and unannounced.

"I have been sent here under the orders of Aizen-sama." Tigre deadpanned. "Something happened with the way that Aizen-sama is keeping Vulpes-sama under control, and I am to report if anything should happen again."

"So you're here to be a whistle-blower!" Senza accused, frowning. "Well, we're not going to let you say or do anything that will harm Naruto. Leave. _Now_." He growled threateningly, his hand twitching towards the hilt of his Zonpaktou**(A/N: YES I spell that wrong. I know the correct spelling for Zonpaktou and rietsu, I just choose to ignore them.).** Tigre's eyes narrowed, his right arm raising slowly to hover halfway up his chest in preparation to draw his Zonpaktou if need be.

"Well, _I'm _here under the orders of our Lord, who outranks Vulpes-sama and makes your feelings of loyalty void." Tigre shot back. "Don't worry - so long as the demon does as he's supposed to, no harm will come to him. And if there is no reason for me to be here, then I fill be transferred out again."

"Good." Senza snorted, turning and storming away. "Let's hope that that day comes fast!" Mojo shot her hand in the air.

"I don't know what's going on!" She announced loudly. Riko, in one of her serious moods, blinked, and met eyes with Toba.

"I'll explain." She said and pulled her apprentice aside, talking to her in hushed tones. After a few minutes, Mojo was staring with narrowed eyes at Tigre, biting her lower lip. She opened her mouth to call something across the room, but was interrupted as the doors to the wing opened.

Naruto strolled in, one of his hands running through his wild hair while he sighed. "Damn, my head hurts…" He muttered, wincing as his hand pressed a bit to firmly on the jewel in the center of his forehead. He made a confused sound when his eyes landed on Tigre. "Who're you?"

"Garras Tigre, sir." Tigre said with a low bow. "Aizen-sama assigned me to you, if you'll have me."

"Like he has a choice." Senza growled from one side of the large room. Luckily, or unluckily as some would view it, Naruto muttered, at the same time, something that sounded suspiciously like:

"They're multiplying like damn rabbits…"

For a few moments, the room was silent, Naruto's Fraccion staring at him, and Naruto gazing at Tigre. Finally, Naruto blinked slowly, then shrugged.

"Okay." A few of the Fraccion sweat dropped, and Riko tripped over a table. Another pause. "My head hurts." Pause. "I'm gonna take a nap." And just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone, disappearing back into his room where a shout of: "WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS MY ROOF MISSING?" followed. Apparently, Naruto had forgotten about Riko and Senza's idea to break the entire tower. An awkward silence reigned, nobody really wanting to be the one to start any conversations. At one point or another, Tigre moved to one of the couches and plopped down, staring at the far wall with disinterest. Riko and Mojo went off on something that Mojo had claimed as "an adventure," and Toba and Senza were sitting at a low table. Toba had taken it upon himself to teach Senza how to play American chess the _right _way, and within the first five minutes Senza had gotten bored, resulting in him throwing all of his pieces at Toba's chest with the declaration of "SNEAK ATTACK!" To bad nobody had thought over what Mojo had said before the Dangerous Duo had left, or had thought to go find them and _stop _them.

Poor, poor Gin. After all, having superglue in place of shampoo never ended well.

_**:::One Week Later:::**_

Tigre had seemed to have adjusted to the schedule of Naruto and his Fraccion, in the sense that he now slept and ate when they did. Now, expecting him to be used to their behavior - such as the Fraccion slowly losing their habit of calling Naruto "Vulpes-sama," "Naruto-sama," or anything else respectful - was ridiculous.

Naruto, though, couldn't find out why his other Fraccion acted mostly cold to the quiet teen. Sure, while he was quiet they were mostly loud when around one another, but they practically alienated him, no matter how much Naruto tried to get them to warm up to him. Getting a new teammate was hard, he knew that, but they didn't seem to be trying to make any progress in becoming a functioning team. Tigre didn't seem to be to thrilled on the idea of learning to be a team, either, and when Naruto took his Fraccion out into the desert inside of Las Noches to train, Tigre usually trained on his own and at a distance. Only recently had he started to join in on a few training exercises. Naruto had forced him, but that was _so _not the point.

At the moment, Naruto was following Grimmjow around Las Noches, doing his best to annoy the cat-like man. His most effective way to annoy him was to spray him in the back of the head with a squirt-gun filled with water that Naruto had mixed with sugar and flour to the point that the water was horribly sticky and smelled sickly sweet, along with carrying around a cloth collar with a bell on it, jingling the bell.

His Fraccion were busy on a "training trip" around the perimeter of Las Noches to build their teamwork skills, so what else was he to do? _**(:::Inner Las Noches Perimeter::: **_"Stop hitting me!" Senza demanded. For a moment, Mojo stopped slapping his shin with the bleached skull of a Hollow she had dug up. But then she began again, hitting him in the shin every time he took a step, making him fall over and stand back up, only to be knocked down again. Toba was conveniently ignoring them while Riko was off setting up some type of explosive. Tigre, like Toba, was being wise - staying out of Riko's way, and making sure that Mojo didn't come close enough to try and impale him on the horn of the Hollow's skull _**:::Back With Naruto…)**_

"C'mon, Catman!" Naruto taunted, jingling the bell on the collar with a grin. "The caped vigilante of Las Noches needs to wear his collar! It symbolizes everything that you stand for!"

"It's _Batman_ that's a caped vigilante. And what the hell does a stupid collar stand for?"

"No, you're Catman. The distant cousin of Batman, and the estranged evil-twin-half-step-brother of Catwoman." Naruto corrected quickly. "And he stands for Truth, Justice, and the Catnip-For-All Doctrine!"

"You're just spewing shit now."

"No I'm not!"

"…you got that freaky jewel limiter in your head screwed in to tight when Szayel fixed it for you, didn't you."

"No…maybe…yes…that's beside the point, put on your collar!"

"I will do no such thing!" Grimmjow snapped, stopping and glaring briefly at the orange-haired fox that insisted on following him. When Naruto just continued to stare at him with the same expression, he snorted and continued on his way down the hall.

"If you won't put it on to help start the Kitten Revolution-"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"-then can you at least put it on so that animal control doesn't start following you?"

"Wha…?"

"Hey, I remember this one time when I was in the World of the Living, a dog catcher followed me for a good half-day. They're bloody persistent!" Naruto was completely serious now. "They're annoying, too. So, you don't have to wear it right now, but _promise _me that if you ever go into your Resurreccion in the Human World, or randomly get turned into a cat or randomly go back to your original Hollow form…" He held up the collar. "…that you will wear protection."

"Screw contemplating homicide, I'm just doing it!" _SQUIRT! _"Gah! What the hell?" Grimmjow snapped, frantically trying to rub the annoying sugar-flour-water mixture out of his hair before it could dry and turn into a crust that somehow had a consistency similar to instant cement. Wasn't impossible to get out, but hurt like hell when trying to pull it out of his hair.

"So where're you going, anyway?" Naruto asked, keeping the squirt gun pressed against the back of Grimmjow's head. He looked around at the halls. "I don't remember this place…"

_Not surprised… _Grimmjow thought. _You've never been down here before. _Technically, Naruto wasn't supposed to be down in these particular halls. But if what the rumors said were true, then no matter who Naruto saw, no matter what they had meant to him before, he wouldn't know them, and would never recognize them. It would be like he was meeting them for the first time ever. "You never had a reason to go down here." Technically, a truth. "You were never interested in the prison wing of Las Noches." NOT a truth, not even a technical one. Naruto squinted, frowning. Then he shrugged.

"…meh. Can't remember." Grimmjow blinked, understanding and even expecting it. Still, he played along.

"Can't remember?" He scoffed. "How hard did the Reapers hit you on the head, exactly?"

"Pretty damn hard, apparently." Naruto paused. "You never answered my question, you know!" He declared, spraying Grimmjow on the back of the head two more times with the squirt gun.

"Dammit! What question was that?" Grimmjow growled through his grit teeth, hurriedly combing his fingers through his hair to rid it of the offending substance.

"Where you're going!"

"A prison cell. Duh." Naruto nodded slowly.

"The comrade of the Reapers. Why?" Grimmjow waved around the stump of what remained of his arm that had been sliced off a while back. He had never really gotten a replacement arm - typically, a severed arm could be repaired by the medical team of Arrancars and Szayel, but Grimmjow's arm had been completely destroyed. The arm could only be fixed if it was still whole.

"I want my arm back."

There had been rumors going around that the comrade of the Reapers that had been kidnapped was not overly skilled in fighting, but what she lacked in battle abilities she made up for in healing. She could, allegedly, heal almost any wound, no matter how bad it was. Reverse time. That's what some claimed. But no amount of rumors had ever caused enough curiosity for Naruto to sniff out wherever she was being held. And if he focused on the thought, he just felt like he shouldn't go see where the rumors had come from. Like somebody would tell him "no" before he could even try. Even now, knowing where he was headed, he had the urge, the instinct, to turn around and walk away. Probably get lost, but still walk away. And Naruto was always one to trust his instincts, no matter how much they didn't make sense.

"On that note…" Naruto thought out loud, unscrewing the cap at the back of the squirt gun and jerking the small plastic pistol so all of its contents shot out and hit Grimmjow's back. While the man yowled - screaming and cussing and throwing insults - Naruto turned and trotted off with a content smile.

After a few minutes, his pace began to slow. Right as he had been turning around, a scent had caught his attention. The scent of the female comrade of the Reapers, that was obvious. It had been easy to ignore at first - after all, a scent was just a scent, and it didn't mean anything important to him. Scents could be ignored. But the farther he got away, the more something in the back of his mind was nagging him, pushing through the instinct that told him to _walk away_, replacing it with something along the lines of "_turn your ass around and GO."_

_It's just a boring, meaningless human. _He thought, frowning even as he stopped moving in the hall. _There's absolutely no reason for me to turn around. So what if she can heal any wound? I'm not wounded. She's a human, I'm a demon. There's no reason for me to go see her. _Even as he thought this, he was already turning around, walking back down the hall at a slow pace.

He reached the spot that he had left Grimmjow and continued on, following the scent trail left by the blue-haired man. It wound through the hallways, going around corners and down a stairwell, before going back up another two levels. Finally, the scent stopped at a large pair of doors - the scent also exited the room, this trail that wandered away being fresher than the one that had led Naruto through the halls in the first place. Grimmjow had already left. Naruto frowned, hesitating. He scratched at his forehead with his left hand, his claws sliding over the jewel in his forehead soundlessly. He grunted, his eyes narrowing while gripping the handle on the door. What harm could come from him going into the room with the captured female? At the very least, he'd be able to freak her out with his ears…

With his fox ears swiveled around backwards, and the same instinct that had broken through the previous one almost seeming to shout with a muffled voice, Naruto yanked the door open, and stepped into the gloom.

_**:::Orihime's "Room":::**_

Grimmjow had visited her a few minutes ago, demanding none to nicely that she heal his arm. She had managed to pull it back together, just as she always could, and he had went on his way with just a grunt of thanks. She had been left in silence after that, sitting on her bed and staring out the high window at the ever-present moon.

She knew that Naruto was in Las Noches. At least, knew that he HAD been in Las Noches. Who knew what had happened to him? She wasn't as good as a Soul Reaper Captain in sensing spiritual signatures, that was for sure, but she had always been able to do it. And now, whenever she searched for Naruto's signature…it just wasn't there. It hadn't been in a long time. But there was _so many _signatures to sort through, all Arrancar signatures. Naruto could, potentially, be any one of them and not even know it. For all she knew, he was being held in the room directly next to hers.

She bit her lip, frowning. Ichigo was sure to come for them, by himself if he had to. That fact wasn't debatable. He would come. Yes, she would be happy, but also sad. Arrancars were _strong_. She had learned that after becoming slightly familiar with a few of them. Ichigo was strong, too, but strong enough to take on all of Las Noches? Probably not.

He door opened quietly behind her, somebody shuffling in as the door closed automatically behind them. She didn't look away from the window for the first few milliseconds, figuring that the Arrancar - or Soul Reaper, if it was Aizen or one of his two Reaper friends - would call her attention to them eventually. But then she felt the signature. It was horribly disfigured, and she almost didn't recognize it. But he had always had something odd about his signature. Something not human.

Something demonic.

She jumped up and whirled around, her eyes wide and a cry being ripped from her lips that made the other jump, his own eyes - black sclera and yellow irises that weren't normal for him - mirroring her own shock. His fox ears were backwards in his hair, as they commonly were, and pressed down to the top of his head, nearly getting lost in his hair.

His hand twitched up, almost seeming to be going for the hilt of his Zonpaktou that peeked over his shoulder.

She was going to run to him. Run and give him the largest hug that she could manage. He was the first familiar face, the first relatively friendly face that she had seen since she had been taken from the World of the Living. But something was right. Not just his eyes, or how he had bandaged wrapped around his throat with old blood that was arranged in a pattern that mimicked the number of an Espada. It was also the jewel planted in the middle of his forehead, swirling black and purple as if it was alive. She had seen that before…

_:Flashback:_

_Aizen pulled out a small, marble-sized sphere of black and purple, the two colors swirling and mixing constantly, but never completely melting together. He presented it to her, showing her with his sickly-sweet smile. She didn't miss how there was a sizeable shard missing from the orb. He hadn't mentioned it when showing her the orb, but she knew that he had wanted her to see it._

_:Flashback End:_

"Crap, you scared the hell outta me." The familiar-but-not fox breathed, his hand slowly lowering. She knew something was off. Even just having the teenage demon speak, she already knew that he wasn't 100% right. But even so, she couldn't stop the flicker of hope from growing and making itself known.

"N-Naruto…" She whispered, and instantly clapped a hand over her mouth. But he had heard it. He _always _heard. One of his fox ears twitched, and his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. "I don't know you. How do you know my name?" He asked again after Orihime said nothing for a few seconds, though the seconds felt like minutes.

"Naruto…" She whispered again, taking a step forward. As soon as she twitched forward, her jerked back, his eyes still narrowed in what now Orihime identified as pain. He was wincing as well, his hand twitching in a conscious effort to keep his hand from flying to his head in a futile attempt to stop the headache that was surely there. "You're…Vulpes Naruto…" He bared his fangs in a silent growl.

"How do you know me?" She took another step, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She had been so close. _So close_…so close to finding somebody that could keep her company… The fox snarled, slashing a hand through the air and missing by feet.

The doors to her room opened, revealing the First Espada Starrk and Lilynette. The girl rushed inside, attaching to Naruto's hip like a magnet, staring at Orihime. She knew what was going on, knew why Naruto didn't know Orihime. She knew, and she cared, but she wasn't going to say anything to fix any of it.

"Naruto," Starrk yawned, pausing. "let's go."

"Wait, Coyote." Naruto snapped, swinging his head around to glare at him briefly, before turning back to Orihime. "How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?"

"Okay, time to go." Starrk said as soon as Naruto finished his sentence, entering and wrapping an arm around his chest. He dragged him and Lilynette backwards, through the door.

"Oi, stop! I'm talking to her! How do you know my name? Who are you?" The door slammed shut, Lilynette trying to talk over Naruto, asking the fox to go play with her.

As soon as they were gone, silent tears streaked down Orihime's cheeks. She had thought…_hoped _that she had found a friendly figure, finally. But no. Naruto wouldn't be there to keep her company. Because that wasn't Naruto. Whoever that was…she didn't know what had happened to make Naruto not know her, but if there was even a slim chance of him remembering, she sure as hell was going to do it.

_**:::With Naruto:::**_

His head burned. His mind was in agony. He could feel every heartbeat reverberate through his skull, and he grit his teeth and fangs in an effort to stop the ringing. Not that it did anything, but feeling his teeth strain helped him focus on one thing, and try to ignore the pain and confusion that currently plagued him. Why had that one human - seeing her, smelling her scent - made him react this way? He had felt instant happiness, had wanted to run up to her and smile, to tell her about his life in Las Noches and ask her about how hers had been going since…since when? Since a few months prior? A few years? Since her birth? He didn't know her, so why would he want to know how she had been for the past few weeks?

When we walked through the door to his wing he didn't pay his Fraccion any heed, just stumbled right past them with a hand to his forehead, the heel of that hand grinding into his shut-tight eyes as he just waved them off as he passed. He staggered blindly into his room, kicking his door closed with his foot and not caring that it bounced halfway open after him. He flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. It felt like only a few minutes but it must have been a few hours when a sharp rapping echoed off of his partially opened door.

"Sir?" It was Toba - looked like he had drawn the short straw for who would come in to see why the demon was acting so strange. Usually when demons acted strange it ended with quite a few deaths. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Hnnnn." Naruto groaned through the pillow without moving.

"Uh…I'm afraid I don't understand." Naruto lifted his head a few inches from his pillow, keeping his eyes closed - even with such low light his eyes burned.

"Headache, that's all." Naruto announced before letting his head fall back onto his pillow. "Let me rest a little, okay? I should be better by morning."

"Alright." Toba nodded, turning on his heels and walking out of the room to report to his teammates. He would late to tell Naruto that it was already morning - that he had already passed the entire night in his room - for later.

_**:::Next Day:::**_

By the next morning, Naruto - who had slept for 24 hours without knowing it - had decided what he would do. Not telling anybody he snuck out of his wing in fox form, his pads keeping his footsteps silent as he crept down the empty and quite corridors. A few times he had to run, keeping his body close to the ground, to get away from Arrancars that were awake as early as he was. Why he was being so secretive he had no idea, but his instincts were telling him that nobody should know what he was planning to do. His instincts were hardly ever wrong.

He made it to the door in record time, his head swinging from side to side to search for any nearby Arrancars. Eyes, ears, nor nose found any scent besides his and the human's. Keeping on his toes, literally and metaphorically, he pushed the door open with his nose, surprised that it was opened so easily and without a key. Couldn't the human just get up and walk out? What was stopping her? Was she even a prisoner at all?

She was asleep on her bed, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. He sat down on the ground across the room, his tail curling around over his paws. He would sit, and he would wait for her to wake up. And when she did, they would talk.

They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but hey, at least I got the chapter out this month! I'm exhausted, my great grandfather just died, so I figured I'd end it here and see if I can get out another chapter before I have to focus on **_**"Gatekeeper: Divinity"**_** and **_**"Wolf in Sheep's Clothing." **_**So, here's hoping that you liked the chapter, and that I'll get another one out soon! **

**Chapter 15: Dolebit - Chapter 15: Pain/Ache.**

**~ _Kitsune-242_**


	16. Mentietur

Disclaimer: One year! One bloody year since I last updated!

HA! ONE YEAR, TO THE DAY!

FREAKIN' NAILED IT.

…I am such a dick.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Mentietur**

He was on his toes, moving as silently as he possibly could. His entire life depended on his ability to be stealthy. But he shouldn't have a problem, should he? After all, he was a master of stealth. _Nobody_ could surpass his ability. He was the _picture_ of stealth.

Well, he said stealth.

In reality, he knocked over two tables, tracked sand halfway into the main room of his wing, flipped over a few of the couches, and broke part of the floor.

His Fracción would never suspect a _thing._

Well, except Mojo, who was creeping along behind him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice her until it was far too late.

She pounced.

Naruto screeched as she slammed full-force into his back, driving him to the ground head-first, where Mojo perched on his back like a little bird. Mojo laughed, clapping her hands happily. "Naruto's back!" She called out loudly, poking the Vulpes roughly in the back of the head when he tried to move.

His remaining Fracción melted out of the shadows - how had he not smelled them there? - and Naruto swore silently. He had _sworn_ his Fracción had been asleep when he left…

…six hours ago.

…oh. That _might_ be the reason they were all awake now.

Mojo jumped off of his back and happily rejoined the other Fracción. Naruto dragged himself to his feet, rubbing at his forehead, which had left a sizable dent in the floor. "Was that really necessary?" He demanded, checking his fingers to make sure his head wasn't bleeding. That was _just_ what he needed; explaining to Szayel why his forehead had been split open. The dumb bastard would never let him live it down.

"You're the one who was breaking everything, and making too much noise to sleep." Toba mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Yeah!" Riko agreed, appearing right in Naruto's personal bubble to lean in towards his face. "Where were you? Somewhere interesting? Who'd you see? Why'd you break the wing even more? We're still missing half of our ceiling!"

"And whose fault is that?" Naruto rhetorically asked. His left ear flicked in dismissal. "It doesn't matter to you where I was, since it's my own business, but if you _must_ know, I was on a recruiting mission for Aizen-sama."

"Any interesting Hollows?" Senza inquired with a raised eyebrow. The orange-haired demon shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"Not really."

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything," Toba said slowly. "…but I'm tired." He paused. "I'm going back to bed." And just like that his Fracción dispersed through some unspoken agreement, leaving Naruto and Tigre standing alone in the mostly-destroyed wing.

"Is there something you wanted, Tigre?" The young fox asked, rubbing at his own eyes. Damn, he was tired.

"Sir, may I go for a walk?" Naruto waved his hand towards the door.

"Go ahead, you don't have to ask me." The Fracción nodded and slid out the door, casting one slightly bewildered glance to the damage that Naruto had caused in his poor attempt to be stealthy.

Naruto himself retired to his own room, sighing at the sight of the night sky over his head. _'Still need to fix the roof…'_ He thought absentmindedly as he threw himself onto his bed.

He hadn't exactly been…truthful…when he had told his Fracción about his "mission." He hadn't actually been on a mission at all. What he had been doing was his greatest secret; he had been visiting that human girl in the prison cell. Again.

It wasn't something that anybody else knew about, as he had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. He only went at night, and he only went to and from the cell in his fox form to make hiding easier. Ever since that day two weeks ago, he had been visiting the girl every night to talk. He didn't know why he was so eager to talk to her; she was a human, and him, a demon. Communication between the two species had never exactly been a common thing, seeing as both normally just killed the other on the spot. So his excitement was a bit odd.

Her name was Orihime, and she was friends with quite a few Soul Reapers. That fact alone had almost scared Naruto away, but he was a Vulpes, dammit, and there was no way in hell he was going to let a little bit of danger chase him away from answers, namely how the human had known his name. Of course, it was entirely possible that another Arrancar had told her about him beforehand, but for some reason, he highly doubted that.

Keeping a secret from Aizen - and the other Espada, for that matter - was never a good idea. Chances were, they were going to find out sooner or later, and while Naruto could hope that it was the latter, he really had no idea nor control over what happened. He had no idea why he didn't just _tell_ anybody about his dirty little secret, but he just had an instinctual need to not let them know. And his instincts were typically a good thing to listen to.

The two had been exchanging stories for the past two weeks; Orihime about her adventures in the World of the Living and Soul Society, and Naruto on his life in Las Noches. At first Naruto had been apprehensive when entering Orihime's room - always staying as far from the human as he could, and _always_ in his fox form - but eventually he became more at-ease, going so far as to recline on her bed in human form. It was odd how fast she had gained his trust in the past two weeks, considering not even Aizen had his complete trust, even with all the years the two had known one another.

One of Orihime's stories _really_ intrigued him. It was a story about a raccoon-dog demon who had come to Karakura - the town Orihime was from - a few days before Orihime herself had been kidnapped. His name, she said, was Gaara, and he was…odd. He would jump back and forth between complete, laid-back silence, and complete, homicidal silence; the difference, apparently, was sometimes hard to spot.

Gaara himself had confused Naruto. In his mind, no demon in its right mind would venture into a human settlement. Humans were evil, despicable creatures that wouldn't hesitate to kill a demon. _'And yet,'_ Naruto thought. _'Orihime is accepting of Gaara, and of me.'_ He frowned. _'Odd.'_

Her friends were coming for her, though. Maybe he could knock some senses into the Raccoon-Canis when he arrived.

_**:::Las Noches Hallways:::**_

Tigre grumbled quietly to himself, turning slowly around to try another corridor. His sense of smell wasn't the best, especially when compared to Naruto's, but the fact still remained that he was a tiger, and his nose was much more powerful than most other's. But while Naruto's scent was vastly different from the other scents of the Arrancars and three Soul Reapers, it was still a pain in the ass to track.

It was as if the Vulpes has doubled back multiple times, at some points even wandering in circles in the middle of the hallway. Instead of trying to guess which way Naruto went, he followed the trail exactly; which meant that he himself was wandering in large circles for a good portion of his time.

He was no fool. He knew that Naruto had been disappearing for the past few weeks. The Espada would vanish in the middle of the night, and only return a bit before the rest of his Fracción normally woke up. It was just a stroke of luck that the other Fracción had been woken up by Naruto's bumbling, and without it, Tigre wouldn't have had a good reason to be awake, and therefore investigate where Naruto had been sneaking off to.

It didn't take long for Tigre to guess where Naruto had been going. Naruto's wing was on one end of Las Noches, and the prison cells were on another. It was unlikely for Naruto to wander all the way there on accident, and do so on a nightly basis. And, as far as Tigre was aware, there was only one prisoner being held in the practically-abandoned wing.

Stopping outside of Orihime's door, the tiger-based Arrancar took a deep whiff of the air, frowning as he sifted through the pile of scents until he found the one he had been tracking. He had been right; Naruto had entered and exited Orihime's cell, and if the increasingly stale scents were anything to go by, he had been doing so for quite a while.

He abruptly flashed away with Sonido, appearing a few seconds later in Aizen's throne room, as he did every morning to give his daily report.

The brown-haired Soul Reaper was where he always seemed to be; reclining in his massive throne with his egotistical smirk stretched across his face. "Ah, Tigre." He spoke, his voice smooth and rich. "Such a pleasure to see you. How is my little pet doing?"

"Sir," Tigre began as he knelt, bowing his head in reverence. "the Espada known as Vulpes Naruto has not shown any outward signs of regaining his memories, nor questioning your orders. He continues to take his Fracción out on regular training trips to the outskirts of Las Noches. His Fracción show no signs of trying to tell him anything."

"Very good." Aizen acknowledged with a nod of his head. "How are his Fracción?" The Soul Reaper really had no interest in Naruto's Fracción so long as they weren't revealing anything detrimental to Aizen's plans, but Tigre knew better than to question the powerful ex-Captain.

"Darklay Riko has stolen Yoroi Senzakou's twice more in the past two weeks."

"In other words," Gin interrupted from the shadows near Aizen's throne, his grin curling higher. "the little puffball needs to have his private wing repaired again." Gin made no effort to hide the glee at the prospect of being able to gloat that Naruto couldn't fully control his underlings. The light-haired Soul Reaper had never fully gotten over Naruto trying to eviscerate him, and usually took any chance he could to taunt the fox.

Instead of verbally answering, Tigre just nodded his head before continuing. "Aside from that, Darklay Riko and Gimji Mojo continue to be Darklay Riko and Gimji Mojo." Tigre couldn't lie; the way that the faces of the two Soul Reapers paled, and the way Gin slowly backed into the shadows, amused him to no end. The two Fracción were weaker than them - well, maybe stronger than Gin, since Tigre had never actually seen the man fight - but even mentioning their names caused the two to blanch.

"I will send a few Arrancars to fix whatever they have broken." Aizen spoke after a few moments of silence. "Anything else, Tigre?"

The calm Fracción parted his lips, fully prepared to inform Aizen that Naruto was making secret excursions to visit the human prisoner. But he paused, frowning.

_:Flashback:_

It had already been a _week since Tigre had officially become one of Naruto's Fracción, and while Tigre hadn't expected for the other lower-ranked Arrancars to immediately become accustomed to his presence, he didn't think it would be taking this long; at some points, he was even convinced that the others were purposefully trying to sabotage him._

_Currently, instead of going on the training trip that the other Fracción were on, Tigre was sitting in his Espada's private wing, perched on the end of a cushion of one of the couches and staring blankly at a far wall. _

_Naruto suddenly burst into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. His ears were twisted backwards in his hair, his eyes wide and his arms shaking. _

_"Tigre!" Naruto barked. "What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."_

_"The others are out training, sir, and- what's that noise?" _

_Outside the door to Naruto's private wing, it sounded as if a whole horde of buffalo Hollows were stampeding._

_"That's Kami teaching me a valuable lesson." Naruto replied with a sage nod, even as he winced when something smashed loudly against the wall near the door._

_"And that would be…?"_

_"Don't try and dye Yammy's pet puppy pink and yellow." The doors behind him jumped open slightly as they were rammed into once again, and Naruto threw his entire weight against them, forcing them closed, if only just barely managing it. "Why did you say you were in here, again?"_

_"I didn't." Tigre replied before pausing briefly. "The others prefer to train without me." _

_"What?" Naruto grunted, though not for lack of hearing, as he strained against the buckling door. "You lot need to learn how to fight together! You're their teammate!"_

_"They don't like me much."_ 'And they have all the right not to.'

_"Well, sucks to be them." The Vulpes replied quickly. "We're a team. We are supposed to be like family. You can't choose your family, so you just have to live with them and muscle through it." He squeaked as the door cracked open, buckling under the weight slamming against it on the other side. A massive hand reached through, wrapping around Naruto's torso. The hand withdrew, dragging Naruto along with it until just his head and hands remained inside the room as he clung for dear life to the mangled door. "Tell me if anybody gives you any crap, okay? Some of these people are due to be smacked."_

_With a very girlish shriek - which the demon would later deny vehemently - Naruto was ripped forcefully out of the room, loud slams and wails of pain and regret following. _

_Tigre paused._

_Wait, what had just happened?_

_:Flashback:_

"Tigre?" Aizen called, a small frown fulling at the corners of his lips at Tigre's sudden silence. "Is there anything else to report?"

Tigre blinked slowly, and released a slow breath.

"No, sir."

_**:::In Hueco Mundo:::**_

Gaara was, apparently, somebody that should _not_ be messed with when he was annoyed.

Or when he was holding a sword.

"STOP. TRYING. TO. EAT. ME." Gaara snarled, slamming his soulless Zonpaktou down repeatedly on the head of the Hollow that had most recently attempt to turn him into a snack. The soulless blade had dulled over the time Gaara had been using it. A Zonpaktou with a soul was a strange thing; unlike normal blades, Zonpaktou rarely ever became blunt, and when they did it was only after an equivalent of quite of few years of continuous use. Some Soul Reapers who took great pride in their soul-cutters would still sharpen their Zonpaktou whenever they found time, but only because they really wanted to. A soulless Zonpaktou became blunt much faster, not having the soul inside to keep the blade sharp and lethal. The more a soulless Zonpaktou was used, the faster it became blunt.

And Gaara had definitely been using his soulless weapon a lot.

Hollows liked him. _A lot._

Gaara stood panting over the latest carcass of a Hollow, having beaten it to death with the soulless blade. The Hollow slowly disintegrated, the rate of its decay slowed by the ambient energy in the constant-night air of Hueco Mundo. He was covered from head to toe in layers upon layers of bluish-green blood, some partially dry from age, and some fresh and wet.

His comrades stood dumbfounded behind him, gaping or edging slowly away from him.

"Um…" Chad mumbled, scooting a bit further away when Gaara twitched.

"Itsygo…" A little girl dressed in rags, a cracked mask on top of her blue-green hair, and a red mark stretched across the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones, whispered to the orange-haired half-blood. "…Gaawa's creepy…"

"It's okay, Nel. Just don't…go near him." Ichigo replied slowly, moving to stand in front of Nel as if to protect her from Gaara's apparent wrath.

"YOU." Gaara snapped, whirling on Ichigo. He jabbed a finger into the orangette's chest, poking him repeatedly. "This is your fault!"

"My fault? MY FAULT?!" Ichigo roared, rearing up in growing rage. He jabbed his own finger into Gaara's forehead. "How is any of this _my_ fault?!"

"You influenced Naruto! That little idiot never left his skulk before now!He didn't know to avoid this crap! You introduced him to this world! Ergo, YOUR FAULT."

"I didn't introduce him to "this world!" I was new to it myself! If it's anybody's fault, it's…uh…RUKIA'S."

"Don't bring me into your argument you little shit!"

Renji latched on to Rukia's shoulder, dragging her back before she could get involved in the quickly-developing fist-fight between the half-Reaper and the "demon." He leaned down, eliminating the height difference to whisper into her ear.

"There's dissension among your ranks."

"I'm not the the higher-ranking Soul Reaper here, _Lieutenant Abarai."_ Rukia replied, equally as quiet. "If they're anybody's "ranks," they're yours."

"…still. You should fix it." After all, they had already screwed around enough over the past few weeks, and Naruto's situation probably wasn't getting any better as they sat around arguing.

Rukia glanced back and forth between Renji's impatient face and the two squabbling teens.

"Uh, yeah. No."

_**:::In Las Noches:::**_

Naruto rubbed at his temples, sighing tiredly. Riko and Mojo were wreaking havoc, as per usual, and Toba and Senza were…somewhere. Probably hiding.

…they were incredibly intelligent.

Tigre, however, was sitting next to him calmly, reading a book that Naruto _swore_ he had swiped from Szayel's collection. His expression was no different than normal, but he _had_ to be shrieking inside. Though, he could possibly not be, in which case Naruto was extremely jealous.

"Sir?" Tigre suddenly called out as something smashed loudly behind the two on the group's favorite couch. He turned the page of his book, rather undramatically. "I know we're supposed to be a happy team…but if they don't shut up, then I'm going to commit homicide." Naruto sighed heavily as a wall crumbled somewhere to his left.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a humorous grin.

Without much warning, a nameless Arrancar flashed into the main room, head bowed in respect. "Vulpes-san, Aizen-sama requests your presence in the meeting room immediately."

"YES!" Naruto cried, leaping to his feet and throwing a fist up in the air in triumph. He was out the doors to his wing before the low-ranking Arrancar even had an opportunity to flash back out.

In the large hallway, Naruto paused, backtracking so he stood in front of his two remaining Fraccion. Toba and Senza were seated on the ground, legs crossed. The white-and-red-haired Fraccion was literally rocking out to his music, swaying back and forth to whatever was was coming through his earphone-like mask fragment. Toba, without having an iPod to entertain himself with, was attempting to play cat's cradle with himself; he wasn't getting that far. In other words, he was staring intently at the very first step, struggling to find any solution to his dilemma. He had already tried using his toes, and that had failed miserably. His feet were _still_ tied together. Stupid knots…

"Is it over?" Senza asked, apparently having paused his music as he looked up at Naruto hopefully. "Is it finally over? Is my precious safe?" He clutched his iPod to his chest. Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but a high-pitched screeching, the sound akin to the whine of a homing missile, cut him off.

Following the screeching was one of the louder crashes yet, followed by the indignant roaring of Tigre.

Naruto simply raised his eyebrow as Senza slowly resumed listening to his music. No words were needed apparently.

Shaking his head, Naruto vanished with the typical sound accompanying Sonido, and reappeared a few seconds later in the Espada's meeting room. All of the other Espada were already present, seated in ranging positions of attention around the long, oval table. Naruto took his seat between Yammy and Szayel, shying slightly away from the bigger man that was glaring none-too nicely at him.

"Ah, Naruto." Aizen called from the other end of the table, his usual sickeningly-sweet smile in place. "So nice of you to join us." The orange-haired Vulpes nodded his head briskly in acknowledgement. "Before we begin, there's a matter that must be discussed. Naruto…is there anything you want to tell us?" Multiple eyes turned to stare directly at the demon, whose ears dropped slowly.

_'Ah.'_ He thought. _'Shit.'_ Did they know about his secret meetings with the human girl? It wasn't like it was _illegal_ for him to go see her - at least, he didn't think it was - but it was still his instinct to sneak around the other Espada - all of the Arrancars and the three ex-Captains in general - when it came to the strawberry-blonde human.

Aizen suddenly pulled something out from under the table, and placed it on the tabletop to dash freely about, yipping and barking and creating all sorts of mayhem near the King of Las Noches. Naruto laughed nervously as the little pup raced to his end of the table, launching itself into Yammy's arms. The larger Espada's pet puppy gave its master a generous amount of slobbery licks before jumping down and leaping off, making some strange combination of a yelp and a mewl.

Oh, and the dog was bring pink with neon-blue splotches here and there.

Couldn't miss that.

"Oh, ah, yes. That. I was…bored?" Naruto offered slowly, laughing feebly at his poor attempt at a defense.

"If I didn't have to eat off of this table," Yammy growled, "I would rip your head off right here and now."

"Oi. Baldy. Stop making living noises."

"I'M NOT BALD! I HAVE A PONY-TAIL!"

Aizen cleared his throat, and the soft sound had an effect similar to a nuclear bomb going off. All of the Espada had frozen in various states of disarray, before all snapping back to a more appropriate position. Well, except for Starrk; he was still in the middle of the nap that next to nothing could rouse him from.

"While this conversation may be entertaining under other circumstances," Aizen said with a wide smile. "I did not call you all here, away from important business I assume, for a social hour." Without any prompting, a type of hologram blazed to life in the center of the table, displaying distorted figures that were moving in some erratic fashion across the sight range of whatever was recording it. Even though the figures were little more than blobs, they were still identifiable as human beings. "The Soul Reapers that our residential demon annoyed have come for their revenge at last." He paused. "Similarly, they have come to rescue their comrade, who we are detaining in an isolated cell."

"…can I go break their faces?" Yammy asked slowly. "I want to break their faces." A pause. "…I like breaking faces." Naruto snorted, and his head was immediately slammed into the table, courtesy of Yammy's fist. Naruto immediately popped back up.

"Do we have a plan for when they get here?" Yammy opened his mouth. "Aside from punching their heads."

"We have a few plans in place." Aizen replied evenly. "Nothing that you have to worry about."

"Right. Because a few genocidal Reapers with a vendetta is not worrisome at all." Naruto muttered under his breath, before nodding. "Alright. So then if there's already plans or whatever, why are we having this meeting, exactly?"

"To make a few…restrictions…clear." Aizen spoke slowly, his smile falling just a bit so he could adopt a more serious expression. "Naruto, under no circumstances are you to confront these Reapers, nor will you visit their friend in the prisoner wing."

Ah…well, if he hadn't been forbidden from seeing Orihime before, he was now.

Well, the Arrancars and ex-Captains sure as hell weren't going to keep him from getting his answers. So, instead of arguing as he so dearly wished to, Naruto nodded his head in submission. "Alright. As you wish, Aizen-sama."

_**:::Halls of Las Noches:::**_

Naruto strolled on down the halls of the large dome-shaped structure, hands shoved in his pockets and whistling any random song that came to mind. He was really just wandering aimlessly, slowly meandering along to where his private wing was located. Well, unless it moved again. It seemed to do that, though it could easily be that he was just a bit thick.

The meeting had ended pretty quickly after Naruto had been forbidden from doing anything even remotely "fun." Immediately after Naruto had agreed to the restrictions, he had pretty much nodded off right at the table, following Starrk's example.

_'That man is truly brilliant.'_ Naruto thought, stretching his arms over his head to work out the kinks that had formed in his back.

As he reached a fork in the hall, he slowed, his whistling fading away as he halted. If he went right, he would (hopefully) be heading in the direction of his wing. But if he went left…

_'No, no, I was forbidden from going to see her.'_ Naruto thought with a shake of his head. His right ear twitched, flicking about on top of his head. _'It's not like I_ want _to listen to instructions, but Aizen-sama gave me a direct order! I can't just ignore him.'_ The orange-haired Vulpes sighed, drifting towards the right hallway.

Without much warning, he jerked to the left, sprinting down the other hallway with reckless abandon.

He was never one for listening to orders, anyway.

_**:::Orihime's Room:::**_

Orihime, to put it simply, was bored.

Naruto was visiting her every night, ever since he had first found her. They would exchange stories all night long, for as long as possible, before Naruto would have to sneak back off. He would slip in and out in fox form, and only recently did he start shifting to his more human form after he had entered. He used to stay as far from her as possible as they talked, moving whenever she did so that he would always have at least twenty feet of space between them. At one point, he even used his claws to stick to the ceiling when she had tried to corner him.

He didn't remember her.

And it broke her heart.

Every time he would tell her about his "life," talking about his relationships with the Espada and other Arrancars, about how Aizen was his savior. He would tell her lies, but what made it so heartbreaking was that to him, they weren't lies. To him, they were pure truth.

And she hated it.

The fox-eared demon had visited her the night before, as he always did. He had confided in her, telling her a secret that he had been keeping from her.

Her friends were coming.

_'They're his friends, too.'_ She couldn't help but think. _'He just doesn't know it.'_

He had left early in the morning, as he always did, though, unless her internal clock was off, he left later than usual. Now she had hours to wait for him to return so they could continue their conversation. All she had for her entertainment was staring out her window, or staring at the wall. Both weren't exactly exciting, but what else was there to do? Well, she could try to leave, but considering Naruto had told her on multiple occasions that the hallways "were completely random and could switch themselves up on you," so, instead of risking getting lost and starving, she opted to stay in her room.

…but it was still dull.

Orihime was just considering trying to learn how to do a headstand when the door to her "room" was thrown wide open, bouncing back off the wall and smacking whoever was entering right in the face. Orihime squeaked, moving quickly to the fallen person. She could recognize those fox ears anywhere.

"Naruto!" She squeaked, rolling the fallen Arrancar over as he groaned, using one hand to nurse his nose while the other pushed feebly on the open door that was drifting back and forth a bit. He shoved it closed, and dual-colored eyes opened to stare up at the strawberry-blonde human.

"'ello." He said with a slight slur. Without warning, he shot upright, leaping to his feet while screeching.

"What?" Orihime asked after she had calmed, having yelped and jumped away from the suddenly-moving demon.

"Orihime! Holy crap, _Orihime!"_ Naruto grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders, shaking her so roughly she was close to getting whiplash. "They're here!"

"…who's here?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Lord, woman- your friends!"

Orihime froze. "Your friends," he had said. Not "our friends." No matter how many times she heard it, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. How could somebody just forget their entire life and pick up some new one?

"Th-they are?"

"Yeah!" Naruto's grin fell. "And coming to kill me, but that's beyond the point." He kept talking, cutting Orihime off before she could try to refute his previous statement. "And I was forbidden to see you, or fight them. Also beyond the point. Your friends are here!"

Orihime winced at the mention of Naruto being banned from coming to see her. She had assumed, at first, that he had been banned from seeing her anyway. After all, he had been dragged out when they had first been reunited, and had to sneak around ever since. He had told her that he wasn't banned, but now… She knew what Aizen did to his troops that disobeyed orders. Grimmjow's _arm_ had been hacked off…

"Oi, what's with the face?" Naruto demanded, releasing the girl with a frown. "Your friends are coming to save the day! They'll fail, obviously, but hey! They're coming to rescue you!" Orihime chewed on her bottom lip, staring down at her feet. Naruto took a few steps back, looking her up and down with a confused frown. "You're not happy." He observed. "You should be happy, your friends are coming. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am…" Orihime replied, keeping her voice low, barely even at a whisper. The demon's ears would pick up her words, anyway. "It's just…what about you?" Naruto cocked his head.

"I'll be fine. Like I said, they'll fail. Won't last long, them. So I'll be fine." He smiled, the expression equally sad and pitying. "I don't know if you'll see your friends before they're killed, though. Sorry."

"I…I think they'll be fine." Orihime replied, clasping her hands in front of her chest so she could wring her hands. "They will…they'll be fine, and I'll see them when they come get me." Naruto made a face.

"If you say so." He paused. "Why are you so certain your friends won't die?"

"Because." Orihime said, her response coming right on the heels of Naruto's own words. "Because…they're too stubborn to die." Naruto cracked a small smile.

"I think I'd like them, if the situation was any different." He clapped his hands together once. "Well, that was all I was stoping by for. Don't tell anybody I was here, and all that. Especially now. See you tonight." He waved, and then his form melted down, twisting and turning and morphing into his fox form. He offered her a slight grin before dashing out of the room, the door closing behind him from a tug of his tail.

Naruto darted through the halls, weaving around corners and avoiding any and all Arrancars that he possibly could. He arrived back at his wing in record time, his sides heaving for breath as he morphed back into his human form. Senza and Toba were no longer sitting outside the doors, and all was silent; hopefully that was a good sign, and wasn't just Kami's way of telling him that Riko and Mojo had ended up murdering his Fraccion.

He found, upon entering his wing, that his Fraccion weren't dead. In fact they were just sitting there. Having a conversation. Being _civil. _

"Oh sweet Lord the world is ending." Naruto deadpanned. His Fraccion whirled around, staring at him guiltily - well, most of them looked guilty. Tigre looked more uncomfortable at Mojo sitting practically in his lap than anything else - with wide eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

"Uh, hi." Toba, apparently the one who was speaking for the group at the moment, said. He cleared his throat, and made an attempt at looking at ease; he was failing pretty spectacularly. "So, how was the meeting?"

"Oh, boring. Fell asleep halfway through." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Though, I am more interested in what _you_ lot were talking about." Naruto's ears swiveled backwards in his hair, and his eyes narrowed. "Was it just me, or were there mentions of Aizen lying to me about something?" The color vanished from the faces of each of his Fraccion, and they glanced at one another accusingly. "Now, now, don't be like that. Just tell me what's going on, and we can get this sorted out. I'm sure I just misheard." Nobody spoke up. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm your higher up. Your _Espada._ And I am _ordering_ you to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I think we should tell him." Senza said suddenly, and the rest of the lower-ranking Arrancar spun to face him, surprised.

"Of course you should tell me, I ordered it!" Naruto snapped. He was promptly ignored.

"Seriously, think about it. What has Aizen ever done for us?" The music-loving Arrancar demanded. "Nothing, right? He never tried to control the other Espada, and we all got hurt because of it. Naruto, though, he's protected us. _All_ of us." He shot a piercing stare at Tigre, who shifted slightly on his feet. "We should tell him, at _least_ what we were talking about." He whispered something after that, speaking so quietly that not even Naruto's ears could pick it up. The other Fraccion nodded in agreement - even Tigre, though he looked a bit apprehensive. He was quickly distracted by Mojo trying to chew on his hand - and turned to face their leader, their expressions serious.

"Naru-chan should probably sit down." Mojo said, suddenly appearing behind him and crawling up onto his shoulder, nodding her head sagely.

"…how'd you get on my shoulder?"

_**:::Ten Minutes Later:::**_

Naruto stormed out of his private wing, his eyes practically blazing, his knuckles cracking with each twitch of his fingers, and his ears pressed so flat against his head, it was almost as if they weren't even there. His pupils were narrowed so greatly, they were just thin lines in his eyes, providing a break in the bright glow of color. He was absolutely livid, a ten foot radius around him filled with such killer intent, malice, and spiritual energy that anybody that tried to approach him would be flattened to the ground immediately. His fangs were bared in a silent, a quiet growl rumbling deep in his chest.

Arrancars scattered well before he was even in their line of sight, their instincts begging, _pleading_ that they run, get out of the way because a monster, a _demon_ was coming, and he was _mad._

He may have used Sonido a few times - though it felt more like he was literally teleporting instead of flashing about at high running speeds - but he hardly noticed nor cared. He didn't care about much at the moment, and how he as transporting himself from point A to point B was definitely not one of his concerns. Whether it was Sonido or true teleportation, Naruto reached his destination faster than he ever had before. The doors blew clean off of their hinges, flinging themselves across the interior of the room they closed off to smash and bury themselves in the far wall with a sharp crack from the concrete. Probably not the _safest_ way to enter a room, but right then, at that very moment, Naruto could barely differentiate blue from red, let alone use logical thinking.

Orihime was off her bed the moment the doors left their hinges, her eyes wide in terror at the sheer show of strength, without anybody in sight to have actually touched the doors. Her expression softened when Naruto swept into the room, though her guard went up a bit at the sight of the pure, unbridled _rage_ swirling about in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be here so soon? It's not nighttime, is it?" She asked with a glance over her shoulder at the window. Not like the window would help any; it was constantly night out her window, so how was she to tell time with the glance?

"SCREW it being dangerous!" Naruto barked, snapping so loudly and wildly that it sounded more like a primal snarl than actual words. "That _BASTARD! _I'll kill him!" Naruto drove his fist into a wall, his hand punching through it and to the other side. He ripped his fist back out with a roar of anger, spiderweb cracks splitting the wall from its sudden trauma.

"Naruto? Naruto, calm down. Tell me what happened." Orihime said, sitting down carefully on her bed and patting the spot next to her. Instead of taking the proffered seat, Naruto began to pace, muttering in some language - it wasn't Latin. In fact, Orihime couldn't identify it at all, and she could identify a lot of languages based purely on the sound - under his breath. He ran his right hand through his hair multiple times, and every few times he would brush his fingers over the jewel in his forehead; and each time he touched the embedded jewel, the fury in his eyes would grow stronger, and the malicious feeling in the air would become thicker.

"He lied to me." Naruto growled, his voice so low and guttural that for a moment, Orihime was convinced he was still mumbling in that odd language of his. "He _lied_ to me!" The Vulpes repeated, his voice stronger this time. He reared back for another punch, winding up his fist and screaming as he prepared to deliver another punch to the concrete. But Orihime was suddenly there, grabbing his fist gently in her hands, running her thumb over the furry and bloodied knuckles.

She pulled the demon towards her bed, ordering him to sit down, and forcing him with a surprisingly terrifying glare when he refused. Touching her hairpins, she commanded them quietly to activate, and a small field of orange-yellow light formed over Naruto's knuckles, the flesh slowly stitching itself back together over where it had split away from the bone.

"Who lied to you?" She asked, mentally commanding the healing field to try and sooth Naruto's rage. The growling low in his throat slowly quieted, and the anger in his eyes softened, but his muscles didn't relax, and the energy that promised to cause pain didn't disperse from the air.

"Aizen." Naruto whispered, and Orihime glanced up from where she had been focusing on her work, her eyes wide at the implications of that one simple name. "He- he _lied_ to me." The demon's voice no longer held the rough, dangerous edge, but more of one of confusion. "My Fraccion…they told me…they told me that I never made an enemy of the Soul Reapers, that I'm _not_ the reason that they're trying to break into Las Noches."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad…" The human female said, though she didn't sound so sure.

"But that's just it, it _is!_ Because I can remember it, Orihime! Every last detail, right down to what the wind tasted like that day! I can remember it, Orihime, like I was actually there, but I _wasn't!_ So how can I have the memories if it never happened? And if Aizen's lied about that, then what else could he have lied to me about? What else could I be remembering but _not_ remembering? What else do I believe that's completely untrue? And this!" Naruto tapped the jewel in his forehead so roughly, he was practically punching himself in the head. "What the hell is this thing, because I'm damn well sure now that it's not some limiter for my powers!"

"Naruto, calm down." Orihime grabbed his other hand with her free one, pulling it away so he would stop jabbing himself near the eyes with his sharp claws. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. When my friends get here…my friends, they'll be able to help. I know they will." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like they won't kill me just for being alive. I'm not stupid, Orihime. I may not have pissed them off like I thought I did all those weeks ago, but I'm still a Hollow, and they're still Soul Reapers. Our kind don't _mingle." _

"But they can." Orihime said with a calm, warm smile. "And trust me when I say that they _won't kill you._ I give you my word, that in no way will they cause you harm." Naruto snorted again, and rubbed at his eyes, once again mumbling in that same, guttural, unknown language from before. Suddenly he was on his feet, all signs of his earlier anger gone. Without a hand to heal, Orihime's healing field flickered out of existence.

"Right! So! Aizen's making me mad, I feel like rebelling. Care to join me?" Naruto held out his hand with a grin. Orihime took the furry hand, blinking confusedly.

"I don't get it. What are we doing?"

"Your friends are invading, aren't they?" Naruto asked. A mischievous grin spread across his face, his fangs flashing in the moonlight shining through the window. "Let's help 'em cause chaos."

_**:::Some Observatory:::**_

In the darkened Observatory, where billions of screens mounted on the walls were playing through the lives of their own personal intelligent being, one screen, previously black and lifeless, flickered back to life for just the briefest of moments. But in that brief moment, the picture quality was the clearest it had been in weeks, blazing with color and energy and _life._

Somewhere in that darkened Observatory, the owner grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** There! A nice long chapter. …I would like to apologize for not updating for a year. There's really no reason for it, aside from I just completely lost inspiration for _Vulpes Alveus_, and writing in general. Which is why I'd like to apologize if the OCs aren't written correctly(had to dig up their information again to jog my memory of a few little things). But on the bright side, school's almost out! Just…four more (school) days! I think.

Anyway, I hope to have more updates regularly. Or, you know, I might just wait another year.

As I was saying to my friend, "There, I updated. Now leave me alone for another year." …I'm kidding. If I don't update, please come and kick me in the ass.

If you want, go check out some of my other stories. Currently in the works are _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing _(Left 4 Dead/Resident Evil, because I love me my Leon fics)_, From the Ashes _(Doctor Who/Harry Potter. Spoiler Alert: The Doctor may or may not be a phoenix), and _Avian American _(Psych/Maximum Ride. There's no real reason for this one…).Which reminds me, I need to do _Gatekeeper…_hmm.

And if anybody is interested, cares, or is still reading this, then I have other one-shots-that-may-become-full-length-fics-but-pro bably-not coming! There's a Bleach one called _Salvaje _(It's Spanish! :D…I think I like foreign titles…), a Primeval one called…_Primal _(…and this is why I use foreign languages.), a Grimm one that I haven't named (but there will be zombies. Lots and lots of zombies. And a return of Nick's super-hearing, since the show-writers have apparently forgotten that little tidbit), and a few Teen Wolf ones, like _Stärke der Wolf _(…German.), _Lupolaiga_(GIBBERISHGIBBERISHGIBBERISH-)_,_ and _Cornered_ (…it has to do with the episode _"Nightschool."_) Oh, and there's a Sherlock/Doctor Who one in there. Totally randomly. Without a name.

Most of them are completely written. Which one do you wanna see first?

…yep.

…most of them are one-shots.

…I'm off to re-watch Doctor Who and Cry's live-streams.

…bye.

P.S. Chapter 16: Mentietur - Chapter 16: Lie.

P.P.S - I purposefully updated exactly a year since my last update. My friend was grilling me about never updating my stories about ten days ago, and told me that it's been almost a year for Vulpes Alveus. I thought it'd be hysterical to wait until it had been exactly a year. So you can thank my friend for me updating.


	17. (AN) Chapter Editing Notice

Death shall fall upon me! You all are going to kill me for all of this bullshit I'm putting you through.

Yes.

Anyway.

Yeah, this isn't a chapter, but an announcement. Aren't you all so sick of these by now? Ha. Don't worry, it's a short one. Kind of. I think. We'll see how this goes.

I've both fallen out of interest of writing for this story, and _really _want to write it. So I've come up with a compromise of sorts. While rereading the chapters to see what I was doing, I noticed HORRIBLE plot holes, grammatical errors, spelling errors, and just general things that had me laughing at my own stupidity. "Why in the hell did I write that?" I asked myself repeatedly. "I was such an idiot."

So, the compromise: Since making a rewrite for a rewrite would be idiotic and not poetic_ at all, _and I still like the plot line that I had, I'm going to do a revision of sorts. I'm going to go through and edit all the chapters. Fix the errors, try to get rid of the plot holes, take out a few small things, and add a few other small things in. Nothing big, nothing that'll change the plot. No new characters, no characters taken out, which includes the reader-inspired OCs in the current arc. They're not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry if you created one of them. Seriously, the biggest thing that'll probably change will be Naruto's arms. I hate his arms. Hate them.

Now, my goal is for this little editing trip to get me back into the groove of writing this fanfic. And since I'm completely losing my train of thought, I'm going to wrap this up.

Since I have no idea if this site sends notifications if a writer switches out one chapter for another, you can either check back periodically for the edited chapter, or, if you want, send me a PM with the topic "Vulpes Alveus edit notification request" or something along those lines. Whenever I switch out an old chapter for an edited chapter, I'll send you a short note saying that the chapter has been updated. Whichever you prefer and/or is possible for you.

At the beginning of each chapter that has been edited, there will be a message at the end of the author's note stating that the chapter has been edited, along with a brief list of anything that has been changed in the chapter, should you not want to have to go through and read the entire thing over. Also, once I've finished editing all of the chapters, I'll upload a document that lists all of the changes that have been made, and I'll leave that up until I have the next, brand-new chapter ready to upload.

Hopefully this editing trip will only take a few weeks at most so that I can get to updating new chapters.

If you have any questions or comments or whatever, send me a PM.

I bet all of you people are getting so tired of my shit right now. Ha, though, because you all kind of have no choice but to deal with it if you want to know how this story ends. ...yep. My train of thought has slowly crept right off of the rails, so I'm going to just go before I start babbling.

~ Kitsune-242


End file.
